Ab Aeterno
by MistroStrings
Summary: Mara was tired of telling herself that she couldn't do things. She couldn't be in the Resistance. She couldn't pilot a ship. She couldn't fall in love again. And yet, she had already done those things within the space of a few months. Poe Dameron was asking her to stay with him, emotionally and physically, and she was tired of telling herself 'no'. Before TFA. Poe/OC PoexOC
1. Junkyard

**_Hey guys! This is the start of my new story, and I hope you like it! I've always loved Star Wars, and I was pretty pleased with the new film! If you see any errors about the Star Wars universe in this story, don't hesitate to leave a comment/PM me. I will do the best I can!_**

 ** _Mara is all mineeeee, as well as her little world. This is a romance with Poe Dameron, with lots of heartache and tears and drama and cuddles to come... Please comment if you enjoy what you see so far, and it will motivate me to update faster! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU, NERDS._**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Coruscant hadn't been the capital of the New Republic at any point in Mara's twenty-six years, and she was slightly grateful for it. In recent years, Hosnian Prime, a land that she had never seen and did not care to, had overtaken that title. Being the capital planet of the New Republic meant being a focus for attack, and Mara was somewhat content with her monotonous and boring life.

Her life hadn't always been spent hiding behind large slabs of metal and sweaty bangs, but it had come to be that way as she grew older, and she accepted it with minor hesitation. Working in the repair shops for jets and pods was something to be proud of, especially as a young woman, and she wore her grease-stained pants proudly when headed into work each morning. The money that she earned allowed her to put dinner on her family's table, and repay her parents back for her scatterbrain nature and inability to make small talk at dinner parties.

It had been another tedious day at work, blazing under the hot summer sun, and Mara was checking herself out of the shop ten minutes before her actual ending time. Mateo, her jolly, sun-kissed skin boss was following her with his eyes as she headed towards the entrance. "Checking out early, Mara?"

Mara smirked to herself, but did not bother to turn and meet his gaze. "You know yourself that I got all of the requests done nearly two hours ago." She grabbed her dirty rucksack and slid it over her shoulder, the metal gears inside dragging her thin shoulders down. "I thought I could treat myself to a break."

"You're fired if you ever treat yourself again."

The seriousness in Mateo's voice caused Mara to second guess herself and turn to him. Her brown eyes grew as wide as a doe's, and she stared at him in silence with one hand resting on the doorknob. "Are you pulling my leg?"

Mateo's thick lips pouted momentarily before swooping up into a smile that stretched from one ear to the other. "I'm only kiddin' ya, Mar. You know how it goes. I run the shop while you do all the work." He winked, before tossing her something from the other side of the room. She saw it coming, and caught it swiftly with her free hand. "It's part of an old fighter jet engine from the days of Palpatine. I'm not really sure which side it belongs to. Someone from the 500 Republic found it and thought it would be a good collector's item, but you know that I'm more of a here-and-now kind of guy. Thought you'd like to have it."

Mara slid the rusted piece of engine between her fingers. It was small, but it was history. When the New Republic destroyed Palpatine, the people of Coruscant, who had once supported him, tore down his statues and any images of him that remained in the city-planet. She read the story nearly thirty times in her history book, and heard it firsthand from her parent's mouths, who were only children at the time. "Thanks, Matty. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything," he sighed, his beer belly growing bigger as he stretched back in his office chair. "Do a favour for yourself and let it inspire you to make your own history."

Mara slid the part into her bag, tossing her boss a grin. "What are you talking about? My life _is_ my history."

Mateo shook his head slowly. His next sentence was probably aimed to be spoken beneath his breath, but Mara didn't miss a single syllable. "It's not the kind of history that's made for you, kid."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara couldn't get Mateo's words out of her head. Her greens were nearly diced to piece due to her distracted picking of them on her plate, but she suddenly found that she wasn't hungry and would rather reflect on the day's events. Her parents watched her carefully from the other side of the wooden table. Mara was often in another world, but she always _tried_ to make conversation, but tonight's catch-up was going nowhere.

"Mara…" Her father cleared his throat before he continued. "You seem a bit… distracted."

Mara's eyes focussed more towards the voice of her father, until she realized her parent's intent gaze was directed towards her. Her phase was quickly broken as she dropped her fork on the ceramic plate with a clatter. "What? Were you saying something? What were we talking about?"

"Dear," her mother spoke hesitantly. "You're distracted today, and I can't imagine why. Did something bad happen at work? We don't want you to feel that you can't speak to us about things that upset or worry you."

Mara digested her mother's comments along with a stale piece of brown bread. Her teeth chewed slowly, but her mind was rolling with ideas. "Do you remember my dream as a little girl? Do you remember who I always admired?" They were both silent. Nobody needed to say it. Mara had always adored General Organa, otherwise known as Princess Leia. "It was never because I wanted to be royal like her, but because she employed people from all around the galaxy to work for her. There was no judgement... no bias within her decisions. That's what I've always wanted in life. To be free from judgement and hate, and she lives that every single day of her life."

The dim lighting of their house flickered for a moment as multiple jets passed overhead, sucking the energy from their little hut. Mara's parents were incredibly patient, and waited for the light to return as well as Mara's point. "I was just thinking about how I've gotten so comfortable here," Mara's voice grew softer. "I love Coco Town, and I love you both more than anything in the galaxy, but why didn't I ever think about leaving?"

Mara's parents were both healthy, and only in their early sixties. They were entirely capable of taking care of themselves, and had always been supportive of Mara's dreams. She had to wonder what ever stopped her for applying to work with the New Republic. Were her skills good enough? She was no pilot, but she certainly understood the jets that they flew. Was she too poor? Her family came from an average income, and that was of minor importance to the Republic if her skill was up to par.

Comfort was what had stopped her. She liked keeping her favourite bag on her shoulder every day. She got used to the pain that dug into her shoulder from it, because it was carrying the things that interested her. She liked her boss, who paid her well and treated her with respect. She liked being close to her parents, who never blamed her or fondled her. She even liked going to Dex's Diner, a landmark of Coco Town that was around during the times of Anakin Skywalker. It was her life, and it was all she had ever known. But as time passed and the skin on her face began to show minor wrinkles, she began to wonder how she would feel as an old woman. Would she take her parents place with a family of her own in Coco Town? She hadn't kissed a man for two years. How was she ever going to get married when she found her books more interesting than the men of Coruscant?

"Mara."

She lifted her head to come out of her thoughts once again. Her mother's expression had changed from one of concern to one of decision. Mara did not recognize such a determined gaze from her small and plump mother, and could not seem to tear her eyes away from it. When she spoke again, Mara knew that things were about to change.

"There's someone that you need to meet."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Please please please comment and review! I would love to hear what all of you lovely readers think! x**_


	2. Undertones

_**Wow, thank you for all of the lovely reviews, especially when I was having that weird problem. So strange, but guess what? I can finally see all of your lovely reviews! I want to thank you for the vast amount of support that I'm already getting for this! I hope you like Mara as much as I'm starting to. :P**_

 _ **This chapter has a lot of Star Wars vocab in it, so please let me know if I got anything wrong, and if you don't know what anything is, you can check out Wookiepedia. It's a great resource for all info on all things Star Wars!**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Mom." Mara changed the tone of her voice to one of intensity. "You still haven't told me where we're going."

Mara and her mother were already in their J12 twin-pod airspeeder, the old vehicle still managing to clunk it's way in and out of other speeders around the city-planet. The sky was becoming dimmer as night was trickling its way into Coruscant, but Mara was wide awake, and desperately confused.

"I'll tell you when we get there," her mother sighed heavily. Her hands gripped the wheel and her eyes did not retreat from the skyline. "It's too difficult to explain unless you meet him."

Mara decided to say nothing for the rest of the trip. Her hands nervously twisted around each other in her lap, a habit that she acquired in her childhood. Her dark eyes flickered towards the window, as her mind began to replay the question that she had asked earlier. What did she have to say about her life? What accomplishments did she have, aside from being a good engineer? Even though she knew everything about jetpacks, cloud cars, skyhoppers, and sling racers, she rarely got the chance to even fix them because people didn't trust her age or gender. As these thoughts continued to mock her internally, it took her a while to realize that they were slowly making their way towards an entirely _different_ part of town. The Entertainment District.

"What on Alderaan are we doing here?" Mara's brows rose in bewilderment.

"Meeting an old friend."

The Entertainment District was known for gambling, drinking, prostitution, and nearly every other debauchery one could think of. Mara and some of her friends had come on her twenty-third birthday, but she was not about to share that information with her mother, who had no knowledge of the celebration.

"I don't know why you would know _anybody_ here." Mara let loose a nervous laughter. "This place seems a bit too... fun... for you."

Her mother's lips pursed into a frown, the youthfulness of her skin sagging into an expression of annoyance. "I'll have you know that I was the talk of Coco Town back in my day. How do you think I ended up marrying the most handsome man on Coruscant? I used my wits and natural charm, and you should be thankful because I passed them off to you."

Mara waved off her mother's comment with the flick of her hand and redirected her gaze towards the neon lights. Sights plastered all around the area displayed terrible puns and images of curvaceous women alongside rolling die.

 _Come and 'feel the force' with our dancers!_

 _Place your bets and spare pocket change at the Outlander Club!_

 _Just travelled to Jakku and feeling dry? Come wet your whistle with one of our fine ales!_

"Damn, these puns are terrible." Mara mumbled beneath her breath. "Maybe I should change profession and teach these people how to crack a joke."

Making a sharp turn down the narrow alleyways, Mara's mother changed position to a darker and grimier side of the district. The buildings still had some neon lights, but in a language that Mara could not understand, and she was certain she did not want to. Everything seemed unsafe as the black and damp-covered buildings sent shivers down her spine. What was in this place, and why were they going? Before she could ask the question aloud, the J12 began to lower towards the streets.

Mara's peaked her head over the seat to glare at her mother. "You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious."

"Serious, as in, not serious at all?"

"Serious, as in, the textbook definition."

"You actually know somebody who lives in this part of town?"

"He doesn't _live_ here, he just _drinks_ here."

Mara snorted in amusement. "Is he an alcoholic?" Her mother responded with a high-pitched noise of consideration. That was basically a solid confirmation. "Then he practically lives here."

"I expect you to be on your best behaviour, Mara." Her mother opened the large glass door of the airspeeder and stepped outside, her faded green trousers and dusty brown shirt blending in perfectly with the gloomy streets. Mara stared at her with hesitation. "I'm doing this for your sake!" Her mother clarified. "Everything you said at dinner got me thinking. I used to know someone when I was your age who had a connection to the Republic."

"You mean that he knows General Organa?"

"Just come inside. You can ask him for yourself."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The bar was barely big enough for twenty people. A single saxophone player danced his sad tune out on the keys, putting half of the bar to sleep and the other half in a constant state of deep thought. Mara knew without a second glance that she was the youngest person in the room, but none of the older men seemed even remotely interested in her. She breathed a sigh of relief, and followed her mother further towards the back.

"He's really a lovely person," she whispered to Mara over her shoulder. "He may not recognize me, as it's been over twenty years, but hopefully he'll be sober enough to listen to what we have to say."

There was a thin, purple curtain separating the desolate front room from the back. Mara's mother disappeared behind it easily, but Mara hesitated before she followed her inside. Was this man a soldier for the Republic? Had he been a pilot for General Organa? What if he was going to change her life? Did she even want that? Carefully gripping the edges of the fabric, she let out an audible gasp as soon as she saw the room.

The entire room welcomed her with a glow, as silver lined the walls everywhere she looked. It was like a junkyard of pilot and fighter awards from times long past, perfectly polished and placed on their pedestals. "What is this place?" Mara hadn't even cared that her mother was already in a friendly embrace with a strange man. She was too astonished by all of the medals, and faces of pilots and war heroes long gone.

"This is an old bar that me and some friends used to come to when we were your age. In fact, many of these medals are ours that we couldn't bother keeping at home and polishing for ourselves." The deep voice took Mara by surprise. She looked up to see an elderly, dark-skinned man with his hand extended towards her. "My name is Alok Lokesh. You must be Mara."

Mara glanced towards her mother, who gave her a nod of approval. This was the man she had been speaking about. She steadily reached out and clasped his rough hands. His fingers were wrinkled, but his skin was warm to the touch and she suddenly felt comfortable in his presence. "Are you the friend my mother has been speaking about?"

"Oh, she's been speaking about me, has she?" He gave her a wink over his shoulder. Mara had never seen her mother blush so much. "I guess that's me. Your mother and I used to know one another back when she worked in Galactic City."

Mara's mother had been a waitress at one of the most successful restaurants in Galactic City, and was supposedly well known and loved by many of Republic's troops. Pilots would stop into the restaurant on their short trips to the capital, and stories were told of the beauty of Hari Cresent, Mara's mother. Mara hadn't picked up many traits from her mother, as she had dark eyes like her father, but her smile was one that people could recognize from a mile away. People would stop her on the street and say, "Are you Hari's daughter?" At least, they used to do that. Mara often walked home covered in oil and grease, barely recognizable as a young woman, let alone a Cresent.

"You two met at the restaurant?" Mara asked quickly, sitting down beside them at the circular table. "My mother never talked about it much, but I heard stories that pilots would come there and befriend her." Hari smiled at the memory, her beauty still visible in her wrinkles and pale skin. "Were you a pilot?"

"I was indeed."

"Which force were you with?"

"The Blue Squadron of the New Republic. We had-"

"RZ-1 A-wing interceptors! I _know_." Mara's voice picked up speed. "You must have served as part of the New Republic Defence Fleet, originally under General Crespin. Did you fly in the Battle of Almania? The Battle of Folor?"

The room went quiet for a second as Mara caught her breath. Alok's head cocked to the side in curiosity before he let out a loose laugh. "Hari, I have a feeling that you didn't bring your daughter here purely for a drink." Hari said nothing in response. She never spoke for her daughter, but let Mara make decisions for herself. There was a long pause in the silver room, with nothing but the saxophone music from outside to ease the silence.

"I…" Mara hesitated. Her fingers grew moist with nerves, as if they were tangible. "I don't know what I can do to help the Republic. I don't know if they even need engineers, or if you're still in communication with them. I used to dream of working for General Organa, and with news about the growing First Order, I feel like now might be the only chance I'll ever have to fight for what I believe in."

"So you're telling me you want to apply as an engineer." Alok seemed to question her with his eyes. She didn't blame him for it. He had never seen her work and didn't even know her skill level. She was a woman. She was below average income. Her education level was basic. Why would he believe her? Besides, how much practice could one really get working in Coco Town? "What's your reputation like?"

"I work at a repair shop in Coco Town. Of course there are several, but the shop that I work at has gained a growing reputation since I've started working there. It's only me and my boss, but I've fixed jets from various generations and various planets."

"She really is very good," Hari intercepted. "Her boss wanted to hire more workers, but when he saw the work that she did, and with the speed that she could finish it at, he knew that he didn't have to."

Alok grinned, but with more amusement than joy. "You're only in your twenties. How could you know so much?"

Mara hated the mentioning of her age. She had four years until she was thirty, but even so, she was still seen as a child. "Have you _been_ to Coco Town? If you have, then you know as well as I do that a book is far more interesting than what the streets have to offer."

"Top of her class in engineering," Mara's mother said proudly. "She even fixed up the old J12 that we came here in."

"J12?" Alok laughed, surprised by the mentioning of such an old aircraft. "You have one that still runs well? I have to admit that I'm surprised." He set his glass of scotch on the table, rubbing the edges of his lip as he pondered an idea. Mara shot a look of fear towards her mother. They had come up with a plan to get Mara into the Republic only several hours ago, and the decision was entirely up to a stranger. Republic troops didn't recruit from Coruscant as much as they used to. The city was falling into a monotonous routine, and talented people weren't often found there, particularly not in Coco Town.

When Alok stood up, Mara suddenly looked at him in a new light. She didn't see an aging alcoholic standing before her, but a war hero. This man had fought in the Blue Squadron! He knew about all of the legends, simply because he _lived_ it. All she had to do for the next few minutes was stay quiet and recall everything that she had learned from working in the shop. When Alok headed towards the entrance, Mara and Hari shuffled obediently behind him.

He was headed straight for the J12, making sure that the girl wasn't all talk. The sound of laughter and big band music from the other clubs filled their ears as soon as they stepped outside, but Mara's heart was still and silent. "If you need to ask me anything, feel free to," she whispered.

Alok said nothing in response. His fist rested beneath his chin as he remained at a safe distance from the airspeeder. The outside wasn't entirely pretty, but Mara never said she was an artist. She fixed what needed to be fixed, and with a speed that allowed her to get nearly fifteen jobs finished daily. She knew the names of all the parts and how they fit together. The rusted vehicle wasn't just a family heirloom passed down to her, but if she did her work properly, it was one that could be handed to her own kids.

"Not bad," Alok sighed. "A bit rusted, but I suppose you're not a Princess."

"Only to my parents!" Mara chuckled nervously, failing in her attempt to make a joke. _Oh God,_ she thought gloomily. _Maybe I_ can't _help out with those terrible puns for the bars! Am I good for anything?!_

"Mind if I have a look underneath?" Before Mara could tell him to proceed, Alok was underneath the engine tail with his legs protruding into the street. There was silence for a long time as he fiddled with the bolts and hatch covers. Mara's hands would have been twisting around one another, but her mother was holding them too tightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hari whispered, keeping her eyes fixated on Alok.

"I don't even know what I'm doing!" She replied through clenched teeth. "You didn't tell me that he knew General Organa!"

"They're very good friends."

"That's even _worse_. All of my dreams might become a reality, and I'm a lot less excited about it than I should be."

Alok slid out from underneath and stood up with a heavy sigh. He was biting his lip with a question resting in the back of his mind. Mara was just waiting for him to say it, because she knew the exact words that he was about to utter. "How did you get an engine binder from a podracer to fit into an airspeeder?"

"I didn't have any other parts."

There was a long sigh of annoyance from Alok. "That wasn't my question."

"I needed one, and it was the only one I had…" The look on the elderly man's face said that he was still discontent with the answer. "I just compressed it to a more suitable side without damaging the actual function of it. Truthfully, it was a terrible idea and could have resulted in a blow-out-"

"But it didn't." His eyes locked with hers. "It still hasn't. I can tell by that engine binder that no harm has even come to the airspeeder since it's been installed."

"I… Yes, that's true."

Alok suddenly brushed past the two women until he was standing by the entrance. He stared at his shoes for a long time, and the feeling of nervous bile rose in Mara's throat. It seemed like their little game was over. He wouldn't want someone who couldn't even find the correct pieces for her jet. Alok's head lifted towards the sky for a moment before settling back on the pair of them. "Be here at six tomorrow morning, sharp. I won't be hung-over, and we'll need to move quickly to reach General Organa before her day fills up. I think she'll want to meet you."

Without a goodbye or even a glance at Hari, Alok slipped inside the bar to pour himself another drink. Mara hadn't realised that she hadn't taken a single breath the entire time he was speaking, and suddenly gasped in shock. It was only ten in the evening, so there were only eight more hours until she was on her way to meet the General. It was going to be the longest night of her life.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Was the chapter too slow? I want to make sure that I set everything up so that the story has a bit more background and reason! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review, and I'll try and get another update for tomorrow!**_

 _ **Thank you for all of the support so far!**_


	3. Silver

_**So, I would have uploaded this a bit sooner, but... I was in Disney World! And let me tell you, Hollywood Studios is NOTHING BUT STAR WARS. I got a Poe Dameron bobble head, a Chewbacca stein glass, a BB-8 water bottle and an X-Wing pin. Let's just say, I GEEKED OUT. They had two short films, four amazing shops and a Star-Wars 3D ride with C3P0! The best part was the amount of people walking around in Star Wars apparel. What an amazing community! Actually, that wasn't the best part because the finale fireworks was entirely Star Wars themed and it. was. nergasmic. I mean, I can't even explain how incredible it was.**_

 _ **Okay, enough geek-ing. This is not the story you're looking for.**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The rising sun on Coruscant was an incredible sight within the galaxy. Although it was an industrial planet, people were known to come on vacation there in order to see the sunrise. When rays of light would touch the metal surfaces of Coruscant's towering skyscrapers and busy ships, silver beams would dance across the city like a kaleidoscope. Those who lived on Coruscant grew used to the sight, but on the morning Mara was to meet Alok, she felt a lump within her throat as she realized it was the last time she would see it for a long time.

"I love you, Mara."

Mara spun around to face her mother's voice. Her mother looked tired, but Mara knew that she had gotten little sleep the night before. She didn't dare to cross the threshold of their front door, as it would be gesture of acceptance at Mara's leaving. Mara could see the tears brimming in her mother's eyes from the door of the J12. She had never left home before. She had never even gone to camp like other children. To top it all off, she was an only child. It was their first time saying goodbye to each other, and nothing would make it easier.

"I'll come visit every chance that I get."

"Don't get too arrogant now!" Her dad's stomach shook as he laughed. He was already crawling in the front seat of the J12, excited for the opportunities that awaited his daughter. "Princess Leia hasn't accepted you just yet! Show them what a loving and intelligent girl you are, and they'll hire you before a minute has passed!"

Her father had a valid point about not being accepted yet. Mara had packed all of her belongings in two small bags, as if she were truly moving out. The truth was that the General hadn't even approved Mara yet, and there was a risk that she might not even be needed. It wasn't the time to think about that, however, and she slowly backed up towards the J12.

Mara turned her back to her mother in order to get in the back seat of the airspeeder. When she was finally in, her father began to lower the glass window above them. "I'll be back soon, honey!" Her dad shouted.

The window was already down before Mara could say a similar farewell. Instead, she pressed her hand against the windowpane, hoping that it would somehow allow her to be feel the touch of her mother. Hari raised her hand in response, trying to feel an invisible connection through the brisk morning air. Just before the J12 blasted off towards the centre of Galactic City, Mara was able to send her mother a final goodbye. Although she couldn't hear her, Mara whispered behind the thick glass, "I love you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After five minutes in Alok's vehicle, Mara was certain that he had found out everything there was to know. He was practically interrogating her.

 _How old are you?_

 _What jobs have you had?_

 _Do you have a husband?_

 _Why_ don't _you have a husband?_

 _What were your grades like in school?_

She answered every question with ease and grace, trying her best to give off a good impression. She knew he wasn't personally interested in her life, but as a previous pilot, he wanted to make sure she was fit to work with the Resistance. Plenty of people would be applying as threats from the First Order grew in number, and she wanted every member of the New Republic, previous or present, to believe that she was capable.

"So, I have another important question." He sat up a bit straighter in his chair. Mara mocked his movements as the atmosphere grew more intense. "I've had some situations like yours before, but something about you seemed different to me, so I didn't interrogate you in front of your mother."

"Situations like mine? What do you mean?"

"I've had girls tell me that they wanted to work with the pilots and for the Resistance. They told me they knew how to fly an X-Wing when they didn't even know how to control a podracer." He chuckled to himself, but Mara was struggling to understand why anyone would bother lying about something so serious. "Of course, it was all because they wanted to get closer to Dameron, and I've gotten used to spotting his fans from a mile off." Mara remained silent as the conversation passed her depth of understanding. "So tell me, Mara. You're not here because you want to meet Poe Dameron, are you?"

Mara hesitated for a moment before answering. Clearly this was an important question, and she didn't want to blow her chances with the wrong answer. "I'm... I'm afraid I don't know who that is, sir."

A cloud of silence floated over them. Mara's dark eyes shifted towards the stars passing by her window as she waited for his response. She was often good at talking to people, but the mood suddenly shifted out of her favor.

"You're telling me that you don't know Poe Dameron?" Alok rubbed his forehead with visible stress. "You don't have newspaper clippings of him on your wall? No autograph in your desk drawers?" His eyes rolled dramatically. " _Please_ tell me that you don't have a doll."

"I'm really sorry," Mara interrupted. "I'll just be honest with you. I feel like I should know who this person is, but I've never heard his name before."

"How are you an engineer that doesn't know Poe Dameron?"

"Is he is a Jedi legend?" Mara knew her guess was far from correct when Alok burst into laughter.

"I guess I picked the right girl!" His smile grew. "You didn't seem like the kind of person who would get hung up on someone famous. I could tell that your mind was only focussed on a T-85 X-Wing rather than the man that could fly it."

"Poe Dameron is a pilot?" Mara's head fell to the side in curiosity, her long locks falling in her eyes. "Now that you mention it, I may have heard about him on the radio. I guess I should have taken more notice."

Alok shrugged, turning the wheel of the ship sharply. Mara slid over to the side, gripping the edges of the window as a new planet suddenly focussed into her view. "It's probably better that you didn't take notice of him. I don't mean that in an offensive way. The kid is incredible. He's far better than any men on my squadron were, including myself. He's considered one of the best pilots, if not _the_ best in the galaxy." Alok glanced over at Mara, whose eyes had suddenly grown double their size. "You seem impressed, and you should be. He's General Organa's most trusted partner. The nicest thing about the kid is that he's got a good heart. There's no arrogance anywhere in his bones, even if there is a bit of foolery."

Mara wanted to focus on the approaching planet, but her mind was distracted by Alok's description of the mysterious pilot. Alok had called him a kid, but Mara guessed that he was old with the amount of prestige he seemed to have. As excited as Mara was to hear about him, she hoped to never meet him. She didn't do well in front of celebrities. When she met Zebulon, the famous intergalactic actress who had starred in her favourite film, _Cry of the Ewoks,_ she threw up from nerves. It wasn't a proud moment.

"You don't think…" Mara hesitated. "You don't think that I'll… work with him?"

"Odds are that you will," Alok spoke quickly. "If you're going to fix his ships, then you're bound to bump into him once or twice." Alok glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You seem nervous. If you don't even know who he is, then just view him as another guy. That's what he would want."

Mara let out a sigh of relief. Why did this mystery man seem more intimidating than General Organa? She knew it was because if she got accepted by Leia, that she would have to work with... _What was his name again?_ She thought to herself. _Damn it!_

"Oh, but I should warn you, as you're still a young woman," Alok chuckled bemusedly as they began to enter the planet's atmosphere. "He's handsome."

"I presumed that he must be when you said that women _lied_ to you about their skills in order to meet him." She scoffed at the ludicrous situation.

"So you're not enchanted by handsome men?" Mara shrugged, trying to maintain her composure. Of course she was enchanted by handsome men! She just didn't want anyone to know it.

"... How about young women?"

Mara shot him a look of warning.

"I just wanted to make sure!" He laughed. "When was your last relationship, anyway?"

Mara squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. That was the sole thing she hated talking about. She was 26! Why wasn't she married? Why wasn't she at least dating? These were the questions that had been asked on repeat for the past three years. She couldn't even give a proper answer to her closest friends, let alone a complete stranger. "I've never had a serious relationship," she lied. "Let's just say that. Are we almost there?"

Alok could tell she was lying. The girl was beautiful, and although she was young, she was not young enough to never have experienced love. Alok was a good judge of character, and he knew the girl was sweet, but sensed that her wide eyes were full of secrets. The person she chose to tell them to would be special indeed. He pushed the thought away and answered her question.

"Almost there? Honey, we've arrived."

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Thank you all for your amazing comments! You're really inspiring me to write faster, and I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. I know things are a bit slow in regards to meeting Dameron, but you can expect something a bit more exciting in the next chapter... :)**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! What do you think of Mara? What about my description of Dameron? Is it the same as how you view him? I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	4. Testament

**_What do I say? You guys are making me so happy with your amazing reviews! I might have some delay in posting during the next two weeks, as I have University exams. Please don't forget about this story...!_**

 ** _Although, after this chapter, I don't think you will. :P ENJOY!_**

 ** _P.S. For the reader's friend who asked if they were going to "bong" (which, although I don't know this word, I think I can safely presume what it means) ... you'll just have to check the story rating to find the answer to that._**

 ** _PLOT TWIST: THEY ACTUALLY HATE EACH OTHER._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Beep beep beep beep. Beep beep beep beep._

"Go back to sleep, BB-8. I've still got five more minutes."

 _Beep beep beep beep. Beep beep beep beep._

"C'mon, buddy, let it be..."

 _Beep beep beep beep. Beep beep beep beep._

Poe Dameron dramatically lifted his head from the soft pillow, but his vision remained dark. He puffed a strong breath of air from his lips, causing his curls to fly away from his chocolate eyes. As his foggy vision began to adjust to the sunlight trickling through the window, Poe finally realized the bot he had been speaking to.

His alarm clock.

"Damn it," he cursed, realizing that he had overslept by ten minutes. "It's already 6:10? These sleeping habits are killing me." He slid his legs over the side of the bed and whistled loudly towards the corner of the room. "C'mon, BB-8. Let's get the day started!"

A medium-sized bot, smaller than the traditional R2 units, whizzed into life. BB-8 was a morning 'person', and it had always made Poe envious. After all, he was the head pilot of the Resistance, and he could barely function enough to make a bowl of porridge after waking up. BB-8 whizzed over next to Poe, who was already splashing water in his face from the basin. He flicked it off with a shake of his head and stared back at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked even darker from the shadows of his thick brows, and a few blinks attempted to bring back some moisture into them. He slid his tongue over his chapped lips to try and revive some colour, which was paling with the bitter morning air. His curled hair remained a mess, but that was something he could never control. The hairs on his chin remained invisible from yesterday's shave, but despite _all_ of his actions, his looks remained worn-out.

"Can't kill me for trying," he sighed.

The First Order had gained more troops in the past month. That single month turned Poe's entire world upside down. Beforehand, Poe could count on a few free days a week to fiddle with the X-Wings and take them for test drives. He could even stop over to Yavin IV to visit his friends and family. These days? Forget about it. Not a single day passed where Poe wasn't assigned a mission. His squads were feeling the stress as well, but they all kept up their spirit. They had to. After all, it was only the beginning.

"How do I look, BB?" Poe spun around with his arms outstretched. The bot's head rolled over to the side, as if analysing his friend. He made a few low beeps and rolled off with disinterest. "Some friend you are."

Poe laughed at his friend's taunting and got back to his morning routine. He tugged off his navy pyjamas, exposing his refined muscles to… the empty room. His eyes slipped over to the bed, and he couldn't help but think about how many months it had been since someone else had been there with him. He took another look at himself in the mirror, but was pleasantly surprised to see that he had been maintaining his weight despite the stress. He just didn't have time for a woman. _Man,_ he thought. _I barely have time for_ myself _._

No news had come during the night, which always meant the day would be pretty simple. He would probably remain on base, but be tasked with some important research into who might have the missing piece of Luke's map. With that in mind, he put on a dark shirt with a slit in the middle, topping it all off with his faded brown jacket. The jacket had become a symbol of who he was, and he wouldn't be caught dead walking around the base without it.

"First thing's first, BB. We'll grab some food in the canteen and then go see what the General has in order for us today. Could be some maps, could be some flying. Who knows? But we're up for anything, aren't we?" He snapped his fingers towards his companion, who spun around excitedly. "What're you so excited for, eh? You think today's going to be a good day?" BB-8 nodded his head with excitement. "Well, maybe you're right, BB. Maybe you're right."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Oh. My. Stars._

Mara let out a loud gasp. How long had she held her breath for? She was far too distracted by everything going on around her to focus on breathing. _Who needs breathing, anyway?!_ She taught to herself.

Alok had just landed the ship on D'Qar a few moments before, but Mara was already imagining her life there. There were T-70 X-Wings lining the runway, but the T-85 was nowhere to be seen. She quickly forgot about the mysterious pilot and General Organa, as the giant ships and luscious green hills captured her complete attention.

"I'm glad we got here so early," Alok said casually. He had no interest in the Resistance base, as he had already stopped by hundreds of times. "People are still waking up. Seems like things are going well, otherwise this place would be flooded with people." Alok spun around after he got no response. Mara's mouth was wide open with a smile, as she slid her hand over the nozzle of a T-70.

"This is just… This is incredible! Is there even a word to describe the beauty of these ships?"

Alok placed his hands firmly on his hips. His impressions of the girl were altering into ones he didn't like. "You better drop that schoolgirl act real quickly. If you go in and start speaking to the General about how 'excited you are to be here' and how much you 'love to fix engines'," Alok flailed his hands and rose his voice to imitate a teenage girl. "...Well, then she's never going to take you seriously."

"Oh, come on!" Mara laughed, stretching her arms out widely. "Just let me have my moment to breathe in some fresh air after living on Coruscant for twenty-six years!" She began to twist her feet into a dance, but Alok's tight grip on her arm brought her back to reality.

"You better thank your lucky stars that I'm not putting you back on that ship. Terrible dancer." Alok grumbled. "Now, straighten yourself up. You're about to meet royalty."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Poe quickly tossed his porridge bowl into the cafeteria wash bin, but not without blowing a quick kiss to the Ithorian cook. Her widespread eyes battered in amusement, as she had grown familiar with Poe's roguish charm. "I don't know how you cook it so well, but you do it every time!" He shouted after her. "I'll see you at the same time tomorrow!"

"It better not be the same time!" She called in response. "You were already late today!"

"Yes, but fashionably!" He chuckled before turning down the hallway.

BB-8 rolled steadily behind him, prepared for what the day had to offer. He beeped cheerfully at passing crew in the halls, feeling like the droid celebrity that he was slowly becoming.

The duo continued onwards until the dark walls of the canteen faded away, and light came pouring through with the sight of the base's entrance. It was 6:30AM and the base was slowly starting to fill with people, all of whom tossed Poe a friendly wave. He continued towards the white hallway to the right of the entrance. This was Leia's territory, where she held meetings with advisors, ambassadors and fighters. It was also her personal quarter, and few people were allowed to enter. Poe, of course, was one of them.

With no calls from last night, Poe assumed it was safe to enter her office without warning. She wouldn't have any meetings to attend to early in the day, and if she didn't want anyone to bother her, an announcement would have made note of it. So, without warning and with a loud whistle on his lips, Poe made his way towards the wooden doors. His hands lifted to touch the glossy wood, and with a gentle push, he stepped into the office with BB-8.

"Good morning, General!" he began to speak. "Hope I'm not… interrupting?" Poe didn't mean for his sentence to come out as a question, but he was suddenly struck by the sight of two people in the middle of the room. Leia was leaning on the front of her desk. The stance didn't seem casual, but the smile on her lips was.

"Dameron, this is my old friend and former member of the blue squadron, Alok Lokesh." Leia outstretched her hand towards the dark-skinned man, who nodded his head in respect.

"Of course," Poe grinned, reaching out to shake his hand. "I've heard about your work. It's an honour to meet you."

"It's an honour to meet _you_ ; the young pilot making his way into the history books." Alok wore a wide grin, and Mara couldn't help but notice how happy Alok had suddenly become. All she had done on their trip was annoy him, but then again, she still hadn't proven herself. Would she be able to? Her meeting with Leia had only lasted about ten minutes until the random man appeared, but it seemed to be going well. Leia was as beautiful and graceful as she had imagined. And Mara hadn't even thrown up yet! _Success!_ She had even made the Princess laugh a few times. _What did I say that made her laugh?_ Mara taught to herself. _Who even knew that I was funny?_

"Mara."

Mara's head snapped towards Alok, whose face was as tight as a mask. "Did you go deaf in the last fifteen seconds, or were you simply not listening?"

Mara's eyes snapped towards the newcomer, who she had not properly gotten a look at. "I'm sorry, I…" Her words began to fall towards her stomach, where they quickly transformed into butterflies. Dameron. That's what Leia had called him. That was the name of the pilot. _This_ was the old pilot she had been daydreaming about. "You're not old at all," she whispered in amazement.

Poe leaned back in shock. Alok's head quietly buried itself in his hands. The silence was broken when Poe began to laugh heartily. "Did you expect me to be old, Miss Crescent?" Mara was shocked that he knew her name. She must have zoned out for longer than she realized. "That's not usually the reaction that I get when women meet me, but I'll take it."

"I'm sorry." Mara quickly looked towards Leia for help, but the General was only smiling in amusement. Her eyes flickered between the young pair, as she was curious to see how the situation would play out. "I had expected you to be older with the amount of experience that you had. Alok was telling me about it on our way here-"

"You hadn't heard about me before today?"

"Some people would say that I live in my own bubble. Nothing personal."

Poe's arms folded over his chest. Again, the situation would have seemed intimidating if it weren't for the smirk that was curling towards his cheek. Mara's heart seemed to beat faster at the appearance of his grin. "Where are you from, Mara?"

 _We're already on a first name basis!?_ "Um... Coruscant."

"Ah! Galactic City!"

"Coco Town, actually."

"Not so 'ah' then."

"Not so 'ah' indeed. With the exception of Dex's Diner." Mara chuckled nervously. Her fingers were itching to twist around one another, but she was not about to let her embarrassing habits ruin her chance at working for the Resistance.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment. Alok was still staring at the ceiling in distress, as if his reputation was on the line for Mara's awkwardness. Leia's mind was simply bemused with the entire scenario, and she was becoming rather fond of the girl. Mara's eyes were shifted towards the bot that suddenly moved closer towards her. She was a bit scatter-brained that morning, admittedly.

Poe… Well, Poe couldn't stop staring at the strange woman that was standing before him. Her long hair rested on her shoulders, the waves as untame as his own. Her dark eyes watched BB-8 with a hidden smile, but something about them seemed lonely. He couldn't place his finger on it, but she was different somehow. She didn't ooze charm, and her style was nothing to drool over, but her anxious nature was endearing. Just what exactly was she doing here?

"Mara is applying for a place here as an engineer." Leia answered the question Poe was forming.

"I can do repairs as well," Mara intercepted. "I can do anything you need me to. I've been reading about X-Wings since I was old enough to pick up a book."

"That wasn't what I expected to hear." Poe admitted. "You worked as an engineer in Coco Town? For how long?"

"I got hired when I was 18. My boss wanted to take on other people, particularly men, but when he realized the speed and talent that I had, he didn't need to. I work by myself. Eight hours a day. I can fix a projectile launcher on a T-70 in less than five minutes." Mara paused to reflect on her words. For once in her life, she could talk about her accomplishments with people that understood her. They would know what she was talking about, and hopefully this would lead them to see her potential. "The pay is so-so, but that's not the reason I came here. I want to help. I want to fight against the First Order and do my part."

"Let's go then." Poe's declaration caught them all by surprise. "We've got a broken launcher on one of our T-70's and haven't been able to fix it. If you say that you do it in under five minutes, I think we need to see it to believe it." His thick brows rose in amusement. Mara knew it was a challenge, but it was not the first time she had been challenged by a man. It would not be the last. She knew her limits.

Mara nodded firmly, although her heart pounded with nerves. Alok and Poe headed out first, with the BB unit not far behind. Leia gave Mara a long look before they left the room. "Let them go first. I want to say something to you." Mara stared at the General with patience. "Even if you can't fix that launcher in under five minutes, you seem like a good kid. We don't get a lot of allies from Coruscant anymore. They've remained quiet in the last few years about political issues. You represent your planet well. Don't tell Poe, but we could use a woman like you on our side."

Mara did not react with a shout. She couldn't even find the proper words to express her gratitude. Tears began to fill the brims of her eyes. "You won't regret it, General."

"Alok trusts you, and I trust him." She mockingly waved her finger towards the girl. "Don't let me down, Mara Crescent."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Well? What do you think? It's hard to dart around from POV between characters, but I hope you liked it! I needed some Poeeeeee Dayyyyuummmmeron in my life. If we could get to 45 reviews for this chapter, I will post the next chapter in a day!**

 **LOTS OF LOVE 2 U ALL**


	5. Trials

**We surpassed 45 reviews! I can't thank you all enough! Please keep the reviews coming, I would love to hear your opinions on the direction of the story! Is there anything you might want to see happen? Any kind of friendships to occur? :)**

 **ENJOY!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The Resistance base couldn't easily be seen when one was flying overhead. The only thing visible was the short runway and cave entrance, but it was otherwise hidden from view. This was not the only reason that D'qar was chosen as the Resistance base, but also for its natural scenery. It was therapeutic for pilots to return to lush greens and rolling hills after a long day's battle in the dark skies of the galaxy. There weren't many attacks that saw all pilots alive after it's ending, and Leia considered this when she chose D'Qar as the headquarters. Because of these frequent tragedies, most pilots chose to keep their hearts to themselves. One would not be able to find secret glances passed between pilots on their way to the canteen. There weren't any dark corners for affectionate whispers, because there was not enough energy for love. If love found its way into anyone's mind, they made sure that it was extinguished as quickly as an enemy LN fighter.

Thankfully, the past few days had been simple and easy-going. People were able to breath a bit more, relax, and enjoy the company of their squadrons. Of course, there were things to be done, but waking up ten minutes late and taking the jet for a test run wasn't going to get you lectured. Maybe, just _maybe_ , some flirting might occur over dinner.

However, the most interesting thing on one particular day was watching a rookie engineer from Coruscant try to fix a T-70. That was Poe Dameron's plan, anyway.

Most people that passed Mara and Leia took little notice of the duo. A few of the younger pilots happened to glance in the direction of Mara, wondering if she was there to threaten their position. After all, the Resistance needed the best pilots they could get. Who knew what kind of talent was looming across the galaxy? Maybe it was the awkward girl with the dusty green shirt on! As Mara headed towards Poe and Alok on the other side of the parking space, she hesitantly offered her smile to a few of the staring pilots. _Don't worry,_ she whispered telepathically. _I want to fix these jets, not fly them._

Poe spun around to face Mara when he heard the two approaching. He wore the same grin that he had when he put her up to the challenge. Mara noted that it wasn't malicious, but certainly not trustworthy. "Here she is!" Poe wasn't speaking about the Princess or Mara, but rather the perfectly sculptured X-Wing that loomed over the odd quartet. Its four outstretched wings were glossy in the morning light, causing Mara to squint uncomfortably.

"This one looks pretty new." Her rough hands brushed against the X-Wing's nose. She rubbed her fingertips together as if touching a work of fine art. Although Mara never got the chance to actually work on a T-70, she was certain she wouldn't have any problems. Vehicles were just like people. They were often beautiful and showy on the outside, but their insides were confusing and twisted. That didn't mean she couldn't figure them out eventually.

"Need some time to take a look at it?" Alok questioned her with a raised brow. Mara took another look at the man who was losing his faith in her. She didn't want a single pilot to believe that she didn't have the capabilities. Not even a retired one.

"I think I'll be alright." Mara's eyes flickered towards Leia. The Princess was the only one who was capable of restoring her confidence. It was what she had done Mara's whole life, except that she didn't even know how much of a hero she had been to the tiny girl on Coruscant. "Who is the pilot of this ship?" Mara spoke up. "I'll need to speak with them about the parts."

"Who's asking?"

Mara was surprised by the youthful voice that responded. She turned around with curiosity, unsurprised to see a beautiful woman behind her. The woman's orange suit lit up against the backdrop of the rising sun. Her dark hair was tied up into a ponytail, and her helmet rested on her hip. "What do you want with want my ship?"

Her bluntness didn't throw Mara off. "My name is Mara Crescent. I'm trying to show these boys that I'm not all talk and that I know as much about these ships as they do."

The female pilot lifted her brow in amusement. "That's what I do every day."

Poe laughed with amusement, taking no offence to the comment. Alok, on the other hand, saw it as a defensive gesture of an immature woman. He was starting to second-guess himself on his decision, but quickly realized that Mara was simply who she was. She was her mother's daughter. Hari Crescent had been a fast-walking, sweet-talking kind of woman, and he had always been charmed by it. Alok took another quick glance at the engineer. _Maybe she has more potential than I'm giving her credit for._

"Will you let me have a look at your ship?" Mara placed her hands over her eyes as the sunlight met them. "I heard you've got a broken launcher."

"I do…" Her words were carefully chosen. "The engineer hasn't been able to fix it since yesterday. Something's off with the wiring. Are you sure you can do it? You won't scratch up my baby?" Although the girl didn't exactly say 'yes', Mara knew that they had made a silent agreement. Girls understood one another's body language, and when the girl grasped her lightning-bolt helmet with both of her hands, Mara knew it was a nervous gesture of acceptance.

"She'll look as good as new when I'm done with her. I'll just need someone to bring me the parts."

"I'll get them for you. Just wait for me."

While the girl headed towards the outside, Mara used the opportunity to take a deep breath. The bones in her fingers danced with excitement, but from the outside it simply looked like she was shaking. Her dry skin was about to be covered in the oil of a T-70 X-Wing. Grease was about to trickle down from the open wires and land in her hair. The smell of metal would linger on her fingertips for the next few days, but she didn't mind any of it. It was what she lived for. Now she had the chance to fix one of the fastest and most reliable ships in the galaxy. Was she dreaming? It would have been a tragedy to wake up.

"Just for the record, my ship can never be touched." Poe had been watching the girl disappear into her thoughts again. "Jessika is being kind enough to let a rookie touch her ship, but nobody touches the T-85 except for me."

Mara looked at the pilot for a long time before answering. "Copy that."

What Poe Dameron didn't realize was that he was basically instructing Mara that she was not allowed to work for him. That was fine. She didn't care whose ships she fixed, as long as she could keep her hands moving and her brain active. What mattered was the fact that Poe had spoken to her as if she already got the job. It meant that he believed in her, when all she was to him was a complete stranger. Mara snuck a glance at the man through a slit in her hair. He was the kind of man she would have watched in silence as he walked by the shop window. He was the kind of man that she would have wanted to talk to and get to know, but would never have the courage to. He was the kind of man that would fall for girls like the Jessika: strong, confident and brave. Mara liked to hide behind the shadows of her ships. She hid her large features with grease and oil, and kept her ideas and thoughts hidden behind a welding mask.

"Here they are!" Jessika arrived again with a rolling table of various parts. "There are bolts, caps, tubes… Anything you need, you've got it. Should I come back in thirty minutes?"

"You can wait here," Mara said, approaching the side of the wing. "It shouldn't be more than five minutes."

"Are you joking?"

"I wish I was," she sighed. "Sometimes I get bored with all of the free time." Leia laughed heartily at this, not realizing that Mara had been dead serious. The engineer's eyes trickled over the launcher, which had gotten bent from the outside. Mara knew the wiring must have gotten damaged, along with the protective outer casing that was halfway peeled off. The rest of the ship was in good condition.

"I nicked the launcher on the side of a TIE fighter when I was passing it." Jessika shook her head with disappointment in herself. "The TIE fighter's sharp edges cut my baby up pretty good. I was lucky that more damage wasn't done."

"And the TIE fighter…?" Mara smiled over her shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry. He got what he deserved."

Mara chuckled to herself with amusement. She took a final glance at the launcher, getting a pretty good idea about what she could start working on. "Can you hand me things when I ask for them? It will speed up the process and will help me keep hold of any wires that might bend out of shape." The female pilot nodded once in response. "Well, then… Let's get started."

Alok clicked his timer as soon as Mara picked up a wrench. Everyone watched her with silent lips, but their eyes held so many questions. She moved quickly, but with a purpose. Her small hands began to twist the wrench into the bolts of the outside plating that was beginning to fall off. It only covered a small section of the launcher, but it was where the damage had truly occurred. In order to view the wiring, Mara needed to get a better look at the inside. In no time, she had the on the ground, already making her way beneath the wing. She leaned her head back to get a better inspection.

"Hand me the small pliers. Three-quarter inch ones." She outstretched her hand, waving her fingers impatiently. When she felt the cool metal between her fingers, she began to snip at a green wire that had been slipping out of it's shelling. "This is too long to begin with," she muttered, cutting a section off. "Of course it got overlapped and won't shoot. That's what's taking the other engineer so long to realize."

Poe knew Mara wasn't actually looking for a response. She was just speaking to herself in order to let her thoughts free. He did the same thing when he worked on his ship. It helped keep your thoughts in order in case you made any mistakes and needed to backtrack. But as he watched Mara un-attach and reattach the wiring with ease, he quickly learned that she wouldn't be making many mistakes.

Mara dropped the pliers to the dark floor with a _clang,_ capturing the attention of other pilots in the area. One of them, Admiral Ackbar, a distinguished Mon Calamari pilot, slid quietly beside Poe. "What's going on here? Who's that woman?"

Poe raised his finger to his lips while staying fixated on Mara. "Don't distract her."

Mara had finished with the wires in no time. The correct wires had been reattached and were fitted more carefully than before. Any damage to the nozzle of the launcher would not affect the wiring, and would therefore take even less time to fix. She snatched the covering off from the floor and began to reattach it. "I need two more bolts," she spoke with the wrench clamped between her teeth.

"How ladylike," Ackbar chuckled in amusement.

Dameron, not quite catching the sarcasm, nodded in agreement. "She is, isn't she?"

"I'll need to weld this nozzle." Mara's fingertips ran over the crooked dent in the middle. A wide smile spread across her face. "There's no holes in the metal, which is fantastic. It should be an easy fix. Welding mask, please."

"She's really something, isn't she?" Leia whispered to Alok, who was continuously checking his timer. Only three minutes had passed. "Do you think she can finish it under five minutes?"

The old pilot sighed heavily. His heavy hands landed on Leia's shoulder with affection. "Does it really matter if she finishes in five minutes? We all know that she's exactly what the Resistance has been looking for."

"How old is she?" Leia whispered even softer. Poe managed to overhear and tuned into their conversation. For some reason, a wave of curiosity washed over him.

"She's twenty-six. Almost twenty-seven."

"She's not married?"

"That's what she says."

"Do you think she's lying?"

Alok paused for a moment. He remembered the flicker of sadness that had lingered in Mara's eyes when he asked her about her marital status. It was unmistakable. The girl was happiest when she was near ships. Otherwise, she just seemed quiet and confused about what she wanted from life. "I don't think she's lying, but I think her heart is sore from the past. That's why she attaches herself to these ships. It keeps her preoccupied."

Leia could understand Mara's situation better than anyone. Most people in the Resistance knew what had happened with her son, Ben, and husband Han Solo. Their baby boy, their only son, had turned against his family and joined the First Order. His powers shifted from Jedi to Sith in a short amount of time, and her brother had believed it was entirely his fault. That was when Luke disappeared. Han and Leia couldn't handle the loss of their child, and quickly separated to go back to doing things they were successful in. After that, Leia had never been the same. She tried to keep her spirit up, and the only way she knew how was by distracting herself with the search for Luke. In fact, that was all that truly mattered. She hated to admit it, but every mission that was sent to attack the First Order was like an invisible stab to her fragile heart. It meant that they could hurt Ben. 'Kylo Ren' was not her son, but Ben was. She knew he was still lingering behind the mask, if only just a flicker.

"Time!" Mara released the pressure from the torch, watching the flame burn out in a flash. She lifted her welding helmet with her greasy hands, staring at Alok through her sweaty strands of hair. "What's my time?"

Alok glanced down at the timer, which was still running. "Five minutes… and twenty-seven seconds?"

Mara took off her mask completely in order to make her frown more visible. "You didn't push the stop button when I told you to. It was five minutes."

"Perhaps a bit more."

Mara ran her hand over the perfectly straight nozzle, feeling satisfied with her work. What did a few extra seconds matter? It was her first time handling a T-70. She was proud of herself. She only wished her parents could have been there to see it. Her imagination filled with thunderous applause. She took in her accomplishments with a deep sigh before realizing that the applause was not entirely in her head.

"Brava, Miss Crescent. Brava!" Poe enthusiastically brought his hands together. His thin lips continued to smile. Did they ever _not_ smile? Mara felt her heart jump briefly at the vision of his praise. "I'm truly impressed." He walked a few steps closer to her, placing a warm hand over her shoulder. "I think it's safe to say that you're welcome here as a part of our team."

Mara's face broke out into a smile. "I accept!" She looked at Leia, who nodded gently in agreement with Poe. "Of course I accept!"

"Well, it looks like my work here is done," Alok smirked. "I'm sorry that I ever doubted you, Mara Crescent. I'm just glad that I knew your mother and bought you here for this opportunity." Mara began to speak, but he cut her off with a raise of his hand. "No need to thank me. I know how grateful you are. If I see your parents around, I'll tell them all about your success."

"It seems that I was late to the gathering, but you have clearly shown your skills." Ackbar inclined his head politely to Mara, who returned the gesture. "Unfortunately I have some errands to attend to, but we can properly introduce ourselves tonight in the canteen."

"I look forward to it, sir."

"You know my answer," Leia chimed in. "Now here's what I want you to do. I want you to go to my office and collect your things. Afterwards, I want Jessika to take you to an empty bunker room. You'll still be on a test trial until we learn more about you and how you work. That will last for three weeks until you can officially receive a suit and title from us." Mara had already thanked Leia a thousand times over in her head, and simply nodded as a gesture of gratitude. She always seemed to be at a loss of words in front of the General. "We'll see you all tonight, dear. Wash yourself up and make yourself at home!"

The three elders walked off towards the hills, chatting amongst themselves over old memories and lost friends. Mara watched them until several X-Wings made their way inside the hangar, blocking her vision of their disappearing figures.

"Good job, fighter." Poe leaned over to Mara. "Just wanted to let you know that you've got some grease on your nose." Poe gestured to the right side of his face, rubbing the edge of his nose. Mara followed his movements, her cheeks becoming as bright as Jessika's orange suit.

"Quit it, Dameron!" Jessika intercepted him with a slap to his arm. "You're being an ass. Go and meet the others and stop making trouble around here."

Poe glanced towards Mara with a shrug. "When duty calls." He extended his hands towards her. She glanced down at his tanned skin and carefully met his fingers with her own. She shook it twice before releasing, noticeably feeling the coldness in her palm after letting go. If she hadn't already shunned the idea of them ever being close team members, she may have noticed that Poe's fingers had lingered a second too long.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Please comment/favorite/follow! :)**


	6. Remembrance

**Hope you all enjoy the update! I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far, and your comments crack me up! :) Time for things to get a bit more serious now...**

 **P.S. The only characters I own in this chapter are Elida and Mara. Jessika, Poe, Ackbar and BB-8 are all canon.**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

Three years before Mara joins the Resistance.

 _The nightmares were coming back. This time there was more blood. More tears. More pathetic cries. Mara would drip with sweat beneath the thin sheets, tossing and turning, as she was unable to escape the images that were flooding her head._

" _Stop…" Mara whispered in her sleep. "It's not fair…"_

 _Images of ripped and torn flesh swamped her peaceful dreams with blood oozing out from the wounds like an unforgiving river. There were shouts everywhere. The sound of dropping bombs seemed to echo in the background, but nobody was there to help. Nobody could understand what was happening. Mara was standing outside of a house, one she could not recognize, watching it crumble to the ground with fire and ash._

" _No…" She murmured aloud, her sweat forming a layer over her cold skin. "Let me be! Let her be! Stop it! You're killing her!"_

 _Mara was awoken by the sound of her own screams as she shot up in bed. Her breath came out in small pulses as she desperately tried to catch fresh air. She could feel the sweat rolling down her hairline to her chin, but she didn't move to wipe it off. She couldn't move, no matter how much she wanted to._

" _Mara, did you have a bad dream again?" The man's voice came softly in her ear. She could feel his strong hands resting on her shaking shoulders. He used to be sentimental when she had nights like these. It had started nearly six months ago, and now he was growing tired of it. She could hear it in his voice._

" _I'm fine," she lied. "I'll go sleep on the couch."_

 _She moved to get off of the bed, but was firmly pulled back. The strong hands suddenly became soft as they cupped the sides of her face. "Don't go away, Mara. I'm sorry if I don't always say the right thing. I'm scared because I can't make your nightmares go away. It makes me feel pathetic."_

 _Mara bit down on her lip, feeling more agitated with his words than content. Why was it always about him? What he could do and what he couldn't… what did it have to do with her terrible dreams? She found herself growing bitter with his sugar-coated words. "It's not your problem." She carefully slid back under the covers, turning her back to him. The bed was still and she knew he was staring down at her. "The doctors say that most dreams don't happen again on the same night. Let's just try to go to sleep."_

" _Mara, that's what we've been doing for six months. We need to talk about what happened."_

" _No." Her voice was firm. "Don't ever tell me that again."_

 _The man didn't argue with her. There was no point. She would always win. He wanted to comfort her and talk about what had happened, purely because it would be therapeutic for both of them. Mara was different though. She didn't want to accept that her life had problems. Living on Coruscant since the day of her birth gave her the all opportunities she could ask for. She was dangerously comfortable._

 _He hadn't told her, but he had already made a decision. He was going to leave. He had decided it when the incident first happened, but didn't have the heart to make an escape right away. Time was running short. He didn't have the strength to say a proper goodbye. He would slip out, move to some new planet, and start over again. That was what he always did, and he wouldn't hesitate to do it to her. Although it sounded awful, he knew in his heart that it would be the only way for Mara to heal. Mara needed Mara, and that was it. She was desperately in need of herself. He just hoped she could find it._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As Jessika began to lead Mara to the dormitories, the sound of rolling metal caused the two girls to stop in their tracks. Mara turned in the direction of the sound, but saw nothing. A small beeping noise came from the floor, where BB-8 sat patiently. "You're coming with us?" Mara redirected her gaze downwards towards the bot. "What about your master?"

BB-8 flashed a shade of red, rolling his circular base quickly. "He doesn't see Poe as his master," Jessika chuckled. "Just a friend." She whistled towards the bot. "C'mon, BB! You can help us choose a room for Mara."

Mara had forgotten about the bot when she was working on the X-Wing. He must have been watching patiently from the sidelines while keeping his robotic thoughts to himself. Although he wasn't a person, somewhere in her heart she hoped that the BB unit had been impressed. "So, Jessika…" Mara began. "Is that what I should call you?"

"My name is Jessika Pava." She began to turn down a brightly lit corridor. "You can call me Jessika, so long as I can call you Mara."

"Mara is what I prefer," she laughed. "Where are you originally from?" Mara had noticed the almond shape of Jessika's dark eyes and sun-kissed skin.

"Ever heard of Dandoran? That's where I'm from, and I couldn't be more proud." Her steps were firm as she led Mara past crowds of pilots and engineers. "I'm part of the Blue Squadron. Blue Three, to be exact. Technically, I work for Poe, but I don't like to remind him of it."

"Technically, he works for Leia."

Jessika's thick lips curled into a smile. Mara couldn't help but notice the beauty and strength she possessed by one simple gesture. "Poe would lay down his life for Princess Leia. In fact, that's what we all do. Finding Luke Skywalker is the top priority right now. It's the only thing that will be able to calm Leia. Afterwards, we guess that a mission will be sent out to retrieve her son." Something in Jessika's voice turned bitter, as if the final mission disappointed her.

Mara stopped in her tracks after taking in what Jessika had said. Leia's son? The only information that Mara knew about Princess Leia was what had happened forty years ago. Han Solo, Luke Skywalker being her twin brother, Darth Vader and the Death Star… There had never been any mention of a son. In Mara's mind, Leia was an iconic figure, almost a legend. It seemed there was much she still had to learn. She was going to ask Jessika more about the situation, but was silenced as they approached a large metal door.

"All of these rooms are bunkers." Jessika gestured towards the end of the long hallway. All of the rooms were parallel on each side, with a thick metal door blocking prohibiting entrance from anyone except the owners. There would be no windows inside either, as the base with built inside of a cave. Although it looked more like a prison, Mara still viewed it as a sanctuary. "You'll be sharing a room with one of the chefs. Her name is Elida Isiah." Jessika let a long smile stretch across her face. "Don't worry, you'll get used to her."

Mara's eyes grew wide. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jessika suddenly hit a large button on the outside of the room. The heavy door slowly creaked open. Mara was surprised to see light spill out from the opening crack. In fact, there was so much light that she had to squint just to walk inside. When her eyes finally adjusted, she could make out the shape of the room better. To the left was a small washroom. One shower, one sink, and one place to do your business. It could be shut with a sliding door. Beside it was an open closet. It was small, and was was already filled to the brim with colourful articles of clothing, including long dresses and knee-high boots. _Thank goodness I only brought a few outfits._

"Hello?" A perky voice shot out from the top of the bunk bed. Mara directed her gaze upwards, where a beautiful Togruta woman peered over the ledge. Mara could see that she was smaller than most of her race. Her skin was a pale white and her eyes as dark as night-time. Her head bore the signature blue and white stripes that were known amongst her kind, and Mara realized it was her first time speaking to a Togruta. "Are you going to be my new roommate?" Rather than sounding agitated, the girl seemed thrilled. She quickly climbed down from the bed, outstretching her long fingers towards Mara. "My name is Elida. What's yours?"

"Mara Crescent." She took the girl's hand. "You work in the canteen?"

"That I do! I'll make the best Fambaa Delight that you've ever tasted."

Mara laughed, remembering the dish from her childhood. "I'm looking forward to it!"

"So what do you do here, Mara?"

"I just got hired about ten minutes ago. I'm on trial as an engineer for the ships."

Elida's eyes grew wide with amazement. "You're so young! You must be as talented with a wrench as I am with a frying pan!" Her voice was high like a child's, completely unlike others of her kind. Most Togruta had a lust for war and combat. They were some of the strongest fighters that the Republic ever had, and some had even been graced with the title of Jedi. This girl was probably around Mara's age, but her small frame and perky demeanour could easily be mistaken for someone much younger.

"I'll leave you two ladies to get to know one another," Jessika interrupted. "I have to make a short flight to Coruscant for some supplies, but I'll see you both at dinner." She began to walk out, but Mara quickly grasped her arm. She knew it was a blunt action, but Jessika didn't seem to mind.

Mara was suddenly nervous. The idea of a roommate was just starting to sink in, and Mara knew there would be complications. "I really hate to ask this of you, but do you have any private rooms?" Elida stepped back with offense, but Mara was quick to explain. "I can't sleep. I _rarely_ sleep. I basically survive on energy and hot grease splashing in my face to keep me awake each day. If I do try and sleep, I scream and say terrible things that might frighten others." Mara hated admitting this part of herself, but she didn't want Elida to be frightened.

"Why do you do that?" Elida said with a sad frown. "What horrible things have happened to you?"

Mara wasn't going to grace the question with an answer. The only answer to that question would be silence. Jessika sighed heavily and shook her head. "Mara, there's nothing I can do. This is the only room available."

Mara's head hung heavily with defeat. Elida seemed so kind and generous. The last thing Mara wanted was to make enemies on base, and she knew her sleeping habits had the power to turn people away from her. "If you haven't noticed, I really enjoy the light." Elida gestured to the multiple lamps glowing around the room. Their beams cast a golden light over everything they touched. "If you're worried about having nightmares, we could sleep with the lamps on. It doesn't bother me."

Mara had tried that once before, and truthfully it had helped. She had only woken up once every few nights when the lights were on, but how long could Elida really sleep that way? "I suppose we will have to try." Mara's voice was tinged with doubt. "If it bothers you too much, I can try and find somewhere else to rest. Maybe in an empty hangar-"

Jessika intercepted Mara with a raise of her hand. "That won't be necessary, Mara. You're not a droid." BB-8 perked up and began to whizz with contempt. "Sorry, BB, no offence to you." She rested a soft hand on his smooth head. "You know you're different from the others."

Then it was settled. Mara would be living with a roommate, for the first time in three years. Before that, it hadn't even been a friend, but a partner. The memories of him left her mind as quickly as they had come. It was something she had trained herself to do over the years.

"Well, we will have to give it a shot! If it doesn't work, we have amazing doctors on the base that might be able to help you." Elida took Mara's hand in her own. "Before I prepare for dinner, I want to show you around the hangar. There are so many people you have to meet!" Mara looked over at Jessika with amusement. Although Elida was far more active than Mara, she got the feeling they were going to get along just fine. Any fears about her sleeping habits slowly drifted away as she was pulled out the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~

When Poe left Jessika and Mara, it only took him a few seconds to realize that BB-8 was not behind him. He quickly spun around to call after the bot, but stopped when he saw Mara crouching down to speak to him. Something she said must have set BB-8 off, as he began rolling around with anger. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but it was clear that BB-8 had forgiven her as he rolled silently behind them. Poe would have felt a bit offended, but he and BB-8 didn't have that kind of relationship. Besides, he could ask BB-8 about his day when they met up at dinner. Poe wanted to know what his bot had gotten up to… but another part of him wanted to hear about Mara.

 _Why am I so curious?_ He thought to himself. He reached out for his helmet as he approached the side of the ship. Someone had already rolled out his supplies, preparing Poe for a quick survey flight of the area. It was the same routine every morning to make sure the base was safe from watchful eyes.

"What are you so curious about?" Ackbar had somehow read Poe's mind, and began to question him as he approached the T-85.

"Oh, it's nothing. You know me. I can't keep my nose in my own business."

"That's true," Ackbar chuckled. "And you're right. I _do_ know you, Poe Dameron. You're thinking about that girl."

Poe raised his hands defensively. "Hard not to be thinking about her when she fixed a launcher in five minutes." He put his helmet tightly on his head, not wanting to answer any more questions. "Besides, how could I be lonely when I've got BB-8?"

"It's undeniable that she's talented, you know." Poe could hear the silent words that Ackbar was saying. _It doesn't mean that you're allowed to get hung up on her._

"She could also be crazy." Poe joked as he began to strap himself into the seat. He shouted down at the Admiral, who was shaking his head. "She could be a murderous lunatic who's out to steal my droid." He gestured towards the empty bot seat in the back of his ship. "Looks like BB-8 already made his decision."

"Don't get yourself killed this morning being reckless, Dameron."

Poe gave a mock salute towards the Admiral before kicking the X-Wing in gear. "Don't worry, Admiral!" Poe shouted over the loud engine. "Everything is under control. Just trust me!" Just before Poe took off into the air, he felt something in his stomach sink. Did he even trust himself? Things with the First Order were getting serious. His life was always under threat. The nights would grow longer and his sleep would become shorter. Fears would keep him up in the middle of the night, like they always did during desperate times. Images of his fallen comrades replayed in his mind, taunting him that he would be next. Nobody had ever seen that side of him, however, and he planned to keep it that way. That was the life of a head pilot. It was the life he had been born into. It was the life he had chosen. No matter what happened in the next few months, Poe would remain strong without distraction.

 _Any_ kind of distraction.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Please review! :)**


	7. Uplifted

**Hey guys! I'm struggling with a description for this story, which is odd because story descriptions are my thaaaang… If you don't know me, I usually like to give a section of the story rather than an actual written description. I originally had one that was similar to this:**

 **Mara gripped the tool kit in her hands, heading out to the hangar base in order to fix the X-Wings. As she turned the corner, her eyes caught sight of Poe Dameron. He glanced up at her, catching her eye as she entered the room. He offered her a small smile before turning away. "Oh no," she thought to herself. "This is going to be a distraction."**

 **Now I've changed it to this:**

 **If Mara was going to be an engineer for the Resistance starfighters, she had to keep her mind focused and without distraction. Mara shook Poe's hand, noticeably feeling the coldness in her palm after letting go. If she hadn't already shunned the idea of them being close team members, she may have noticed that Poe's fingers had lingered for a second too long.**

 **PLEASE TELL ME TRUTHFULLY! Which do you think sounds better and would attract more readers? Are they both shitake mushrooms and I should scrap them and write a new one? Something isn't sitting right with me. Thanks for your help! YOUR ANSWER IS GREATLY APPRECIATED. :)**

 **Also, for this chapter, I listened to the music of "Rey's Theme" from TFA for inspiration. One of my favourite songs on the new soundtrack. :)**

 **Love,**

 **Writer's Block Mistro/Super Sad Mistro/Emo Kylo Ren Mistro**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It seemed as if the Resistance base could go on forever. The hangar was located at the opening of a cave, which extended far enough that Mara couldn't see the end. X-Wings weren't exactly small, meaning that each one needed enough space to park and do repair work. The misty lights that shown from the top of the hangar let their beams swoop down to touch the black linoleum floor. Hundreds of small white lights reflected around those who were walking. The sight, which caught Mara's attention in seconds, reminded her of the expansive galaxy and stars that lay just beyond her reach. The beams stretched out beneath her, bending their shape on the floor as she covered them with her boots. Somehow, she felt she was walking among the stars. The thought brought warmth to her cheeks.

Elida had been taking Mara around the hangar base for quite some time. They already stopped by the control room, which was dimmer and less 'shiny' than the X-Wing garage. However, it was where the action truly happened; where decisions were made about attacks and where great leaders of the Resistance let their minds churn at every hour of the day.

There were also three canteens. One was for the engineers and pilots, one was for high-ranking officials and guests, and the other was for actual workers taking care of the base. Although everybody had a title and position, nobody followed the rules of separate canteens and simply mingled with friends in other departments. The entire point of separate eating places was mostly to help the cleaners, as different departments ate at varying times of the day. Elida had told Mara that she worked at the pilot canteen, which pleased her as she would be able to see Mara's "lovely and beautiful face" three times a day. Being called beautiful was a compliment Mara hadn't received in several years and she silently let it sink in.

Aside from the dining halls, there seemed to be endless rows of dormitories. The Resistance base itself currently held around two hundred people. That meant there were over one hundred rooms just to sleep in, making the base seem like the most stressful sleepover in the galaxy. Only officials and pilots got rooms to themselves, and Mara couldn't help but wonder what Jessika and Poe's rooms looked like. Were they a symbol of their personality or simply a place to crash? Maybe Jessika had decorated it entirely in pink. Mara doubted it, but nothing was impossible.

As it was still the early morning, Mara could see people darting in and out of their rooms. Most wore smiles on their face, the others long yawns. Some were waving to their friends who were headed towards the ships, and others laughed alongside their roommates as they headed to work. Something about the atmosphere seemed far less serious than Mara had expected, but she certainly didn't mind it.

There was a small gym for everyone to keep in shape, as well as a supply shop. Mara assumed these were last on the list, as she and Elida already been walking around for nearly two hours. However, her new roommate had more in store. The most shocking area of the hangar was far less majestic than the towering X-Wings. The back of the base had what could only be compared to as a bar and small nightclub. It was circular with a large stage towards the back, and tables off to the left side. When Mara and Elida reached the door, they weren't surprised to see that nobody was currently there.

"I can't believe the Resistance base has a bar," Mara mumbled in amusement. "I mean, how often does this actually get used?" On the right side stretched a long, wooden bar that advertised alcohol she had never heard of.

"Not very often, unfortunately." Elida pouted with the confession. "Sometimes we use it for celebrations, birthdays, or just to blow off steam after a hard day's work. Since the base is pretty new, it's only been used three times for large events, but it _is_ open every night if you're feeling thirsty." Elida spun around with her finger squarely pointed in Mara's face. "No matter what you do, you can't be a lecher. The General won't accept getting drunk on the job."

Mara gently pushed the girl's finger away from her nose. "I'm the last person you need to worry about. I only ever get drunk on my birthdays."

"When's your birthday?"

Mara sucked her lips into her mouth as she suppressed a growing smile. Elida's eyes grew wide, realizing what her roommate was about to say. "It's in three weeks!" Mara spat out with a giggle. "I promise you that I won't get drunk! You seem concerned, but I promise that I'll behave." Elida was silently shaking her head, as Mara tried to regain some credit to herself. "Besides, I won't make enough friends in three weeks to make a fool of myself without worrying about the consequences."

"I'll see that you don't!" Elida squared her small shoulders. "I am _not_ going to take care of you all night. This happens to me all the time with the kitchen staff. They say one thing and mean another." She paused, reflecting on her words. "Then again, the kitchen staff and I have a lot more free time than you guys do, and far less demanding tasks. I promise that you and I can have a party in our room." She winked, her pitch-black eyes disappearing for a moment. "Just us girls." BB-8, who had once again been rather quiet aside from his clunking rolling, beeped in disappointment.

Mara crouched down to his height, cupping her fingers against his cold metal shell. "Don't worry, BB-8. We can't have a get-together without the life of the party. You're invited too."

BB-8 whizzed with satisfaction, but asked something as his head fell to the side.

"Oh…" Mara and Elida exchanged looks when they made out the droid's question. BB-8 was asking about Poe, of course, and the image of the pilot's tanned face briefly flashed in Mara's mind."Well, I'm not entirely sure if he would have the time, but of course you can invite him." Elida blinked a few times in confusion, obviously surprised that Poe and Mara had already met. "How about you wait a while and ask him closer to the time?"

BB-8 had no qualms with that. His new friends and his best friend would be there, and that was all he needed.

The two girls and the droid continued onwards to explore what the rest of the base had to offer, making for a long first day with the Resistance. Mara couldn't have complained though. Everything was going perfectly. She hadn't even tripped _or_ thrown up since arriving. Not only that, but she had gotten the job without any mistakes made two friends in the process. One was a droid, but Mara was grasping at short straws. The odd thing was that she didn't feel out of place with any of it. Things were looking up for Mara Crescent. Maybe she didn't have to be in space to feel amongst the stars.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Poe had already been flying for twenty minutes, and had scoped out several forests and swamplands near the headquarters. Two blue squadrons were also on the same mission, but in other areas of D'Qar. The planet itself was uninhabited without any native species, but if anyone were to wander into its forests out of curiosity, the base's secret location could be sold to the First Order for a very pretty sum. Poe had to keep his eyes as sharp as possible, otherwise the blame would fall on his shoulders.

The lush forests of D'Qar reminded Poe of his home planet, Yavin 4. Yavin 4 was also built up of lakes and jungles, but held a prosperous human community that had thrived for many years. He could recall playing near the Great Temple of Massassi as a child, often getting scolded by his parents for sneaking out of the house in order to do so. Unfortunately, Yavin 4's atmosphere was only breathable for the human species, but his parents made sure that he had a diverse upbringing. They often took him on trips to other planets and systems, where he would meet their old Republic partners.

A memory began to trickle in his mind as he turned his X-Wing into a new zone. He had been eight when it happened, but it seemed vivid to him even now.

" _Shara, you can't just keep bringing up the topic of the Republic in front of Poe."_

" _Why not, Kes? You and I have lived our whole lives fighting for the Republic. Why should our son be any different? There's no shame in fighting and he looks up to us."_

 _Poe peeked his curly head around the edge of the door. His parents were facing one another with their hands on their hips. It reminded him of a battle scene from one of his books, where two people stared down one another before shooting the other with a blaster. Poe desperately hoped neither of his parents had a blaster._

" _I just think that we should give the boy more options," Kes sighed, rubbing his tanned forehead. His dark hair hung into his eyes as his sharp jawbone seemed to tighten. "Think about everything we've seen in our lives. So many of our friends gone. So much hatred. I don't want him to have to go through all of that. He already has nightmares just from some of the stories he hears."_

" _The Republic brought us together, Kes. How terrible could it have been?"_

 _Poe began to chew on the edge of his fingernail. He hated seeing his parents fight, but it had never been about him before. He knew why it was happening though. Poe was starting to form an obsession with planes and famous pilots. He had already memorized the names of every different starfighter, and would constantly pester his parents for more information about the Republic._ Who was Luke Skywalker? Have you ever met a Jedi in person? Was Darth Vader really as bad as they say he was? What was it like being a soldier, dad? What was it like being a pilot, mom? _These were the questions that were suddenly popping up at the dinner table, causing for some not-so-nice conversations._

" _You can't bring our marriage into this. It's an entirely different subject." Shara remained silent, knowing that her argument had been slightly invalid. "All we can do is let Poe choose where he wants to go with his life, but I'm just asking you not to encourage the pilot thing so much."_

" _You've seen the way he is around the force tree that we planted…" Shara glanced outside towards blossoming tree. It's leaves were in full bloom under the hot sun, serving as a constant reminder of the powerful force of the natural world. Shara and Kes had planted it when they first moved to Yavin 4, before Poe had even been born. It had grown as quickly as their son, and continued with beautiful strength and purpose. "He's drawn to it, Kes. We've both seen it. There's more to him than just working as a tour guide in Massassi Temple."_

 _Kes was silent for a moment. Poe didn't want to hear them talk about him any longer, and quietly entered the room with his hands behind his back. Kes and Shara looked at him with shock, asking him how much he had heard. Poe said nothing in response. His eyes flickered towards the tree outside. Like a quick jolt in his body, he felt it tug him a bit closer. The feeling left as quickly as it had come._

The thought of his parents was beginning to distract Poe from his duty. Pushing their faces out of his mind, along with the memory of the force tree, he went back to focussing on the new zone. However, it wasn't long before another distraction came in the from of a scratchy signal in his his earpiece. "Poe Dameron." He tapped it lightly. "I copy you."

"Dameron, it's General Organa checking in."

"General. Good to hear from you. All seems clear with the survey flight."

"Poe, I'm going to need you to come back to base quickly. There's been some information." Leia never expressed things clearly over the earpiece, in case an outsider was listening in. "How soon can you be back here?"

Poe flipped down the visor of his helmet, turning his green vision into a golden one. He looked down at the trees below him, which suddenly seemed to shine like sunshine. It was as beautiful of a sight as the force tree in his front yard, only this time, he felt no special connection to it. In fact, he hadn't felt anything since that day. "I'm going into hyper-drive." Poe's fingers quickly pressed and twisted several buttons, like an inaudible language that only he could understand. "I'll be there in two minutes. Dameron signing off."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Hey guys! I don't know how much you guys look into Star Wars, but I assume a LOT like me! So if you don't know, a lot of this is canon. Poe's parents were Kes and Shara Dameron who worked with the Republic. They lived on Yavin 4, where Shara planted a force tree in their front yard. Some people suspect that Poe is actually force sensitive because of this, which is why he lasts so long being tortured by Kylo Ren before he finally says BB-8's whereabouts. I love this idea! I decided to use it for the story, and I hope you find it fascinating too! A Poe Dameron comic book series is being published by Marvel, and one will be out in April. Cannot wait to spend my moola on those bad boys. WOOT WOOT. POE DAYYYYUMERON FTW!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm running out of motivation with exams.**

 **–sad face-**


	8. Solitaire

**Thank you all so much for your thoughts on the story description! I think the votes were pretty equal, so I'm just going to swap them from time to time and see if any viewer rating increases... Or I'll just try and brainstorm a new one! I appreciate your help!**

 **Oh, and to answer a question from hannahinthesky44, this story takes place around two months before the events of TFA. :)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Mara, could you pick up the speed a little bit? The pilots will be flooding in soon."

Mara exasperatedly rubbed the sweat away from her forehead, staring down at the towering pile of dirty dishes. As expected, she hadn't received any assignments on her first day. However, she certainly wasn't interested in hiding away in the bedroom, and made herself useful by offering a hand in the canteen. Elida was busy cooking up multiple cuisines for that night's meal, her energy _still_ as high as when Mara met her. Mara quickly scooped up the plates and scrubbed harder.

An Ithorian cook was watching her. "You're pretty good at that, considering you've never worked in a kitchen."

"Luckily I know the meaning of hard work." Mara smiled, moving on to the next dish. "I'm just happy to help."

Ten more minutes danced by, and Mara decided to make her work a game. Could she manage to get all of the dishes clean? Yes, she could. Yes, she did. With the sound of a loud buzz, signalling that dinner was prepared, Mara exhaustedly fell back onto the edge of the sink. Elida laughed from across the kitchen, bringing her pale hands together in a clap. "Mara Crescent! Engineer and Dish Washer extraordinaire!"

Mara mockingly did a curtsey, tugging at the sides of her brown trousers. Her curls were popping out of her ponytail and she could feel them swinging into her eyes. "I guess I probably don't look presentable enough to meet the other engineers."

"Truthfully, you look alright. All they'll notice is your beautiful face. And furthermore, nobody here gives one iota what someone else looks like."

"Truthfully, all I care about is eating your food," Mara laughed. "I could smell it the entire time I was washing up."

"We appreciate your help." Elida's small arms wrapped around Mara. "It's not often that we get recognized for the hard work we do."

"It's hard work." Mara returned the hug, not being able to recall the last time anyone but her parents had given her one. "I won't forget it."

The sound of a large metal door opening flooded the canteen. At least ten pilots swarmed in with their orange suits unbuttoned casually. They were all smiling and laughing, but Mara didn't recognize any of their faces. She waited behind the food window, watching as each of them passed to get their meal. Somehow she felt intimidated by them. It wasn't because they were her elders; some seemed younger than her. It was just that they seemed prepared and knowledgeable, and why would they need her? She was so lost in her own worries that she didn't notice someone pointing at her.

"That's our new engineer." Jessika had just arrived, gathering the attention of the other pilots. "She's insanely good. Fixed my launcher in five minutes."

"Liar!" A young man laughed. He had barely given Mara a glance. "I bet you didn't see it for yourself."

Jessika's face turned the color of her suit. "The hell I didn't!" Her hand whacked the back of his head, causing him to drop his food onto his shoes. "You deserved that," Jessika clarified, walking past him. "Don't talk about what you don't know." Before she headed to the table, she mouthed an apology towards Mara. Mara blew it off with a wave of her hand, being used to the doubt of men. She was simply grateful for the confidence Jessika had in her.

"Go out there!" Elida urged. "They'll all love you."

A large group of people in loose green and brown clothing trickled into the canteen. Mara guessed that they were the engineers. It was confirmed by a wink from Elida. Mara quietly slipped out from behind the kitchen and into the main room, where she slowly crept into the line. A young man instantly took notice of her attire, questioning her with his narrowed eyes. "Rookie?"

"I'm Mara." She offered her hand to him, which to her great relief was not declined. "I'm on trial to be an engineer."

As if saying a magic word, his face lit up completely. "So you're going to be one of us!" He whistled to the three other engineers that were scooping food with ladles. "This is Mara. She's one of us, so you better treat her well."

"Nice to meet you!" They all said politely, offering her smiles or waves.

 _Oh my stars,_ Mara thought inwardly. _They're so nice._

"My name is Jackson," he spoke as he gathered more food onto his plate. Not knowing what dishes to eat, Mara chose exactly what he was having. "You'll have to come sit with us and meet everyone. There are about fifty of us altogether, but there's a regular group of ten that eats now."

"I can't thank you enough. Truthfully, I was worried about making friends here."

"Hey, don't forget who you're working for. We're the Resistance. We're the good guys." He winked, leading her back to a table in the far corner of the room. Just before Mara sat down, her eyes were pulled to the door on the opposite side of the room. Poe Dameron walked in, still in his leather jacket unlike the rest of the pilots. Although she barely knew the man, his eyes seemed more distant than before. He didn't glance at anyone in the room, but instead made his way to the counter of food. She remained standing with her eyes fixated on him, catching the attention of the other engineers.

"Looks like she's caught sight of Dameron," an older man chuckled.

"Who can blame her?" A girl laughed through a spoonful of food. "He's _gorgeous_."

"Keep your voice down or he'll hear you."

"Do you think I'll have a shot with him if he hears?"

Mara's mind couldn't have been further away from their conversation. Poe was slopping down a spoonful of everything with slight force in his hand. Mara was a good reader of body language, as she didn't usually talk at work, and Poe definitely had something on his mind. Just as he finished gathering his food, he turned around with his head raised. She wasn't sure who had seen each other first, but they were definitely staring at one another. His walk seemed to halt when he caught her eye, but Mara's instincts quickly pushed her into her seat without a second glance.

The entire table of engineers was staring at her, waiting for an explanation. She suddenly realized with horror that she had been intently watching Poe Dameron.

"Yup," Jackson smirked. "She's already in love with him."

"In love with who? I'm not in love with anyone." Mara mumbled, as her cheeks grew as hot as the food on her plate. "I'm Mara Crescent," she quickly changed the subject, flashing a grin at the rest of the table. "It's great to meet you all. Sorry for my distractions, I must be a bit tired."

They soon stopped their teasing and went around the table introducing themselves. Some had long names, others short, and Mara was certain she was unable to remember any. However, she knew she could learn, as she planned on being with the Resistance for quite some time.

"Where are you from?" The elderly man, named Ady if she remembered correctly, asked her.

"Coruscant. Coco Town, to be exact. I worked there as an engineer."

"Funny!" He chuckled. "I'm from Galactic City. Nice to meet you, neighbour."

Poe was on his way to the pilot's table when Mara's doe-like eyes had distracted him. He figured he must have looked stressed, which was why her face seemed to express so much concern. When Mara realized she had been staring, her pale cheeks flashed a shade of red and she turned away. Poe didn't want her to know, but she wasn't very good at hiding what she was thinking. He was just about to go and ask where BB-8 was, but was quickly halted by the other pilots.

"Woah, Dameron. Where are you headed?"

Poe stopped to look back at his co-pilots, who were also intently watching him. "Just checking in on BB-8."

"No, come on. You've got to tell us what the General called you in for." Jessika poked him with a mental stick. He didn't respond right away, which only made them taunt him further. Their playfulness caught the attention of the engineers, who listened as Poe explained himself.

"The General has good reason to believe that what we're looking for has ended up on Tatooine. I leave tomorrow morning."

Mara overheard Poe's words. Tatooine? The boring sand planet? It was where Luke Skywalker had supposedly been raised, but surely there wasn't anything special there now. She didn't know what Leia would be looking for, but clearly it was important if she was sending Poe on a private mission. Mara's mind began to whirl with possibilities. _Maybe there's a secret map hidden somewhere in the sand dunes. Maybe a traitor is hiding there, spilling the Resistance's secrets for an extra meal ration. Maybe someone is actually Leia's OTHER long lost brother. Or long lost sister. Maybe Darth Vader had hundreds of children all over the galaxy. MAYBE I'm one and my parents have been lying to me._ These outlandish thoughts continued as Mara finished her food, while casually slipping in small talk with the other engineers. The food was delicious, as expected, and with a full stomach she felt like she could move on with her day.

However, the sound of someone sitting down beside her was enough to take her out of her daydreams. She turned around with wide eyes, shocked by the new guest.

"BB-8's loyalties haven't changed, haven't they?"

Mara was certainly surprised to see Poe Dameron again so soon. His fingers drummed the edge of his empty food tray as he smiled at her.

"I don't think BB-8 would appreciate you calling him _your droid_ ," Mara teased.

Poe let out a cheerful laugh. "You've already learned so much about him in one day."

"He's not that hard to read," Mara shrugged playfully. "It's not like he's made of metal or something."

"I should take you with me on the mission." Poe wagged his finger. "You'd keep me entertained."

Poe then went on to greet the rest of the engineers before they headed back to work, knowing each of them by name. It also seemed as if he knew their position, as he asked about their work and how things were coming along. Mara quietly listened in. He seemed like a genuinely nice man, and she still struggled to believe that he had the kindness in his heart alongside the fame he carried. Fame often did strange things to a person, turning them sour and greedy. When Poe and the engineers had all finally said their goodbyes, Poe redirected his gaze to Mara. "I've actually come to ask you a favour."

Mara was quick to fix her posture. "Of course, sir."

Poe placed his hand over her shoulder, making her even tenser than before. "You don't need to be formal with me, Mara Crescent." She slumped down with embarrassment. "You might have overheard, but I've got to go on a solo mission tomorrow. Could you watch BB-8 for me? He usually ends up getting stuck somewhere." Poe bit his bottom lip, suppressing a smile. Mara twitched at his small gesture, not understanding why she noticed it so much. "He can't slow down easily on the linoleum floors and ends up where he shouldn't."

"Of course." Mara repeated herself, this time without formalities. "I would be happy to do that."

"Thank you." Poe said the words simply, keeping his eyes fixated on her. She was about to tell him things were fine, but stopped herself. She kept her eyes locked on him in case there was any other request, but he said nothing. "I'll be seeing you soon then, Mara." Poe stood up with his hand outstretched. She quickly felt familiar with his touch as her palm met his. As he turned away from her, the breath she had been holding was let free.

"What was that all about?" Elida's voice chirped up from the counter. "He's cute. I know. Everyone knows."

Mara shook her head. "I was more excited that a superior pilot like him was asking _me_ for a favour. He could introduce me to some of the greatest engineers in the galaxy. Maybe I could get an apprenticeship with them, or-"

"Oh, come on, Mara Crescent. Be a girl with me! Talk about his smile, his hair, or his dreamy chocolate eyes… Not his status in the Resistance!"

As much as Mara wanted to connect that way, she was always blocking herself off from such feelings. Poe Dameron was kind, but wasn't everyone on the base? Her main goal was move up in rank with the Resistance, and to prove to General Organa that she was worth everyone's time. Mara hadn't felt that way in a long time. The reason she tried not to think about men was because the last time she had the feeling of importance, a man had been the one to ruin it. She didn't trust them easily. She didn't want to have to rely on anyone but herself for love and care. As charming as Poe Dameron was, she knew he was her best bet for meeting future bosses. He could help her in the work field. When it came to romantic interest, he wouldn't even be focussed on Mara. She didn't have the charisma and charm that matched his own. And besides, he seemed to have plenty of other options.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara woke up the next day feeling the most refreshed that she had in a long time. Sleeping with the lights on didn't seem to bother Elida, as she was whistling as soon as the alarm had gone off. Mara woke up once in the night from a quick image of torn flesh, but she hadn't screamed. The light situation couldn't last forever, but Mara embraced it for now.

Throughout the day, Mara received several people asking for her help on the X-Wings. In fact, the morning had kept her so busy, that six hours felt like ten minutes. It was already the middle of the afternoon when Mara received another task. It was from Ady, and he was approaching her with a large pile of documents. She stretched out her arms to snatch them as he walked past briskly. "Take those to the General!" He shouted over his shoulder. "Make sure she sees them as soon as possible!"

Mara glanced down at the papers, her eyes skimming the pages. It was a long list of names and planets, some of them entirely foreign to her. It wasn't her duty to ask questions, and she quickly set down the tools she was holding and headed off towards the control room. The thing about being an unaccepted apprentice meant that Mara didn't always get engineer jobs, but every small task that people were too lazy to do themselves. She didn't mind it. If it meant helping the General, she was always more than pleased.

Mara turned a corner towards the control room. When she reached the open doors, Mara looked towards the large circular table in the centre of the room. Leia was discussing something quietly with a pilot, and her expression was serious. Mara didn't want to distract her.

 _Make sure she sees them as soon as possible!_

Mara groaned with the memory of Ady's voice. Whatever these documents were, they were clearly of high importance.

Mara stepped down the stairs and past various desks with people busily moving their fingers over the keys. Her eyes got distracted a few times by the speed of their progress before she finally reached Leia's side. Leia instantly stopped her conversation to give Mara a warm smile. "It looks like you have something for me."

"Yes!" Mara nodded firmly. She outstretched the papers with both hands, trying to remain as polite as possible. Leia dressed casually on the base, but that didn't mean she wasn't still royalty. "Ady told me to give these to you straight away."

Leia took the papers eagerly, setting them down on the control panel. As she and pilot beside her began to whisper about the paper's content, Mara's eyes glanced upwards towards the monitoring screen. As soon as she caught sight of an X-Wing hologram, her memory recognized it. It was an X-Wing, although not a T-85, and it was the one that Poe had flown to Tatooine that morning. It was an older model, and certainly not taken care of, but Poe had to remain discreet. Although Poe himself did not have a tracking transmitter, the X-Wing seemed to. Without this, they would be unable to track his whereabouts. Mara didn't want Leia to think that she was trying to eavesdrop, and quietly took a step to the side.

"Is this all that Ady gave you?" Leia's voice seemed weighed down.

"It was all I received. I'm sorry, General."

Leia nodded slowly, accepting that progress on Luke's whereabouts was slow. The documents that she was holding held names of allies that might know where Luke went. She had already sent Poe to speak to one of them that morning, and she just hoped that he would come back with some answers. She was almost thinking about taking a break and dismissing the girl when Mara's youthful voice perked up.

"Oh!" Mara's eyes held a peculiar look. She stepped a bit closer to the panel, capturing the attention of the General and her partner. "That's not… Wait…" Mara's head fell to the side as she continued to inspect the diagram of Poe's X-Wing. "He couldn't have missed it. Did he…"

"Is something wrong, Mara?"

Mara looked over to Leia, not realizing that she had been speaking aloud. "I'm sorry, your majesty. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I just happened to notice something odd." Mara looked over at the man beside her. His dark beard covered his round cheeks, and although she didn't recall his face, his pilot suit was unmistakable. "Sir, you're a pilot, aren't you? Do you think this looks correct to you?"

The man moved beside Mara. She was pointing towards the far left thrust engine. A small red light shimmered from inside the hologram, barely noticeable unless one was looking for it. "What do you think that is?" He squinted with confusion.

"Something is wrong with the thrust." Leia's eyes shot towards the girl's pale face, trying to understand the meaning of her words. "I've seen this before. It happens when ships of this age go from radically different temperatures." Mara pointed to the temperature marking of Tatooine. "This temperature could be too hot for the internal 4L4 to handle. Sometimes the oils nearby the thrusters heat up too quickly and the parts get cracked from the inside. I've only seen it happen once or twice, but I can't think of anything else that would have gone wrong."

"Poe checked the ship three times this morning before heading off," the other pilot mumbled. "There's no way he would have missed that. It had to have happened on Tatooine."

"It's an internal problem. He won't be able to notice it from the outside."

"What happens if he doesn't fix it?" Leia suddenly grew worried about her best pilot.

Mara hesitated to answer. She looked at the other pilot, who also seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation. "If Poe puts the X-Wing into hyper-drive then there's a slight chance that the 4L4 could explode when entering a different gravitational pull." Mara pinched her fingers together. "Slight chance."

"That's a serious situation." Leia sighed and closed her eyes. She looked exhausted, as if she hadn't slept for years. Mara felt even more grateful for the sleep she managed to get the night before. "We can't get hold of Poe. We didn't put a tracker on him."

"Even if you could get a hold of him, he won't be able to find those parts on sale in Tatooine." The other pilot rolled his eyes. "Those parts rarely break, which means that they're never for sale except for at the construction bases. If anyone has them, it's going to be the traders who certainly won't sell them to Dameron."

"Someone has to take the parts to him." Leia rubbed her forehead with exhaustion.

"I can go." The pilot quickly spoke up. "There aren't any missions for me today."

Leia's head fell to her shoulder with annoyance. "You know you can't go, Wexley. If you go, they're going to get suspicious of two X-Wings flying into Tatooine by trained pilots that _happen_ to be human men. Everyone on Tatooine is suspicious for the wrong reason, but this time they'll be right. We can't risk it."

A long silence fell over the three of them. They all tried to wrack their brains about how to safely get the equipment over to Tatooine. Leia couldn't risk sending any of her other pilots. She had already sent them all on various tasks for the day, and didn't want to pull them out of their duty, as they were just as important to the mission. Snap Wexley could think of an option, but wasn't sure if anyone would like it. However, he could see Leia growing more frustrated with the simple accident, and decided to speak up.

"Why don't we send the rookie?"

Mara's eyes were directed towards her shoes. She already felt bad enough for bringing up the problem, but if she had kept it to herself, Poe was a dead man walking. When Snap finally spoke up, Mara didn't realize that he was talking about her. When she lifted her head and caught both pairs of eyes glued to her, she knew. "Me?" Her finger fell to her chest.

"Oh, Mara, could you do it?" Leia took a step closer to the girl in desperation. "You could take one of the old Mankvim's and fly it into Tatooine with the supplies. The village isn't too large. I reckon you'd be able to find Poe quickly." Leia rested both of her hands on Mara's shoulders. "You could come back as soon as you fix it. You just need to find Poe and clarify the situation before he gets back in that ship."

Mara's eyes grew wide at the thought of Poe trying to fly. She nodded her head firmly, wanting to help Poe as well as make Leia proud. "Of course I can do that. I would be happy to do that. I would be _thrilled_ to do that."

"Have you ever fixed a 4L4 before?"

Mara sucked in a sharp breath. "No. _However,_ I know exactly what to do. I've never done it in practice, but if the worst scenario happens, Mister Dameron can take my ship and someone can get me from Tatooine… at a later date."

Leia broke out into a laugh, her beauty shimmering through the stressful situation. "Oh, honey, we aren't going to leave you stranded on Tatooine. Between my best pilot and my impressive new engineer, the two of you will be able to fix the problem." Leia nodded her head, as if confirming the decision with herself. Mara repeated the General's movements, though her heart was practically beating out of her chest. What if she couldn't fix the problem? What if she didn't reach Poe in time? These were questions that Mara couldn't risk spending a second worrying about. "Let's get you ready to go," Leia began walking towards the hangar base with Mara close on her trail. "You need to look like someone from Tatooine." Leia's eyes glanced over Mara's old navy clothes. "Actually, your clothes will do just fine."

Mara was going to be flying an old Mankvim-814 into Tatooine, with the coordinates safely punched in by Leia herself. Mara had never been to a sand planet, but was somewhat excited to be going on a mission of her own. After all, it was only her second day, and she already felt vital to the Resistance. After climbing up into the cockpit, Mara looked down to see a large group of engineers and pilots looking up at her. No doubt they were curious where the newbie was headed. Leia had climbed up the small ladder to speak to Mara before sending her off.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Mara nodded, unable to find the words to express her feelings. She was scared and excited, nervous and thrilled, and overall she just felt the need to use the bathroom.

"I've had someone put the supplies in the compartment behind your seat. When you get to Tatooine, park _outside_ of the market and don't act like you have anything to hide. If someone finds your supplies, they'll sell them for food rations." Mara nodded as Leia continued to speak. "You have one mission before you do anything else, and that's to find Poe Dameron. Tell him what's happened, and the two of you can go from there." Mara continued to bob her head, unable to process all of the instructions Leia was giving her. "I didn't even ask you the most important question. Do you know how to fly a ship?"

Mara laughed hesitantly. "Yes, your majesty. I know how to fly a ship. You can trust me."

Mara had flown one ship in her entire life. It had been her parents' ship on Coruscant. But she knew _how_ to fly a ship, and therefore she decided that even Princess Leia could handle a white lie.

"Very well then," Leia gave a friendly tap to Mara's helmet. "Then you're off!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **This chapter was like double the length because I may be a bit busy in the next couple weeks to update as often as I am now! A friend of mine from China is visiting and we're darting around Europe. I will try to update as much as possible, but I hope this satisfies you all for now. :P**

 **However, because of that, could you pretty please let me know what you're all thinking so far? :) I appreciate all of your amazing comments so far! I'm so lucky to have readers like you!**


	9. Tatooine

**Wowowowow thank you ALL for the lovely reviews! You guys really are amazing! I'm also glad that things are picking up with the story and I can't wait for the action! Again, I apologize for any slow updates in the next two weeks, as my friend is visiting from China.**

 **Shoutout to Amber for noticing my mistake! When I said the base had three cantinas, I meant CANTEENS. There is only one bar/cantina on the base! I'll fix this in the previous chapters. :)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara shifted into hyper drive shortly after leaving D'Qar's atmosphere. Nobody was there to wave her off, with the exception of Leia and Snap Wexley, a recon flier in the Blue Squadron. A faded purple Mankvim-814 was no sight to behold, and she would certainly blend in when she landed on Tatooine sands. Furthermore, the Empire had used Mankvims during the Clone Wars, so it was highly likely Mara would not be suspected of having ties to the Resistance.

The most important task was finding Poe Dameron without making a scene about her sudden appearance. She didn't know what existed on Tatooine with the exception of some cantinas, markets and podracers. How could she search for Poe while pretending to have ulterior motives? What would those motives be? She quickly switched on the hyper drive before feeling around in her pockets. A few small coins were leftover from Coruscant. She had tried to give them to Alok as a form of gratitude, but he had pushed her away.

"If I have money, maybe I can act like I'm buying new ship parts." Mara kept her hands on the controls as the stars passed her in a blur. Her hands were surprisingly still, despite the fact that she had just been sent on a private mission.

When Wexley and Leia had been discussing Tatooine, their descriptions had not been entirely friendly.

 _Hot. Burning hot._

 _They're the kind of people who give you a sick feeling in your gut._

 _Resist the urge to punch the cantina owners._

 _They'll take you as a slave if you seem pathetic enough._

 _Unfair._

 _Unequal._

Mara's nose scrunched up at the memory of these captured phrases. She knew she had the tendency to seem uncomfortable in new situations. If someone were to approach her with aggression, Mara wasn't sure if she had the confidence to fight them off. Her parents always believed her to be strong. Now she might have to prove it.

The Mankvim's indicators displayed an incoming planet. Tatooine. Mara quickly flipped off the hyper drive, sending her ship shooting into another area of the Outer Rim. Tatooine's appearance was unmistakable as the stars separated around her. A large, peach-coloured planet flew into her view with its sandy banks drawing her closer. There was no sign of civilization. However, Mara knew it was out there, and she knew it was likely unfriendly.

Sitting back further into her seat, Mara contacted the Resistance base over her headset. "Mara Crescent speaking. I'm approaching Mos Eisley with a landing estimate of two minutes."

"Be safe, Mara." Leia's voice was unmistakable as it scratchily came in. "You know that when you touch ground, we won't be able to contact you."

"Understood, your majesty." Mara's fingers imitated the dance that she had seen other pilots perform. She flicked off the thrust drive, levelled the ship to a flat surface and prepared to turn off the engine. "I'm here to find Poe Dameron, repair the ship, and get him home safely. You can count on me."

"You're _both_ to get home safely."

Mara danced around in her seat with the realization that Leia cared about her. Without the Princess around, she allowed herself to act somewhat childish over her childhood hero. "Copy that, General." Mara coughed to regain her composure. "Mara Crescent preparing for landing. Signing off."

Mara switched off the intercom. Something in her arms felt strong, although her stomach was doing backflips. Mara knew that this simple mission could mean the life or death of the Resistance's best pilot. She would make sure nothing bad happened to him. Mara quietly sunk the Mankvim into the shallow sand, waiting until it was steady enough to turn off the gears. Although she was still inside the canopy, a change in the weather instantly hit her.

 _It. Was. Hot._

Mara had never experienced the kind of heat that lingered in the Tatooine air. When she slowly cracked open the glass cover of the ship, the humidity seemed to fill her lungs and head like a drug. She felt dizzy, with the blinding light of the sun obstructing her vision. Mara's hands weakly grabbed the edge of the ship as she struggled to stand up straight. Just like the darkness, Mara's eyes needed a moment to adjust to the sunlight. _No,_ Mara corrected herself. _The_ double _sunlight. Tatooine has two suns._ Taking her long hair in both hands, she quickly tied it into a loose knot on the top of her head. She let her hands slide down to her neck, where a layer of sweat already lingered.

Mara slid down the side of the purple vehicle, making sure to close the canopy and seal it with the tools safely inside. The items would be secure until she found Poe. With her raggedy white shirt and oil-stained brown trousers, Mara felt strangely comfortable with her random situation. She certainly wouldn't be found interesting in Mos Eisley. The bustling town was home to hundreds of foreigners, and she had nothing to offer them. Blending in was something Mara was good at. She was more than prepared.

The market wasn't too far off, judging by the directions Leia had given her. Mara parked the Mankvim just outside of the town's borders rather than the hangar. All Mara had to do was take a look around and introduce herself to a few traders. Swallowing her nerves, Mara put her feet in the sand, and headed towards town.

The market was bustling that day. It seemed as if Luke's disappearance had made people more interested in vintage goods, therefore making his home planet more popular for travellers.

Poe had arrived in Mos Eisley several hours ago, but was still unable to meet with the man in question; Elson Kang. He was an old friend of the twins, and seemed to have some information regarding the Jedi's whereabouts. When Poe had arrived on his doorstep earlier that day, he was quickly dismissed and ordered to return after midnight. That meant Poe had most of the day to actually explore the town, but feared someone would become suspicious. Most of the time, one just went to Tatooine to get what they needed, and quickly returned home. Why would anyone want to stay there in the boiling heat with slave traders watching their every move?

Walking up the stalls in the market did have its benefits, however. Poe managed spotted a few exciting things, but one stall in particular made him stop. Underneath the double heat of the suns, Poe slung his jacket off his shoulders and around his waist. The trader at the stall eyed him peculiarly, no doubt interested in the handsome visitor.

"Are you interested in these jewels, sir? I can offer you a good price."

Poe's fingers traced over green and amber gems that casually lay on the table. Although their worth was unknown to him, their beauty was unmistakable. The girl spoke up again, fearing that she was losing a curious buyer. "These are rare. You can only find them in wreckage on Tatooine, from gambles made long ago."

Poe looked up at the human girl and smiled. Her cheeks, although red from the sun, seemed to burn even brighter. "It depends on how much you're asking for them." He scooped a yellow one into his palm, noticing that its smoothness matched the skin of someone he knew. "I think I know a very special woman that would like this."

"If it's for a special woman, than I can give you a deal." The girl rolled up her sleeves, preparing for the one part of her day that didn't go to waste. "As a woman myself, I appreciate it when a man gives me such nice things."

Poe was far too busy in bargaining to notice a familiar face in the crowd behind him. Mara had finally made it to the heart of the bazaar, her eyes passing by various species to catch sight of a male human. The sun was continuously beating down on her, and although she had only been there for ten minutes, it felt like a lifetime. "Dameron!" She cursed beneath her breath. "Where are you hiding?" She figured Poe would make his way over to the ship construction, but he was nowhere to be found. Mara realized she was in the middle of the costume and jewellery section, and considered trying somewhere else.

As she turned around to try elsewhere, a symbolic leather jacket caught her eye. It was tied around the waist of a man whose hair was curled and black. His tanned hands were holding something small, and the way they moved reminded Mara of how Poe had taken his food in the canteen. It _had_ to be Poe. Mara's feet were quick to dance in and out of crowds in order to grab hold of him, but she stopped herself just a few feet away. She could hear him speaking to a beautiful young girl, and didn't want to ruin any secret plans he may have been fulfilling. Was she the person he was supposed to meet?

The girl took a yellow gem from his hands and began to wrap it in a piece of cloth. Poe slipped her a note, taking the package from her and tucking it into his shirt to rest above his belt. _Who is that for?_ Mara wondered with a bitter taste in her mouth. Was Poe married? She had never asked, but it wasn't really her business. As he turned in her direction, Mara couldn't help to notice that he unbuttoned his white shirt with the heat, displaying his smooth chest. Mara looked away with embarrassment, regretting the attraction that briefly washed over her. It was only when she looked away that Poe looked up.

Poe's eyes instantly caught sight of a young woman frozen in the main square. The darkness of them caught Poe's attention before he even speculated who it was. Her eyes were downcast, but even from afar they seemed familiar. "Mara..." Poe spoke loudly enough to see if she noticed. When she heard his voice, her head lifted with surprise. "Mara Crescent?" Poe's head jerked back, surprised to see the girl that he had only met two days ago staring directly at him. "It _is_ you! What the hell are you doing here?"

Poe did not sound impressed. He sounded bewildered, confused and flustered. However, due to this shock, he didn't seem to take notice of all the eyes falling on them. Mara, however, noticed them instantly and began to feel her cover slipping. Unable to explain why she was actually there, Mara's broke her nervous expression as an idea occurred to her. "Poe!" She cried out cheerfully. "Is it really you? How incredible! What are the odds?" Poe's expression didn't seem to shift. There was only one thing Mara could do to make the eyes turn away from them.

Make them uncomfortable.

Mara quickly kicked her feet off the ground, sending a trail of sand behind her. Her legs carried her over to Poe in a flash. Wrapping her arms around him, she pushed his body against her own. Surprised by the intimate gesture, Poe's arms shot outwards as he struggled to keep his balance. " _Hug me_. They're _watching_ us." The sternness in her voice was one he had never heard before. That was when Poe realized that she was not in Mos Eisley on her own accord, but rather because of a mission from the General. Fearing any unwanted eyes, he pulled the girl even tighter to his chest. Her head rested comfortably beneath his chin, and his hand reached up to touch her damp hair.

Mara took a moment to process her current situation. She was holding Poe tightly to her body, the shape of his waist and chest being made clear to her. With his shirt open, she could feel the warmth of his skin and thin layer of sweat on her neck. Some people would have killed to be in her position, but she only wanted out. Being close to a man, although it was a stunt, made her feel feeble. Poe meant her no harm, nor had he done anything to upset her, but even the presence of his body was enough to make her eyes swell up.

"Mara Crescent!" His laugh sounded more hesitant than pleased. "It's been _far too_ long. How many years has it been? You must be doing so well!" The fake amazement in his voice made Mara groan inwardly. He was a _terrible_ actor. Poe's arms reached out to hold Mara at a distance. As he pulled her away, he thought he noticed a glimmer of tears in her eyes. However, if they were there, they didn't last for long in the heat. His hand tenderly brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead. "It's been…"

"Five years," Mara spat out. "It's been five years since I've seen you." Poe nodded, unsure of which direction to take the act. The duo could feel the eyes slipping away from. They needed to continue the charade for a few more moments. "So…" Mara coughed. "H-How's the kids? How's the wife?"

Poe's eyes squinted in amusement. He was inwardly trying not to laugh at this stereotypical scene, but held his tongue for the sake of privacy. "She's fantastic. The kids are doing well. Riley just figured out how to fly a podracer." Mara nodded a few more times, suddenly uncomfortable with the discussion of kids and family. They needed to go somewhere private. Poe began to sense the urgency as well. "Mara, do you want a drink?" His arm lazily slung itself around her shoulders, pulling her thin frame beside him. Mara didn't know if it was the double suns, his body heat, or her own flustered emotions, but she began to feel warmer than before. "Let's go get a drink."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara and Poe stared blankly at one another as they waited on their order. Mara had insisted solely on water, as she felt the suns soaking up every last bit of her energy, but Poe had ordered two Tatooine Sunburns before Mara could protest. He informed her that they had several hours to kill until the mission could even begin, and that she may as well relax for a while.

"Keep your voice down and tell me why you're here." Poe leaned back in the seat, so as to look more casual. So far, he couldn't feel any eyes on them, but they had to be careful as more guests flooded the cantina. "I was more than shocked to see you in the market."

"I didn't mean to surprise you." Mara grumbled, resting her chin in her hand. "I was trying to think of the right time to approach you, but you saw me before I could find a proper solution." Mara's face continued to fall into a state of disappointment. Poe knew she was beating herself up about it.

"It was a _pleasant_ surprise, Mara." She glanced upwards to see his thin lips curling into a smirk. "Don't worry."

"Mister Dameron, you didn't realize how much danger you were in." Mara remained formal despite his requests. "All I can say is that I'm glad I got here soon enough." Poe looked at her in confusion, waiting for more information. "I went into the control room to deliver some documents to the General this afternoon. I happened to notice your X-Wing on the screen and something caught my eye." Poe leaned over the table with curiosity, his brows coming together in his forehead. Mara tried to remain calm to avoid suspicions. "The back thruster of your X-Wing has an internal oil combustion issue."

Poe's eyes darted to the waitress, who was making her way over to the booth. She placed Mara's drink on the table, alongside a glass of water, but handed Poe's directly to him. Mara watched as her blue fingers brushed against the pilot's, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes had already turned back to Mara. "How did you know what the problem was?"

"I've heard about it several times. Some of my regular pilots would go to Jakku or Tatooine for business, and the drastic heat just didn't coincide with the age of the ship." Poe's long lashes flickered over his dark eyes, but Mara could still see slight fear in them. He knew he had almost dead man. "If you would have left Tatooine before I got here, your ship could have been destroyed when you left the atmosphere."

Poe kept his voice low. "Did the General give you new parts?"

"I have them on my ship."

"Which ship?"

"It's an old Mankvim-814. It's-"

Mara was cut off by Poe's laugh. From behind the rim of his glass, he smiled widely. His lips curled around the edge to take another sip of the bright orange drink. "Of course it would be a Mankvim. Talk about being secretive, Mara! You're practically a Rebel spy with that old piece of junk."

The word 'spy' seemed to float into the ears of inquisitive guests. Mara and Poe were the furthest booth, but several heads from the main floor turned in their direction. Mara gave Poe a sharp look of warning. He was quick to catch on, and like a gut reaction, his hand reached out towards her face. His fingertips, warm from the alcohol, cupped her tanned cheek with a fondness that Mara was not familiar with. She nearly retreated from his touch, but paused as she realized it was only part of the distraction.

"I can't thank you enough." Poe let his hand slip away as heads turned back to their normal conversation. "The only time we'll be able to get anything done is after sunset. If we flaunt those engine parts during the day, traders will be stepping all over us to get them."

"…At night?" That meant staying on Tatooine. With this awareness, Mara quickly took a gulp of her booze. Poe watched as half of Mara's drink disappeared behind her dry lips. She hadn't told Poe, but the sun had not been kind to her. Her skin was burning beneath the thin layer of her shirt, and she felt it crackle with each slight movement. Coruscant was not known for its radical shifts in temperature, and the heat on Tatooine was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Mara feared a blister was sprouting over her upper arms, but she was too frightened to look. She also didn't want Poe to grow concerned. Hopefully the moon would be more forgiving than the sun. "I thought you told me you had to be somewhere at night." Mara questioned him, setting her cup on the table with a thud.

"You could work on the ship while I finished the General's mission." Poe's hands reached out to take hers as she went to place them in her lap. Every time he spoke of the Resistance, he needed to make a move that deflected stares. Mara, whose head was spinning from the alcohol and the heat, could only pay attention to his thumb overlapping her palm. "I've managed to get a room at an inn near the X-Wing. We can stay there and leave as soon as we get everything finished."

Mara nodded slowly as she considered the plan in her head. The topic of an inn would normally make a single woman feel nervous, but Poe made her safe. Nervous, but safe. The plan seemed fair enough. The suns would set in a few hours, and then they could both get to work. In total, it might take them several hours until they could head back to the Resistance base. Poe, who was quickly realizing the same thing, raised his hand to order more drinks.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT & LOVE THIS STORY IS GETTING! **


	10. Makeshift

**Hey guys! Just a few quick comments from reviews that I want to discuss before the story starts.**

V **ioletK, the reason that that the only person who calls Leia "your highness/majesty" is because it makes her status more visible. She is socially a bit awkward. She keeps calling Poe formal names, and she keeps calling Leia incorrect titles. She hasn't quite learned the workings of the Resistance. I didn't want her to fit in right away, but keep her insecurities and apparent "newbie" status quite clear. Hope this makes sense!**

 **Secondly, I wanted to added the girls reactions to Poe as a kind of humorous section, not to seem immature. The movie spends little time on Poe, and what people think of him. I think it's natural for young women to feel such a way, and it was my attempt to make the story a bit lighter and fun at the beginning. :)**

 **And to the Guest who asked what Ab Aeterno means, it literally means "from eternity" or "since the beginning" :)**

 **Again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm sorry I was MIA for so long, I was travelling around mainland Europe. :) Back in England now! Enjoy the story! (Also, please note that if some spelling seems off, I tend to jump from American to British English!)**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Favorite film. Go."

Mara forcefully slammed her hand on the table. "Cry of the Ewoks."

Poe let out an abrupt laugh. "Please, _no_. Tell me you're lying." He dropped his head dramatically into his palms.

Mara's voice cracked with offense. "What's wrong with it?"

"If I began to explain, we would be here the entire night. Is that your final answer?"

"Final answer and without a drop of regret." Mara's eyes narrowed towards the pilot from across the table. "Why don't you tell me what _your_ favourite film is?"

"That's easy. A Flight of Remembrance."

Mara's jaw dropped dramatically. "How dare you criticize my cinematic choices when you choose the worstfilm of all time."

"It's romantic," Poe lifted a brow. "Doesn't everyone love romance?"

"She falls in love with a _Toydarian_."

"It brings species together through love and starfighters." He raised his hands innocently. "Don't sue me for being a dreamer."

"Forget I even asked!" Mara spoke between fits of laughter. She had been laughing now for over an hour, as the pilot's quick sense of humour was bringing colour to her already tanned cheeks. After the first drink, the conversation had quickly picked up between the pair. "What's your favourite planet?"

Poe answered without hesitation. "Yavin-4. Have to stay loyal."

"I've never travelled outside of Coruscant, with the exception of a trip to Chandrila." Mara admitted this with a frown. "My parents didn't shelter me, but we didn't always have the time or money."

Poe shrugged casually. "You're a well educated woman who has no prejudice towards others. It's okay that you haven't ventured far." He drummed his knuckles on the table. "You're still young, though. Now is the perfect time to see what the galaxy has to offer."

Mara knew he was right. The only problem was that she had her mind set on working with the Resistance for many years to come. It was highly likely that she would get the chance to travel during that time, but with the threat of the First Order, Mara was unsure. For the first time in over an hour, a pause lingered between the engineer and the pilot. Mara was feeling more relaxed in the cantina after her second drink, and Poe was simply enjoying the small talk. The cantina band had begun to play as the suns were setting, and for a brief moment, the mission seemed to slip their minds.

"You have a habit of disappearing while you're still in the room."

Mara met Poe's eyes. There was something kind about the darkness of them, as if he were cautiously taking her hand and leading her away from her thoughts. It was almost as if he knew her past, and knew the extent that it haunted her. Of course he didn't, however, as she had never discussed it with anyone.

"I do, don't I?" Mara smiled behind the rim of her glass, acknowledging her flaws. "Perhaps that's why I never became a pilot. Too easily scatter-brained."

"That's my next question." Poe leaned across the table, as he did every time he became increasingly curious. "You seem to know exactly what you're doing. Why not get in the cockpit?"

Mara paused to prepare her explanation. After two drinks, she could easily spill the truth of her nightmares to a stranger. She decided to keep it simple, as she didn't want to directly lie to Poe. White lies were suddenly becoming her trademark. "I don't think I would be very good at saving people."

Poe's face fell with Mara's confession. His thick brows relaxed as his eyes grew distracted. It was Mara's turn to offer comfort, but she could easily understand how her words had affected him. Pilots often lost their comrades, especially in times of war. "People say that I can be too daring," Poe admitted. "I've been called reckless by my parents and teachers, but I don't think I can change. I love what I do. Isn't that all that matters?"

"It's because you know that what you're doing is worth the risk. Saving innocent people is worth every risk." Mara's brows came together. "That's what you think, isn't it?"

Poe kept his head down but raised his eyes towards her. He noticed that her hand was gently rubbing at her neck, presumably due to the heat. The heat reminded him of the climate on his home planet, which made him instinctively reach towards the jewel resting on his belt. "That's right. It's a heavy burden to bear, but somebody has to do it."

"I hope…" Mara started with confidence, but her voice quickly fell to a whisper. "I hope that you don't see too much sorrow in your life, Mister Dameron."

"Poe."

Mara struggled with the three letters. "Poe Dameron."

"Just Poe," he grinned. Something was entertaining about making the girl nervous.

"… Poe. Just Poe."

Poe couldn't help but notice how his name seemed to easily roll off her tongue. He also couldn't help but notice that the suns had finally set, bringing in a thin ray of moonlight from the window near their booth. The duo exchanged glances, realizing that their mission had to begin shortly. Mara was to cross the city to gather the supplies, and then quickly fix the old X-Wing. Realizing that her ship was parked ten minutes away, Poe insisted that he join her. After that, the pilot could gather any information that he needed. Then they would be off.

Mara thought inwardly to herself. _What could possibly go wrong?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara and Poe walked back through the market, their steps wobbling in the sand. The slight intoxication on Mara's part certainly wasn't helping, but she continued leading the way, with Poe trailing behind like a droid. They walked in silence as their minds trickled far away from their conversations in the cantina. Anything they may have said to one another could have risked them being caught by eavesdropping bandits.

When they finally reached the Mankvim-814, Mara didn't hesitate to keep up the pace. She swiftly pulled down the ladder and made her way up into the canopy. Poe kept a watchful eye on Mos Eisley's borders, being aware of any figures that might appear in the darkness. "Think fast, Mara. Somebody could have followed us."

General Organa had informed the engineer that the supplies were secured behind the seat. With a forceful grip, Mara tried to pull the seat forward. Unsurprisingly, it did not budge. In the darkness, Poe tried to make out what was happening. "What's going on?"

"I can't move the seat!" It seemed that Mara knew the most complex parts of a ship, but somehow struggled with the simplest. "Is there some kind of lever that moves it forward?"

Poe quickly scanned his brain for Mankvim blueprints. If he recalled correctly, the cockpit hinge was located on the flat fold of the ship's covering. The hinge would likely have a switch underneath that could move the seat. "Mara, climb down." Poe whispered with a wave of his hand. "I think I know where it is."

Mara followed her senior's orders. As she was climbing down the ladder, her hunched back pressed the blistered skin on her shoulders together. At the sensation of the burning touch, Mara had to bite her tongue to hold back the painful screams that were boiling inside her.

When Mara finally reached the ground, she turned her back to the city in order to watch the pilot's movements. Poe quickly crawled into the cockpit as his hands searched underneath the roof. "Got it." His fingers tugged on a small lever, opening the canopy further and displaying another switch. "This should be the one." He twisted it once and then pulled it towards him, bringing the front of the seat knocking into his legs.

Mara tried not to laugh at the sight. She was simply grateful that he had managed to figure it out. "Great job!" She whispered. "Now let's get out of here!"

"Piece of cake," he spoke. "Now we just have to-" Poe turned around to prepare himself for his descent, but stopped his words when he noticed two approaching figures. They were only feet away from Mara, and their running pace wasn't slowing. "Mara!" Poe dropped the parts on the seat. "Watch your back!"

The look of fear in Poe's eyes was enough for Mara to realize something wasn't right. It was only when he shouted that she finally caught sight of the two male figures headed towards her. Before she could even process the idea of escaping, a firm grip was planted on her shoulder. Sharp nails dug into her burnt skin, and the screams that she had been holding were suddenly let loose. Poe jumped to the ground in a flash, leaving the parts behind in favour of the girl.

"So there are two." A deep voice spoke through the dry air. It was an Umbaran male, and he wasn't concerned about being quiet _._ He had already caught his prey. "A couple, by the looks of it."

Poe's eyes flickered in Mara's direction. Her teeth were clamped together in pain, as if she were suppressing more of her violent screams. He knew what she was doing: she didn't want to draw more attention to the scene, and was sacrificing her own relief for the sake of the mission. The other creature, a humanoid that Poe did not recognize, stared menacingly from the side-lines. The long cut on his bottom lip made his sneer more prominent in the moonlight.

"We've just come to visit some traders," Poe tried to reason with them.

The Umbaran laughed, seeing through Poe's charades as soon as he spoke. "An unmarried couple flying in a Mankvim-814 in the dead of the night?" He repeated the fake story with mockery. "How convincing."

"What do you want?" Poe's voice grew increasingly sharp.

"We want to know what parts you're hiding. That's the only reason someone would park outside of the hangars."

Poe shrugged, his cool nature visible in the tense situation. His words were quick and hard to catch. "Maybe the hangars are full. That might be the reason. Is that a good reason? Seems good to me."

Mara slid Poe a dark glance. Unfortunately, his acting skills hadn't improved in the past few hours.

But they certainly weren't useless.

Just as the man was once again about to discredit Poe, the pilot slid further down the sandbank, crashing his body into the Umbaran. Poe's fist caught the side of the man's head, planting him face first into the sand. Knowing that he was not alone, Poe spun around to face the other intruder. Just as he turned, the humanoid threw a fast punch towards Poe's face. Poe's speed was quicker as he dodged the swing. Mara watched in horror, unable to help with her feeble arms.

 _The parts…_ She realized. _The parts are on the seat!_ Knowing that Poe could fight off the men for a while longer, Mara used the distraction to rush back into the canopy. She ignored the blood that was slowly seeping through the front of her shirt, and climbed back into the cockpit. The bag was in her hand in a second, and she made her way swiftly back to the ground. Poe and his attacker didn't seem to notice her actions, giving her the upper hand.

"Mara, run!" Poe shouted. As he took a moment to search for her, thick fingers found their way around his neck.

"I'll be taking the Mankvim," the man spat in his face. "You and your friend can try and stop me." Poe was clawing at the man's strong fingers, unable to smooth-talk his way out of the situation. Feeling the air struggle to reach his lungs was something that had happened before, but with the mission in mind, he felt much more pathetic. Just as his vision began to form small black dots of unconsciousness, the strong grip on his neck was loosened.

Poe fell to the ground, coughing in a sputter. In less than a second, Mara seemed to be at his side, helping him to sit up. "Poe! Are you alright?"

"My gun…" He stammered. "I couldn't bring it on the mission." Mara helped him stand while he explained himself. "It would have seemed too suspicious."

"Leia seemed to know that." Mara quickly raised her arm, the one that wasn't wrapped around Poe's waist, to display a small blaster in her fist. "I felt this in the utilities bag. The General must have known we might run into trouble."

Poe wanted to laugh with joy, but couldn't quite find the energy. "Did you do that?" He nodded towards the unconscious humanoid, who was now sporting a large wound on his chest.

Mara nodded, unable to believe that she could have shot someone. "I couldn't let the Resistance's best pilot get treated like that."

Poe slapped her on the shoulder with gratitude. "Let's go." He suddenly took notice of the blood on her chest. "Before they wake up."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara instantly headed into the bathroom when they arrived to at the inn. The place was quiet, almost deserted, and for the first time since landing on Tatooine, Mara felt safe. Unrolling the top of her blouse and slipping off the sleeves, Mara looked at her burn for the first time. Several small blisters appeared near her collarbone, a few of which had already popped and bled. The blood had soaked through her white blouse, but if Poe had noticed, he had said nothing.

Mara cursed under her breath. The rash would certainly take some time to heal, and the last thing she wanted was to be moving slowly around the base. She also knew that water and a thorough cleansing wasn't going to help, and that medicine was needed. Just as she was coming up with a plan to go into town the next morning, a knock on the bathroom door startled her.

"Crescent."

Poe's voice gently trickled from outside. He seemed as if his vocal chords had relaxed somewhat, and although he didn't say what he wanted, Mara knew that he was offering his help. She slowly cracked open the door, hiding her bare shoulders.

Poe sighed when he saw her head peek out. "Come here." He wore his familiar smile, as if nothing had gone wrong. "I've got some salve that we can put on those burns."

"You noticed?" Mara whispered.

"The last time I checked, your shirt was white." He waved a hand towards her and returned to the small room, waiting for her to redress.

Mara turned and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked hollowed after the long day, as if someone had clawed away her skin and youth. Even after a few hours, her skin had been thoroughly kissed by the suns' rays. The rash and blisters covered the left collarbone quite widely, extending just past her throat. She didn't want Poe to see her in such a way, but knew that treatment was more important than vanity.

Mara gently shrugged her arms back into her sleeves, leaving her blouse unbuttoned at the top. Leaving the bathroom took her directly into the living quarters, where Poe was waiting on the floor. There was no bed at the inn, only two simple mats on the floor for the pair of them. Mara quietly sat on the opposite mat, waiting for Poe's instructions.

He pulled out a small jar from his canvas bag. The jar was filled with a creamy gauze, which he handed to Mara. "Keep it. You need it more than I do."

Mara unscrewed the lid and stuck her finger in a large portion of the cool liquid. She could feel the stinging sensation as soon as it came into contact with her skin. With wide eyes, she looked up at Poe. Unsurprisingly, his face twisted in a grimace as he saw her exposed wounds. Before Mara could ensure that she was comfortable, Poe moved closer. "Let me do it," he sighed. "The cold cream against the heat of your skin is going to be painful." His eyes locked with hers momentarily. "I'll do it quickly, and then it will be over. You need to rest."

"I have to fix your ship," Mara spoke quickly. "We have to leave Tatooine and-"

"You need to rest." They were only about a foot away from one another, and Mara was unable to let the seriousness of his voice go past her. She nodded without question, not wanting to upset the pilot. Poe took the cream from her finger and placed it on his own. "This is going to sting," he warned.

Poe gently reached forward to spread the cream on Mara's blisters. Like a natural instinct, Mara's hand gripped his wrist. He dropped his hand instantly, not wanting to hurt her. "It's fine," Mara groaned. "You told me it would sting, but I wasn't prepared."

Poe shook his head playfully. "I can finish in ten seconds. Just trust me."

Mara did not protest. Poe's fingers gently pressed the medicine to her burns as Mara bit her lip in silence. His focus was intense, as he didn't want to press hard enough to hurt her. As he was applying the gauze, he allowed his thoughts to trickle away with the routine. He hadn't touched a woman, even in a simple fashion as this, in quite a long time. There wasn't any lust in the situation, but being beside someone was a simple comfort in itself. Mara didn't _need_ Poe, but he couldn't help to feel important in that moment. Curious to see what her eyes were reflecting, Poe glanced up momentarily. The last thing he expected was to see Mara staring back at him, but her dark eyes flickered back towards the door as soon as she caught his gaze.

Mara could feel the ointment working on her skin shortly after its application. She couldn't help to feel short of breath at the sensation of a man's touch, albeit a modest one. "What happened back there was my fault. I had my back turned when you were in the Mankvim. If it wasn't for me, we could have noticed them and saved us both some pain."

"We had time to waste." Poe ran his fingers through his black curls, distracting Mara momentarily. "Consider it a test. Mara's first encounter with rouges."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Did I pass?"

"You did _astoundingly_ well."

Mara chuckled again, but couldn't stop replaying the scene over in her head. "How is your neck?"

Poe stretched out on his mat, resting his arms behind his head. "I've had worse. In fact, I'll _have_ worse as these missions become more serious." He glanced at a clock nearby, realizing that midnight was drawing closer. "Hopefully this one goes as well as the General is hoping."

Mara followed his actions and lay back on her mat. Her legs crossed over one another as she let the breeze from the open window hit her chest. "Things are getting harder, aren't they?"

Poe was silent for a moment as he carefully chose his next words. "Things have been hard before. Things have gotten easier." He rolled his head to the side to look at her. "Don't you think we could do that again?" Mara said nothing in response. Her experience was little to none. In some way, she believed she could help. Poe could see her turning over the thoughts in her head, disappearing into her mind as she often did. "You should get some sleep," he suggested lightly. "You can fix the ship when you wake up." Mara nodded in response, her mind still wandering into a sea of doubt.

As soon as the pilot suggested sleep, Mara's eyes instinctively began to droop. Maybe just this once, she could actually sleep. Maybe she would even have a dream instead of a nightmare. It was worth trying. Mara was slowly falling away from reality, with only a faint light of the moon slipping through her long lashes. She could hear Poe moving about the room, preparing to meet the man who could change everything. The sound of his movements made her feel safe, and with that comfort in mind, she submitted herself to darkness.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME IN A COUPLE OF DAYS DEPENDING ON REVIEWS! :) Thank you all again for the love and support! P.S. I bought the GQ of Oscar Isaac and it is SO worth it.**


	11. Expressions

**I don't have much to say this time around, so on that note, let's get the story started! This one has less action, but I'm still trying to build up the character relationships. :) Hope you all enjoy and PLEASE leave a review with your comments!**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

" _Please stop crying…"_

 _The crackling sound of wood gives way to the feeling of sharp needles on skin._

" _Please don't cry…"_

 _Heat from the flames seems suffocating, as if the atmosphere has given itself over to hell._

" _I don't know what to do."_

 _The walls of the house begin to sink further into the melting ground, threatening to collapse up above._

" _I don't know how to save you."_

 _Looking up, it's obvious that there is no way out. The walls will soon come caving in. There is no one to help. There is no one to cry out to. There is only someone crying._

" _Please, tell me… how do I save you?"_

Mara's body shot up from the mat like a spring. The edges of her face were dripping with cold sweat, gluing her long hair to the sides of her face. She went to touch her chest in order to soothe her pounding heart, but quickly stopped when she recalled the gauze. Recalling who had applied it, her eyes frantically darted around the room for Poe, but the pilot was nowhere to be seen. "Calm down." Her words came out in short breaths. "He's gone to finish the mission. You're safe."

In an attempt to distract herself from the violent images still lingering in the back of her mind, Mara quickly stood up and prepared herself to fix the retired X-Wing. "You're safe," she repeated under her breath. The parts were she had left them, and with Poe's dusty brown bag lingering in the corner, she knew that he would be back upon her arrival. "You're not alone. Poe will be back." She continued uttering words of reassurance to herself before heading out into the cool breeze of the Tatooine night.

As Mara quietly made her way to the backside of the inn, she couldn't help but wonder the information Poe was gathering. Mara technically didn't need to wonder about his mission. That wasn't her place in the Resistance. However, in order to clearly understand the threat of the First Order, Mara did need to ask a few things. Threats were becoming more violent, and Mara wanted to study the latest jet technology in order to prevent more damage to the ships.

These thoughts of battle were mixing with her nightmares, blending the line between reality and fiction. She was approaching the X-Wing, tucked away near a lard sand dune, but her mind was still far away from the grainy grounds of Tatooine.

Sliding beneath the starfigher, Mara's red eyes glanced upwards at the bottom of the ship. It was a scene she had grown familiar with. The twisted metal tubes and pipes, screws of all shapes and sizes, and of course the dripping grease that found its second home in her wavy hair. As her hands began to twist off the cover of the back thruster, they seemed to move robotically while her mind continued to sink into old memories.

" _When are you going to meet someone that you can spend your life with, Mara?" Hari Crescent asked the reoccurring question with a raised voice from across the table. "You're twenty four years old and still haven't been in any serious relationships."_

 _Mara shoved a thick spoonful of gravy into her mouth, avoiding the question as a child would._

" _Give her time," her father mumbled. "It's better that she waits for the right person."_

" _Well, I can't wait forever to be a grandmother."_

" _You're being a bit irrational, dear. We didn't even meet until we were twenty-five."_

" _I had dated before you."_

 _Mara watched the exchange of conversation dart across the dinner table like small bullets. She couldn't stand having this conversation, and it seemed neither could her parents. How would she be able to tell them? If she told them she was seeing someone, then a new dinner conversation would arise._ What was his job? What was his family like life? How did you meet? _Mara wasn't ready to discuss all that, but part of her did want to make some conclusion to all of their pestering._

" _I've met someone."_

 _Mara's parents' eyes shot to her without missing a beat. Her father's mouth hung open with an unworded enquiry, but Mara quickly stood up from the table, her chair scraping across the tile floor like a term of dejection._

" _We're seeing each other."_

 _Hari began to speak, but Mara once again intercepted._

" _We've been together for a few months." Mara quickly picked up her bowl, preparing to leave her parents to their shock before darting off to her room. "And no, you can't meet him."_

Mara was holding a screw between her teeth, but throatily chuckled at the absurd memory. Her parents would never ask about her relationships now. Not after what happened. When Mara was ready, she would tell them. But truthfully, Mara wondered when she would ever be ready for a man to hold and caress her in the way that he had. After all, he had left her. Who was to say it wasn't because of things that she had said and done?

Mara finished replacing the worn-out ship parts. She wished she could do the same with her emotions and the pumping of her heart. Every beat had a longing behind it, as if it were a silent plea for something she could never have. Even through her smiles, her laughs and her cheers, there was a secret pain that somehow stifled the extent of her happiness. Working with the Resistance was like a dream, and somewhere in her soul she felt it could be the way to a new goal and therefore a new kind of happiness.

Mara reattached the cover quickly, trying to avoid any night owls that might have had their eye on her. For the first time during her short trip, Mara had completed her mission without an issue. Her chest still burned, but Poe's medicine had certainly helped soothe the pain and relieve some of the swelling. Mara blinked a few times as she recalled the softness of his fingers touching her skin. Why hadn't she flinched away? It was the first time she had let a man touch her in years, and nothing about it felt intrusive or unsafe.

Mara didn't want to dwell on the thought. She slid out from underneath the ship and made her way back inside the cozy hut. Unsurprisingly, Poe had also returned and was sitting on the mat in deep contemplation. He didn't seem to notice Mara at the threshold, and his eyes closed to take him off into a better thought.

"You didn't get the information that you wanted," Mara whispered. Poe was momentarily startled, but hardly showed it as he glanced up at the girl.

"How could you tell?" Mara said nothing. His expressions were like hers: unable to be hidden. "He was senile. He couldn't remember things properly." Poe's face fell into his hands, and not because he was laughing as he had in the cantina. Mara thought that he had even seemed to age momentarily. "All he could properly say was that he had heard rumours about information in the Western Reaches." Poe was speaking to Mara, but she knew that inwardly his words were directed towards his subconscious. "How can I trust a man that doesn't even remember what year it is?"

Mara patiently sat across from him, folding her legs over the other and straightening her back. She was good at listening, and it seemed as if that was what Poe needed at the moment. "Was he your best lead?"

"So far? Yes." Poe's eyes refused to meet Mara's. They redirected themselves towards the rising moon displaying itself proudly through the open window. "I don't know whether to heed his words and inform Leia that the missing piece of the map might be in the Western Reaches. We don't have time to spare if he's gotten it wrong."

Mara didn't want to overstep her boundaries, but her curiosity got the better of her. "Is this the map that will lead the Resistance to Luke Skywalker?" Mara had never doubted that the infamous Jedi wasn't a myth.

"Right," Poe smiled, finally meeting her eyes. "Luke is our biggest chance for fighting off the First Order. You can gather all of the starships in the galaxy to battle against them, but the power and influence of darkness is manipulative. Good people can fall at their knees in an instant. Words and a figurehead are what draws people in."

"The First Order already has their figurehead," Mara said softly. "First it was Darth Vader, and now it's…" Mara had forgotten the man's name, but she had heard hushed rumours about him in the cafes and bars of Coco Town.

"Kylo Ren," Poe filled in. His voice grew soft, as if speaking the man's name was committing a crime in itself. Something else about it was tender, Mara noted, as if Poe knew the man personally. "General Organa is a great leader, but Luke is the last known Jedi in the galaxy. We need his influence, and we need his power to train a new group of Jedis."

"Is that going to be you?"

Poe couldn't help but laugh. The girl always had a way of taking his mind away from darker thoughts, even if she didn't know that she had the power to do so. "That's not me. I'm not force sensitive." Poe felt a tinge of a lie trickling off his tongue. "At least, I don't think so. I hoped I would have felt it by now."

"Well, I'm certainly not." Mara said with a tight smile. "At least you still have some hope. The most I can do is smear some grease on my face and call myself a mechanic!"

Poe knew the girl was joking, but was somehow disappointed with the lack of faith in herself. "Mara, you can't believe that's all you're good for." His voice was full of certainty. Mara wondered inwardly how he could make such a strong assumption about someone he barely knew. In fact, he wondered the same thing, but didn't feel that it was unjustly felt. The girl was different. "If it weren't for your careful eye, I would likely be in several pieces by now. You have _all_ of my gratitude." She smiled, unable to acknowledge the compliment. "Let's just make one thing clear." Poe's tone of voice suddenly took a mocking turn. "You're still not allowed to touch my X-Wing back at the base."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mister Dameron."

Poe nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off the girl. Part of him longed to stay with her and talk the way they had at the cantina. A tiny inkling in his soul planted the seed of routine. He wanted to live somewhere safe, with someone he trusted to talk to. All of his secrets being told to one person? It seemed like a dream. BB-8 was the only person he had shared his inner thoughts with, and it wasn't exactly the same feeling talking to a droid. A simple life. Could it be possible? "I hope I'll be seeing more of you, Mara Crescent."

Shocked by the minor confession, Mara felt her voice shrivel into air as it passed through her throat. Her mouth hung open with words that could not be formed. She eventually managed to say something, although it didn't properly express her growing care towards the handsome pilot.

"I think that would be nice."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After reapplying some more gauze, Mara had left the inn shortly after her conversation with Poe. She headed out on her own towards the Mankvim as Poe went the opposite way towards his X-Wing. As she made her way back towards D'Qar in the silent atmosphere of the ship's canopy, she couldn't help but feel as if she had been on a kind of emotional retreat. Poe had somehow reaffirmed her importance with the Resistance. She knew for certain now that she had chosen the right profession, and that her rightful place was behind the wings and engines of starfighters.

It wasn't the only emotion that she had picked up on that single day, however. Poe Dameron was almost beginning to feel like a friend, although she had promised herself to stay strictly professional with her superiors. His laugh, easy-going smile, and casual jokes made her feel safe and relaxed. Inwardly, she knew he was like that with everyone, and was simply grateful for the fact that he was in her life. His image served as a role model to her.

Poe Dameron.

The galaxy's best pilot.

How could he not be admired? She just felt a tinge of sadness realizing that she would likely be admiring him from afar.

Poe was also having similar thoughts as he headed back towards the Ileenium system in his new and improved X-Wing. Mara had seen a side to him that he didn't reveal to many. His thoughts were private and personal, and any sign of emotion that he felt was usually not displayed so openly around strangers. When he said he had wanted to see her more, there wasn't a moment of hesitation in as the words passed his lips. But something in the deepest part of his heart knew that those rare moments of sharing a drink and laughing were few and far between, especially with a rookie mechanic.

When both of the ships landed in the early hours of the morning, General Organa was already at the landing strip waiting for them. BB-8 was also rolling down the runway, finding his place at Poe's side when the pilot hopped out of the X-Wing. Leia's focus, however, was entirely on the girl.

"Mara!" She sighed, placing a strong grip on the girl's upper arm. The engineer smiled with hesitation, fearful of any praise the General was about to give. "I can't thank you enough for going to such a hostile place. What you did was truly remarkable for your first full day."

"Please don't be too grateful." Mara's eyes flickered to Poe, who was too distracted by his droid. "It was worth it."

Leia didn't miss where Mara's eyes had headed. She smiled to herself, realizing that the two must have gotten closer on the sand planet. "Tomorrow you can stay on the base. I promise you that. You can have access to any of the ship that you believe need fixing, with the exception of Mister Dameron's. I trust you entirely, Miss Crescent."

"That's right! She knows my X-Wing is off limits." Poe chuckled, coming towards them in the dark shimmer of the morning. "General, I think it would be best if you and I had a talk."

Leia nodded, and the four of them silently headed back into the hangar. Mara was suddenly aware of how exhausted she was, and was already starting to head back to her dorm when Poe's voice called out to her. "Hey, Crescent." She turned around, catching the smile of the rouge pilot despite the blue haze casted by the moon. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Mara nodded, trying her hardest to let a smile pass her lips. Something about his final sentence was phrased more like a question. Part of her wondered it too. Would she see him tomorrow? Of course she would. However, it wouldn't be the same as it had been on Tatooine. They each had their duties to attend to.

BB-8 silently clunked over to her, hitting the side of her legs with affection. He whizzed a few notes, making Mara laugh. "You're right, I was supposed to look after you today, wasn't I?" She crouched down with her hand resting on his circular head. "You can blame Mister Dameron for almost getting into trouble!" The bot made a sound of annoyance, agreeing with the fact that his master had been slightly foolish. "I'll see you tomorrow, BB. Make sure you get some rest."

Poe whistled for BB-8. The droid hesitantly left Mara's side and returned to Poe. BB-8 was growing fond of the girl, as he could detect the kindness and inner sadness of her heart. He wished sometimes that he had human emotions, and could comfort her as others might be able to. But the droid realized that people were not so quick to see the gloomier shade of Mara's soul.

"Have a good night too…" Mara addressed the pilot as she headed further towards the hallway, but she made sure not to leave without a single reassurance of her appreciation. "Poe."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The man was staring at the old ship as if it were in a museum window. The piece of junk wasn't even good enough to be put in a museum, despite its shocking age. "You can't seriously expect me to fly this thing."

"It's in good shape!" The dealer grumbled, fearing that his money was slowly slipping from his fingers. "It just depends on where you want to fly it."

"That's private." The man's voice was sharp and quick. It was how he always got his way. He argued until he came out on top. Or, he ran away. "The fact of the matter is that I can't work with this. If I pay you double the price, can you get it flying well enough to head through two star systems without a single problem?"

Of course, it was an offer the dealer wanted to jump on, but truthfully he didn't know about the ship's capabilities. If he failed his client, there would be hell to pay. At least, that's what the rumours said. "I think that I can, but you must give me two weeks."

The man's blonde brows came together in his tanned forehead. "I don't have that kind of time to waste. There's somewhere that I need to be."

"If you're meeting a woman, they're not worth it."

The man snickered to himself. A woman. What a laugh that would be! He had had many women in his thirty years, and presumed that there would be more, but the last one had left him scarred. He thought he would be able to leave her and move on, as he had done with all the rest, but something about her furious brown eyes from memories made years ago kept him far away from pursuing another one. Even for lust, he was hesitant of the opposite sex. "I'm travelling on business," he lied. "Business that needs to completed soon."

"Can I ask which star system you're travelling to?"

It wouldn't hurt to tell the dealer that much. He was too stupid to remember, anyway. "I'm headed to the Outer Rim Territories." He wasn't about to say the Ileenium system, otherwise that would risk his chances of being caught.

The dealer sighed heavily, flapping his wing on the nozzle of the ship. "Give me a two weeks, and I'll make her as good as she can be."

The man nodded. It was the best he could get in Mid Rim. Part of him cursed his decision to leave Mara Crescent. She could have the pile of junk looking like new in less than a week. That wasn't the only thing he regretted about leaving her. At any rate, it didn't matter. She was his history. What mattered now was his future. He was going to do what the two of them had always talked about: join the Resistance. He was going to find the base on D'Qar, where it was rumoured to be by some of his colleagues. If it wasn't there, he would move onto the next planet. So on and so forth. That was what he always did.

However, something about D'Qar made sense. Why _wouldn't_ it be there? It was hidden with no human life and shrouded by remote jungles.

He was going to show up and train to be a pilot. One of the best. Maybe he could be better than that Dameron fellow people had been gossiping about. It was possible, because Leo had the stamina that many people lacked during times of war.

He tossed a gleaming white smile at the dealer, although it was full of fake appreciation. "Many thanks, Julius. I'll see you in two weeks."

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :) Any guesses about how things are going to go down...? ;) More action to come!**


	12. Misdirection

**Hello my lovely readers! This is the longest chapter so far, as I felt like the emotions in here would have read as less striking if I divided it into two chapters. This is why it's taken me a bit of extra time to get it done. :) That being said, I've also changed JACKSON'S name to LEO, because I so stupidly forget that a Resistance mechanic in Chapter 8 is named Jackson. Apparently I really like the name Jackson. I dunno.**

 **There's a great track on Youtube called "Rey's Theme - 30 Minutes" where they put her theme together with "The Scavenger" and it's what I used when I was writing/imagining things happening in this chapter. :)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

A week had gone by since the trip to Tatooine, and the pace was quickening at the Resistance base. Not a day passed where a new mission didn't come through. From dawn to dusk pilots were sent out in search of threats or hopeful leads. The First Order had made several attacks on villages, each of them more desperate and feeble than the last. The race to find the missing piece of the map hadn't even reached its violent potential.

Poe barely had a moment to think about his next move, let alone eat or sleep. He was running on pure adrenaline and strict orders from the General, a typical diet for the Resistance's best pilot. General Organa had ordered him to get more rest, but Poe believed that a minute of silence could turn out to be a favour for the First Order.

Mara was similarly exhausted. The constant flights of the Resistance pilots meant that their ships needed repairing each day. A few pilots had gotten into minor battles with rouges and enemy starships, and the long list of broken cockpits and engines called for late nights and early mornings. Mara performed every duty with a smile, however, as it served as a distraction from her nightmares. When the occasional bloodied image did happen to trickle into her consciousness, she found solace by sitting on the hills outside, or resting near the jets in the hangars. For the past four days, her body awoke her in the very early hours of the morning, and she quietly made her way to one of her safety spots.

A week after the incident on Tatooine, Poe awoke with a brand new mission request. Leia instructed him to finish his mission early in order for to have a night of proper rest before the weekend's work flooded in. Poe knew that seven days without a night of rest was pushing his limits. He didn't fight off her request as he had done so many other times.

After slipping into his faded orange pilot suit, Poe and BB-8 headed from his bedroom towards the hangar. The cavernous room was already bustling with a sea of ginger and olive suits, but the clock hands hadn't even reached seven. Pilots were bursting off at light-speed in their shined up X-Wings, and the sound of engineers shouting for parts echoed in the positive atmosphere.

Poe managed to spot a familiar face in the crowd, though part of him believed he was already looking for her. The girl's tanned face was returning to its previous paleness, but he could still see a flash of red skin peeking above her shirt collar. Her wound hadn't yet healed, but he felt comfort knowing that she had the gauze he had given her. "Mara!" His voice called the girl over. Her dark eyes shot up from behind a ship's wing, peeking out like a curious rabbit. Mara and Poe had only spoken a few times since Tatooine, and though the pair of them couldn't admit it aloud, they were both disappointed that there hadn't been more time together. Their differing morning routines blocked them from ever meeting, and Poe's late missions often left him eating on his own. The only time they managed to communicate was when he needed a friendly eye watching over BB-8.

"My mission today means that I have to go under the radar," he explained. "I can't take one of the X-Wings, and the ship I'll be flying can't accommodate a droid. Could you look after my buddy?"

Mara smiled down at the droid, who rolled happily with the news. "You know I would be more than happy to, Mister Dameron." As much as BB-8 loved being of use to his master, the days he had spent with Mara had been relaxed and entertaining. He liked that she never stopped speaking to him, as if he were her secret confidant.

"I should be coming back early," Poe said. "You can meet me at the edge of the hangar shortly after seven?" Realizing that it sounded more like a request to meet the girl, Poe quickly tried to readjust the situation. "In order to get BB-8, of course."

Mara couldn't help but raise her brow somewhat mockingly. "To get BB-8. Of course."

With her playful tone, Poe couldn't help but take in a full view of the girl. She was still wearing her dusty brown clothes from Coruscant, but in one week's time, she would be dressed in her olive suit like the others. She deserved it more than anyone. Her hair was twisted up on the top of her head, but a few rebellious curls danced on the edges of her face. She seemed tired, but there was a glow to her that hadn't been there before. "I appreciate it, Mara."

"You know it's never a problem, Poe."

Poe tossed her that familiar lopsided grin before heading off towards the runway. She couldn't help but notice how his smile seemed to light up his face, which never seemed to have a single trace of stubble.

Mara let out a long sigh as he disappeared behind a group of pilots. Being with the Resistance and getting valued for her talents had admittedly made her confidence grow. However, when Poe Dameron would call her name across the open hangar, she still felt her heart submissively flip over. It was the kind of weakness that mothers warned their daughters about, and a weakness that she had not felt in years. Nights would trickle on, and her alert mind couldn't help but recall the stared glances and gentle touch of his fingers from their single day on Tatooine.

"Miss Crescent."

The General's voice flooded Mara's ears despite the clanking sound of repairs going on behind her. Spinning around on her thick boot heels, Mara smoothly met the eye of her leader. "General Organa," Mara correctly addressed her. It had taken an awkward conversation between the two of them for Mara to understand that Leia no longer considered herself a Princess. "What can I help you with?"

"I want you to sit on the board for the meeting." Mara's face must have expressed utter shock, because the General was quickly laughing. "We need the opinion of a good engineer, and so far that's proven to be you. There's an important mission that will occur in the next few weeks, and we have to make sure that all of the safety regulations of the ships are in order."

Mara glanced down at BB-8. The little droid was clearly not interested in being left out. "BB-8 can come too, I presume?"

"It wouldn't be a proper meeting without the Resistance's best droid." Leia tossed the robot a wink.

Mara suddenly remembered the white and blue droid she had seen tucked away in the control room. It was hidden in a junk pile, crossed over by wires and dust. It's sooty exterior was still recognizable as an R2 droid, yet it hadn't been functioning like the other droids on the base. Leia had informed her that R2-D2 had been in low power mode for years, presumably due to heartbreak from Luke's disappearance.

"What about the R2 droid?" Mara enquired on the way to the control room. "Has he woken up?"

"Not yet. Part of me thinks he's staying silent on purpose. He was always an incredibly smart droid, albeit a bit reckless." She smiled at the old memory. "In fact, he accompanied me and my brother alongside many of our missions against the Empire. I wouldn't tell him directly, but he's saved our necks on more than one occasion."

Although it was before Mara's time, when Leia spoke about the days of the Republic, she felt as if her childhood imaginations were being confirmed. Of course, Leia never discussed her father, as Darth Vader had been nothing but a traitor to his family. Her distressing family background made Mara want to share her own secrets with the wise General, but the proper moment had never presented itself.

"Hopefully he'll awake soon." BB-8 whizzed with agreement. "He might have information that the Resistance needs concerning Luke. After all, the two of them were close at one time."

"Our only chance for him waking up is C-3P0's persistence, but that droid talks far more than warranted." Leia scoffed with affection towards the golden robot. "In fact, that might be the real reason R2 shut himself off in the first place."

Mara had met the human-like droid several times on her way to request parts, but did not have the time to properly make his acquaintance. Elida said he was humorous without intending to be, but could also be like nails on a chalkboard when you least needed it.

The two of them had finally made their way to the oval room, which remained dimly lit. Many Resistance members were still punching away at computers, having conversations with pilots over headsets, or finding coordinates for upcoming missions. What caught Mara's attention most was a large group of pilots huddled around the main control board, discussing solar systems that Mara had never even heard of. The engineer quickly spotted her older co-worker, Ady, from across the room. Mara slipped in and out of the orange suits in order to sink into the shadows with her colleague.

"They called you here too?" He seemed surprised at Mara's appearance, but wore a smile regardless. "I'm pleased that they did. You've been the most useful mechanic in the past week. We could have used you a few months ago."

"I was too busy being suffocated by the monotonous life of Coco Town."

"You don't need to tell me twice," the fellow Coruscant dweller admitted.

Without a moment's pause, the General began to speak to the large party gathered. Mara waved BB-8 towards her before things grew intense. "Thank you all for setting aside a few moments in order to discuss the upcoming mission. As you all know, the First Order has officially announced the threat to destroy the Republic bases. We are still unsure as to how and when they are going to do this. Meanwhile, one of their leaders and his troops are travelling out to planets where our pilots had just recently left. This means that they are aware of our locations, and are mostly clueless as to the map's whereabouts. They're using us as bait, and taking innocent lives as they do so. Several pilots have been taken as hostages, and we have had no word from them."

Mara bit her bottom lip. Talk of the First Order always made her nervous, as if her nightmares were unable to escape. The enemy's figurehead, Kylo Ren, had sounded like nothing more than a revengeful child that would stop at nothing to destroy the last Jedi. And for what reason? Mara had once asked Leia, but the General refused to discuss the topic further. He was ruthless, corrupt, and manipulative. The worst part was that he was not the most powerful, and that many men sat above him in both age and prestige.

"Dameron has reason to believe that the missing piece of the map is on a sand planet called Jakku. It's located in the Western Reaches in the Jakku system. As there are minimal towns, this makes things easier to solve where an acquaintance of Luke's might be living, but it also makes things obvious for the First Order. In order to carry out this mission further, we need to think of a stealthy landing and system of collecting names. We've already lost a couple of our best pilots, and with the limited population on Jakku, we are putting more lives at risk."

"Many of the First Order members have recognized our faces. We'll be in their databases. The only way to avoid them spotting us is to send pilots of a lower rank." This was all spoken by Snap Wexley, who seemed as frustrated with the idea as General Organa. "When we've gathered enough names, we can send Poe to the final destination. If the map really is on Jakku, we can't emphasise speed with this mission, but secrecy."

"How long are we talking?" Another pilot spoke up.

"I think we could finish all of the research in about a month. One or two pilots can go in before Dameron, and a day can be spared for him if things look hopeful."

"Which ships do we need?" Jessika asked. "We can't be seen flying an X-Wing into Jakku. It might not be as hostile as Tatooine, but it is more desperate. People there are often starving. There are only several well-off areas, and those are only villages with no more than thirty or forty families."

Leia's eyes shot towards the engineers, who would have the best answer to that question.

Ady's response was quick. "Miss Pava is right. We can't use an X-Wing on the first mission. Dameron could use an older model on his final trip, but too many X-Wings landing on Jakku within the space of a month could arose suspicion. We would need something that looked inexpensive, almost as if it had come straight out of a junkyard."

Mara felt all eyes go to her, and her healing chest began to break out in a sweat. The young woman had once worked with beat up jets, and would know more about the area of damaged ships than anyone else in the room. "I can take several parts of the same model and reattach them to other models. For example, I could take the wing cover of a Mankvim-814 and fit it onto the bottom of a Flashfire with a bit of welding. Nobody would even want to look at it, let alone grow suspicious of it."

"What would be the reasoning that such a beat up starfighter would even land on Jakku?" Ackbar questioned. "Are we going to say that our pilots are looking for parts?"

"Visiting relatives," Leia explained. "We have several allies around the villages of Jakku. Only a few of them are out of our domain."

"And what races would we need in order to visit those allies?" A Chiss navigator chimed in.

Leia thought over the long list of names in her head. There were three villages with direct allies that she trusted. Others had sworn their oath to the Resistance, but Leia could not trust them completely. Minds were easily persuaded by the darkness. She knew that better than anyone with the memory of her father and son. "We would need one human and one Sullustan. In the next few weeks, lower-ranking pilots could conduct various missions as a member of these families. They might be able to point us in the direction of who holds the missing piece of the map."

Mara was already beginning to think of the ships that were tucked away at the back of the hangar. Many were left over from the days of the Empire, and remained the way they looked in their final battle. It would take a lot of work to make old ships look even more like worthless chunks of metal, but with a few helping hands, there wasn't anything the engineers couldn't do. That would certainly secure her a uniform.

"I need a name of the two pilots before dusk. Wexley, I'm leaving that up to you." Leia's firm commands didn't miss a single ear in the room. "Ady and Mara, can I count on you two to gather a crew that will make two ships? These need to be acceptable to fly into Jakku without curious eyes landing on them. If our connections on Tatooine are correct about Jakku, then we have to play these cards very carefully." The pair of them nodded. The task could likely be finished in the upcoming week.

"Very well." The General brought her hands together firmly. "Then you all know what to do. Let's get to work."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara was chosen by the others to work as the leader of the ship transformation. Together with the help of Ady, the group of four would be able to fix up and de-glamour two old starfighters within seven days. When that was finished, the selected pilots would safely orbit the Jakku system in search for the final lead. Unless, of course, the lead on Tatooine had been wrong the entire time. But they weren't going to think about that just yet.

Mara had quickly darted to her room before dinner in order to spruce herself up. The afternoon had been long and stressful, and without even looking in a mirror, she knew that she was not a sight to see. She and her partners had already finished taking out the damaged wirings and tubing from the starfighters, and her hair and skin had turned an entire shade darker from the dust alone.

When the metal door of her room slid open, an unexpected stare from Elida pierced her from the other side of the room. The chef was perched on her top bunk, like a bird stalking its prey. It was as if she had expected Mara, and her narrow black eyes squinted into menacing slits. "You don't usually come back at this time."

Mara gasped at the sudden sight of her friend. BB-8 had also tagged along, and happily made his way into the familiar room without noticing anything off key. "Elida, don't scare me like that. _You're_ not usually here at this time."

"Today is my day off."

"We don't get days off."

"You're right!" Elida slid down the ladder of the top bunk. Her thin, white finger met Mara squarely in the chest. "That makes me wonder what you're doing here so early. Except, the odd thing is that I already have a guess."

"Elida," Mara laughed nervously. "You can't expect me to show up to dinner like this. I need to clean myself off before I go out there looking like a Jawa."

"You never cared much about your appearance when I offered to do your hair." She leaned against the bathroom door as Mara began to splash off the grease from her face and neck. "I know that Poe Dameron is coming back early today in order to get some rest. The General informed the staff that we had to monitor the pilots' eating habits, and that he would be coming in earlier than usual." Her eyes shifted towards the droid, whose head turned away sharply as if he weren't listening. "Coincidentally, you're in charge of his droid. I suppose you're meeting him soon."

Mara felt as if she had been caught, but didn't know what she had actually done wrong. With the water dripping off of her face, Mara readjusted her attention to her reflection in the mirror. Her skin had already become a shade lighter, although still reminiscent of the tan she had so unhappily gathered from Tatooine. Another colour was beginning to arise in her cheeks: the unmistakable pink flush of embarrassment. Unable to find a comment to Elida's question, Mara simply remained silent.

"Did something happen between you two on Tatooine? Ever since you've gotten back, the simple mention of Poe Dameron makes you silent."

"Nothing happened," Mara mumbled. She wet her fingers and began to run them through her hair. "I went there, we finished our missions, and I returned." She was telling the truth, but perhaps her silence suggested that she hoped there would have been more of a story to tell. "There was a moment where we were at a cantina and had a drink. He told me about his family, his interests, and how he had become a pilot." Mara shook her head. "We needed to wait until sunset in order to complete our missions. It was a way to pass the time."

Elida could note the strain in Mara's voice. The two of them had gotten rather close in the past week, but Mara had never discussed her relationships with anyone. Even for Mara to say such a small comment about the famous pilot was a big step emotionally. "Poe seems to trust you more than his friends. That's an honour. BB-8 is his most prized possession, and you're the only one asks to look after him. Even if you two aren't able to spend more time together, you can feel some comfort with the fact that you mean something to him."

Mara shook her head, unable to accept her role as Poe's trusted confidant. "Truthfully, I can't put my finger on my feelings towards him. He's someone that I feel like I should professionally distance myself from, and yet he's the first man I've felt comfortable sharing my interests with in years."

"So, you're viewing everything from a professional standpoint?"

Mara's brows came together in her forehead. "Of course. What other standpoint would I view our relationship from?"

Elida let out a sudden groan of annoyance. She flapped her pale hand away from the direction of her oblivious roommate. "I don't have time for this. I don't know why I even try anymore."

"What are you implying?"

The girl laughed, tossing on her uniform. "One day you'll understand what I'm trying to tell you. When I have a hunch, I'm usually not wrong." Her eyes fell towards the bot, who had been silently taking in the conversation. "You know what I'm getting at, don't you?" BB-8 made a low, monotonous sound. Elida rolled her head dramatically towards Mara, who watched the scene play out without verbal input. "If BB-8 can understand what's happening, I hope for your own sake that you can figure it out too."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dinner had already finished, meaning that Poe was already a good hour late. Of course, the rouge pilot wasn't going to rush things if they needed more investigation. Sleep was sacrificed for his job, and food was next on the list.

Mara and BB-8 were patiently waiting at the edge of the hangar with a hot tray of vegetables and rice prepared for the pilot. Several familiar faces passed by the duo with smiles, making the cold evening air feel a bit warmer.

When most of the crowds had dispersed towards their bunkers or the cantina, Mara and BB-8 finally caught sight of a jet swiftly entering the atmosphere. Both of them knew it would be Poe Dameron, and when the silver edges of an X-Wing flew closer to their vision, their guesses were proven correct.

Poe's jet smoothly landed at the end of the runway. He didn't waste much time to climb out of the canopy, his arms outstretched towards his bot. "Did she treat you well, BB-8?" The droid rolled as fast as he could into the pilot's arms. Mara couldn't help but laugh as she tried to catch up to them. "Who am I kidding?" Poe poked BB-8's head. "The real question is whether or not _you_ treated her well, you rascal."

"No man has ever treated me better," Mara sighed dramatically. "The days with BB-8 are simply the highlight of my week." Between their laughs, Mara's eyes flickered towards the X-Wing. She was suddenly struck by the sight of a minor dent in the lower left wing. It certainly hadn't been there in the morning. "Did you have an accident?"

Poe followed the direction of her gaze. Even he seemed surprised by the chip. "Not that I can remember. When you're flying around junkyards you tend to hit a few curves. I must have missed my mark." Mara knew that the repair should be made that evening before Poe flew out again the next morning. However, the pilot seemed more than relaxed and didn't spare it a second glance. "So, have you eaten?"

Poe's voice snapped Mara out of her thoughts. "I just finished." Poe outwardly groaned about missing his chance. He had rushed to get back, but his fashionably late appearance hadn't gone appreciated. Her hand outstretched the covered tray towards him along with an uncomplaining smile. "I picked up some rice and vegetables for you."

"My _favourite_." He shot her a playful wink.

"I wanted to wait for you." Her voice always seemed to become fragile when she said anything affectionate towards the pilot. "Me and several other mechanics have to fix some starfighters within the next week. There were too many things to discuss and I couldn't risk not meeting with them."

Poe raised a hand to silence her. "I'm sure I'll hear all about this wild adventure the General has in store for me. You're forgiven." His pink lips curled into a smile, and it was only with the crinkling of his cheeks that Mara noticed the small splash of blood on his chin. She wondered inwardly how he could have gotten it, but knew that he wouldn't worry her with any bad news. That was how it always was, but he didn't even seem to notice his minor cut.

Like a gut reaction, her hand reached out to wipe the blood away from his chin. Her thumb slid across his shaven skin, not minding that his flood was now on her hand. Only a minor prickling of his facial hair could be felt, but she was more concerned about what had happened to him. The unexpected gesture left Poe frozen in his stance, and BB-8's head tossed back and forth quickly between them. Mara hadn't realized how uncomfortable the situation might have been for him, but her caring instinct had seemed to kick off without warning. The desire to protect and look after someone had grown overwhelming since the accident, and she hadn't even give a moment's pause of consideration to her actions.

"I wasn't thinking," she apologized abruptly. She took a step backwards. "It was just that-"

Poe broke the space between them with a single, firm step. Mara's words were cut off instantly as he drew nearer to her. It was almost as if the warmth of his skin were a single arm's stretch away, and something in the pit of her stomach wanted to know what it felt like. The tension in her chest was broken when his hand reached out for her hair, ruffling it like a one would a child's. "You worry too much, Mara Crescent. Don't forget what I told you on Tatooine. I appreciate your help." Once again, she found herself at a loss for words. "BB-8 and I have to meet with the General now, but just a friendly reminder before I see you again… Don't touch my jet."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara's head rolled over to steal a glance at the clock.

 _2:45AM._

She slammed the pillow over her face, unable to bring herself into the peaceful world of sleep. _Peaceful,_ she chuckled inwardly to herself. _What kind of peace is there in sleep? You're practically in a state of comatose._

It wasn't the nightmares that were worrying her.

It was that stupid ship.

 _Why does Dameron think it's not okay to fix that dent?_

She knew she wasn't allowed to touch his X-Wing. The black and orange starship was off limits to everyone. Mara assumed that Poe wouldn't even let his parents touch it, like a small child with his shiny new toy. Yet something inside of her was worried that it could cause damage the inside wiring. If that were to happen, his ship could crash anywhere in the galaxy. He could even fall in enemy hands, though Mara suspected that he would smooth talk his way out of that situation as he had done so many times before.

The simple thought sealed Mara's decision. She would quietly sneak out into the hangar, and fix the X-Wing before the pilot woke up. It wouldn't be a problem because she knew what men were like. They were forgetful and foolish. Poe would likely forget that Mara had even pointed out the damaged wing. After she had fixed it, there was a high chance that he wouldn't even notice.

Wrapping her long sweater tightly around her waist, Mara tiptoed her way through the illuminated hallways. The base was mostly quiet, with the exception of trackers beeping and casual talking behind some bedroom doors. When she finally reached the main hangar, she was disappointed to see that the main door was sealed off. She would have to exit through the side door and hike her way down the small hills surrounding the landing strip. That didn't matter. It would be worth it to save Poe Dameron once again. Thankfully, nobody was there to see her secret plan in action.

 _I'm surprisingly stealthy!_ Mara thought to herself as she crouched through the hangar. She knew there were no eyes on her, but something about acting mysterious made her feel excited. _Maybe I should have considered this as a profession: Mara the scavenger. Mara the detective. Mara the spy. Oh, yes. The last one. I like the sound of that._

When she finally made it outside, the moonlight guided her way over the small hill. Unable to slow down her speed, she rushed towards the ground with a fast pace. Her sweater opened with the breeze, allowing her swollen chest to feel the cooling sensation of the night air.

She could spot Poe's jet from a few feet away. It was in locked position, but the tool kit that was used to repair it was still standing nearby. A foolish mechanic had probably forgotten to lock it up, but she was grateful, as it would be easier for her.

"What a guy." Her words were spoken aloud to express her annoyance. "What kind of pilot doesn't repair his ship? What kind of pilot thinks it's okay to leave problems unfixed?" When she finally reached the edge of the ship, her words were cut short. The dent was already fixed. She suddenly felt her face grow hot as a sense of foolishness washed over her.

"A pilot who has strict rules about other people touching his ship."

Mara's scream broke out into the peaceful D'Qar evening, startling herself more than the man who had spoken. The voice came from above, and as Mara pathetically fell against the ship's wing, it was Poe Dameron who was looking down at her.

"Mara Crescent. You're a traitor to your word."

Mara couldn't catch her breath easily, but attempted to explain herself through huffed breaths. "I didn't come here to steal your ship. I promise. I don't even like the fact that you painted it black and orange. Those colours are terrible together."

Poe looked down from the canopy with sharp eyes. "You came out here just to criticize me? Couldn't you come with a better topic of discussion?"

"I was just trying to save myself from your annoyance, but clearly I've dug myself a hole."

"You came her to fix it. I know that. Clearly you care about my safety, Mara Crescent."

"I…" If she admitted it, did it sound like more than a friendly gesture? "I thought you might not notice if I fixed it."

Poe quickly climbed down from the seat, his slippers hitting the rocky ground with a loud thud. It was only when his lean body came into her vision that Mara remembered she was in her pyjamas. She quickly wrapped her navy sweater around her chest, fearful of any thoughts that he may have about her body. Poe didn't seem to care, however. His eyes never left her face, but they shimmered with curiosity over frustration. Mara was the one who was acting childishly. She could see the taught muscles of his upper arms through the tightness of his grey shirt. The entire situation suddenly became amusing to her, and she couldn't suppress her laughter.

"This is funny to you?" Poe's curly head fell to his shoulder with bewilderment. Mara still didn't manage an answer. Her hand was tightly clasped over her mouth to try and not make the situation worse. What were the odds of Poe Dameron being awake _and_ in his X-Wing?

"You just have to laugh at the odds of you actually being here," Mara bit her bottom lip. She could see Poe's lip curling into a half-smile, but he was also trying to maintain a serious expression to mess with her head. Wanting to calm him down, Mara took a step forward explain things further. However, she hadn't noticed the small puddle of oil forming a pile in front of her. Her foot instantly caught on the slick liquid as she came towards him, and without warning, her body was sent tumbling forward.

Poe's arms were quick to catch the girl and pull her into his chest. She kept his body near hers as she looked upwards with utter shock. They were almost the same height, and with their awkward position, their lips could have easily met. "That was an accident. I was trying to fix your ship on purpose, but _that_ was a complete accident."

Poe couldn't restrain himself any longer and let out his familiar laugh. His hands were still wrapped around her waist, as if he meant to keep her there. The warmth of her seemed fitting for the bitter air, and so he consciously chose not to let go. "Mara, why are you even awake?"

Mara wanted to tell him. She wanted him to know everything about her past and nightmares, and that revelation made her feel sick. Who was he to know these things about her? She inwardly hated him for being so charming; otherwise her privacy wouldn't feel so threatened. "I have a hard time sleeping."

Poe lifted a single dark brow, highlighting his handsome gestures. Mara felt her body grow hot for a single moment, as if it longed for something more than their somewhat intimate embrace. "I have those nights too. I always come out here to sit in my X-Wing to think about things." His voice was deep and calm, as if he didn't mind sharing his thoughts with her. "If you ever have nightmares in the way I do, the best thing to do isn't ignore them. You should think about it and try to understand why it's bothering you. If you do that, you can learn to live with them and accept them as a normal part of life." Poe smiled, but something behind it seemed sad. "That's what I've done for the past few years."

Mara wondered about the nightmares that Poe Dameron had. Perhaps it was memories of his family and friends. Maybe he had a traumatic event as she had, or maybe he had several.

Friends falling from the sky, their jets disappearing into space and time.

Enemies grinning at him as they took the people he cared about.

"It isn't just an occasional thing for me." Mara mumbled with her head down. She gently pulled herself away from him, distancing herself physically as well as emotionally. Poe could feel the loss of her in an instant, and it took endurance not pull her back. "This happens every night. Fixing your ship was a distraction."

"Mara, you can fix my ship whenever you feel fit."

Her dark eyes shot up to his, but she quickly realized that he wasn't joking. He was letting her fix his ship. He was letting her take care of his droid and do the one thing he so cogently told others not to. It was something he could very well do himself, but the strict tone in his voice was almost like a command. "Mister Dameron, I can't do that after making a promise to you."

Poe took a warning step towards her, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She hadn't seen a man as handsome as him in years. In fact, she probably had, but they had not struck her in the way he did. It wasn't because of his features or charms, but the fact that his eyes seemed to express every emotion clearly. He wasn't a hard book to read, and Mara appreciated that, as she was one herself. "You need to rest, Mara." His hand patted her on the shoulder, as if their intimate gestures had gone completely unnoticed.

"Moments of peace and silence like this won't be happening for much longer. Things are going to start taking a toll on you. You might dwindle down and forget what it was all for to begin with, but if you take care of yourself, you'll have a better chance of keeping your positive attitude." Poe tossed her a look of warning over his shoulder. "If you don't sleep now, you may never catch up."

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Okay, so because there is quite a lot of romance in this one, I'm really curious to see what you have to say about it's going for the pair of them! I want to know if it feels genuine to you, and what you thought of the chapter overall. :) Thank you all again for the amazing support!**

 **RATE REVIEW FAVORITE WHATEVERRR**


	13. Alterations

**I am so sorry for the long, long update! I've been directing a play in Chinese and have had to travel to Germany, so things have been a bit crazy. :) Don't worry, more updates will be made soon! I hope you enjoy the transition of the story here - please comment, your support has been amazing so far, especially since I've been on a break!**

 **~.~.~.~.~**

Leo's blue eyes squinted to avoid the light coming in. Was it even sunlight? Or was it something else? Squeezing his eyes shut wasn't enough to keep a pool of water forming at the bottom of his lids. His hand moved to block the rays as he covered his brow, bringing some shade into his line of vision.

When had a morning ever been so bright? Surely the suns around the galaxies must have felt some kind of jealousy towards the flames Leo was seeing. They spiralled up into the air, their final breaths mere flickers of orange disappearing into the atmosphere. It would have seemed like a dance, if it hadn't been for the sound of screams serving as background music.

Cries of desperation, both low and high, were flooding all around him. White plated guns were tearing down people; the nozzles were directed towards each citizen regardless of gender, race, or age. Even the humans weren't spared, despite the message the First Order had promoted about racial superiority.

Leo was watching it all go down from the crack of a hideout near the town's main water well. He had only discovered it a few days ago, but was grateful for the opportunity to use it now. Part of him wondered why he even bothered watching what was going on before him. He had already seen men, women, children, and elderly die. He wanted to say that it never got easier.

But that would be a lie.

For him, it did get easier.

Death didn't mean as much when you saw it on a regular basis. It was like being a doctor. You became immune to it like you did diseases, and if you didn't, you had to fake your strength in order to gain some kind of respect and dignity. Leo strongly believed that, and it might have been what snapped the final straw between him and Mara.

The First Order.

It was the first time he had actually seen them in the flesh. At least, he had never seen a Stormtrooper suit. They were ruthless killers trained from birth. The anonymity of their uniforms made Leo feel suffocated by tyranny, but then again, that was their ultimate goal. He knew that his sandy hair would blend in with the dusty grounds above and beside him. It was highly unlikely that they would catch him, but he still risked taking a peek.

Stormtroopers were marching their way into the huts of the town, their strong hands ripping out children from their homes like rag dolls. No matter how strong Leo was emotionally, children being mistreated was something he had to turn away from.

"Kill anyone here associated with the New Republic. I've realized that we may be too far out of our range."

The voice was muffled and deep as if it were hollow. No emotions. No care. No empathy. It echoed across the basin city, filling the atmosphere with a sound like the dropping of water in a bucket. Leo knew whom it belonged to before he even turned his head to look.

Kylo Ren.

A white Stormtrooper turned his mask sharply when he heard the orders of his commander. The black expression of his eyes aimed to hide his features, but Leo knew the soldier was hesitant. "If this is out of the map's range, then the reason we have come here is to-"

"Threaten the New Republic," Kylo's whisper floated about the air without seeming to leave. Their attack was pure mockery. "That's why we have come here. This is the message we are sending. Does that bother you, soldier?"

With a flick of his wrist, Kylo sent an elderly man crashing into the well beside Leo. Feeling a wave of regret, he let the hatch of the well fall over his eyes. Only darkness surrounded him now, but he was thankful for his own safety. He felt a tinge of guilt at the feeling after just watching a man die, but his selfishness overshadowed it.

 _Shit,_ Leo cursed inwardly without emotion. _They better not destroy my ship._

A sharp crunching sound crackled from up above. It wasn't falling wood or the slicing of flames. Leo knew that was the sound of a human body. What bones had just been broken? That was unsure. What was certain was that the old man had just been killed, and that Kylo Ren had made his murderous point clear.

"Move out." The black-clad leader spoke the final orders of the mission. "If you see anyone moving... Kill them."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Poe brushed the curls from his eyes and stared at his reflection on the elevator wall. A loud puff of air flew from his thick lips as he tried to relax himself. _Two days._ _It's already been two days._

BB-8's single 'eye' rolled upwards to look at his master. Poe had been distracted for the past 48 hours and it showed. Despite the droid's pestering, he couldn't get his master to explain what was bothering him. You didn't need a human brain to make a good guess, however.

Poe did a double take in the mirror, his eyes scanning up from his toes to his hairline. "Do you think I look too tired? I don't want the General getting nervous." The robot said nothing. Poe rarely cared about his outer appearance. "I've gotta stay on top of things. I can't look exhausted and get laid off a mission to sleep." Poe's dark eyes met the floor with concern. "The worst part is that I wouldn't be able to sleep even if she paid me to."

BB-8 whizzed out a long sound of distress as the doors slid open to the top floor of the base. Poe knew exactly what BB-8 was trying to tell him.

 _You're the best pilot here. She won't care how you look, so long as you're happy and doing your best._

Poe bit his bottom lip with hesitation, but nodded with an attempt to hide it. BB-8 always addressed Leia formally when speaking to others. However, when he had been speaking to Poe he only said 'she'. If he wasn't talking about Leia, then who? It wasn't a question Poe felt was worth answering.

The two of them made their way towards the new starfighter without uttering a word. Of course, the 'new' starfighter wasn't actually new at all. It was almost as old as General Ackbar, and with the rust building up it was nearly the same colour. These things were more likely as his cover was at a higher risk. Poe couldn't complain. The ships ran well enough thanks to the mechanics. He also couldn't complain, since the top floor of the base was also where the shooting range was located.

BB-8's whizzing picked up at the sight of a familiar face from across the room. Two arms were gripping a blaster with all of the strength it could muster. Standing towards a faceless target on the wall, it was Mara whose hands were shakily taking their aim.

Poe noticed she was just about to pull the trigger, but BB-8 was already rolling her way. He outstretched his arm to stop his circular friend. "Don't distract her. She's about to shoot and I don't want to distract her." BB-8 annoyingly buzzed, causing Poe to turn his head sharply. "Me? Distracted? What makes you think that?"

Before BB-8 could argue his case about Poe, Mara's fingers pulled the trigger, sending her thin frame flying backwards. She shrieked from the force of the gunshot, causing Ady to rush to her side. Poe's feet flung off the ground and behind him, not wanting to waste a second to see if she was alright.

"The gun seems stronger than you." Ady laughed, helping Mara off of the ground.

"My arms are sore from yesterday's practice." Mara wiped the sweat from her brow. Instead of laughing, her voice grew heavy. "Maybe I'm not meant for this."

"You have to be trained in shooting if you're going to be a part of the New Republic. Each one of us is a fighter in some right." Ady suddenly caught sight of the pilot coming up behind them, his smile widening. "Who knows? Maybe some day you'll have to save Mister Dameron."

Mara, whose back was turned away from the pilot's appearance, snickered in amusement. "I've already done that. _Twice._ "

"There won't be a third time if you can't work that blaster."

When Mara turned to meet Poe's voice, she was unsurprised to see his familiar smile crossing his tanned face. It had been two days since they'd seen the other's face, but neither would admit that it felt like longer. "You have a mission today?" Mara's voice shook with surprise upon seeing him prepared to leave once again.

"That I do, that I do." His eyes flickered over to the old engineer. "Ady, if you don't mind taking a final look at the ship, I'll volunteer to help Mara for a bit."

Ady's white brows rose with amusement. "Be my guest." His eyes darted between the two. "She's not listening to anything I'm saying. Maybe she'll take to you."

Mara began to interject at the romantic connotations of Ady's proposal, but it was too late. He was already making his way over to the ship with BB-8. Poe and Mara were suddenly alone in the shooting range, their focus fixated anywhere but each other. "Shall we give it a go?" Poe dug his fists into his orange pockets. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows, and the small gesture made Mara notice the muscles he often kept hidden. "Show me how you hold the gun."

Mara approached the small window and took her firm stance. _Feet beneath your shoulders. Just like Ady said._ Mara lifted her arm carefully, keeping the blaster parallel with her line of vision. _Don't make your arm too stiff, otherwise you'll lock your bones._ Her moved her elbows a few times to loosen them. _Take a short intake of breath. Keep your balance. Strong backs make strong shooters._

Mara was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed another hand wrapping itself around hers. A warm sensation shot through her body as the soft palm pressed against her cold fingers. She stared down at the end of her nozzle, shocked to see that Poe was adjusting her fingers every so slightly with his own.

"You're holding it wrong." His voice was a whisper near her ear. "Loosen your grip on the back of the gun and keep your fingers far away from the trigger. Rest it on the outside of the hole, otherwise you could send it off shooting with a simple brush."

Mara did as she was told, but not without hesitating for a moment in order for Poe to adjust her fingers to a correct position. Poe eventually let his hand slide away, the absence of him instantly felt.

"Do you know what I always do before I shoot?" Mara questioned, squeezing one eye shut. "I hold my breath."

Poe shook his head; his dark curls fell back into his eyes. Mara could see him from the corner of her vision, and for some reason she wanted to reach out and brush his stray strands aside. The last time she had done something like that, things had become stiff between the two. Had he been avoiding her for two days, or had it been pure coincidence? She hoped, against her will, that she had come into his thoughts at least once.

"That's the worst thing you can do for your aim. Your body knows that it's about to injure someone. Being tense is just going to mess with your head even more." Poe smiled, despite the situation. "Don't think about shooting leading to death."

Mara held back a sharp laugh. It would have sounded mocking. Instead, she sucked in a sharp breath and let her finger press down on the trigger. There was only a momentary fumble until she could regain her balance, but Poe's eyes were too busy checking the target.

"Almost near the centre!" He clapped his gloved hands together. "You weren't thinking about _Cry of the Ewoks,_ were you? Good thoughts lead to a straight aim."

Mara didn't hesitate to answer. "I was thinking about death." Her head twisted to the side instantly, her familiar shy smile gone from sight. "That's the hard part about training me. I'm always thinking about death and nobody can train me differently."

It was only when she faced him head on that Poe could see the dark circles lining Mara's dark eyes. She knew that he was noticing her exhaustion. It was impossible to miss. Her arms were sore from days of shooting practice and repair work, and the nights were getting longer as Elida needed her sleep. Mara was left in the bedroom without light, both literally and in her dreams. Mara had already woken up Elida with her screams, and in order to stop it from happening again, sleep had been entirely crossed off her list.

"You probably have to go soon." Mara changed the subject as Poe's concerning look began to grow. "How long will you be away for?"

Poe didn't enjoy the words that were coming. "A few days. I'll be back at the end of the week to collect the jets you're fixing. After that, it could be anywhere from a few days to a fortnight."

A sudden thought occurred to Mara. "There will be a small celebration about a week after we send you off. I hope you can make it back in time."

Poe's arms folded over his chest with the assumption that she was joking. The Resistance rarely had celebrations. He leaned against the shooting box to get a better look at Mara. Upon realizing that she was serious, his curiosity peaked. "Will you all miss me that much?"

Mara broke out into a laugh, her hand instinctively hitting Poe's upper shoulder. "It was actually for my birthday, not your arrival, but I suppose the greatest pilot in the Resistance shouldn't be forgotten."

"One week has gone by and you've already seen through my charms," he spoke softly. "How am I supposed to impress you now?"

"Buy me a spectacular birthday gift on your travels."

Poe's head fell forward with a sly response, but was interrupted by a shout from Ady. "The ship is ready for you, Dameron. Just make sure not to use full throttle until you're outside of the atmosphere. Don't want radars picking you up."

They had all gotten word of the new attack from the First Order. The enemy had targeted a Rebel supporter planet without supplies and soldiers. Their attack was simply done for fear mongering. Poe would have to be as secretive as possible in order to avoid targeting. So far, he miraculously avoided catching their attention. It was likely that they knew his name due to the rumours passing around the galaxies, but his face and ship was still unknown. It was up to Mara and her team to keep him safe, which left them all in a silent void of fear.

Poe snapped his fingers towards Ady with appreciation. It seemed as if no mention of the First Order could taint Poe's spirit. "Can't thank you enough, buddy."

Before Poe headed off, he strapped his belt tighter around his waist. Mara could notice he was getting thinner within the short frame of a week, and suddenly had the thought of keeping him some food from the canteen meals. She didn't know where he was headed, but if it was anything like Tatooine, he would surely enjoy a fresh cup of soup when he returned.

Poe called out over his shoulder. "I'll see you at the end of the week!" His eyes snapped towards Mara. Although there had been moments where she doubted the direction of his gaze, his wink was clear this time. "Don't do anything exciting without me."

~.~.~.~.~

When the evening came, Mara tossed in her rags early and headed straight to the room. If she was lucky, Elida's shift at dinner would be enough time for her to catch up on sleep. That was what her sleep schedule was coming to – a possible two hours at dinnertime. She was only three days away from getting her uniform, and the last thing she wanted to do was collapse from sleep deprivation and malnutrition. Elida hadn't seemed to notice her disappearance from dinner, and the other mechanics just thought she was eating later. It was like being in school again; make the choice between sleep, work and food. Except you only had two choices.

She slipped off her brown shirt and trousers, leaving her bare in her underwear. Crawling underneath the covers, Mara let herself sigh with relief at the sound of silence and peace of the lights on. She curled her knees to her chest, feeling the warmth of her own body. Her hands trickled over her stomach, pressing themselves to the cold skin of her abdomen. It was up to herself to stay warm, as the last time she had spent the night with a man had been over two years ago.

When was the last time Poe had been with a woman?

Mara's eyes shot open at the thought.

 _Don't think about stupid things like that. That's none of your business._

She buried her head under her pillow. Although she didn't want to think about it, Poe trickled into her subconscious again. Mara hadn't even asked if he was with anyone. What if he was already seeing someone? Perhaps he had someone special back home. After all, that was common with pilots. Someone to cling onto gave them hope, and the thought of returning to someone made battles worth the trip.

Mara flipped onto her back with a heavy sigh.

 _You promised yourself no distractions. Not even Poe Dameron._

She began to think about his face. His curled hair that split off to the side and hung in his eyes. His dark eyes that lit up like amber when the sunlight hit them. There was his slim figure, and even his smooth chest that would peek out when he wore his simple brown shirt. Of course, there was his jacket, that might be the piece of home that he longed for.

Mara wanted to think over these things to lessen their importance. She wanted to limit his charms and place him as more of a friend than someone she admired. Yet, it was growing harder with each passing thought. She liked the sound of his voice in her ear, and the gentle squeeze of her hands. He was tender without realizing, and although he was out of her league professionally, she felt that he truly wanted to be around her.

With that thought, Mara was finally able to bring herself into a peaceful sleep.

~.~.~.~.~

 **The next chapter will be action packed and Poe centred! PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! Can't wait to get writing again, and I'm so sorry for the long wait! :)**


	14. Retract

**Hey everyone, I hope you had a happy Easter! I know it had been a while since I've updated, but I was wondering if you were all still out there? It would be great to hear from you! :D Enjoy the chapter - sorry for the lack of Mara!**

 **~.~.~.~.~**

The atmosphere of Naboo was actually breathable, which was one thing that you didn't often come across when it came to planets near and inside the Outer Rim territories. Not only was the air bearable, but the landscapes were enough to make you forget all of your worries and fears. It was an escape for the mind, and although Poe's mission was of the utmost priority, he knew that it would be a struggle to stay focused.

"The last time I was here, I stayed an unnecessary six days." He laughed at the memory.

BB-8 made a low whizz of disappointment from the ship's back seat. It was his way of telling his master that they could not repeat his foolish decision. Poe didn't expect the droid to understand the easier days. Those were the days when a mission really meant going to pick up someone's family or getting the food that you'd been missing for months while _maybe_ dodging a few rebels.

Naboo was different than anywhere else near D'Qar. Its luscious green fields trickled into Poe's vision as his ship entered the atmosphere, and the waterfalls surrounding them were unable to be missed. Their shimmering blue appearance bounced off of the ship's glass canopy, almost blinding Poe with their beauty.

"You alright back there, buddy?" Poe tried to turn around to face his friend, but couldn't manage it in the tight cockpit. He didn't want to discredit the mechanics, but he had hoped they would have gotten him a more comfortable ship. His lack of sleep was wearing on him, and even a pillow on the seat would have been a nice touch. _Wishful thinking,_ he thought glumly to himself.

BB-8 whizzed excitedly. He also loved Naboo, as well as the Naboo people and the quirky Gungan. Despite their friendly nature, sometimes the Gungan were too hard to handle after three days. He was glad their trip would last no longer than that.

Poe could see Theed approaching on the horizon, the early morning sunshine illuminating the royal palace. He couldn't help but smile, despite the severity of his mission. There was something always enticing about being around royalty and fancy things. Granted, his parents provided for him very well, but Poe was always so focussed on work to even think about spending the income he received. His room in the Resistance base was practically empty, with the exception of his model X-Wing that his father built for him when he was only a boy.

Just as Poe began to land near the gates of the royal palace, he felt an attack signal launch onto his ship. He knew waving would be out of the question, as security was high and his small gesture could taken as a threat.

"You're trespassing royal territory. We need your ID number and name of your ship before allowing you to approach any further."

The voice rang over Poe's headset as it intercepted his signal. Any invoice from the Resistance base would be cut off now, and Poe knew that he was now entirely on his own. "ID number is 6788, and the name is Poe Dameron." Poe paused for a second. Once they heard his name, he assumed he wouldn't have to tell them any more.

"What's the reason for your approach, 6788?"

Poe whistled beneath his breath. Security really must have gotten tighter, even on the peaceful grounds of Naboo. It was one of the Resistance's biggest allies, yet they didn't seem to care that the galaxy's best Resistance pilot was in their reach. Nobody made it out without an interrogation anymore.

"I've been sent here on the request of General Leia. Senator Berenko might have some answers to that puzzle we're putting together." Poe was trying to be discreet, in case anyone was tapping into their conversation. He knew, however, that he wasn't an entirely creative person, and was struggling to think of a discreet explanation. "Do you know what I mean?" Silence rang out on the other end. "I mean… You know, there's that Princess and she has a _friend_ who hasn't been around lately…"

"Bring your ship into the carrier. Someone will greet you to take you into the palace."

The intercom switched off and Poe was once again left to the sound of his own heavy sigh. He rolled his eyes up to the glass cover of his ship, soaking in the blue sky to calm himself. "No time for manners these days," he laughed. "At least we got in without exploding into the atmosphere. We can thank Crescent for that."

BB-8 was too distracted by the lowering of the ship to comment. They were just about to enter the large, brick hangar. He could see some droids rolling around nearby, and his curiosity to meet them spiked up instantly.

"It's a shame the droids at the base are so fussy about a chat," Poe said, also taking note of them. "They've always got something going on. Some mission or other."

 _Like you?_ BB-8 laughed with a high-pitched screeching noise.

Poe chuckled before lowering his ship onto solid ground. "There's a difference between finding Luke Skywalker and getting some oil. Totally different kinds of desperation."

When Poe and BB-8 finally made their way out of the ship, both matching with their signature orange colours, they found themselves face to face with a stern looking Gungan. "You have come to meet the Senator?"

Poe nodded. "There are some things we need to discuss regarding the search."

Although the palace should have been considered safe grounds, the Gungan's eyes darted sharply to both sides of him. In terms of war, you could never trust anyone with certainty. "Follow me to the inner gates. When you reach the inside courtyard, please wait there."

Poe and his droid did as they were told. The back of the palace was not as spectacular as its main halls and dining areas, and the cold stone corridors made Poe feel like he was more likely in a prison. It was one time where he decided to keep his mouth shut. Any wrongly turned ears might have picked up on his presence, as well as his mission.

The three of them finally reached the main gates, and the Gungan turned sharply towards the duo. "You need to remove that uniform. Nobody will be watching you here." His eyes shot down to Poe's dusty brown sack. "I suspect you have a change of clothes."

The solider left Poe and BB-8 to their own quiet thoughts inside the courtyard. No windows turned inwards to face them, so Poe began to undress without any mind. He replaced his uniform with a faded grey shirt and his signature leather jacket. He tossed on some large black pants, feeling as if he were back home in the forests of Yavin-4. He certainly looked out of place in the elegant palace, but at least he could have been mistaken as a trader rather than the Resistance's best pilot.

With another heavy sigh, Poe let himself sink onto the concrete bench. There were a few trees surrounding them, as well as a small stream with long-whiskered fish. He couldn't distract himself away from their purple hue, as the big creatures stuck together in a pod. When they all blended together, their appearance seemed to form a giant purple flower, like a lotus, floating on the water's surface.

"My mother's always liked that shade of purple." Poe pointed in the direction of the fish. "She used to say that it reminded her of the sunset on her home planet, before she moved to Yavin-4." BB-8 asked a question, his head rolling to the side of his circular body. "Me? No, I've never seen a sunset quite like that." Poe smiled. "Maybe after all of this we can go on a vacation and see one. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Your mother also enjoys the colour brown. How interesting, considering the two colours are such great contrasts."

The voice came from behind them, causing Poe to stand up abruptly from the bench. When he turned around, he was unsurprised to see Naboo's young senator, Thadlé Berenko piercing him down with her striking blue eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Senator." Poe nodded his head towards the woman respectively. BB-8 copied Poe's gesture, not used to being around such formal situations. Even General Organa disregarded her loyalty, and thus made for a more comfortable atmosphere in the Resistance base.

"It has been a very long time since we have seen one another, Mister Dameron. Things have certainly changed."

What _hadn't_ changed? It had been nearly a year since the two had run into each other, their admiration for each other blossoming with each visit. Her poise and elegance was almost as bewitching as her striking red hair, and Poe felt the utmost respect for her and her politics.

"As you may have heard, things with the First Order have gotten out of hand. They're attacking innocent villages that have a high percentage of New Republic supporters," Poe struggled to stay the words with ease. "They're killing mercilessly in order to get our attention. They want to know where our base is and they won't stop until they do."

Thadlé's thin brow rose on her pale face. "You've managed to keep it secret, no?"

Poe nodded firmly. "They're not even aware of what _I_ look like, let alone our base."

"There are rumours, however, Mister Dameron. There is word going around that the base is in the Outer Rim Territories. You do not have to tell me if this is the truth, but I want you to know that they are getting ever so close to finding our weaknesses."

BB-8 beeped loudly to gain the two's attention. Theadlé stared down at him in shock, surprised to see a BB unit on her planet. "Why, who do we have here?" BB-8 introduced himself casually, and continued to explain their quest to find the missing piece of the map.

"This is the reason you have come," she sighed. "I am glad for it."

Poe took a step forward. He knew her well enough to understand her facial expressions, and could see the flicker of a rare smile curling on her ruby lips. "Do you know something about the map?"

Theadlé turned her back on the two of them momentarily, before twisting her head over her shoulder with a smirk. "I believe there is something I can do to help."

~.~.~.~.~.~

The palace's library was towering, and it was also far from view and shrouded in secrecy. It was where Theadlé led Poe and BB-8, not only in order to keep their discussion private, but also to demonstrate her knowledge with the proof of documents. Once they made their way inside, the towering books that trickled up to the ceiling on their shelves protected their hushed words from outside ears.

"It has been a long time since the General has visited Naboo," the Senator said, reaching for a pale white book in the centre aisle. "She often came for basic visitations and enquires, as well as to install a kind of momentum in the people who are her ancestors." Poe already knew the story of Leia's mother, Queen Amidala, and her forbidden love with Anakin Skywalker. She had been a Queen of Naboo, and a greatly loved one. "However, her brother was of the utmost attention to us, as he was also the offspring of our passed Queen and a great Jedi."

Theadlé began flipping through the books pages, her thin finger pausing on a long paragraph in the middle of the book. "Luke Skywalker is one of the galaxy's most powerful Jedis. Now, he is our only hope. There are many rumours of the First Jedi Temple still surviving in an aquatic world, but the knowledge of its location has been lost." She lifted her head to the pilot. "This is the map you seek, is it not?"

Poe nodded, his eyes scanning over the unfamiliar language of the book. "Luke has been in exile since the Galactic Civil War. He's nowhere in the galaxy, otherwise we would have found him by now."

"It has been three decades since Master Luke has shown his face to anyone," she whispered sadly. "Our hearts ache for the last Jedi."

Poe leaned forward on the table, using the heartache of Theadlé to his advantage. "You and I both know that he's still out there. We don't need a map to tell us that. The map's key purpose is giving us the exact directions to the First Jedi Temple. Once we have that, we'll be able to find Skywalker and bring him home. He probably can't understand the havoc that's occurring here, and someone needs to remind him of his importance."

Her red lips once again formed a smirk. "Is that person going to be you?"

"I doubt it." Poe mumbled. "That's another problem. We need to find someone who can convince Luke to come back, but it's not worth wasting any time on until we actually know where he is."

Theadlé's sharp eyes continued to scan the page. "It says here that Luke had many allies in the sand planets. They were often safe due to the rough and roguish nature of of their hands, and were thus able to keep secrets for many years."

"Like Tatooine? I'm not sure how soon I'd like to go back there."

"Perhaps not. Jakku is also a prominent sand planet, despite the small population."

Poe scoffed with a chuckle. "There isn't _anyone_ or _anything_ special on Jakku."

Theadlé's brows came together in her forehead. "Don't be so quick to assume. Luke knew many explorers who have made their home bases there. They would be aged by now, perhaps even gone. But if they _did_ possess a star-map that led to Luke Skywalker, they would certainly make sure that it would not fall into the wrong hands."

"It's likely to be someone elderly then? And on a sand planet?"

Theadlé nodded firmly. She was often right, though Poe didn't want to boost her ego by telling her so. "I might be able to gather some information about Luke's explorer allies in all of the sand planet regions. They will likely be associated with the Church of the Force." Her eyes darted over the page once again before her hand firmly slammed the cover shut. "Give me time. I can meet you after dinner to discuss my findings."

Poe nodded, feeling as if things were truly picking up. "And until then?"

"Give yourself a break. Explore. You know that Naboo has many things to offer."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Naboo certainly _did_ have many things to offer. Their planet had regained prosperity despite the threat of oncoming war. Their food source was stable, the environment was healthy, and in Poe's mind, the women seemed to be getting even more beautiful with the passing years.

He knew the size of the palace was large, and not wanting to stray too far from the library, he remained inside the palace's towering walls. Several people passed him with curious eyes, but most of them seemed to recognize him and offer him a small smile. It wasn't exactly home, but going to a familiar planet was a treat in itself during such difficult times.

For a few hours, Poe and BB-8 roamed the corridors, strayed in the garden and passed the time with thoughts to themselves. They certainly didn't fit in with the Gungans and palace royalty, and therefore decided to keep to themselves for most of the day. Just as dinnertime was drawing nearer, Poe longed for a break on the large expanding balcony. Before him was the towering waterfalls that he had seen from a distance, their blue shades beginning to turn darker with the setting sun.

It was an odd experience, and a completely unexpected one, but the image of Mara trickled into his mind. Her weary expressions from that morning were plastered in his face like a warning, as if he should be concerned about her happiness. Sitting before the waterfalls and being surrounded by the tranquillity of nature made him wish that she could have been there too. After all, she had said she was from Coruscant. How much natural beauty had she actually seen in her life?

It had now been almost two months since Poe had touched a woman. Granted, it had only been a short fling. This was a common occurrence for lonely pilots, but he had forgotten how long it had been since he actually wanted to spend the days and evenings with someone.

 _That person can't be Mara. She's a mechanic from Coruscant. She's one of the best in the Resistance. What kind of career driven girl would pay attention to a scatter-brained pilot?_ He folded his hands in his lap, hoping that BB-8 couldn't notice the distress on his face. _Besides, she has a natural beauty that's hard to come across anymore. What would make other men not notice her? In fact… have they been noticing her?_

BB-8 had rolled to the edge of the balcony, his spherical frame hitting the edge of the protective ledge. Seeing that his droid was the only creature around, the urge for Poe to speak to someone overshadowed his desire for privacy.

"BB-8, let me ask you a question."

The droid spun around inquisitively, his eye drilled onto his master. He had been waiting for Poe to open up for several days, but wanted him to do it in his own time.

"My parents both worked with the Resistance. They were lucky enough to find one another, and still have time to form a relationship. They also worked together in some of the most dangerous moments of our history." Poe ran his finger over his bottom lip, delving into thoughts that he had not brought up in his mind for several years. "Being with someone now is an impossibility. Yet, sometimes I wonder if being someone is the key to keeping a level head."

BB-8 could see how much his master was inwardly struggling. It was something nobody else could detect, particularly with his boyish charm and amiable nature. Poe would do anything to put on a good face for a crowd, but BB-8 saw the lack of sleep in his eyes and the loneliness in his soul.

"Don't get me wrong. These are just passing thoughts. I don't have anyone in mind, but I wonder as I'm getting older if I'll ever be able to experience something that my parents had." Poe finally tore his eyes away from the waterfall to meet his friend's vision. He smiled widely, but a lingering sadness crossed his lips. "Who ever said that thirties were the best time of your life?"

BB-8 needed to find the best words for his Master. It was not in his programming to give romantic advice, but when he scanned his memory and data over the past two weeks, he could detect some kind of shift in his master's character. He had grown tired before, but his attention had rarely shifted. Now, he was growing distracted without explanation. Overall, his missions had gone well. Things had only changed with the arrival of a certain mechanic.

Not wanting to upset his master, or call him out on anything false, BB-8 chose his next words carefully.

 _You should buy a birthday gift for Mara._

Poe's eyes quickly darted away from his friend, the colour rising in his cheeks. Why was he suddenly so nervous at the sound of her name? BB-8 clearly knew some interest was growing inside Poe in relation to Mara. He just hoped nobody else was. He was a pilot. He didn't have time to care for someone, and he didn't want her to suddenly care for him. That might only lead to disappointment and heartache for both parties.

Distractedly, Poe looked down at the faded leather watch on his wrist. "We should head back to the library. The Senator will be finished with her dinner soon."

~.~.~.~.~.~

When Poe and BB-8 had reached the library, Theadlé was already waiting for them. Her expression was grave, but that was nothing new. Her eyes were barely readable, which emphasized her status as Naboo's Senator. When they got close enough, Poe was able to see her creeping smile, and all of his stresses were suddenly relieved.

"I may or may not have some very good news for you, Mister Dameron."

"Oh really?" Poe placed his hands on his hips with a mocking sternness. "Do tell."

She began to slowly pace the floors with the explanation of her research. "After going through several files, I came across a suitable candidate that might know the whereabouts of your map. As Master Luke went missing three decades ago, we can presume he passed it along to a friend in a remote area. As I mentioned before, the sand planets are a good guess. I believe Jakku is the planet you are seeking. As you know, Naboo and Jakku have close ties in relation to the New Republic. I am glad that you asked for our help." She smiled, nodding her head low. "I was able to get in touch with one of our allies there, who said a certain explorer, once close to Luke Skywalker and a member of the Church of the Force, resides there in a small village. You might have heard his name before."

Poe couldn't place his finger on who the man might be. However, he was grateful for all that Theadlé had done. By intercepting her voice message into Jakku, she had taken a huge risk. It might have gained the attention of the First Order, but for now, they were safe.

"The man's name is Lor San Tekka. We haven't been able to reach him directly, as it would be too great of a risk."

"Lor San Tekka. I've heard the name mentioned by Leia." The memory from long ago was suddenly flooding back into Poe's head. "He was a strong believer in the Force, despite the rule of the Galactic Empire and not being force sensitive himself."

"I have never had the pleasure of meeting him personally. However, many here have spoke highly of him. He has retired since Luke's disappearance, in a spiritual and non-violent village on Jakku. I believe he may be of some use to you."

Poe mulled over the idea in his head. This could be their main lead. If Tekka had any information regarding the map, Poe had to be extremely careful about how to approach it. In fact, with the interception into Jakku's system from Naboo, the First Order could already have Theadlé in their system. If Poe wanted to keep them away for a while, he knew that waiting was the aim. Hopefully Tekka would remain safe and healthy in the next few weeks, which would be the amount of time that needed to pass before Poe could get to him.

"I am afraid that communication with our allies on Jakku was rather short and the signal was weak. I do not believe I can give you any more information."

"You've put yourself at risk," Poe intercepted. "You don't need to do any more than this. We wouldn't have been able to reach our Jakku allies at all if it weren't for the help of Naboo."

Theadlé offered him a warm smile, one that seemed more reminiscent of her youthful self than the headstrong woman she had become. "You know that Naboo would do anything to help the Resistance. Out of respect for the mother of Leia and Luke, we will never fail to see a mission through." Her eyes seemed to flash a shade darker, as if being clouded over with doubt. "No matter what the cost."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Poe's eyes stared up at the wooden ceiling above him. The sunlight was already cracking in from a nearby window. He had been watching it for several hours, as his mind was unable to bring itself into a dream. BB-8 had shut himself down as soon as they had been given their small guest room in the back of the palace, and Poe was left alone with his silent thoughts.

He let the cold air brush against his bare chest, his trousers slipping down past his waist. He was comfortable, to say the least, but being in such a place with nobody to talk to made him feel somewhat insecure, as if he had been forced out by the Resistance. Of course, he was the only person who could handle the jobs he'd been assigned.

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist, staring at the intercom button. If he pressed it, he would be able to get in touch with the Resistance on D'Qar. Naboo was a safe zone, and the Gungan's were experts in blocking out signals to make it seem as if they had need been made.

Mara would be getting her uniform, as well as her transmitter number at the end of the week. That was in two days. After that, Poe would be able to message her freely… Only in emergency situations, of course.

He groaned loudly, sliding his hands over his face. "What am I doing?" He whispered to himself. Mara's white teeth flashed in his memory, as her smile was her defining feature. It wasn't often that she showed it, since her inherent nature was shrouded over with shyness.

"I can't believe she likes _Cry of the Ewoks_. Unbelievable."

He remembered the excitement on her face when she told him about her favourite film. It was like the movie had been real, like a legend from the past. Of course, it was only a film, but to her it had meant something. He wished he could pick at her brain and see why it had fascinated her so much, but that would be a conversation for a day in the far away future.

"Maybe it's not as bad as I'm remembering it."

Her long hair would sometimes drape over her shoulders and fall towards the small of her back. Poe had worried that during her work it would come loose from the top of her head, and she would end up hurting herself due to its length.

"Don't worry so much," Poe mumbled to himself. "She's a grown woman who can take care of herself."

When Mara had come to fix his ship in the middle of the night, she had mumbled about what a fool Poe was. She was right, of course, but he was surprised that she had seen straight through him so quickly. He was proud and often reckless, but most people viewed him with admiration. She had side stepped his instructions in no time, risking his annoyance in order to protect him and fix his ship. Of course, Poe rarely got annoyed, but he _had_ given her strict orders to stay away.

"It was a nice gesture, though." Poe cocked his head to the side. "She didn't need to do that."

She had said before that she had a hard time sleeping. In fact, he didn't tell her, but when she had woken up with a scream on Tatooine, he was only just outside. She thought she had been alone, but he couldn't help but watch as she tried to calm herself down. If Poe had revealed himself in order to help, he was worried it would only frighten her even more. Along with that, she said that death was always on her mind at the shooting range. What had happened to her? What were the horrible things she may have seen?

Poe didn't want to admit it openly, but he didn't want her to suffer alone.

He wanted to keep her beside him at night, not for any kind of lust or selfishness, but for her to feel safe. After all, that was in his job description. He only wanted to help her. He only wanted to see her smile again, as she had on her first day.

Poe felt as if his thoughts on the new mechanic could have reeled on, except they were interrupted with a shattering _clang_ with the sound of shouts and cries following afterwards.

His body lunged forward in the bed, his hands instantly reaching for his shirt hanging at the edge of the bed frame. Whatever was going on outside, it couldn't have been good. As he fumbled to dress himself, the cries only grew louder. "BB-8!" He shouted. "Wake up! Something isn't right. We've got to move. Fast."

The droid instantly shot into action, his eye reeling around the room with distress. It only took him a moment to realize that the sound was coming from outside, but that it was getting louder with each passing second. He tuned his senses more accurately, and was able to detect that the noise was coming from outside of the hangar.

"The First Order," Poe spat through clenched teeth. "They probably intercepted the Senator's message and have come for her. We have to go. _Now._ "

Poe had only seen Kylo Ren from a distance before. His long black mask resembled his grandfather before him. Of course, Poe had to keep that a secret from most people, as Leia had trusted him not to harm her son. Poe kept his blaster close to his hip, however, and hoped that he wouldn't need to use it.

When he cracked open the door, the sound of bullets flying and groans of wounded men and Gungan filled his ears. "C'mon, buddy!"

Him and the droid took the back passageways towards the hangar. Nobody was to be found in the corridors, as he had been placed under high protection and security. It was only when he reached the end of the hallway, with the heavy metal door that led to the hangar, when he truly felt his stomach flip.

"Mister Dameron? Do you read me? Mister Dameron, do you copy?"

The voice came from over his watch. He flicked it a few times, realizing that it was Theadlé who was trying to reach him. A hologram of her body appeared before him, her red hair a shade of blue that matched the serenity of the waterfalls. He only wished the moment was as serene. "If you get this message, do not come for me. Do not fight. You need to head back to the base before anything happens to you. You are the only one who knows the next target of the Resistance. Do not risk your life." She paused with the further words lingering on her lips. "We both know how reckless you can be for those you care about. Please, Poe, do not risk your life today."

Her image suddenly cut out, but before it did, Poe caught sight of her eyes darting elsewhere. It was likely that the First Order had made their way into her room, seizing her for more information. There was nothing he could do now but listen to her orders. She was not a forgiving woman.

And truthfully, she was right. Poe was the only one aside from her with the information of Tekka. He had to pass on the information to Leia as soon as possible, and without anyone fixating their attention on him. He and BB-8 needed to run out, head straight for the ship, and launch into light speed. Going back to D'Qar was too risky, however, and he knew that he would have to find a safe hiding ground for the next day or two.

Yavin-4 had too small of a population. He didn't want to put his family, or himself on the radar by making such a big mistake.

Where could he go?

There was only one option. Poe turned his head down to his droid. He sucked in a sharp breath before letting him know what would be happening.

"Alright, BB-8. I have a plan, and you're probably not going to like it."

~.~.~.~.~

 **PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews, the more motivated I am to write :) xoxoxo**


	15. Apex

**THANK YOU for your lovely reviews! Have you all gotten your Star Wars DVDs? I haven't, as it doesn't come out in the United Kingdom for another 10 days... I'm so anxious! I have seen Daisy rapping though. What a star. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this progression to the story... There's a part I'm very curious to get your opinion about, so PLEASE review! :) I would love to hear what you think!**

~.~.~.~.~.~

Something had brought Mara out of her short-lived sleep, but it wasn't a nightmare as usual. Her head turned sharply to a noise ringing in her ear: the familiar sound of Elida's alarm. She heard her roommate groan from the bunk above as her small body curled itself into a foetal position. "Turn that off," Elida mumbled into her pillow. "Don't just hit the snooze button."

Mara's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, as there were no windows in the bunkers. Her arms felt tight from the repair work and shooting practice, but her mind was somehow sharp. She pulled her aching body out of bed, slamming her hand down on the top of the clock. "We have to get up. I get my uniform tomorrow and I can't ruin it by oversleeping."

Elida flapped her hand behind her head, her back remaining turned to the door with disinterest. "You can focus on getting your uniform while I keep dreaming about handsome Jedis."

Mara was already tugging on her usual trousers and t-shirt, but she felt bad leaving her roommate alone. She was also worried that without her persistence, Elida would never wake up. "Are you sure that you don't-"

 _Beep. Beep beep. Beep. Beep beep._

"Mara, I told you to turn _off_ the alarm."

The engineer's head shot around the room. The sound wasn't coming from the alarm, yet she still didn't recognize its pitch. "Is your communicator going off?"

"Of course not," Elida mumbled inaudibly. "Nobody ever messages me."

 _Beep. Beep beep. Beep. Beep beep._

Mara's voice turned firm with the persistent beeping. "It has to be your communicator. There's nothing else in the room that could be making that noise."

The togruta girl sat up in bed, her long flaps of skin swinging on both sides of her head. With droopy eyes, she pressed the communicator interface to her nose, her wide eyes glancing down in disbelief. "It _is_ my communicator." Her head shot up with worry. "Who would be calling me at this hour?"

"Just answer it!" Mara tossed her hands up as the beeping droned into her skull.

Elida clicked the side of the small box, waiting for a signal to come through. The two girls listened in silence, but all they heard was a faint scratching noise. They continued to listen until the quiet sound of a man's voice came through.

"Resistance base... This is… Do you…?"

Mara climbed the small ladder of the bunk bed, feeling somewhat excited to be getting a private message. "They know your ID number, so I think it's safe to take the call." Mara brought her lips closer to the microphone. "Your signal is foggy." Mara paused, but heard nothing. "Do you copy?"

Elida brought the wristband closer to her mouth, using her strong voice to get the message through. " _We can hear you!_ Are you there? _"_ She cried into the machine.

"Elida. Not so loud."

Suddenly, a clear voice came out from the tiny machine. "Resistance Base, this is Dameron, do you copy?" Elida squeaked at the sound of his name, but Mara's words were stunted. She could only feel her heart flip over in her chest. Why was he signalling them? Had something happened?

"We have your signal, Dameron. We copy you." Formalities seemed to slip away from Mara for a moment as fear for Poe's safety took over. "What's going on? Where are you?"

Poe's voice came through with a buzzing in the background, meaning that he was likely latching onto interplanetary signals whilst flying through space. He couldn't have been in warp-speed yet, nor was he going very quickly. "I hate to make this short, but there's been an attack on Naboo. The First Order arrived there after the Senator sent a signal out to Jakku. Me and BB-8 managed to get out in time." He paused for a moment, trying to get his thoughts straight. The girls thought it was the signal cutting out, but the pilot just needed a moment to catch his breath. "I can't return to the Resistance Base. Do you copy? I can't return to the base yet."

"You need to get out of there," Elida snapped. "Do I need to connect you with the General?" The thought seemed to spark off a light bulb in the young woman's mind. "In fact, why are you calling _me_?"

"If someone was tapping in, I couldn't risk them knowing the General's code."

"Oh, but you could risk them knowing _mine_ -"

Mara snatched the girl's wrist, bringing it closer to her mouth before Elida could get another word out. "You can't risk the First Order following you."

"I know," Poe muttered. His voice was somewhat relaxed, but that didn't surprise either of them. His calmness was one of his signature traits. "I've come up with a plan, but I don't think anyone is going to like it." They waited for his explanation; their beating hearts were the only sound in the room. "I need to go into the Deep Core." Mara and Elida both exchanged swift looks before tossing their disagreement towards Poe. He tried to interject them with an explanation, but their shouts were overpowering.

"Are you _insane_?"

"How are you going to go into hyper-drive with the risk of a black hole?"

"There are so many stars there!"

"Poe, this is reckless. Now I understand what people have been saying about you."

Poe cut in swiftly. "What have people been saying about me?"

"I don't know how many stars there are exactly, but there are a _lot_."

"I'm telling the General. We're coming to get you."

Poe raised his voice upon hearing the last comment. " _Don't_ get the General. You and I both know what troubles I'll have with navigation in that area, but in order to lose the First Order's watch on my ship, I need to throw them off. No member of the Resistance would risk their lives so stupidly by going there in warp speed."

"Except you," Mara intercepted.

"Well, yeah. Except me." Poe heard nothing from the other end, and realized he hadn't been efficient in convincing them. "I'll try to land on Tython. It'll be safe for me there and I'll come back to the base tonight."

Elida drummed her fingers on her leg, nervous about the secrecy they would be keeping from Leia. "Why didn't you contact the other pilots?"

"I need one of you to meet me at the hangar base tonight to let me inside. I'm not supposed to be arriving so early, but I don't want to explain what's happened until I get there. I'm under strict orders from the Naboo government that we don't go after the First Order. Everyone else can just think I got in early tomorrow morning. Plus, if I'm not at the base at the time I say so, you both know that I'm in trouble." Poe chuckled to himself. "And _then_ I'll let you come and find me."

"What time should we be at the edge of the hangar?" Mara's eyes shot up to Elida, who was shaking her head. With a firm finger, she shoved Mara directly in the chest. "I-I'll be there?" It came out as more of a question as Mara struggled to understand Elida's request. Elida nodded firmly, her eyes suddenly awake. "Yes. This is Mara. I'll be at the edge of the hangar waiting for you."

"Everyone needs to be sleeping, so let's make it late. Can you meet me at midnight?"

Mara's voice faded with slight embarrassment. "You know that I'll be awake. I can meet you then." Mara heard no sound from the other end. What Poe was doing was dangerous, but she could understand his reasons. She wasn't sure if he had disconnected, or had simply lost signal, but she spoke her next words without care as to whether or not he was listening. "Please be safe, Poe."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Poe knew that he and BB-8 were about to reach the Deep Core. He could tell by the strained hyper-drive and the intensity of the speed dropping around them. Forces of the black hole were likely tugging them in, but if he kept his target of Tython stable, they would be able to avoid it. His droid hadn't spoken to him since his announcement of the plan, but he was willing to sacrifice his friend's approval for their safety and the safekeeping of the Resistance base.

"Landing in 10… 9…"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara's hands shook as she continued to 'improve' the starships that were going to be sent out on the mission the following day. Her face and arms were covered in grease, and even though their progress was moving swiftly, she couldn't stay focussed. Her hands kept slipping on the bolts to the point where Ady had to take her place. "Take a breather," he said gently. "You've got something on your mind. We all know what that's like."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Poe checked his dimensions and realized that they needed to get out of hyper-drive soon; otherwise they would miss their target. He glanced back at BB-8, whose head was still spun around in annoyance. The only comfort he had then were the streaks of starlight passing by the ship.

"8…7…"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara glanced upwards at the clock hanging at the front of the hangar. She had to squint to see it with the door wide open due to sunlight streaming in. It was only three in the afternoon. She had to wait nine hours until she knew if Poe was safe. She felt the secret about to drip off of her tongue every time Leia came to check on their progress. Mara had practically said nothing all day out of fear of slipping up. Keeping secrets wasn't her forte, unless they were her own.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Poe's hands began to sweat, forming a clamminess in his palms that made his grip less secure. He tried to keep his mind and body steady, but he had only done this once before… and he had nearly missed the first time.

"6… 5…"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara didn't feel up to dinner. She knew that she would be forced to make small talk that she wasn't interested in. Everyone would be asking how she felt about getting her uniform and ID, but with the secrets she was keeping, she already felt like a traitor. Instead, she began to polish the nozzles of the X-Wings, feeling more at home around the hunks of metal than her comrades.

~.~.~.~.~.~

An image of Poe's mother flashed in his mind. He still had the jewel he had bought for her in Tatooine. He wondered when he would be able to give it to her. It was unlikely to be any time soon.

"4… 3…"

~.~.~.~.~.~

8:00 PM.

Mara was back to working on the ships. She was now adding dents to the side of the ships, giving them minor details of wear and tear. Even though she had done the aging work herself, she could have fooled anyone they truly were old. It felt comforting to have the project nearly completed, but it only sent her mind down a path of worry about what Poe Dameron could have been doing.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"You alright, buddy? You can be annoyed with me now, but when it's time to oil you up, you'd better be thanking me." Poe took in a sharp breath. "Landing in 2… 1…"

Poe switched off the hyper-drive with a sharp flick of his wrist. The side of the ship jerked to the right side, nearly tilting it on the side. BB-8 began to whizz in fear, but Poe's hands darted around the cockpit, flicking off switches and turning on other ones, until the ship was finally stable and out of the danger zone. Thankfully, the image of Tython was straight ahead to welcome them with its green lands and pearly blue waters. He wished he had the power of the Force, and could discover the many secrets that the planet held to those who could access it, but he pushed those thoughts aside with an excited shout of approval.

"What did I tell ya, buddy?" Poe laughed, slamming his hands on the cockpit board. "Safe and sound. Just like always." BB-8 made a low hissing noise beneath his breath, but Poe managed to catch onto it. "That was only _one_ time and you knowit wasn't my idea."

They were quickly approaching the mythical oceans and lands of Tython, which were filled with stories of the first Jedis and home to some of the galaxy's greatest legends. Poe always felt like a boy when we went there, as his dreams of becoming a Jedi flared up in the grandiose atmosphere.

He knew that he and his droid didn't have much time, a few hours perhaps, until he had to make it back to the base. He didn't want Mara to accidentally call on Leia because he was a few minutes late, and if he could afford to leave earlier, he would do so. Although his stomach churned to think about what was happening on Naboo, as well as to his friend, he couldn't help but feel proud that the mission had been successful. Theadlé was a smart woman, and would likely be able to talk herself out of the First Order's grips.

At least, he hoped so.

"We only have a few hours," Poe said as they began to approach a nearby landing strip. It was located near a small forest village where many allies lived. His glass canopy began to fog with the rise in temperature, but he was used to the heat after living on Yavin-4. "Do you need anything before we head back to the base?"

BB-8 stayed silent, hoping that Poe would remember his suggestion about buying a gift for Mara. He didn't want to pressure his master into doing anything he didn't want, but at the same time he felt Poe was simply too afraid to make a gesture.

"I've just remembered something," Poe mumbled. "If you need anything in town, start thinking about what it is, because that's where we're headed."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara waited by the hangar entrance as the clocked ticked nine in the evening. Elida, being the only person who knew about Poe, tracked Mara down in the workshop to make sure she ate after the main crowds had dispersed. Elida had managed to learn a lot about Mara in a couple of weeks, and she knew her friend wasn't always up for socializing. She couldn't get any word out of Mara about what had happened that made her sleeping habits so awful, but something had. That much was clear.

After finishing her late dinner and chatting with Elida about their childhood memories, favourite games, and first crushes, Mara went back to waiting. There were a few pilots flying out on late missions, but it was mostly quiet. Mara had chosen to sit on a wooden box of supplies just to the left of the hangar entrance, hidden enough from view to not be bothered.

Her eyelids felt heavy from her lack of sleep. She allowed herself to rest her head for a moment, not afraid that she would actually doze off.

"Tired already?"

Not only did Mara snap awake, she snapped to a full standing position at the sound of the General's voice. Clearly Leia had noticed her weariness, despite Mara's efforts to seem awake. Even Mara knew her limits, and she was clearly reaching their end.

"I'm sorry, General Organa." Mara hung her head low with shame.

"Elida told me." Leia's eyes scanned over Mara's face, but the drained girl didn't seem to understand. "She said that you have a difficult time sleeping. Did this only happen after you came here? Are you feeling homesick?"

"No," Mara forcibly interjected. She didn't want the General to get the wrong idea and send her home. "It's been going on for two years. I've tried to get help, but the medicines only make it more challenging to wake up again. It's better for me to live without them and get as much sleep as I can."

Leia let her head fall to her shoulder in bewilderment, as she didn't entirely believe Mara's story. "It might be somewhat invasive of your privacy, but Elida said that you had night terrors. The only reason she said this to me is because she wants you to feel comfortable enough to have your own room. If that's what you want, we can make arrangements."

Mara hesitated before she gave her answer. She didn't want to leave Elida. The Togruta girl was her closest friend on the base. But, as her closest friend, Mara didn't want to ruin their bond by waking her up every night. "I think it would be better for the others," Mara whispered with shame. "Please make sure that Elida takes no offense."

"She won't, dear." Leia smiled warmly. "That's why she told me personally, because she cares about you." Mara didn't know the right words to use around Leia. Did the General want her to explain her night terrors? Did she want to know what was bothering Mara deep down? It was something she couldn't tell anyone. Not even Leia Organa. "Your health and safety is as important to the Resistance as anything else. That goes for everyone. Nothing you say will be taken against you, and if giving you a private room will make you more comfortable, then we'll find a way to make it happen."

Mara nodded quickly. She could feel a pool of tears beginning to swell at the bottom of her eyes due to the kind gesture. It had been a long time since Mara had opened up to anyone about her night terrors. She had refused to share a room with anyone since the incident, and Elida was the first. It broke her heart that she still wasn't ready, even after all the years of trying to sleep, but she could not be angry at what her mind could not control. For Leia to understand someone she had no relation to, Mara felt truly lucky to be in the presence of such care.

"Sit." Leia's arm outstretched to the wooden box. Mara did as she was told, surprised to see Leia join her. "You know… there have been a lot of moments in my life where I couldn't bring myself to sleep. These days, it's only gotten worse." Mara couldn't take her eyes away from the woman's face. Her wrinkles weren't too prominent, despite her age, but Mara could sense a maturing within her soul that didn't reflect on the outside. "There are moments where I just want to step away from everything and be surrounded by my family." She laughed at that thought. "I know that won't happen. These are the things we sacrifice when we come here. We make a new family and we dedicate ourselves to the fight."

Mara nodded, feeling stronger after Leia's words. "My parents understood that. They were scared for me, but they knew that I would be in good hands."

"And you are," Leia confirmed. "Many parents feel the opposite. Believe it or not, Poe's parents weren't thrilled about it."

Mara's brows lifted in curiosity. "They didn't want him to join the Resistance?"

Leia laughed, leaning her back against the wall. "They weren't even sure if he should be a pilot. It seems impossible to think of now, but after everything they had seen working for the New Republic, they couldn't decide what was best for their son."

Mara knew nothing about Poe's parents, but wasn't surprised that they had been a part of the fight. She assumed that they were spectacular people, as their son was certainly successful and charming. "Did he always want to be a pilot?" Mara felt that she was stepping a bit out of her boundaries, but Leia didn't seem to notice.

"Absolutely. From the very first time he picked up a plane, I think." She chuckled. "I never knew him much as a boy, but his parents were very valuable to the New Republic. Things were hard back then. Darth Vader was an unimaginable threat." Mara's cheeks flushed to think that the evil dictator was actually Leia's biological father. They couldn't have been more different. "Vader had so many followers… so many people who shared his beliefs. I think part of the Damerons' fear was that those people would rise up again, and that their son would have to fight them. Of course, they were right, but Poe has a mind of his own."

"He certainly does," Mara smiled.

Leia's eyes finally met with Mara's. It was enough for Mara's heart to settle about keeping a secret from the General. Part of her even believed that Leia might be forgiving if she were to tell her. "You shouldn't stay out here too long," Leia suggested. "Try and sleep earlier. I'll see if I can find a room for you in the next couple days."

Mara said her thanks to the General and watched her head back to the control room. Leia would no doubt be awake for a few more hours, checking in on her ships and any updates on the First Order. News of Naboo would likely reach the base by tomorrow, but until then, things remained somewhat peaceful.

Only small lighting on the bottom of the floor filled the room, casting long shadows of the X-wings on the base's metal walls. Mara smiled as their ghost like figures made them seem bigger, as if her childhood toys had come to life.

She began to imagine what Poe was like as a young boy. When he had decided to become a pilot, she expected he had done it with vigour. Most people never asked Mara about what she had wanted to be when she got older. She was so good at what she did, people assumed she had put her entire heart and soul into it. Math and science were as clear as day to her, but it was the unknown territories of academia that tempted her.

She had wanted to become an artist, and had often sketched the ships she saw around Coruscant. People thought of the planet as a mixture of metal and smog, but in reality the sun would catch on the buildings' corners, and the whole planet would be cast in beautiful rays of orange and yellow. Mara loved being able to show the beauty of her planet in a new way, but her hobby fell behind after she got a steady job in the shop.

The distant memories of her brushes and oil paints seemed to take her off into a dream of the past. Her eyes grew heavy once again, until she let them submit her into the past.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Bang bang bang._

Mara was awoken by the abrupt noise of a fist against metal. Her eyes darted around the room to recollect where she was. It was almost a shock every morning to realize that she was at the Resistance base, but she was now alone in the hangar. Her eyes darted up towards the clock, where the hands rested just short of midnight.

"Poe…" She muttered, running over to the small doorway off to the side. She rushed over and pulled the thick metal lock to the side, letting the large door swing open with a creak. Sure enough, Poe and BB-8 were waiting on the other side of the door. With one look at Poe, she knew something wasn't right. His face was paler than she had ever seen it. When she glanced at his hands, they seemed to shake. There was a small bruise forming just beneath his chin, the pale skin turning a shade of blue that warned of pain. She was about to comment on his rough appearance, but BB-8 abruptly rolled past her towards the bunkers, halting her words. The droid had never disregarded her before, and fear suddenly began to bubble up in Mara's stomach.

"Is everything alright?" She stepped to the side, allowing Poe to brush past her. "Did you make it to Tython in time?"

Poe said nothing. He rested his helmet on the wooden box that Mara had been sitting on with his head hung in deep thought. Mara could feel the sweat growing on the tips of her fingers, placing the blame of his discomfort on herself. _Why isn't he answering me?_

Without any clear response from the pilot, Mara took the time to slowly close the door behind her. As distressed as Poe seemed, when she turned around he was still there. It was as if he had something to tell her, but he couldn't manage to get the words formed in his mouth. He didn't have to explain that feeling to her; she knew exactly how it felt.

"Have you heard more about Naboo? Is the Senator is great danger?"

Poe's eyes suddenly lifted from the ground. The bruise seemed to cast a shadow over his face, causing a distressed gaze in his eyes that did not match his outgoing persona. His tongue-tied silence only made the mechanic more nervous, causing her to spit out questions at a quick speed. "I was worried that you wouldn't make it here in time, but did you have any troubles? Were you able to keep away from the First Order?"

Poe's voice seemed as weak as his body. "We had a bit of trouble on our way out."

It was likely that the black hole had steered them in a wrong direction, risking their lives to the point of death. Mara thought that Poe would have laughed about that situation, as he and his droid survived, but something in his soul made him question the opportunities he had seized in life. Being close with someone… had he ever had that? Truly? Things were getting harder, and he could be gone at any moment, whether by the hands of the First Order or not.

Mara kept her voice low to match his. "I'm glad you made it back."

Something about her words seemed to break down the pilot. His body shifted into a slump while his eyes moved to search her face. His mouth opened with words he couldn't seem to find, and the sight of his uncertainty caused Mara to shrink the distance between them with a forceful step.

"If you need anything, I can get it for you. I can park your ship while you rest. You need sleep. In fact, you probably-"

Without being able to utter another word, Mara felt Poe's hand wrap around the back of her waist. He pulled her into him without hesitation, his lips crashing into hers with a sense of desperation. A single stride was all it took to bring the two together, yet taking that step had once seemed impossible for the both of them. Mara could feel the softness of lips on her own as his gentle fingers entangled themselves in her loose hair. She felt scared for a brief moment, but the thought soon trickled away from her as the feeling of his touch overpowered her.

Her mouth opened to his kiss with a soft moan as her eyelids flickered shut. Poe felt safe and warm, unlike the men before him. They had both suddenly given into the idea that the other might want them, and let that thought consume them in a moment where the heart defied logic. However, the realization of a man touching her began to seem too out of place. It had been years, and as much as she was beginning to trust Poe, Mara was still unsure. She pulled away with a short gasp, her eyes briefly scanning his before turning away. "I-I can't…" She took a step back, her eyes glued to the cold floor. The warmth of him instantly left her, and she could physically feel his absence. "You can't do that… with me. You don't want that. Trust me."

Without being able to ask for an explanation, Mara left Poe in silence. He watched as she headed towards her room, the hair that had fallen across his neck only moments before suddenly swinging as if to wave him goodbye. His heart was still pounding in his ears, and not from the incident on the ship, but because of a woman.

Not just any woman.

 _That_ woman.

 _Her sensitivities probably got the better of her._ Poe thought. _She has nightmares and I don't even know why. It could be anything, and I just kissed her selfishly._ "Idiot," Poe groaned with his eyes shut. "You're such an idiot, Dameron."

Hauling himself onto the wooden box, he pressed the front of his helmet to his forehead. Taking a deep breath, he let his heart rate decrease. Being with a woman hadn't made his heart pound since he was a teenager. Not like that. It had always been casual and relaxed, yet Mara wasn't giving into him so easily. She didn't seem to shrink in the palm of his hand or drown in his eyes, and if there was ever a split second that she did, she managed to control herself and return to her duties. Poe, on the other hand, wasn't doing well in that respect.

" _You don't want that. Trust me."_

Mara hadn't said that _she_ didn't want it. Instead, Mara had directed the fault on him.

She was getting it all wrong.

Poe did, in fact, want Mara Crescent.

With a puff of breath from his cheeks, he let a small smile of joy pass his lips. Even though she had stormed off, she _had_ kissed him. As he headed off towards his bedroom, there was a newfound spring in his step that hadn't been there only moments before.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **PLEASE REVIEW...! I'm curious as to what you are all thinking... 3 And thank you for the lovely reviews, I'm SO excited to keep the story going! I have some great ideas in mind. :)**


	16. Capable

**LOTS OF THINGS ARE HAPPENING! I wanted to post a short chapter in honour of the Rogue One trailer that came out today. Fantastic. I'm particularly happy that Donnie Yen is in it playing what appears to be a blind kung fu master. Classic Donnie. I've also bought the new Poe Dameron comics, which I should point out, I use some of the dialogue from in this chapter. If you've read the Poe comics, please know that this week long mission that they're going on is the one mentioned in the stories. Therefore, the dialogue (brief) that I took from those comics in this chapter is NOT mine and belongs to Marvel/Disney. :) It would be AMAZING if we could get up to 200 reviews! And a lot of you were asking why Mara walked away, and why Poe was so beat up/kissed her in the first place, so I hope some things in this chapter answer you questions. :D If not, ask me in a review and let's get started...!**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ash swirled in the air like seeds from a dying flower.

" _Mara, stop screaming."_

Leo crept out from his hiding spot, letting the chalky texture fill his lungs.

" _Don't touch me!"_

He wrapped the collar of his shirt over his mouth, trying not to breathe it in.

" _You have to get help, Mara."_

With every step he took forward, his black boots transitioned into grey ones.

" _You've done nothing to help me."_

Leo's eyes scanned the empty village until they landed on a tweed doll tossed to the side without care.

" _That's because you won't let me in."_

He began to head towards the back edge of town where his unfinished ship would be waiting for him.

" _And you wonder why?"_

When he reached it, he was pleased to see that it was still flyable.

" _I'm not staying."_

He climbed inside without hesitation.

" _I don't want you to."_

With a sharp flick of the engine button, the ship gurgled into life.

" _Mara, you have to know that I loved you."_

In one more week, he would finally make his way to D'Qar. But there was somewhere he needed to go first.

" _You just didn't love me enough to stay."_

~.~.~.~.~.~

It was early on Friday morning and Mara hadn't slept a wink. She had Poe Dameron to thank for that. Taking a hot drink with her, she decided to head out towards the hills surrounding the base's landing strip. She hiked her way up the tallest one, trying her best not to spill her coffee, in order to watch the sun rise. It was the first time she had ever seen a sunrise on D'Qar, and she wished she had her oils and parchment with her to remember it.

D'Qar was beautiful in the crackling hours of the first light. The large red sun would spill up over the horizon of trees, its rays twinkling down on the dew that spilled over the tall grasses. Mara could smell the fresh water trickling from rivers below, the mixture of dirt and fish an unfamiliar and welcoming scent. The sound of birds split into her ears, their songs sharp and with a warning, but not entirely unwelcome. A few would spin out from the tree tops after a minute of waiting, their limber bodies slicing through the air like a bullet. It was a beautiful sight, but it was not enough to distract Mara from her thoughts.

Poe Dameron had kissed her. It had been more than a couple of years since she had even touched a man, aside from embracing her father, and couldn't grow comfortable with the idea. There had been a few nights of longing in the past, where her legs and arms ached to be entangled with someone else. Yet, the feeling was fleeting. She knew that Poe Dameron was handsome from the start; it was obvious to anyone with eyes. She had warned herself that he might be a distraction, and yet she never imagined that _she_ would become a distraction for _him_.

Somewhere in her gut she was angry that she had left Poe standing there. Being with a man scared her; it took courage to admit that. A man's strong grip made her feel suffocated. Their limited emotions made her feel repressed. All she had known was a man who believed she was insane, ungrateful and twisted. Those were the words that Leo had once used against her. He hadn't even tried to understand what was happening in her mind. She had no reason or experience to believe that any other man was different.

It was unfair to Poe that she kissed him back. She felt that it offered him hope of her affections, which were ever growing, but were ultimately unable to be offered. Her timidity was not the only factor that made her pause, but the memory of their missions. With the threat of the First Order, how could they be together? There was too much work to be done. And although she hated to think of it, death was always just around the corner in such trying times.

She pressed the rim of the cup to her lips, the hot drink clashing with the cool texture of the metal. She shuddered at the sensation, her broad shoulders twitching like the birds in the trees. With a heavy sigh, she let her mind fade away from their repetitive thoughts to simply enjoy the moment. It was uncertain how many more moments like this she would manage to get, particularly as today was initiation day. Things were about to change.

~.~.~.~.~

" _BB-8, I can't get the ship to go into hyper drive. The force of the black hole is too strong… BB-8, can you hear me? No, no, no… don't shut down on me, buddy. C'mon, I need to talk this out with someone. Damn it! Why isn't this working? Why isn't this working?"_

Poe's body shot upwards in his bed with the memory of the night before. His hand was shaking when he pressed it to his forehead, the cool moisture of his own sweat an unwelcome surprise. With a repressed groan, he let his head fall in his palms, the blood from his heart racing and pulsing all over his body.

Yesterday had been an extremely close call. He had tried to leave Tython too quickly, and without double-checking the measurements, had ended up putting BB-8 and himself in severe danger. His droid, interfered by the pull of the black hole, had shut down and left him alone. Poe only managed to get out by remembering another planet nearby and locking onto its measurements. It was too close for comfort.

Far too close.

The quick thought of death had occurred to Poe in that moment. He didn't want his life to end in such a way, and he was grateful that it hadn't. However, that moment forced him to take a closer look at thirty some years. What had he accomplished?

One of the best pilots in the galaxy.

Strong family relationships.

Plenty of friends.

Good sense of humour.

And… no real attachment to anyone.

That was something he had been missing. When he was put in the position where he might have to accept death as a new chapter of his life, he couldn't put his finger on whom he would truly miss or who would truly miss _him_. Sure, everyone would be distraught. They would all miss their pilot friend back on the base, and his family would weep for weeks. But he wanted something more than that. He wanted a single person who kept that spark of life in him; a person that he also wanted to live for.

It was what made him, albeit impulsively, kiss Mara Crescent. He didn't know if she was that person, but something drew him to her without explanation. Her eyes would flicker past him as if he had caught her looking. Other times, they would stare forcibly into his face without a care towards onlookers. She was so complex, and oftentimes very affable, but she was still hidden inside herself. Unreachable.

He didn't have much time to dwell on the thought that morning, however. His first mission was to tell Leia about Lor San Tekka and move on towards Jakku. Anything else was considered a distraction.

Poe quickly gathered his supplies and headed over towards Leia's office. With a gentle knock, he cracked the door open, unsurprised to see the General at her desk. She glanced up at him with firm eyes, her mouth twisted downwards into a frown.

"Bad time?" Poe questioned.

"Perfect time," Leia sighed. "I've just heard about Naboo. Care to explain?"

"I was under strict orders from the Senator not to get involved. She wanted to make sure that I got back safely."

Leia's eyes scanned the pilot's face. Poe Dameron was easy to read, and the bruises on his chin made it clear that a lot had happened in two days. "You know something. What did you find out?"

"There's a man on Jakku that might be able to help us. An explorer. His name is Lor San Tekka."

"Yes, of course." Leia's hands rummaged through the desk until she pulled out a holovid. When she opened it, an image of an old man in a meditation pose appeared between them. The blue light of the machine drowned the room in a sorrowful mood. "This was passed onto me early this morning from a Gungan. We know that Lor San Tekka is alive. The First Order does not." Her finger clicked off the holovid, bringing about the regular lightness of the room. However, the mood did not shift. "This is a huge opportunity for us to get ahead of them, but we have to act on it before they learn the truth."

Poe's brows rose. "We don't know exactly where he is, do we?"

"There's a secret religious group hidden in a cavernous region. The site's location is in our records. I need you to go there and ask Lor San Tekka for help."

"And if he's not there?" Poe tried to analyse the situation from all possible angles.

Leia turned her head over her shoulder as she headed back towards her desk. "Do you know why you're getting this assignment, Poe? Because you don't need to be told every little thing." A smile crossed her lips to prove that she wasn't as harsh as she sounded. "Just get it done."

"Yes, General." Poe nodded firmly. "I'll leave right away."

Just as Poe turned to exit, Leia's voice halted him. "Not yet. I've authorized you to select a small squadron. Four more pilots and a technician. It's unlikely that you'll run into trouble since this planet is at the back of the galaxy." She paused as her expression turned grave. "Still, you never know."

"Right," Poe chuckled. "Better safe than sorry. I'll choose the best of the best."

"I've been on my share of missions like this. Things can fall apart quickly, sometimes before you realize what's happening." Poe knew not to take her words as a lecture, but a gesture of warning. "Whoever you choose, make sure they're people you can trust."

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Mara Crescent!"

A familiar voice caused the young mechanic to spin around on her boot heels. She was surprised to be face to face with Oddy Muva, a fellow mechanic and Abednedo superior. She offered him a wide smile as her eyes quickly darted to the green dungarees he was clutching in his hands.

"I think I know what this is..." Mara laughed breathlessly.

"I think you do." His orange face broke into a grin as he outstretched his hands to her. With a childlike squeal of excitement, she scooped up the uniform in her sore arms. "You deserve this, kid. You've worked hard for it."

Mara didn't need a huge ceremony. One of the Resistance's top mechanics handing it over to her was more than enough. She let her fingers run over the smooth olive fabric. Underneath was a high-collared grey shit that would also be worn. Most of the mechanics that worked on the runway wore these, as the material was thin enough for them to stay cool under the D'Qar sun. Clearly, her position had been assigned to her.

"Try it on!" Oddy urged. "Dameron's just assigned me to prepare the oil in the jets, but I want to see you in it before they head out."

Mara inwardly hoped that Poe caught sight of her in her uniform. After all, he was going to be gone for quite some time. Seeing her as a real member of the Resistance movement would demonstrate that she could do whatever she set her mind to. He was the one who had encouraged her from the start.

As she headed off to the bathroom, Poe was quickly making his way around the corner of the landing strip. When he spotted the Abednedo from the other side of the runway, he clapped his hands together with eagerness. "Everything looking good with the ships?"

"Everything is good as always," Oddy replied. "I wish I was able to go with you and the other pilots. Hiding under ships all day can get tedious, you know."

Poe reached out to put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You'll get your shot, buddy. With a little more training, you'll be right up there with us. If there's one thing the Resistance needs, it's pilots."

Oddy's eyes seemed to perk up at the sound of Poe's statement. "Well, if that's the case, maybe you should take on an apprentice. I've just given Mara Crescent her uniform. She's extremely gifted. Her skills are very enhanced for her age, and she-" Poe began to laugh beneath his breath with Oddy's praises of the girl. "Oh. Have you two already met?"

Poe bit his bottom lip, trying his best not to spill the news about the kiss. He could still feel the softness of her lingering on the edge of his mouth. "You could say that."

"Well, what do you think?"

Both Poe and Oddy turned their heads to the right, where Mara's perky tune sung out. Poe couldn't resist breaking out into a smile when he saw her. She almost looked like a child again as her overalls seemed a bit too large on her figure. The grey undershirt hugged her skin, and the turtleneck looked fitting with her hair tied back into a bun. The only thing that was recognizable was her boots, which were still as dusty and dirty as the day she had arrived. She clearly wasn't about to give them up.

"Charming." Poe's lips curled into a smirk. "Welcome to the team." Mara couldn't hide the blush in her cheeks if she had wanted to.

"You're certainly one of us now," Oddy chuckled. "And we're glad to have you."

Mara snapped her fingers in their direction and took a few steps backwards to sneak away from the compliments. She was finding Poe's gaze increasingly uncomfortable, and found herself wanting to leave. "Thank you very much, gentlemen." Poe noted her awkward composure and began to laugh without restraint. "Well! I've got work to be doing. So that's my cue to go. Best of luck on your trip! Thanks again, Oddy! … For the uniform, I mean." She quickly turned on her boots, running back into the hangar to distract herself. Oddy's face twisted into an expression of confusion as Poe continued to let his laughter free.

"That was certainly an odd change of mood."

"I wonder why." Poe smirked despite knowing the real reason.

"She must have something on her mind."

Poe drummed his fingers on his helmet, redirecting his gaze towards his friend. "She just might, Oddy. She just might."

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _On Coruscant..._

When dinner time finally rolled around, Hari and Dex Crescent felt the emptiness of their house. Dex had the excuse of being at work all day, but Hari only worked a few shifts per week and was often in a somber mood after Mara's leaving. Of course, they said nothing about it aside from that they missed her. They knew the good that their daughter was doing, and thus couldn't complain.

It was difficult not being able to speak to her. They wanted photographs of her in her uniform. They wanted to see the friends she was making, if she was managing to make any at all. Their daughter had changed a little over two years ago, but they never completely understood why. She would nearly tell them, but stop herself short. All they knew was that she and her long-term boyfriend, Leo, had split up. They assumed it was Mara's decision, and that she had regretted it ever since.

Hari quietly passed her husband a spoonful of potatoes, which landed on his plate with a loud _thud_. Even her cooking had become bland since Mara's leaving.

"How do you think she's getting on?" Hari asked, unable to avoid the topic any further.

"We have this discussion every night, dear." Dex's face fell with sadness. He had aged significantly in the past few weeks. Without Mara to liven up the house, he was beginning to feel as old as he looked. "I know as much as you do."

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence with the exception of the usual small talk. Marriage of thirty years wasn't always exciting, but it didn't need to be. They didn't need fascinating stories and gossip to keep their interest in each other alive. And knowing that they still very much loved one another, they allowed themselves some moments of peace and quiet.

And yet, when a knock on the door startled them both from their meals, they were somewhat grateful.

"I'll get it!" Hari shouted, dropping her spoon on the edge of her bowl. Dex managed to grab it before it fell tumbling onto the floor. In the pits of their stomachs, they hoped that it would be their daughter coming back for a visit.

Hari pulled back the door with a wide swing, a grin breaking out onto her face before she could even see her visitor. That all changed when she caught sight of a dust-covered, sandy-haired young man grinning back at her. It was a face she hadn't seen in years, and she couldn't place her finger on whether or not she was pleased to see Leo.

"Mister and Misses Crescent. Good to see you again. Mind if I come in?"

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Lack of action, I know, but I wanted to get some character development here! I want to know what you all think of Leo... is he a good guy, or a bad guy? Leave your comments in the box below! Let's try and make it to 200 reviews please! :) You guys are the best!**


	17. Reality

**Wowowowowow! I'm so grateful for all of the amazing reviews. Does everyone have their DVD yet? :) Thank you all for the amazing support, and sorry about the delay as I'm writing my disseration. *heart***

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Leo…"

Hari Crescent could barely form the name in her mouth without stuttering. Already expecting her distraught reaction, Leo preparedly pulled her into a hug. Her arms did not reach out to embrace him back immediately, but after a few awkward moments, she gently patted his back.

"This is certainly a surprise."

"It's a surprise for me too. I hadn't planned on being here." Leo brushed past Hari as he spoke and into the warm home. Neither Hari nor Dex were unfamiliar with his blunt behaviour, but that had been back when he was seeing Mara. Now it was simply rude. "The First Order attacked the village I was staying at." His eyes seemed to scan the room in search for something. "As far as I know, I was the only survivor. I had to flee."

"Mara isn't here, Leo." Dex was unafraid to show his annoyance. "She got a job with the Resistance."

Leo's eyebrows rose with mocked surprise. "Funny. That's exactly where I'm headed."

"Only few people know where the base is," Hari interjected. "How could you even get there?"

"I have a fleeting guess of where it might be." Leo wasn't afraid to seem proud. "You know me; I've always got one ear pressed against the wrong door." Neither of the Crescents could find the right words in response. If Leo did know where the base was, it meant trouble for their daughter. "There's one problem. My ship is pretty busted; I'll need a few days to repair it. Being the generous hosts that I know you are, I was hoping that I could stay for a while."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Dex mumbled unconfidently. Leo could have pinned him to the wall and forced him to comply. It wasn't that he _would_ do that, but… he certainly had the strength to.

"Since Mara isn't here, I don't suspect I would be too much trouble taking her bed." Leo spoke as if they had already accepted his request. Hari stood uncomfortably near the front door, her thing arms folded over her chest. "I'll take care of food for myself, and I wouldn't be in your way, Hari. I'll likely be in the shop most of the time."

"Leo, you can't-"

"Fine." Hari stepped in before her husband caused a row. "You can stay here for three days, but then you need to leave. Whatever happened between you and Mara had a toll on her health, and we don't particularly feel like rewarding you for that." Her body may have been small, but Hari Crescent always had a passionate and clear voice, especially when it came to her daughter. "I can see that you're still a child in both mind and action, so I'll take pity on you this once and allow you to stay."

Hari crossed the room, scooping up what was left of her food, and preparing to take it back to the bedroom. She gave her husband a warning look, informing him with her eyes that he would be joining her. Leo, although he hated to admit it, was a bit stunted by her words.

"Just remember." Hari narrowed her eyes on the handsome traveller. "Acting like a child will get you killed in the end. Since you haven't changed over the past few years, you had better start growing up… and I suggest you do it quickly."

~.~.~.~.~.~

It had been four days since the Black Squadron's departure from D'Qar. The pilots on that team had been particularly renowned amongst the Resistance, and their absence wasn't noted without a twinge of sadness. One person in particular was struggling with their disappearance, but for reasons others could not understand.

Mara hadn't had enough time to question Poe about his intimacy, let alone formulate an answer as to why she had kissed him back. The thought would have nagged at her every second of the day if she had let it, but her work and moving of bedrooms allowed her to distance herself from the protruding thoughts.

Elida had been taking the change of rooms somewhat personally, albeit the situation occurring on her request. Mara knew her friend was sensitive, and thus asked the girl to a drink in the cantina. When they arrived late in the evening, it was nearly empty with the exception of an Ithlorian cleaner.

"How dull," Elida sighed. "This place used to be so full of life when it was set up. Then again, things were much easier in those days."

Mara was surprised to hear how far back Elida had been involved with the Resistance. It occurred to her that she hadn't even asked the girl's age or her history with the New Republic. As the two sat at the edge of the bar counter, Mara turned to her with curiosity. "When did you first join the Resistance?"

"I started working here nearly ten years ago. Can you believe it?" She tossed Mara a pearly-white grin. "Most people think I'm younger than what I am. It happens quite often. My people are known for their grace and prestige; something I'm lacking in severely."

Mara placed a comforting hand on her friend's back. "I happen to find you much easier to talk to than some other Togruta on the base."

Elida mockingly battled her lashes. "You flatter me!" Before she continued her story, she flagged down the bar tender and ordered two Gruvian Tovashes. Mara had heard about their potency, but said nothing so as to not seem weak. "People always expect the Togruta to be strong and noble, like Ahsoka Tano. The truth of it is, she's a legend for a reason. We aren't all that way."

"What made you come here?"

"My parents could see what an intense personality I had from the moment I was born." She laughed at the memory of her childhood. "They couldn't think of something that would keep me interested, until they discovered my love of food." She twiddled her fingers close to Mara's face, causing them both to sputter into fits of laughter. "Keep moving. That's what I always say. Cooking just seemed like the perfect fit. Of course, I had hoped to own my own restaurant rather than make quick meals on the base, but the Resistance is bigger than my goals." She smiled gently towards Mara as the bar tender slid their drinks across the polished wood. "You know what that's like more than anyone."

Mara's cheeks flushed with the thought of her artwork. She hadn't old Elida about her passion for paint, but she needed to open up to someone if she was ever going to find a source of comfort in trying times. "Truthfully, I didn't always want to be an engineer; I was just very skilled at it."

Elida's large eyes somehow managed to grow even larger with shock. "I can't imagine you with any other job. You're always going on about the Ewok movie… did you want to act?"

"You're not too far off. I wanted to paint." Mara let a shy smile slip across her face as she brought the rim of the glass to her pale lips. She let the cool liquid warm her stomach, reminding her of old times in the Entertainment District. "I never expected it to become a career, but it was where my heart lied."

"I understand," Elida mumbled. "I'm thirty years old and I'm not even a mother. It was always my dream to raise a family and have children, but now I can't envision myself with another in these times of war."

Mara's heart twisted in her chest upon hearing the first syllable of 'mother'. Her hand instinctively shot out to her chest to steady her heart. Elida took notice of her friend's sudden heavy breathing; unable to grasp how she had suddenly became ill. "Mara, are you okay? What's going on? Are you allergic to the alcohol?"

"I'm fine, I just-"

The sudden sound of the overhead alarms began to ring out in their ears. Any information of the previous conversation was forgotten, as their words were overshadowed with the loud sirens buzzing above them. Both girls shoved their hands over their ears to block the sound, which was entirely unfamiliar to them.

A voice on the overhead speakers spoke in a firm command, silencing them even further.

"All pilots and mechanics report to the landing strip _immediately_. This is a code red situation. I repeat; this is a code red situation."

The message played on loop, like something out of a nightmare. Mara tossed Elida a look of worry, but her friend had no doubt about their next move. "You have to go, _now_!" Elida forcefully shoved her friend towards the entrance. "You're an official mechanic! _Hurry_!"

Without a moment to think, Mara's legs flew behind her, her heart still longing for her frosty blue drink. Sweat began to drip from her hairline as she ran through the corridors, but whether or not it was from fear or exercise, she didn't know. Her arms pumped at her sides, carrying her through the maze of hallways like a fleeting breeze. Alongside her, pilots and mechanics also raced towards the landing strip, fearful that the worst was happening.

The First Order.

Had they landed on D'Qar?

When Mara finally arrived, she had to squeeze her small frame through a large group of people in order to see the General. When she finally managed to split through the crowd, she came across Leia standing on a cargo box with a downturned expression. The regal leader wasted no moment to begin speaking, as the situation was clearly urgent.

"Someone has landed on D'Qar."

A mumble of gasps and whispers flooded over the gathering crowd like the humming of bees. Leia raised her hand sharply to silence them, and everyone respectfully obeyed. "The ship was unmarked. There was only one. We have no idea who this might be, but we have the coordination of its landing at nearly 140 miles off. Whoever they are, their ship couldn't have landed on safe ground. It is likely that they will leave their ship and walk. It seems unlikely that anyone would come to D'Qar, unless there was speculation about our base."

Everyone waited in silence for the orders.

"I need a team of pilots to track down this intruder. I also need mechanics who can fly a jet smoothly to accompany them." Mara thought that Leia's eyes had met her own, but after a quick blink, Leia was already looking away. "We don't have time to waste, so I'm assigning those who are going. Nien Nunb will lead the pilots, and I want all of the Coalstreak Squadron on this mission. From the Dagger Squadron, I'm putting Iolo Arana in. As for the mechanics, I need Oddy Muva."

Oddy let out a small squeal of excitement. He had always dreamed of moving up into the ranks of the pilots, and this may have been his chance to prove his flying skills were up to par.

"And Mara Crescent."

The entire crowd fell silent at the sound of the girl's name. Mara thought she had misheard, and simply looked around to see who had gotten the position. When she realized all eyes were directed to her, an excuse began to form in her throat.

"General, wait-"

"You all have you assignments. Now go."

Leia stepped off the podium, brushing past Mara without a glance. Mara sucked in a sharp breath of fear as several hands found their way around her shoulders in congratulations.

She didn't want congratulations.

She didn't want to go _at all._

Without moving an inch, Mara stared off in the direction of Leia with her jaw hung upon with unsaid words. She could see Oddy staring her down from the corner of her eye, but was unable to follow up on his actions.

"You're not okay, are you, kid?"

Mara snapped her jaw shut with a firm shake of her head.

"You're going to be fine." Oddy paused with a chuckle. "Well, unless you stand there like you're frozen in carbonite. Then the General will have a word or two with you about that uniform you're wearing."

Feeling the desperation at hand, Mara spun around to her senior with trepidation in the lines on her face. "Don't you understand? I _fix_ jets; I don't sit in the cockpit!"

"Mara, you went all the way to Tatooine to help Dameron." He paused a bit to make his point clearer. " _Alone_. You're more qualified than you realize. You're just too afraid to admit it, because it means that you've been given real responsibilities."

Mara would have taken offense to the statement, but she knew Oddy was right. She said nothing in response, which gave Oddy the perfect opportunity to shove an unmarked pilot's helmet into her weak arms. She groaned at the weight of it, wondering how she would be able to keep her head stable with all of the metal. She couldn't even wear a helmet properly. How was she going to catch an intruder?

"You've been assigned ship five." Oddy waved his hand over Mara's face to grab her attention, but didn't succeed. She continued to stare out into space as Oddy's words rang into her ears. "This is a big opportunity for you, Mara Crescent. Don't blow it."

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Sorry, no Poe this time around. :( I know, I know... I miss him too...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED. :)**


	18. Ephemerality

**HOWDY Y'ALL. I'm so sorry about the wait. My BA dissertation is due this Friday, and it's the biggest assignment of my Uni life, so please bear with me! I'm finishing this off at 2AM, and I know there will be typo and grammar errors. Forgive me. I just wanted to get it out to you, because I have no idea how this next week is going to go... Anyway, ENJOY! I'm sorry it's not as long again! LOVE YOU ALL THAnK YoU foR the COMMenTS :)**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mara sat behind the cockpit with nothing but her uniform and a blank expression. It wasn't that she didn't know what functions the buttons had; she had already learned from her years of research. The only problem was that she had never personally flown an X-Wing, and that the moment she pressed those buttons, she would either be capable of impressing her colleagues… or not.

"It's fine," she muttered to herself. Her fingers danced around the control board, moving faster than her thoughts could. "This is totally fine. Nothing wrong with this at all. Keeping telling yourself that, and you might actually believe it." As she spoke her exaggerated words, her actions became more harsh. Her fingers slammed down on the small and large buttons alike. She gave no mind to accidentally pressing the wrong panel as her frustration continued to bubble. "What could possibly go wrong with a mechanic flying a ship? Not to mention; this is a serious mission that could be jeopardized with _one_ mistake." With a final chortle, she flicked the engine switch above her head and felt the X-Wing spur into life. Despite the stress of the situation, a weak smile broke out onto her face. "I might as well enjoy it, since I have no choice."

She could see the other pilots darting off towards the woodlands from the end of the runway. Oddy, however, was waiting patiently behind her. His ship would act as her protector, just in case something happened that she was unable to control. If Mara's ship dropped into the misty atmosphere of D'Qar, she wondered if her colleagues would even come back for her. Over her intercom, she began to hear Oddy's low voice coming through her headset.

"You ready, kid?"

Mara sighed as she pulled her ship out into the runway. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Oddy paused with a moment of hesitation. Even he was slightly confused about Mara being chosen by the General. Clearly, her nerve wasn't well built up. If she wanted to be a true Resistance member, she was going to have to get used to doing things that didn't suit her experience. There needed to be a fine balance with the Resistance. Poe was too extreme on one end, and Mara was too safe on the other. "Waiting for your take-off," he chimed in with a more cheerful tone than necessary.

"Taking off in 3…2…" Mara quickly shot her engine further into life, feeling the tight pull of her ship toss her forward on her control board. With a shriek of surprise, she managed to regain control and turn the ship sharply to the left, heading towards the woodlands behind the others.

Oddy heard her yelp from his intercom, and quickly tapped back in. "Don't worry. Everyone has that reaction when they're in an X-Wing. These ships are real kickers, despite their age."

Mara sighed with relief after she had managed to gain some control. Her feet firmly planted themselves on the floor as her back straightened into a proud pose. She curled her lip up to the side of her mouth, feeling more proud of taking off than was warranted. "This ship flies as smooth as water." Feeling more confident in her abilities, she began to lower the X-wing close towards the emerald treetops. Keeping close to the branches would be their best way to keep cover, as well as keep an eye out for the intruder's landing spot.

"We're gonna catch this sucker." Oddy's voice never failed to be cheerful. "You and I are going to be a part of it."

"Oddy and Mara; Resistance heroes."

"Might be as close to being a hero as we'll ever be."

Mara let the words sink in slowly as she weighed them in her conscious. Was Oddy right? Would this be her biggest break? It had certainly come quickly, but Mara had seen how hard everyone worked at the base, and yet promotions were far from plenty. Oddy himself had been working with the Resistance for years, and his dream to become a pilot had still not been granted to him. Mara peeked over her shoulder to watch his flying techniques, and was undoubtedly impressed. He steered perfectly level with the trees, not daring to waver an inch.

Being a part of the Resistance didn't necessarily mean that you would be recognized. Even a reward wasn't always in order. After all, Poe had flown out on numerous dangerous missions with no gratitude given except a pat on the back. Maybe that was what being a true hero meant. Maybe fighting because you wanted to, not because you gained anything, was the real pathway to admiration. In the end, it wouldn't be the way that you spied on the enemy, flew a ship, or fixed an engine that people remembered. It would be you.

They continued to sail over the treetops for what felt like hours. A signal tapped in from Ackbar, stating that they needed to prepare for landing.

Mara privately sectored her helmet to speak to Oddy directly. She didn't want the others to know about her confusion. "Oddy, where are we landing? They didn't give me coordinates."

"We have to cut through the branches and find solid ground. So much of this planet is rivers and swamps. This is the nearest place to the sighting that is solid ground without predators."

 _Predators?_

Mara flicked through her mind about what types of creatures could have been living on D'Qar's mossy floors. Surely there were only small rodents and birds? Or was that wishful thinking? What else was hiding amongst the forest? Unfortunately, there was no time to read up on D'Qar's ecology.

The rest of the fleet began to lower their ships just past the edges of the treetops. Their shiny metal exteriors quickly disappeared from Mara's view, slipping away from the horizon and leaving her hovering alone. Unsure of exactly where to land, Mara put her ship into reverse to avoid coming into contact with another member. She steadily lowered it into the large branches of a nearby tree, causing some of the twigs to loudly scrape against her window.

"There's got to be an easier way to do this," Mara huffed.

"There is," a voice crackled over her headphones. "It's called learning how to fly a ship."

Mara hadn't realized that she had left her microphone on for the entire squad to hear. When she had finally touched ground on a gnarled bed of tree roots, she looked out her front-facing window only to see the entire crew staring back at her with bewilderment.

 _Sorry!_ She mouthed to her partners, realizing that her jet was not situated in a spot that would be easy to get out. That could be dealt with another time. A few scrapes on the ship here and there, but it wasn't anything she couldn't touch up back at the base.

"Come on." A member of the blue squadron waved her over with an unimpressed look. Mara knew that it was the man on the speakers who had doubted her. "The rest of the journey will be taken on foot. We don't need any rookies slowing us down." He was trying to speak under his breath, but Mara had managed to hear every word as she slipped down the side of the ship.

It was not something she was proud of, but Mara's anger tended to appear at inconceivable moments. She could feel her blood beginning to boil in the pit of her chest, but with a single glance of warning from Oddy, the boil managed to lessen into a simmer.

Without much speaking, the crew began to head further into the woods. The sound of hissing bugs sang their pitchy tunes in Mara's ears, causing her to scratch and slap her covered legs with paranoia. The other members seemed unfazed as they pushed past prickly branches and shrubs without a care.

"Truthfully, I haven't spent much time in the wild." Mara whispered to the Admiral, fearing he would suppress his judgement on her.

"That is not difficult to tell."

Mara's pale lips turned down into an unavoidable frown. _This is your moment, Mara! This is your moment to prove yourself! Don't bother trying to screw this up, otherwise they won't be bothered to keep you around._ She cursed herself inwardly for being as weak as she was, both mentally and physically.

Mara, as well as the other squadron members, walked in silence for just short of an hour. The humid air was bearable on the base, as the rivers streamed alongside it and the grounds were mostly open to the breeze. However, despite being in the shade, the air seemed to get trapped in the tree canopies. There was barely signs of life, but the familiar itching and occasional nips on the back of their ears told them that they certainly weren't alone.

"Who do you think this person could be?" Oddy finally spoke up, asking the question they had all been thinking. The sound of silence had become too much for the chatter character.

"I reckon it's a spy," a young female pilot groaned. She spat on the ground, though whether it was from contempt or tiredness, Mara could not tell. "How dare they!"

"Everything we do is like a dare," another woman spoke up. "We're just as reckless as this invader. Whether they're with the First Order or not, we have to be on our guard at all times."

Somewhere inside Mara's gut, she knew that the man was not an enemy. Who would dare to fly solo into D'Qar if they didn't know about the Resistance Base? She herself would have done the same, but luckily she had the help of a former New Republic pilot.

The sun was already starting to set, and despite the squadron not having gotten too far on foot, they knew that trekking the jungles in the evening wasn't worth the risk. Even if they were large in number, the invader's landing had been far too obvious. There was potential that the man was highly dangerous and not far from their landing zone. Furthermore, he wouldn't likely get far in one evening with the humidity.

"We should stop here and make base for the night. We start walking again at the crack of dawn." The orders were given by the man who had discredited Mara earlier in the day. She could feel his cold, experienced eyes narrowing into her skull. Against her will, she refused to make eye contact with him. She had found it difficult to look at men her own age, and with his cold blue stare, it was all the worse. That would only seem like a challenge that she did not want to fight. "The rookie can take the first watch."

Mara's stomach seemed to fall to her feet, her head instinctively lifting. It wasn't staying awake that she was worried about, since that was never an issue, but that she would be in charge of protecting the entire company. Without a way to explain her predicament without sounding weak, she simply nodded her head and headed over to the nearest trunk.

"I shall guard the other end of the opening," Ackbar chimed in. He could sense the pressure his squadron leader was placing on the new girl. He had hardly spoken with the Crescent woman, but he knew that her heart was in the right place. There was a side of herself that she rarely revealed unless she was covered in oil and hiding behind an engine; she was capable of many things. "Mara and I can stay on duty for a few hours, and then we will tag out Oddy and Hector to switch places."

"That won't be necessary," Mara said whilst sitting on the cold forest floor. The others all turned to her with surprise. "I'll stick out the entire shift."

"Don't try to be a hero," the female pilot chuckled. "You'll need your energy for tomorrow."

Mara felt herself gliding on thin ice with the members of the blue squadron. "Don't worry, you've all made it very clear that I'm not a hero." She chuckled in a tone that was mocking of the woman's in an attempt to lighten the mood. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to get the joke. "You can trust me to last the entire night." Nobody said a word, despite her claim. "If I'm lying, you can report back to the General with your comments. I won't take it personally."

Turning her back towards the others, Mara made it clear that she was done with the conversation. There would be no negotiation. She would be staying the entire night, and not for their sake, but for hers. She wasn't particularly keen on staring up at the flies dancing around her head as she attempted to shake off the nightmares of her slumber with her crewmates nearby. If she did happen to fall asleep by accident, her screams would certainly wake them all, only ruining the small shred of dignity that she was gaining.

The others made their makeshift beds on their jackets and a few supplies that Ackbar had brought. It didn't take long for their casual chatter to fade away to the sound of winged bugs chirping and the humming of the wind. When all was mostly quiet, Mara let her head fall on the back of the tree trunk, her eyes shutting in a state of something similar to peace.

The first image that came to her mind was Elida. Her smiling face and her happy tone of voice despite the situation was always a comfort. Mara knew that she was lucky to have such a friend. The last time she had someone as close as Elida in her life was perhaps when she was only a girl.

Her parents soon trickled into her thoughts to greet her. She could remember the way they would guide her hand when she picked up a paintbrush as a child. With a squeal of laughter, Mara would toss the handle like a madman, spattering paint directly onto her parents' uniforms. There would be a second of frustration before they wrapped up their only child into their arms and smothered her with paint-covered kisses.

Mara sighed with relief, knowing that her parents were still safe on Coruscant. She wished more than anything that she could contact them, but with the utmost secretive nature of the Resistance, she knew it would be a long-awaited reunion.

Their love made the stresses and doubts of the day float back into her thoughts. The others didn't seem to believe that she had what it took to expand her abilities. Oddy made for of an effort than the others, but Oddy was known for his optimism. Mara had just begun to convince herself that she was a vital part to the engineer and mechanic teams, but how soon could that feeling fade away? One slip in the canteen? One drunken night where you profess too much? One team member lost under your command?

Feeling the cold breeze on her hands, Mara grew momentarily distracted from her gloomy thoughts. She shoved her cold fingers into her deep pockets in an attempt to keep them warm. What she didn't expect to hear was the wrinkling of a paper along the hemline. She fuddled with the paper in her fingers for a moment of doubt, before scooping it out with curiosity.

"I don't remember putting you there." Mara began to fold the paper back, only to reveal writing that was not in her hand. What stared back at her were four numbers.

6788.

Mara's head fell to her shoulder in confusion. "6788?" She spoke aloud, trying to see if the sound and feeling of the words on her tongue would make the memory any clearer. Out of curiosity, she flipped the paper around, only to find a more obvious answer to her question.

 _Dameron._

 _Call for help…_

 _or if you can't sleep._

 _Call when you need me._

Mara's eyes grew wide at the messy scrawl. It was only dried ink, but something about the nine words made her heart seem to leap up into her mouth. Was it a prank that Elida had pulled, or had Dameron really found the time to sneak it into her pocket?

Mara leaned over her shoulder to glance at Oddy, who was already fast asleep. He was the one who had given her the uniform. Did he keep a secret for Dameron, and tuck the note away with the intention of her to find it?

Poe had been gone for four days already, but the thought of him was always in the back of Mara's mind. When she was thinking about what to eat, which position to sleep in, or how to wear her hair, there were second-hand questions lingering alongside them. _What does Poe like to eat? What would it be like to feel the curve of Poe's back against mine if we were to lay together? Why did Poe bury his hands so deeply into my hair when he pulled me to him? Why did he pull me to him?_

Mara couldn't peel her eyes away from the digits. She had no idea where the rogue pilot was. What planet? With whom? Was he even alive? There was no way of knowing.

Unless she called his number.

It was unlikely that she would even be able to reach him, as they were planets apart from one another. Yet, the thought of him possibly of someone listening to her had been sacrificed the entire day. She had gotten cut off at the bar with Elida, and her group clearly had no interest in small talk. There would be no mentioning of _Cry of the Ewoks_ with them.

Her finger shook somewhat as she pulled her tricorder from her back pocket. Daring herself to push the four digits, she followed through like an innocent schoolgirl. There was a momentary sound of scratching that quickly dwindled into a low buzz from the other end. Mara had only gotten the devide a few days before, and wasn't quite certain as to how she could use it. Could Poe hear her? If so, he said nothing. Did he know that it was her number?

"Poe?" Mara mumbled close to the speaker. Fearful that the others would hear her, she pressed the microphone close to her cold lips. She she spoke, she could feel the warm breath of her air bounce across the metal and hit her mouth once again. "I don't know if you can hear me, but… Well, I have nobody else to speak to."

Without planning to, Mara felt the words drip easily from her lips. She couldn't help herself but to speak. If Poe was listening, she would have been happy. If he was not, she would have been happy to pretend otherwise.

"Something about today has gotten to me and it's like a bad omen that I can't shake. I've felt so much confidence towards myself in the past couple of weeks, but with the single tone of someone else not believing in me, it fades quicker than it comes." She paused to take a deep breath, not sure if she should continue on with her thoughts. _Am I sounding too petty?_ She worried inwardly. The red button continued to blink back at her.

"Occasionally I wish that I would have pursued a career in art. It would have been a simple life, but I feel like you're mostly free from criticism. You can hide away in your studio or you can just say that it's all up to interpretation." Mara chuckled at herself, feeling a kind of warmth towards a life that she had never even lived. "Maybe it isn't as rewarding. Even though you doubt your self worth with the Resistance, at least when you do feel that you've been successful, it's more rewarding."

Mara paused as her mind began to trail back to the man that she was speaking to. She could still remember the smell of him when he pulled him to her. It had been like the earth; wood and metal coming together in his worn orange suit.

"I don't know if you can hear me." Mara's voice grew soft with doubt. She could feel herself speaking faster as the tires of the night were wearing on her, and her heart was feeling more open to the possibility of feeling affection towards Poe Dameron. "I really hope for your sake that you can't. The whole self worth thing? I do honestly feel that way, but not with you." The single three letter word. You. Why did it make her heart jump? "I don't understand why you did what you did… when you kissed me." Her sentences kept becoming shorter as the idea of him listening made her nerves dwindle into a flaming ball, eventually to become ash and non-existent. "I haven't done that in years. I mean. I don't know what _that_ is. Well, I mean I _do_ know what that is, I just…"

Mara let her head fall into her hands with a pathetic groan.

 _He's not listening, Mara._

 _Just pretend he's not listening._

"You were the first person that I've let hold me in years." She spoke in a whisper, keeping her eyes glued to the space between her bent knees. "Something about it didn't feel like a sin, or some kind of mistake that I couldn't describe. Nobody made me feel comfortable except myself, and even that was a stretch. When we had those terrible drinks on Tatooine, and you told me about your interests, I felt lucky to get to know you. You're loved on the base, but is it wrong to feel that I had some privilege at that moment in the bar?"

Her finger began to glide over the flashing red button as the silence was more droning in her ears than the buzzing of the flies. "You shouldn't have kissed me. But now that it's happened, you've made me want something that neither of us can have. Just someone to be there. Someone to think about. Someone to return to." She chuckled at the sound of her romantic words. They were worse than the novels she had read as a girl. "You don't even know me; that's the odd part. You don't know that I love to paint, or that I have a scar hidden somewhere you can't see."

The last sentence made her pause. The memory made her suddenly rethink everything she had been saying. Her fingers instinctively went to her abdomen, where she could feel the pushed up skin laughing at her, like the devil mocking his victims with pain.

"Wait. I have to go." Mara's goodbye was abrupt as she pressed the off the red button. She quickly shoved the tricorder back in her pocket, tossing the piece of paper with Poe's number off to the side.

She would forget about it.

His number would be forgotten.

She couldn't contact him again.

She _wouldn't._

As her eyes remained peeled open for the rest of the night, however, the same simple thought continued to flicker through her mind.

 _6788._

 _Dameron._

 _Call when you need me._

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **If I haven't said it enough, THANK YOU for your amazing comments. I see regular readers every week (welcome back my loves) and new ones as well (welcome my loves). It means a lot that you guys care so much for the characters, and it makes me want to keep going! I'm thrilled the DVD is out now so that I can stare at Oscar's face all day and count it as research for this story. Teehee. Just kidding.**

 **Or am I.**


	19. Survivor

**HEY GUYS! WOW. I'm not sure why, but the last chapter got quite a lot of reviews. Y'ALL RULE. No, for real. So many of you commented on what a loser the Blue Squadron guy was** **. I'm glad you all like Mara then (:**

 **So, yeah this chapter isn't the most exciting one, BUT we do get a reunion…**

 **Well, more than one reunion in fact…**

 **TIME TO ANSWER SOME COMMENTS~**

 **ElryiaStark: YES! I will be putting Mara into The Force Awakens. At this point, the story still has about one month until the film starts… So we shall see what goes on in the next month, and then jump into the film. (:**

 **~Mistro**

 **P.S. HAPPY LATE STAR WARS DAY**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

When the sun finally began to rise on D'Qar, Mara's eyes were already wide open. Her senses were sharply tuned, causing her head to spin around aggressively at the sound of crunching leaves at her back. With her blaster raised, she directed the weapon towards her target, only to realize that it was Oddy waking earlier than the others. He raised his hands innocently at the sight of her gun, a small smirk forming on his face.

"Sorry," Mara gasped abruptly. She dropped her weapon back to its holster on her hip as the flush swam to her cheeks. "I suppose I'm a bit on edge."

"As you should be." He kicked awake the others as he spoke. They all rolled over with moans and groans, with only a few snapping back into reality without any problem. "We have to move quickly, in case our enemy moves faster."

"Unlikely," Ackbar mumbled, raising his large eyes up towards the rising sun. "He will not be familiar with these lands. I sense that he may not be too far off."

An idea began to spin around Mara's consciousness as the others prepared their gear for the upcoming walk.

What if _she_ were the one to capture the enemy?

What if _she_ were the one to stun him and bring him down?

That would no doubt gain her the trust of her comrades, as well as General Organa.

The search party didn't complain about restarting their trek through the woods. After some time in silence, Mara realized that they were coming up on another hour passing by. The mood was beginning to shift into something darker, more sinister, as well as their natural surroundings. The trees seemed to press closer together, causing the crew to have to squeeze their way through the branches in order to continue. A small twig snapped and cut Mara's cheek, causing her to hiss out in brief pain. Even the flies had vanished; nobody seemed to want to wander in those parts of the forest.

"What if he's not here?" Someone asked from the back of the group. Mara was still in the lead, aside Ackbar and the belittling pilot from the Blue Squadron. "We don't want to waste more time in these parts than we should."

"You're a member of the Resistance," someone else mumbled disapprovingly. "It doesn't mean that you have to resist _everything_."

As if one cue, a loud _snap!_ rang out in the patch of trees before them. Like the instinctive jerk of the knee when tapped open, everyone raised their blasters in defence. After a moment of dead silence, no body presented themselves. No other sound seemed to follow.

"Show yourself!" Ackbar's order made him seem far more like an Admiral than he ever had. "We will not hurt you now if you present yourself at this moment."

"And what if I wait two more moments? Are you going to shoot me then? Blasters set to kill?"

Mara's hands faltered somewhat at the sound of the voice. Like a reflex, her wrist dropped an inch. It was almost as if she wanted to protect the man rather than harm him. His words sounded as if they dripped easily off of his tongue. As if he had planned them from the beginning while he tried to keep his wits about him.

She had once known someone very much like that.

In fact, even the pitch and drone of his tone of voice seemed uncannily familiar.

Narrowing her eyes like the slit of a cat's, Mara raised her blaster with a steady arm. She wasn't going to forget everything Ady had taught her in the course of a few days without practice. Although she was not under any orders to speak, the feeling in her gut caused her to do so unwillingly.

"I would come out now, if I were you." The others shot her a look of warning. Who was she to speak out of term? Well, she had an answer for them. She was a member of the Resistance, and she wanted to keep the privacy of their base as much as the next man. "Don't test my limits."

" _Your_ limits?" Oddy sneered under his breath. "When did this become about you?"

As if pulled by the Force, a man suddenly appeared in the crack of the trees before them. His tanned hands were raised up innocently by his ears, their long fingers spreading out in a plea for safety. His stroll was long and slow, and each step he took was like a mocking gesture aimed to disparage them. "You caught me." A wide, toothy grin broke out across his face. "Happy now?"

His eyes scanned over the group, unsurprised to see a batch of Resistance pilots and mechanics greeting him with their blasters set to stun. He was about to pull his gaze away and begin a monologue of defence, but something before him was far too distracting.

When Mara met the eyes of the man, it took every fibre of her being not to drop her gun in surprise. She could feel the sweat instinctively pool from her fingertips, causing the barrel of her blaster to slip further towards the forest floor.

 _Leo._

She hissed the name inside her head with spite lining the two syllables. Every part of her body was inwardly set ablaze. There was no affection. No remembrance of the past. No memory of his touch could consolidate the fury that she felt in that moment. There was anger, and it was boiling in her stomach and causing her to tighten her grip on the blaster. If she could have, she would have shot him then and there.

And her setting wouldn't be on stun.

Leo, on the other hand, couldn't have felt more relieved. He thought he saw something flash in Mara's eyes, and although it was aggressive, he mistook it for longing. His hands dropped weakly to his sides, as did the corners of his smile. Taking a tiny step forward, he dared to speak once more.

"Mara-"

As soon as a sound had creaked from his lips, Mara's rage was sent spilling over the edge. She was like a pot of tea, boiling over until her rage knew no boundaries. With a grunt of frustration, she let her finger pull back on the trigger. A quick beam of light was sent flying from the barrel of her blaster, shooting the intruder in the chest. His strong body fell to the floor without a fight, his mangy blonde hair landing on a soft pile of moss. Mara had hopped it would have been a rock.

The others stared at her in bewilderment, shocked to see that she had taken the order upon herself alone. Mara did not make eye contact with any of them. She kept her eyes glued on Leo, his once smug face suddenly falling into a state of unconsciousness. Part of her wanted to kick him in the back while he slept, but she found her heartstrings suddenly beginning to loosen.

If he was on D'Qar, he was innocent. He had always wanted to work for the Resistance. He was certainly qualified. There was every chance that he would get hired.

She would be stuck with him.

With a heavy sigh, Mara dropped her blaster back to her side pocket. Without saying a word, she brushed past the group and began making her way back towards the X-Wings parked a few hours away. After a moment of silence, she turned to see nobody following her. "Well, what are you standing there for? We've got him." She gestured lazily to the body on the ground. "Carry him back to the ships and let's be done with it."

Mara disappeared in the trees, leaving the others with nothing but their thoughts and an unconscious body. Oddy was the first to speak, but he said the words everyone was thinking. "They know each other. He said her name."

"Well," Ackbar chuckled, despite the seemingly unfit situation. "It looks like this battle will continue back at the base."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Home sweet home!"

Poe's voice rung across the runway as soon as his X-Wing had touched the solid ground. A group of mechanics and rookie pilots were already waiting at the edge of his ship, waiting to hear stories of success. With Poe Dameron, there had never been stories of failure.

Poe slapped a few people on the back as he made his way past the loud crowd. "Everything okay here? Did you have a nice weekend? Lookin' good, buddy!" He shouted compliments at his friends, trying his best to get out of the huddle as fast as possible. His stomach was growling like BB-8 when he was upset about something, and the only thing Poe had on his mind was that fabulous stew that Elida could cook up.

However, just as he reached the edge of the hangar, a droopy face caught his eye. General Organa. She seemed far from pleased, despite his arrival after almost a week. "Something has happened," she sighed. "There was an intruder on D'Qar. Please tell me you had a more successful time."

Poe drummed his fingers on the inside of his pocket, hitting lightly against his tricorder. He smiled widely, outstretching his arms to try and lighten the mood. "Things went smoothly, if you want me to spoil the surprise. Have you sent a team out to find the man? I can get in my ship now-"

Leia raised a steady hand. Without saying a word, her finger pointed in the direction of the horizon. Poe followed her gaze, surprised to see a fleet of X-Wings beginning to land at full speed. "They've retuned now. Apparently Crescent shot the man. She's certainly full of surprises."

Poe couldn't hide his shock. Mara? Shooting someone? It made him want to laugh, but at the same time he couldn't hide his admiration. "She is, isn't she?"

As soon as the X-Wings touched the ground, he could spot Mara in the spot nearest to him. Her eyes seemed distracted as her hands moved swiftly to power down the starfighter. Her hair was halfway fallen from the crown of her head, which was highly unlike her usual prim and proper state. Well. Prim and proper, and covered in grease.

When she finally touched the ground with her boots, her head was hung low to avoid any form of conversation. Poe knew in that moment that she wouldn't even raise her head to him, and it was confirmed as she brushed past himself and the General without a single intake of breath. Leia shot Poe a worried look.

"Don't worry." He pointed his finger resolutely. "I'm on it."

Poe quickly rushed after Mara, politely declining oncoming requests for a chat. His week away from the base _had_ been exciting, and somewhat vital to their mission, but the emotions of the mechanic were overpowering his concern for his actual duties.

He had heard that she had moved into private quarters, but it was difficult to figure out where that was. The base had hundreds of rooms, and all with nearly identical doors. As he had turned the hallways towards her old room, he saw her falling bun turn a sharp left corner. Not wanting to startle her, he quickly followed her lead. He saw her enter the third door on her right, and knew inwardly that he should wait a few moments before knocking.

As soon as the bedroom door closed behind Mara, she could feel the well of tears forming at the bottom of her eyes. How had Leo found the base? What were the odds that he knew she was there? Mara hadn't even let herself think about it until the moment she was alone, and suddenly all of the feelings that she had once felt towards the scoundrel came flooding back.

If it weren't for a knock at her door, she may have burst into tears. Putting on her strongest face, she reached over for the button that slid open the chunky metal gate. She had expected to come face to face with the General, as she had so rudely dismissed her upon her arrival. Instead Poe Dameron, concerned brows and all, stared back at her.

"How's it going?" He asked the question slowly as a small smile crept onto his scruffy face. His eyes peered in the back of the room, as if checking for others. "Mind if I come in for a chat? It's been a pretty long weekend." Mara could hardly bring herself to share his gaze. She stood frozen in place; her arm that was holding the door blocked his entrance. "Seems like I'm not the only one that thinks that."

Mara's head snapped upwards as she brought herself back into reality. "Come in, please." Her arm fell limply from the door, making way for the pilot to let his big personality fill the room.

Poe knew that he would be the one doing all of the talking. After all, he wasn't going to force her to do anything she didn't want to on her birthday.

"First of all; happy birthday."

Mara's eyes weakly met his. She wasn't surprised that he had remembered, since his heart was as big as a Wookie's, but it made her cheeks grow warm regardless. Nobody on the search crew had known, and so the morning felt terribly unfamiliar. She had always woken up to her parents, and the horrible sound of their singing alongside affectionate hugs. Within the span of a year, that had been entirely lost to her.

"Secondly, I just want to say that whatever happened to you on that mission… Just forget about it. Easier said than done; I know that. We all have rough days and things that we would rather forget. People say that we should let ourselves reflect on it, but personally I think it's okay to push it aside. If we didn't, none of us would be able to sleep."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mara lied through her teeth.

Poe's stared at her deeply before speaking again. "You're not very good at hiding what you're thinking, Mara Crescent."

The memory of her voice message suddenly struck her. Had Poe heard it? Did he think she was insane? Was topic number three going to be him laughing at her stupidity? If so, he wasn't acting uncomfortable, which she was inwardly thankful for.

"Thirdly, I have something for you." Mara let loose the breath she had been holding. He paused as his hand reached inside his jacket pocket. "Two things, actually."

"You really didn't need to do that."

"Apparently, I did." He pulled out a small, black bag and held it out to her. "If I hadn't gotten you something, you might have been miserable all day. We can't have that." This time his smile was affectionate rather than charming. She had to look away so as to not remind herself of the feeling of his lips on hers. "Hopefully this cheers you up."

Mara carefully plucked the bag from his hands, as if there were a bomb attached to it. When she poured the inside contents onto her open palm; her breath was caught short in her chest. Staring back at her was a small, brown seed. Its glossy cover shimmed in the dim reflection of her bedroom light, as if it were speaking to her. "This is… this is…"

"A force seed."

"A force seed." She could only copy Poe as she unable to accept the object in her hand. "How did you get this?"

"Picked it up on my little adventure a couple of weeks ago. Tython is known for its powerful history related to the Force." Poe pointed towards the seed with a chuckle. "In all honesty, this thing might be a fake. I have no idea about what's real or not when it comes to the Force, but I'm _certain_ that there are liars in the galaxy." He watched as she couldn't peel her eyes away from it. "Keep it for when you leave the base. Some day you'll have your own place. Maybe it will be somewhere with grass and not a city planet so you can actually bury it."

Mara clutched the seed in her fist before bringing her body to his. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace of gratitude. The hug was unexpected, causing Poe to stumble backwards before returning the gesture. His arms were somewhat unsteady as he returned the gesture. The feeling of her against him, however, somehow felt familiar and warm.

"Thank you." Mara whispered against his shoulder blade. Her eyelashes resembled a flower in the dew of the early morning, as they were dotted by oncoming tears. "This is the kindest gift anyone has given me."

Poe pulled her back to get a better view of her smiling face. "There's something else."

"No, no. This is more than enough."

"This isn't tangible, if that makes you feel any better."

Mara's inner child thought it might be a kiss, but she shoved the thought away.

"I want to teach you."

Mara took an automatic step back. "What?"

Poe nodded with certainty. "I've seen what you can do hiding underneath a ship. Now I want to see what you can do when you're sitting in one. I want to teach you how to fly."

"You want _me_ as an apprentice? …But you're never around." Mara's words were somewhat tinged with sadness.

Poe laughed at her sentiment, but inwardly felt somewhat guilty. "When I am around, you hide from me."

Mara couldn't help but match his witty smirk. "Only sometimes, when I find you particularly scary."

Poe closed the gap between them with a single step forward. "When I _am_ at the base, I want to help you out. I want to show you the different ways to fly an X-Wing and how to shoot a blaster." He drummed on the weapon resting on her hip. Mara mocked him, tapping the one on her own. "If you to know anything that I'm capable of answering or showing you, I'll be here to help. First and foremost, I think you should learn how to fly in battle."

"This isn't a joke right?" The thought popped into the girl's head. She was often cautious of such grand gestures, particularly coming from someone known as a rogue around the base. "I've heard about the pranks that people play here on new Resistance members. Some of them have sounded pretty brutal." Her eyes narrowed as her suspicion grew. "This one seems pretty outlandish."

"Not a joke. I swear by it." Poe raised his hands innocently, just as Leo had done earlier. The simple realization that they both shared three letters in their name suddenly frustrated Mara. Poe was ten times the man Leo was. "I promise to teach you." He paused for a beat. "I _want_ to teach you. I think you have what it takes and I can make you my protégé."

"I know this would end up being about you," she chuckled. Despite her laughter, Mara paused to give her final answer. "Alright." Her hands found her hips as her confidence flooded back through her emerald suit and into her soul. She was now Poe Dameron's personal apprentice _and_ she had shot an intruder. Not a bad birthday, after all. "So, boss. When's the first lesson?"

"Tomorrow morning." Poe snapped his finger in her face, trying to become the strict teacher that both of them knew he wasn't. "Bright and early at the edge of the base. I know that you like to sit on the furthest hill to watch the sunrise, so I'll meet you there. Bring your blaster." Mara didn't have time to ask how he knew about her secret hideout. "But first, there's something more important we need to do on your birthday."

"Which is?"

His firm hands cupped themselves around both of her shoulders. The sentimental touch made her head go light.

"We have to celebrate."

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? All good things, don't worry.**

 **I'm actually super pumped to write the next chapter. It's what came to me one day that inspired me to write this story** **…**

 **PLEASE like/share/review**

 **The review box**

 **Is**

 **Just**

 **Down**

 **There**

 **(245 reviews? (: )**

 **vvvvvvvv**


	20. Cantina

**Honestly, where do I begin? I don't know what has happened in the past two weeks, but it seems like a SURGE of new fans have joined this story... so to that I say WELCOME! It is AMAZING to see all of your enthusiasm towards this story! I wish I could leave a comment for each and every one of you here, but I think you know how happy you make me! You are all getting me through rough assignment deadlines as well, and that's why I'm still bringing you these chapters with my busy schedule. Poe and Mara are far too distracting. :P**

 **I also love how concerned you are for Mara. I've actually been having a pretty rough time myself these days (oo getting intimate, mistro?) and I feel like writing this chapter, particularly Mara's feelings, have allowed me to just explore some of the emotions that I've been dealing with in my personal life. I'm very excited to bring this chapter to you, particularly hoping that you enjoy it at the end...**

 **Maybe something super cute happens...**

 **I guess you'll have to read and find out (:**

 **~mistro**

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Mara stared out at the long ray of crumbling houses before her. She was contentedly perched on the top of her flat roof, brush and parchment in her hand, with the view of lower-income housing of Coruscant as her subject of scenery._

 _Just as her brush touched the top of the paper, she heard the squeaking of a ladder behind her. "Mother," she said softly as she noticed the woman joining her._

" _You have all the things in the world to draw, but you choose to draw this?" Her mother quietly sat down beside her teenager daughter, trying to make sense of her hobbies._

" _I know that it's not pretty," Mara sighed. "But you raised me in this neighbourhood. How could it be any less than a perfect picture?"_

 _Hari reached out to brush her daughter's long hair with her fingers. She had remembered when Mara was younger and demanded that it be cut off. Her daughter had lived a whole life in that town; it was there where she became a woman. For that, Hari could hardly fault herself._

" _I'm sorry that we can't take you somewhere nicer. Somewhere sunnier."_

 _Mara's pink lips pressed into a beautiful smile on her tanned face. "I'm happier here. I like to paint these houses. They have much more interesting lives behind the windows than the ones in the big cities. People are more authentic."_

 _Hari's eyes twinkled with mockery as she glanced at her daughter. "When did you get so smart?"_

 _Mara pressed the long hairs of the brush onto the clear white paper, leaving a large brown dot in the centre of the page. It remaindered her of her small life, planted in the middle of the chaotic world around her. "I'm not sure," she giggled. "But hopefully I have much more to learn."_

~.~.~.~.~

Mara didn't like parties. Over the past few years, Mara hardly liked being around people. She used to be fun and easy-going. She would be the first person to call if you wanted a fabulous night on the town, but now she could hardly remember how to hold a beer. It felt awkward in her fingertips, and the condensation from the bottle almost made her break it all over her faded boots.

 _Maybe that will give me an excuse to buy a new pair,_ she thought inwardly with a chuckle.

Before her, friends and couples were dancing on the floor next to the bar. A few of the Resistance members had brought their instruments to the base, playing a jazzy tune that recalled the infamous swing bars of Coco Town. Mara tried not to let her mind wander too far back into her memories, as she knew they would eventually lead to Leo.

Leo.

She hadn't seen him since she'd shot him unconscious on the forest floor. He was likely being interrogated by Leia and Ackbar, and she hoped that they would see the deviousness within his soul that was so clear to her. With the grim thought of his pearly white teeth, she pressed the beer to her cold lips for another swig.

"The birthday girl is going awfully hard on that beer." Jackson, Mara's fellow mechanic, joined her in the corner near the doorway. She had been leaning against a wall, watching her fellow members happily drink and dance as if there were nothing in the universe to frighten them. They all knew that it would be a one-off occasion. "You don't want to dance?"

"Don't get me wrong. I do," Mara smirked. "But my mind is doing me the gracious favour of stopping me from making a fool out of myself."

Jackson turned his dark eyes to her. She couldn't resist noticing his beautiful, dark skin, which had only struck her in that moment. She wondered inwardly just how lonely she was, and if the sight of Leo was bringing her deepest desires to the surface.

"What do you say about a dance with me?"

Mara could hardly process the question, let alone a response. Little did she know that from across the room, Poe had been keeping his eye on her. He knew that she was on edge about something, though he had yet to figure it out. He had left her that morning with the plan of getting her to open up at her birthday party, yet she hadn't even approached him upon her arrival. For the past twenty minutes since she had entered the room, Poe was knocking back beers without a proper reason, getting too distracted by the fact that she was ignoring him.

"Dameron, that's your fourth one." Jessika placed a warning hand on his, bringing the bottle away from his lips and back to the glossy surface of the countertop. "Something on your mind?"

"Everything. All the time." He flashed her a smile, hoping that she hadn't noticed where his eyes were directed. Women always seemed to uncover the truth, and he didn't want the sassiest of the pilots finding out his interest in the new mechanic. "Drives me nuts, but what can be done?"

Jessika's expression was obvious that she didn't believe him. She quickly caught his gaze falter for a second towards a dark corner across the room. Unsurprisingly, Mara and Jackson were chatting. Jessika saw Mara's face light up, her cheeks flushing a shade of red that only a nervous girl could produce. In a moment of surprise, the girl's lips opened into a bright smile. Even from across the room they could hear her sweet laughter, which may have been the first time they had properly heard it at all.

"I think she likes him," Jessika chimed in. "I'm happy to see her doing well. She seemed so dark and brooding when she first arrived, don't you agree?" The young pilot's eyes were still locked on the giggling girl, and she couldn't help but see her more now as a child than a woman. When Jessika got no response from her partner, her head turned back to his chair. "Poe?" She muttered, finding him gone from his seat.

Poe had already begun making his way across the room. He had noticed that Mara hadn't accepted Jackson's advancement to dance, which was surely offered. Any girl who seemed that flustered had clearly been asked to dance.

When he finally reached their sides, their conversation halted to a dead stop. Jackson, cordial as always, gave Poe a friendly slap on the back. "Dameron!" He said cheerfully, his own bottle of beer nearly empty. "How've you been, mate?"

"Hellish," Poe replied curtly. Mara's brows lifted in surprise at his response. He usually said something cheerful and upbeat, but apparently a few beers drug the truth out of him. "The mission was a disaster in more ways than one, but that's a story for another time."

Mara could hardly hear his voice over the sound of her pumping heart. She had been trying all evening to avoid him for fear of acting like a fool. When he had come to her room earlier bearing gifts, she was only a second away from grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss. What would stop her from doing that now? And worse, in front of a room full of people? So for her pride, she had tried to stay away from him.

Clearly, it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mara finally gathered her thoughts into a response.

Poe's eyes met her for what seemed like ages. His lashes batted a few times, and it was only in the dim lighting of the bar that she finally noticed the cuts near his temples.

"Your face-"

"Do you want to dance?" Poe questioned, causing Jackson to react somewhat offensively. Mara once again couldn't find a proper answer, and instead simply sealed her mouth shut. The frustration was growing inside of Poe. Inwardly, he knew somehow that she wanted to, but simply wouldn't allow herself to loosen up. "Let's dance." With a swift scoop of her hand in his own, he began leading her to the dance floor.

Mara's feet drug somewhat as he pulled her along, her head darting around the room to make sure nobody was watching.

Everyone was watching.

After all, it wasn't every day that Poe Dameron seemed flustered by a woman.

"What are you doing?" Mara said in a shaky breath. He finally led her to the centre of the dance floor, where the couples around them barely took notice upon their arrival. "That was rude of you."

"Was it?" Poe's head shot towards Jackson, who had already moved on to speak to Elida. They were laughing and playfully hitting the other's arm, and somehow Mara felt a bubble of insecurity arise in her stomach.

"He's just a friend," Mara defended herself.

Poe's hand was still holding hers, but he quietly extended his free one in her direction. "Dance with me."

Mara sucked in a short breath. "I can't."

"You're scared to."

"How is that any different?"

"Because I'm asking you."

As their quick responses continued, Mara could feel their bodies coming closer together. She thought Poe was a proud, single man. Inwardly, she wondered why he didn't care about being seen with her. And not only being _seen_ with her, but being dreadfully close to her lips. The feeling of him was becoming increasingly familiar, causing her head to spin somewhat. Without warning, she dropped his hand.

"I don't want to do this," her voice was weak, like the dying engine of an X-wing. "People will get the wrong idea."

Poe's stomach sunk. Did she not want to be seen with him? Perhaps his reading on her had been wrong all along, and her blatant defiance of him was genuine aggression rather than a hidden longing. "Is that what you want?" Poe asked quietly, taking a step back.

"It's what _you_ want," Mara quickly intercepted. "I told you; you don't want to associate yourself with me." Her mind was set on the fact that Poe Dameron couldn't be the sort of man to notice her, despite his attempts to prove that wrong.

"Mara, why don't you just loosen the reigns a bit?"

As soon as he finished his question, rage began to flood through Mara's blood. His words echoed of Leo's, as he had once hurdled similar questions in her diection.

 _Why don't you just relax?_

 _Why can't you just act normal?_

 _Why are you acting so insane?_

Wrongly taking her aggression out on Poe was something that Mara instantly regretted. However, she could not stop herself from scrunching up her face in fury before poking him squarely in the chest. "Everything that I've done to get here has been done by myself. If I was doing something wrong, then I think I would know about it. I don't need to be told that I'm too uptight, or that I'm too worried about everything happening around me. As far as I'm concerned, that's what's kept me and my family safe for the past two years. Nobody, especially a rogue Resistance pilot, is going to suggest that I've done otherwise."

She regretted the words the entire time she was saying them. Not only because they were wrongly misdirected towards Poe when they were meant for Leo, but because she knew that they were somewhat of a lie. She hadn't been taking care of herself. She hadn't slept properly in years. How could that make her seem like an adult? How did that make her seem like she had any control whatsoever?

Unable to take in the worried expression on Poe's face, Mara quickly left the dance floor and headed towards the hangar. As she exited, several pairs of eyes landed upon her, their expression fearful for her happiness.

"Mara!" Elida shouted, setting down her cocktail. "Where are you going? It's your birthday celebration!"

Turning down the silver-lined hallways, Mara refused to turn back. She knew she was making a bigger scene than when Poe had pulled her to the dance floor, but her anxieties were attacking her from the inside, using their invisible swords to stab her lungs into a struggle for breath.

She was inching closer to the X-Wings, which were tucked away safely behind the large metal gate of the hangar. Moving towards the middle one on the right hand side, she familiarly climbed her way up the ladder and into the seat. Slumping herself down in the worn-leather chair, she allowed herself a shaky breath to calm herself.

"You're fine, Mara. Just trust me. You're fine."

She whispered the words to herself as the images of her nightmares came rushing into her mind. She wasn't even having a nightmare. She was sober and awake and they continued to attack her without care. Images of blood, torn skin, and dust. The sound of her own sobbing, a sound that had scared even her due to its unfamiliar nature, could be found somewhere in the back of her memory.

"Why did you have to come here?" Mara's hands found the sides of her head, pulling it down into her lap. "What did you have to come here?"

"Should I leave?"

With fear in her eyes, Mara's head snapped up from her lap to stare down at the floor below her. Sure enough, Poe Dameron was halfway up the ladder, his brown eyes wide with concern.

 _He must have seen me crying,_ Mara thought depressingly to herself.

"Why are you here?" She asked gently, standing up in the small space of the cockpit. "You have to climb back down; there isn't any room for you here."

"This is your private place, isn't it? It's where you come to think. Am I interrupting something?" Poe snickered, continuing to climb up the ladder. It was then that Mara noticed how his words slurred somewhat together.

"You're drunk."

"Intoxicated." He lifted a wise finger. "Not entirely the same thing."

"Dameron, you have to leave."

"Why? Didn't you just leave me?"

Despite Mara's objections, Poe continued to climb his way into the cockpit. His strong frame was not able to fit with Mara's, causing her to stumble backwards and nearly over the edge of the ship. With her shriek of fear, Poe quickly reached out to Mara, pulling their warm bodies together in the confined space. However, with his somewhat drunken state, his balance was off kilter. Just as he went to catch her, his back touched something on the other side of the starfighter, and after a moment's pause, a loud crash rung out into the empty room.

"No, no…" Mara cursed, leaning over his shoulder. Sure enough, the ladder, their only way of exit, lay on the ground before her. Not caring that she was still in an embrace with Poe Dameron, Mara sighed in annoyance beneath her breath. "Look what you've done now. And for what?"

"I wanted to see you," Poe said, pulling her back so that he could look her in the eyes. They were touching torsos with the limited space of the ship, but the romantic mood was far from the area. "You're not okay. I'm tired of you pretending that you're okay." A sense of longing rang out in his voice. "Would you just tell me what's going on?"

"I want to," Mara said calmly, keeping her hands gripped around his forearms for balance. "But I can't." She could see his already droopy eyes drop to the floor in disappointment. She didn't want to admit it, but it seemed that he really did care for her. "Alright. I can't admit _everything_ , but I can tell you this. The man we found today is someone that I know. He's from my past, and I wish that he would have stayed there." Poe's shock was unable to be hidden. He leaned back again at the surprising news, nearly falling over the edge and onto the hard floor. Mara shrieked in bewilderment, quickly pulling him back to her. Her head rested in the crook of his neck, albeit somewhat uncomfortably. "Don't do that," she whispered against his skin. "I can hardly look after myself, let alone you."

"I think you do a good job of looking after me," Poe mumbled, his finger reaching up to touch a curl by her ear. His touch was so light that he believed she hadn't felt it. "You always notice when something is wrong with me. Other people aren't like that." There was a pause between the two of them as they slowly made the gap between them wider. Mara was finally looking into his eyes, knowing that he was about to say something to comfort her. "Whoever this person is, safe or unsafe, you don't have to be near him. Clearly, what he's done has upset you. I'm not going to ask you for any information about it, but if it will affect your work, all you have to do is tell the General." He paused, letting his hand fall from her shoulder. "Your happiness is more important."

"I wish that were true," Mara smiled against her will. "He's a pilot, though. A mighty good one at that. And he's always wanted to work for the Resistance. I think he'll find a home here starting tomorrow."

Poe's eyes flickered over the girl's face. Her skin was bare from makeup, but her features were striking. Her eyes were large, like a creature constantly trapped in fear. Yet, they expressed a kind of beauty that was rare. They were honest and unforgiving; he did not expect her to ever be a liar. Her hair framed her pale skin beautifully, its waves offering her a softness that was easier to deal with than her sharp wit.

"Just stay with me," Poe muttered. Mara didn't understand what he was implying, but could feel her heart stop in her chest nonetheless. "If you're uncomfortable around him, come to me. If I'm here, I'll be at your service."

Mara's head curiously fell to her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile at his attempt to be affectionate. "Are you a butler now? A servant, maybe?"

"If that's what you need." His voice didn't falter from its serious tone. "I'll do it."

Mara knew that there was no getting through to him. He was a resolute man and she had to hand it to him. That was rare to find. Leo had always been changeable. Some days, he would be swooning and madly in love with her. He would shower her in compliments and kisses, only to find him as cold as a gargoyle a week later. He would say that he didn't have time for her. He would say that there were more important things to do. When Poe seemed to have his mind fixated on something, there it remained. Mara admired that, but for the sake of his confidence, chose not to say so.

With a friendly pat on his back, Mara decided it was time to leave. "We should sleep," she sighed heavily. "As fun as this evening has been, we have to get back to work tomorrow." Poe said nothing in return, but only stared at her with a blank expression.

"I agree," Poe said simply. Inwardly, he didn't want her to go. He debated about whether or not to pull her back and kiss her, but was too worried that in his current alcoholic state, she may not find it enjoyable.

He watched as she slowly crawled onto the back of the starfighter, her legs unsteadily finding the wings. Crawling down to the floor below, she scooped up the ladder and replaced it in its rightful position. With a flirtatious wave of her hand, she summoned Poe to the bottom of the floor. He climbed down, a bit unsteadily, until his feet touched solid ground. Neither of them would admit it aloud, but they instantly missed the closeness of one another that they had felt in the cockpit only moments before.

"Goodnight, Poe." Mara's pink lips curled into a genuine smile. It wasn't the loud burst of laughter that Jackson had brought out of her, but it was something. It was enough.

"Goodnight, Mara Crescent."

As soon as Mara turned her back, so did Poe. He wasn't up for watching her leave. Some part of him, perhaps the innocent boy that he had been on Yavin-4, just wanted her to stay with him throughout the night. He didn't need it to be intimate, but the idea of heaving her asleep next to him seemed fitting, as if it were completely natural. If she awoke in a nightmare, with sweat dripping from her hairline, he wanted to be there with soft words and a washcloth.

"Poe."

Mara's voice flooded in his ears like a gentle whisper of the autumn wind. He turned around, surprised to see that she had come back to him. With a gentle push, she brought his body against the side of the ship. He felt the cool metal press against his back, slipping through his thin grey shirt like the cold hand of fate bringing them closer. There was only a moment's pause before he felt her bring her soft lips onto his. He could hardly believe that she had come back for him. He felt as if he didn't deserve someone so unique, but in his moment of longing, let the thought slip away.

Her kiss sent both of their hearts into a running chase to find air. It was only one kiss, but it lingered and left them both with the memory of their more passionate embrace a week before. When Mara finally pulled away, her lashes batted quickly in somewhat of a daze. "Thank you for the gifts," she said breathlessly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're welcome," Poe said, nearly stumbling over his words.

With her final gesture of appreciation, Mara headed back to her room. As soon as her body had slipped down the corridor and out of his line of sight, Poe let out a heavy sigh. He knew that he had one too many drinks that night, but of one thing he was absolutely certain.

That time, _she_ had kissed _him._

 _~.~.~.~.~.~_

 **How many reviews can we get this time!? I want to hear what all of you are thinking? What do you think about Poe and Mara? Do you think her past will get in the way of their romance? WHERE IS BB-8? THE STORY SHALL CONTINUE...**

 **but plz comment n stuff tnx bai**


	21. Equipped

**Oh. My. Goodness. I cannot BELIEVE how many amazing fans this story has...! There are so many of you guys commenting with such great things, and I can't thank you enough for the support! I hope you all enjoyed that little scene at the end of the last chapter. (: Obviously, I'm always nervous about reactions lol.**

 **Tempest358: You read it 5 TIMES? In that case, this chapter is dedicated to you my friend!**

 **I Stare Sometimes: Your response made me actually LOL. Also, to answer your question as to why she kissed him... UM WHY WOULDN'T SHE? :D No, but I see what you mean. There's some back story to that, which I will not be addressing this chapter. :P**

 **RosieCG: Thank you! I also don't really enjoy smut, or rather very quick loves. I want it to be authentic, and the BEST part of love stories is the build up... Amma right?! OR AMMA RIGHT?!**

 **Whatsername: Oooo, I'm very curious about your theories!**

 **That's all the time I have for comments - keep 'em comin'!**

 **P.S. BB-8 is fine. He's just chillin'. He's underage, so he can't go to the bar.**

 **ALSO, IMPORTANT! The first part of this story has a lot of dialogue from the Poe Dameron Comics (issue 3). I have inserted my own lines inbetween. I do not own those lines at all, or the comics, or the characters. Thank you for understanding!**

 **~Mistro**

~.~.~.~.~.~

Whenever Agent Terex got a moment alone in his office, his mind tended to drift back towards his time as a Stormtrooper. It was somewhat the pride of his life, and he always made sure not to leave it hanging when he struck up a conversation. His ageing fingers reached up to touch the mark on the left side of his forehead, feeling the bumps where his skin lifted to form the triangular appearance. Granted, his time as a Stormtrooper hadn't always been perfect, but he had learned many things and eventually made his way out of the program. Now, he was available at the First Order's beck and call when they needed someone taken down.

Oddly enough, someone seemed to need his help at that very moment.

"Agent Terex," a Mon Calamari woman spoke to him as she refilled his cup of water. "Captain Phasma is on the holoprojector. She would like to speak with you immediately."

Agent Terex groaned like a child, unable to hide his annoyance. Even Agents just wanted days off. "No rest for the beautiful, eh?" He waved away the woman and turned on the machine sitting on his desk. Leaning back in his chair, he waited for the cold, silver mask of the female Captain to appear before him.

Like static, Phasma's blue body flickered into the room. Servants and workers for Terex glanced up from the couches in the back of the room with curiosity before turning their heads away with disinterest.

Phasma's eyes also caught sight of them. "I do not understand why you keep these… people, Agent Terex." The words came out of her mask like a spit.

Terex's black brows came together in his forehead, annoyed that she was getting on his case so early into their conversation. "Each of these folks is particularly, _specifically_ useful to me. I wouldn't expect you to understand, since you're usually only worrying about yourself." Phasma made no response, but he could practically see the grimace behind the sharp black lines of her mask. "Besides," Terex continued. "The Empire had plenty of slaves. Every last Wookie on Kashyyyk, for example." He took a long gulp of his water. "Stupid furballs."

Phasma jumped in with her words immediately, unimpressed by his boyish nature. "The First Order is not The Empire. We are purer. We have been through the crucible and emerged stronger."

"A real poet you are." He raised his glass to her in a mocking salute. "I agree. The First Order is not The Empire. But perhaps, one day, if we all work very hard and do our very best, it could be." He could sense that Phasma was another sly comment away from taking back her request from him and making him lose out on a wad of cash. She wasn't a woman that you could sweet talk your way back into her trust. Sometimes Terex wondered what she looked like under that shiny armour. Not wanting to infuriate her even more, he waved his servants out of the room. "Away now, my friends! Captain Phasma and I need to speak in private."

As soon as the last body left the room, Phasma began again. There was no time for small talk. Not that he wanted to hear about her day anyway. "This is about a man named Poe Dameron. He's-"

"A young pilot in the Republic Navy. Extremely skilled, by all accounts." Terex had already heard his name getting passed around the grapevine. In his opinion, the man sounded like a teenage punk just looking for some adrenaline. "Recently he's been recruited into Organa's Resistance, which is working to thwart the First Order's _noble_ efforts to tidy up the galaxy." Terex learned forward with a smirk, pulling a glass of brandy out from underneath his desk. He filled up his cup leisurely, almost feeling the angry heat coming off of Phasma. "History does like a full circle, eh?"

"Your sources are impressive," Phasma said with little admiration.

"Of course they are. That's why I have a place in the First Order. Hux and the rest of them can barely hide their distaste for me. You too, gorgeous." Phasma audibly scoffed. "But they're all more than happy to use the information I provide for them." Terex took a long whiff of his brandy before shooting the Captain an annoyed look. "Can we get on with this, Phasma? I have brandy to drink."

"Dameron recently led a mission that intercepted key information being passed to us by a New Republic Senator. We need to know what he got and what the Resistance intends to do with it." Phasma barely moved her body as she spoke. She was all order, all focus, and all cash. Terex could practically hear the dinging of the cash register in his head with every word that she spoke. This Dameron kid was important. _Too_ important to lose. "You've been assigned significant resources to complete this mission. The true offensive will begin soon, but only if there are no loose ends."

Kill Poe Dameron. That was his mission.

"Really?" Terex laughed, unable to believe that he was finally getting orders after years of small jobs and one too many cups of booze. "We're finally going to start fighting? Starkiller's ready?"

Phasma's helmet moved an inch, which read as a gesture of shock for the gargoyle woman. "Where did you hear that term?"

"It's my job to know everything. I thought that was what you hired me for." He couldn't help but smirk. They needed him more than they thought if their own secrets were getting out. "Don't fret, my dear Captain. It's also my job to _keep_ secrets."

With a slow raising of her arm, she pointed her heavy finger in his direction. Terex would never show it on the outside, but his stomach flopped somewhat. He would occasionally big himself up, but he also had enemies out in the galaxy who would have been happy to see his head come clean off. "Poe Dameron must be found and we need the information he stole. That is your mission, Agent Terex. Do not fail."

Terex collapsed back into his chair, his arms outstretched. "How many times do I need to succeed before all of you stop telling me not to fail? I've been doing this work since before you were born, Phasma."

Phasma paused for a moment before she spoke. "Yes, Terex. Every office in the First Order knows exactly where you came from, as you never seem to stop talking about it."

Terex couldn't argue with that. His history may have been blurry, but it made him a valuable asset. His blue eyes flickered up to Phasma, who spoke her final words before leaving him alone in the dimly lit room.

"Do not fail, Terex. Find Poe Dameron."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara hauled herself out of bed just before the sun came up. She was eager to get the day started, particularly because Poe was going to teach her how to shoot. She had to wait on her special morning sunrise spot, where he said he would find her.

As soon as she had gotten dressed and made herself decent, even daring to use the rogue that her mother had given her, she made her way across the hangar's main room. She could spot Ady doing some early morning repairs near the main entrance. With a glowing smile, she made her way up to him.

"Good morning!" He chuckled in his usually cheery voice. "You're practically glowing today, Mara. That's certainly a change from yesterday."

Yesterday morning. Leo had been in the woods. Mara's stomach sank as the memory of him came back. She had hoped that it was all a dream.

"Ady, do you know what's happened to the man we found in the woods? I didn't see or hear anyone speak about him after we came back to the base."

"That's because you ran off," Ady snickered, pulling the screw on the wing tighter with his wrench. "We all wondered if you knew each other." Mara didn't grace him with an answer, but she knew that her tight smile was more than an unfitting gesture. Ady could see right through her. So could everyone else. "I won't ask about it, but I do think I should tell you that him and General Organa spoke for a very long time. He's still in a holding cell, but from what I've heard, he has-"

"Extensive training," Mara sighed. "Yes, he does. He's an excellent pilot and an even more excellent speaker. I'm sure he convinced the General that he was worthy of a position before she could blink." Ady's face turned sour. "I don't say that as an offence to the General. That's just how he is. He can be extremely manipulative."

Ady set down his wrench to give the girl his full attention. "Mara, if there's something about this guy that upsets you, then you should speak to Leia. If you don't think he's right for the Resistance, or that he could cause trouble, then we can't risk our safety."

"Unfortunately, it's only to me that he will cause trouble." Mara gave Ady a friendly pat on the shoulder, trying her best to smile. "He's not particularly dangerous. Truthfully, he'll be beneficial to the pilots if they approve of him. I just don't want to give him that much credit."

Ady nodded and began to get back to his work. "Nothing is set in stone. You should push it out of your mind and just focus on your training." Mara shot him a curious glance. Ady couldn't help but smile and jerk his head towards the direction of the hills. "Dameron's already waiting for you."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara could start to see Poe's bushy, dark hair as she began to ascend the hill. The sun was just beginning to rise, and Poe's back was turned from her to watch it.

"Morning, Dameron. I just-"

Poe spun around, his arm lifted with a blaster at the end. He fired it at her immediately, the blue bolt whizzing past her just as she turned her body away from it. With a sharp gasp, Mara's head redirected from the dissolving blast to Poe's smiling face.

"Are you _insane_?"

"Don't worry. It's set to stun."

Mara left her jaw hanging open. "Oh, because that's somehow _okay_?"

"You would have woken up in thirty minutes time." Poe flapped his hand at her as if she were making a big deal about things, before polishing the nozzle of his gun on his jacket. "I just needed to make sure that you were on your toes."

Mara's brow lifted somewhat sarcastically, somewhat flirtatiously. "With you? I'm always on my toes."

"That's some cheek, Crescent." He outstretched another blaster towards her, thinner and sleeker and with a narrower nozzle. "You'll be using this today. It's one of the strongest ones we have, so be careful to keep a steady ground. It could send you flying backwards." He made his way over to her side. "Don't worry; if you fall, I'll catch you."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." She plucked the blaster from his hands. Straight ahead of her was a small wooden bench with three bottles resting atop it. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the empty glass. "How's your hangover, by the way?"

Poe shot her a warning look. "Intoxicated. Not drunk. Not the same thing."

"Whatever you say," Mara whistled with a smile. Knowing that she was supposed to hit the bottles, she raised her blaster with ease.

Poe's hand quickly wrapped itself around her waist, bringing it back down to her side. "That won't do. I've seen how you shoot with Ady, and you can barely shoot well enough on solid ground. You need to go to the curve of the hill and try it from there."

"What? Why?"

"If you happen to be on the downward slope of a hill and an enemy is coming at you from above, are you going to stop and ask yourself ' _why_ '?" Mara said nothing, her pale lips pressed together in a straight line. "Exactly."

As Mara trudged back down the hill, she kept the table in her view. "You're making me shoot from a trained position with the strongest gun that you have. Doesn't this all seem a bit too advanced?"

Poe followed her down, his boots fumbling over the damp grass in an attempt not to fall. He may have been a good pilot, but he wasn't necessarily graceful. "Everyone teaches this backwards. They always say to start out small and work your way up, but that just wastes time. It traps you into a zone of comfort. You tell yourself that you can't shoot the strongest gun, but you can shoot the second strongest and that's okay for now. But, it isn't." His almond coloured eyes glazed over her with… was it admiration? She wasn't sure. She could barely allow herself that compliment. "I know that you can do this, Crescent. I think you're bad at the simple stuff because it's almost too easy for you."

"That just doesn't make any sense."

"You can fix a T-85 in 10 minutes."

"Ships make sense to me. Not blasters."

"More shooting, less talking." Poe circled his hand in the air, signalling for her to move on.

Mara squared her back, making sure not to be too straight. Beneath her waist, her muscular legs were spread out at the same width as her shoulders. Her right arm was raised, the blaster comfortable at the end of her hand. She kept her left palm on the side of her thigh, if only to wipe the sweat off. Taking in a deep breath, Mara locked in on her target. A memory of the morning before struck her in that moment. She had shot Leo square in the chest.

Leo.

Her hand slipped just as the thought came, her beam shooting straight between the targets. Poe shot her a look of confusion, surprised to see her slip so suddenly. "Something on your mind?"

"I'm fine." Her voice was sharp. He knew not to test her.

Raising her hand again, she let her anger flood over her. Anger could be a good thing. It could bring about distraction, but also focus. She pretended the bottle was Leo, his perfectly straight and white teeth somehow unfitting for his tan skin. Closing her right eye, she was able to get a clear shot. She sucked in another breath and released, still pretending the bottle was the infamously charming blonde.

 _Shring!_

The glass shattered everywhere, its green exterior blending in with the green grass. Poe smiled at her before patting her on the back. It was the first time he had touched her since their kiss, and Mara couldn't help but grow hot in the pit of her stomach.

"Smooth shooting. Try the second one."

And so she did. Mara had some troubles again as her mind wandered far from the Resistance base. The second distraction was the memory of Poe's lips on hers, the sound of his unexpected gentle moan something that she knew she wasn't supposed to hear. The third distraction was the memory of her parents, probably still sitting in silence at their dinner table.

" _It's not because we hate each other, but because we already know what the other wants to say."_

 _Yeah right,_ Mara thought.

Poe then led her into the woods, where he placed the bench behind some thin trees. It would be harder to steer her way around the tree trunks, but Poe was a good enough teacher to extinguish any flames of doubt. When she would lose focus, he snapped her out of it. When her position faltered, his hands were there to square back her shoulders and kick her feet further apart. And sometimes, he was just there with a smile. She wanted to impress him in those moments more than anything, and it took her entire willpower not to grab him by the jacket and push him against a tree.

 _Scandalous_ _. What would my parents think?_

The third location was certainly going to be the hardest. Mara could see that from a mile away. Poe was setting up the table on one side of the stream while she waited on the other side. It wasn't difficult shooting from a long distance. Oh no. That wasn't what Poe wanted her to do, however.

She had to stand _in_ the water.

"The current is too strong." Mara's eyes flickered across the water that bumped over large rocks and carried pebbles away to their doom. "If I go in, I won't be able to stand."

"You're not going to get washed away, Crescent." Poe wagged his finger at her, as if she were a puppy. "Just get in the water. You're twenty-six now. You're a big girl."

It annoyed her how he was constantly upbeat and mocking, but she was somewhat grateful for his faith in her. Poe had a list of tasks to do, but he was taking time out of his early morning to train her. That was never asked of him, as far as she knew, and yet he did it entirely for her sake. He gained nothing from her training. Except maybe some time with her. _Not that he wants that,_ Mara thought in her head alongside a nervous chuckle.

"I'm coming..." Her words were hesitant as she stepped into the water. Luckily, her trusty boots kept the water out from her socks, but the hems of her pants were doomed. She stared ahead at Poe, who wore no look of concern for her beloved uniform. "So… Just shoot?"

Poe nodded firmly. "Just shoot."

The sun had come up completely by now, and the glare coming from the bottles was shining back into her eyes. The current was also pulling her slightly to the right, so getting balance was more difficult than she had realized. If she were to tell Poe any of that, however, he would go off into another rant about how convenience was never offered on the battlefield.

She raised her gun, only this time both of her eyes were squinted to keep out the glare. She could barely focus on its form when she pulled back the trigger, the strong force unable to keep her balanced in the already bumbling water. With a loud cry, Mara fell backwards, her entire body sinking under the icy blue water. Her head lifted out with a sputter, and she was unsurprised to see Poe, soaking wet up to his waist, at her side.

"Are you alright?" He cupped his warm hands around the back of her damp hair, pulled her in an upright position. "Are you okay? Did your head hit a rock?" His fingers began to pull back her hair, checking for any signs of bleeding. Mara couldn't help but laugh at the situation, like they were monkeys checking for bugs.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for this step."

"I shouldn't have made you do it." Poe was still at her level, their legs beneath the frigid water. She could feel the tip of his boots on hers, keeping her balanced. "That was stupid of me."

Mara paused for a beat. "Yes. It was."

If it weren't for her smile, Poe would have broken off into another string of apologies. Instead, he scooped his hand beneath the water, sending it straight back up into her face. She gasped audibly, slowly dragging the droplets off her nose with the palm of her hand.

"So that's how it's going to be?" She giggled. Poe's hair was wet just at the tips. It flew out in all directions, and Mara's hand instinctively reached up to touch a loose strand. "I won't splash you. You've won this round, Poe Dameron."

"It seems to me that neither of you have won."

The voice came from behind them at the top of the hill. Poe's head shot up first, his eyes growing wide at the sight of their visitor. His body shot up instantly, his hand outstretched to help Mara. She knew without even looking that it would be Leia, as she was the only person he reacted so formally to.

Mara turned around after a quick shake of her damp hair. She gave her boss a smile of apology, but raised her blaster in defence of their actions. "Commander Dameron was teaching me how to shoot a blaster, General."

"Inefficiently, it would seem." She smiled nonetheless. "You should go and dry off, Miss Crescent. I need to have a word with the Commander."

Mara did as she was ordered and began making her way up the hill. Just as she passed Leia's sight, she gave one last glance at Poe. Playfully, she lifted her blaster and pretended to shoot him. He smiled back at her, raising his hand gently to his chest as if he had been hit. After she was gone, Poe lost any sense of childish affection that he was feeling in favour of a more serious tone.

"You may have heard that we caught someone in the woods yesterday," Leia said slowly, her tone more serious. "I've interrogated him for quite some time now. I've also looked up his history. He's harmless. A few fights here and there in the Colonies, but he's a damn good pilot. Good enough to be in the Resistance."

"If he's going to work for me, I need to meet him personally."

"Ady says that he has history." She paused, trying to see any traces of emotion on the young pilot's face. "With Mara."

"She mentioned it." Poe let a long sigh pass his lips. He tried to hide any expression of concern for the woman.

"Apparently she shot him square in the chest without a second for explanation. That kind of brash behaviour could have gotten her a mark on her record, but it seems as if there was a reason. I won't write anything about it."

"I don't know what's between them," Poe admitted. "Even if the guy is an amazing pilot who wants to work with us, I don't think he would be good for team morale."

Leia couldn't help but smile. "You mean for _Mara'_ s morale."

"Anyone cocky enough to land on D'Qar without a warning can't be modest."

Leia turned her back to him as she began to head up the hill. Poe followed her obediently, sensing where this conversation was going. "Before you make any final judgements, you're going to have to meet him."

"I can sort out an arrangement after the mission."

"No. You're going to have to meet him _n_ _ow._ "


	22. Negotiations

**I don't want to blab my mouth too much because I just want you to get to the story, but I'm so thankful for the wonderful reviews! Because FanFic has weird rules now about which links you can put on your profile, I've made a FACEBOOK PAGE that you can like to check out any fan art for my stories/updates/random geek stuff from my blog. If you're interested, just look up MistroStrings on FB! Looking forward to seeing some of you there :D xoxoxox**

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara knew she wasn't allowed to poke the droid, but she couldn't help it. He was so covered in dust that it seemed as if he would be discarded any day, and she would make sure to stop that from happening. His shiny blue exterior was slowly coming out as she continued to rub him with her oiled rag.

After a couple of weeks with the Resistance, Mara had blended into the background as she often did. Her face was usually hidden behind the wing of a ship, meaning that most people only knew her by name. That was why she wasn't so weary about coming into the main headquarters to fix up the R2 droid, hoping by some miracle that he would turn on and tell her all of his old adventures. He could have very well been the one that fought with Luke Skywalker.

Over her shoulder, Mara could hear a couple whispering in the far corner. They hadn't seemed to notice her, which wasn't a complete surprise as her dark green suit blended in with the shadowing of the vine-covered walls.

"We're nearly there. The General thinks that we have a great lead on Jakku, but the Black Squadron needs to go on one last mission to secure everything. Supposedly the last mission was a disaster. They barely got any information and were attacked by the local villagers who didn't want any part in the war."

Mara cocked her head to the side as she listened to the unknown voices. It wasn't common for Poe to make enemies.

"Where are they headed now?"

There was a long slurp of coffee. Mara could smell an invisible wave of sharply grounded beans flooding her noise. "Not sure. Someone said something about group of people who worship a massive egg. They think it's their deity and saviour."

"Lor San Tekka _is_ known for his strong belief in the Force. They could very well be what we're looking for. Hopefully they know more than we do."

Mara was scrubbing a bit harder on the droid's head. She was highly distracted now, and only one part of the droid was particularly shinier than all the rest.

"If I'm going to be honest…" The man's voice sunk low. Mara wanted to turn to see who it was, but didn't dare risk getting caught in the heat of what appeared to be a forbidden conversation. "We should have known about this guy much sooner. Things are moving slower than expected, and I can't help but think that it's because Leia's afraid."

"Afraid of what? The General has nothing to be afraid of. With Dameron leading the squadrons, we could take down fifty First Order starships in a minute."

There was a long pause between the two men. Mara froze, not wanting the squeaking sounds of her cleaning away to give her away. "You know what I'm talking about. She doesn't want to run into _him._ Kylo Ren."

Mara shuddered at the name. She hated him more with each passing day as their missions grew longer and their lives more fragile.

"Of course she doesn't." The other man's voice dropped an octave lower and a pinch quieter. "What mother would want to kill their own son? After all, she plans on just bringing him home like it's going to be all swell and dandy. I wouldn't put my money on his sanity. That's for sure."

Mara couldn't help but flinch at the word 'son'. Her hand slipped off of the droid's perfectly polished head, causing her to drop her rag and knock over some of the tools in the kit she had been carrying. Knowing that her cover was blown, she turned to face the speakers directly. Their eyes were wide like a cat's at midnight, realizing that she must have heard everything.

"Hello…" Mara laughed nervously, sending them an awkward wave. "I just thought I would polish up this old droid. Maybe a bit of TLC will wake it up-"

"How much did you hear?" It was the man who had mentioned Leia's son, and his sharp green eyes were not providing him with any feature of kindness as he stared her down. Mara was about to speak, but a quick finger was raised to stop her. "You heard _nothing._ Alright?"

"I… heard nothing," Mara confirmed. "I just came to fix the droid."

The two men exchanged weary glances. The only hope they had was Mara's lie, which was especially unhelpful as they didn't even know who she was. The larger of the two, the one holding the coffee cup in his hairy knuckles, narrowed his black eyes towards her. "Why don't you leave this room to the professionals and go and fix some starships so we can all actually get some work done?"

Mara nodded, unable to find any words to defend her actions. Truthfully, she had been thinking about the droid for a while and used it as an excuse to avoid the main hangar. If Leo would be coming out of his interrogation, she would surely see him there. And after her perfect morning with Poe, she didn't want anything to spoil her appetite before dinner.

She left the room without even the slightest glance upwards. Her eyes were pinned to her faded boots, still damp from her fall in the river. She bit her bottom lip, knowing that it would be stained red due to the blood rising. It wasn't the only place blood was rising, but also in her heart.

Kylo Ren.

Leia's… son?

Had she heard correctly? It must have been true considering the way the two men had reacted to her presence.

Mara let a long sigh pass her lips. Leia's son had somehow turned to the dark side. After all, Darth Vader had been the General's father, so it did make sense that such a strong power was coursing through the family veins. Luke had used his work for good, but clearly Kylo had taken a different path. Kylo Ren. What was his real name?

Leia had lost her son. So had Han Solo. He may have been alive, but the youthful soul in him was gone forever. That was almost more troubling than the death of a child.

The thought stuck with Mara. She could feel her stomach weaken with the imagining of Leia's pain. A mother losing a child, something that had been a part of her for so many moons, was as if a part of your soul had been taken forever.

The Resistance was not just preparing for war. It was preparing for a family reunion.

~.~.~.~.~

Poe didn't particularly want to meet the man who had crashed his way onto what was supposed to be a private planet for the Resistance base. There was a sense of arrogance about him and the two hadn't even been introduced. Poe admitted to himself before entering the cold interrogation cells that he was also somewhat proud and therefore shouldn't be so quick to judge. But these were all things that he would bring up with the man directly.

Poe could see the mopped blonde hair of the prisoner as he reached the end of the short hallway. He couldn't help but wonder why he was placed in the very last cell, particularly because the other cells were gathering dust without bodies to warm them. Was there something he didn't know?

"You're confused as to why I'm down here." His voice was deeper than Poe expected. He had an accent similar to his own, but his words were more smooth and thought out. Poe didn't grace him with a response straight away. "Don't worry." He glanced upwards. "I'm just as confused as you are."

Poe folded his arms over his chest, taken aback by the blueness of his eyes. "You know exactly why you're here. You crash landed onto an uninhabited planet without any explanation as to who you are or what you want."

"Isn't it obvious what I want?" He chuckled. "I want a job. And by the way, this planet isn't exactly _uninhabited_ -"

"If you do end up getting a job with the Resistance, I'm the one who is going to be keeping an eye on you. So I suggest that you lose some of the arrogance and find a shred of humility to replace it with." Poe didn't enjoy speaking so harshly, but he knew that the man had to be taken down a notch. He only smirked in response to Poe's demand, irritating the pilot further. "What's your name?"

"Leo Aldhanab. Nice to meet you, Poe Dameron."

Poe nodded his head slowly. There was a new game around every corner with Leo. "So you know who I am. How much information is out there in galaxy about the Resistance, exactly? You somehow knew that we were here and now you know me by facial recognition."

Leo began to roll his eyes into the back of his head, but stopped himself short as he remembered where he was. He wanted out of that cell, partially for sunlight and also for something entirely different. "First of all, there isn't that much information out there. So don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm good at what I do. If I want to find information about something, I can make it happen."

"What did I say about the arrogance?"

"Secondly," Leo said sharply. "I didn't _know_ that you would be here. I made an educated guess like good pilots do." Poe knew that it was a direct insult, but he didn't need to be stung by the pincer of a worn-out, trapped beetle. Poe didn't need anyone else to tell him about his skills. "And thirdly, everyone in the galaxy knows you by name. I've never seen your face plastered anywhere, so you can relax your tense shoulders about that tiny detail. But I can tell by the unshaven stubble on your face and the growing bags under your eyes that you're probably the head commander of a squadron." Leo leaned back in his chair, eyeing Poe without a blink. "Take it as a compliment."

~.~.~.~.~.~

" _Mara, are you finished with that engine yet?"_

 _Mara scoffed and wiped her forehead sweat on the back of her oiled hand. It didn't seem to help on the blisteringly hot day. "Yeah, Mateo! Just give me a minute." Mara could feel the annoyance bubbling in her taut veins. "Who is this guy that demands I finish his ship in thirty minutes? What does he think I am, a trained monkey? Sounds like he could have done it himself if he had such…" She cranked the screw too aggressively, causing it to fall at her feet. "… confidence."_

" _Clearly I overestimated your abilities."_

 _Mara spun around, hand now empty from her rookie mistake, to find a young man staring back at her. His body was lean and tall, almost a head taller than her own. She liked to think that she was above average height, but he towered over her like the ships she worked on. His body was firm and well exercised, and she knew instantly that he was the pilot of the ship beside her._

" _Maybe you did," she snapped back in an attempt to regain some honour. "I can still fix your hunk of junk, but you might have to give me twenty more minutes."_

 _He sucked in a sharp breath, never taking his oceanic eyes off of her. Her breath caught a bit in her throat when she noticed how blue they were against his light hair. "I don't know if I can do that. You see, I think it might end up being over a couple of hours."_

 _Mara instantly lost all aesthetic attraction to him alongside any growing emotions. "Two hours? What kind of engineer do you take me for? If you ask anyone in Coco Town, they'll recommend-"_

" _You. Mara Crescent. And they did. I know you won't take two hours, that was my pathetic way to ask you for a drink after you're done."_

 _Mara paused for a moment to replay his request in her head. He smiled at her, his white teeth a sharp contrast against the brown and grey buildings of Coco Town that lingered behind him. He clearly didn't belong there. Mara clearly didn't belong at his side, covered in grease-stained overalls and soot from somewhere she wasn't even entirely sure of. She wasn't quick enough with a response and the boy seemed to be taking it personally. She suspected he didn't often get rejected._

" _I'm Leo. I'm a pilot. I'm not tricking you, and I can tell that underneath all of that grease, you've got spirit." He dug his fists into his pockets, tossing her another lazy smile. "Pilots like spirit. We need it to keep us going." There was a minor pause between them. Mara had already made her decision. "So, what do you say? Drinks?"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"How long have you been a pilot for?" Poe asked casually. He had sat down on the opposite side of the bars, listening more carefully to Leo. He wasn't as irksome of a man once you got him talking about something he was passionate about.

"In my head, I've always been a pilot. Ever since I was a boy, I've wanted to get inside of a ship and never look back. Officially, I've been doing odd jobs in various star systems for the past ten years." He paused to read Poe's expression. The dark featured pilot was good about hiding his thoughts, and Leo knew that he had to make a bigger impact if he were to be accepted. "I won't say no to a mission. I'm well trained and qualified to work here. You can test me as many times as you need, but I promise that I won't disappoint you."

Poe narrowed his eyes with a single thought. _That was confidence, not arrogance._

"What type of ship do you normally fly?"

Leo shrugged casually. "Whatever I can get my hands on. Lately I've been trying to fix up an old Geonosian solar sailor." Poe almost smiled at the name of the old ship.

"Those things are a nightmare to patch up."

Leo chuckled in agreement before a darker thought entered his mind. "Well, I used to know somebody who could have done it in two hours flat."

A single brown eyebrow rose on Poe's tanned skin. Mara had mentioned that the two had known one another. The regrettable look was unavoidable on Leo's face, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was the engineer he was speaking about. "That's funny," Poe said, trying to get a reaction out of him. "I know someone like that too."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Mara didn't like to get dressed up. It was only their third date and he wanted to take her to see a show in Galactic City. She noticed that she was too elegantly dressed as she glanced around the room, giving her the brief idea of simply running away. The drinks weren't supposed to have gone so well. The second date wasn't supposed to go even better. Yet there she was, waiting for a pilot who was supposed to have left Coruscant over a week ago._

 _Was she the reason he stayed?_

" _Mara!" She recognized his deep voice from across the opera house lobby. His blue eyes stuck out in the crowd and she tried not to physically press her hand to her heart. "I got us tickets in the front row." He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. It was the second time he had done that. She was counting. "Is that okay with you? Are your ears too sensitive?"_

 _His thoughtfulness was overwhelming. "No, it's… fine." She smiled tightly, the unfamiliar feel of lipstick pulling her lips tightly back in a glossy smirk. "Thank you, Leo."_

 _They made their way quickly towards their seats, avoiding various species and creatures as they rushed down the slanted aisle. Her dark blue dress trailed slightly behind her, like a wave of happiness following her at every turn. When they had finally gotten settled and comfortable, Mara couldn't help but sneak a glance at him. She caught him looking back, his smile wider than she had ever seen it._

" _To be honest, I don't really want the show to start yet."_

 _Mara's dark brows came together. "I thought you've been looking forward to this for weeks."_

" _I was," Leo sighed. He blinked as if he were debating with himself. "As soon as the music starts playing, we're going to be sitting here for another three hours. And another three hours where I can't talk to you seems somewhat miserable, don't you think?" Mara wasn't sure if she had answered or not; her heart was too loud in her ears. It only lasted a second, but Leo leaned his head down to hers, planting a soft kiss on the edge of her mouth. She was surprised by the smoothness of his lips and the crisp citrus scent of his cologne. It made her head spin, but she allowed herself a moment of bliss to shut her eyes and kiss him back. When he pulled away, she knew that he would likely be the first man she ever loved. "Sorry," he whispered somewhat breathlessly. "I had to do that before the show started."_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Poe debated whether or not to bring it up. He was the only one in the holdings, however, and knew that there would be no wandering ears pressed up against metal doors to start any rumours. "There's someone on the base that you know," Poe said slowly. Leo's body reacted in less that a second. There was a brief twitch of his eyelids and a sharp jerk of his leg. Then he was completely still, as if Poe had said nothing of importance. "You and I both know who that is. She shot you down in the woods."

"I should have expected it," Leo sighed. "She was always a wild one." Poe's stomach sunk somewhat at his words. Surely this man knew Mara better than he did, but Poe had never seen a 'wild' side to Mara. It was clear to him now that she was far away from her old self. She was more reserved, more timid, and more insecure. He wanted to see this 'wild' Mara, but knew inwardly that he likely never would. "It was a stupid decision." Leo's voice was soft as his hands came together in his lap. "I just saw her and wanted to talk to her. I _needed_ to talk to her."

"What happened between you two?"

Leo leaned back at the aggression in Poe's voice. He could see anger within the hazel eyes of the pilot, but it wasn't anger directed towards Mara. It was directed towards him. Leo's head fell slowly to the side as Poe's expression refused to alter. It was the first time he had cracked since coming in and the pieces of the puzzle were slowly coming together in Leo's mind. "You're sweet on her, aren't you?"

Poe reverted back to his calm state. He almost seemed to laugh at the idea, but something stopped him. "Don't try and change the subject. We can't have tension on the base. I need to know that whatever went on between you and Crescent is behind you. We're all here for a common cause and that needs to be our main priority."

"Don't worry about it," Leo snickered. "She won't talk to me. We're way past that stage. Mara Crescent is no concern of mine."

Poe knew that wasn't true. It should have concerned him that Leo still had feelings for Mara, but somehow it did the opposite. It reassured him that he still had a sense of care and respect towards other people, rather than a self pride that would be blinding in the middle of a battle. Leo needed to be willing to sacrifice himself for his squadron mates. He needed to be _that strong_ of a pilot, and his concern towards Mara offered Poe a glimpse of that possibility.

"Wait here."

Poe made his way out of the interrogation room to find Leia patiently waiting on the other side. He had talked to the man for about forty minutes and felt that he had gained all of the information that was necessary. Leia shut the door behind him and waited for his response. There were so many words lingering on the edge of Poe's tongue.

 _He's a child in a man's body._

 _He has little concern towards others and the rest of it for himself._

 _He's not skilled enough to be a pilot._

 _He doesn't fit in here._

All of it was a lie.

"He's on the team. Send one of the pilots from the red squadron to train him and make sure he has all of the skills that he claims to."

Leia only nodded in response. Just before Poe walked off, she took a tight hold of his upper arm. When he looked back at her, she hesitated to ask her question. "And Mara?"

Poe's eyes searched his General. He tried not to show any signs of weakness. He didn't want Mara to be in such physically close proximities to Leo. Was that selfish of him? He didn't want them to communicate while he was off running missions and errands for the Resistance. Did that make him foolish? He wanted to reject him and send him back to where he came from, but he couldn't do that to a worthy man. Instead, he offered a small smile.

"She'll be fine. She's Mara Crescent, after all."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **Can we PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE get to 300 reviews? I'll LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

 **ALSO... ON WEDNESDAY I FINISH MY UNDERGRADUATE DEGREE. I'M DONE! CELEBRATIONS! (Hence the long update time).**


	23. Treason

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the long wait. I've just gotten back from holiday in Spain and needed to take care of some chores as well. BORING. Anyway, because I took a while to update, I'll respond to a few comments below! Don't forget to like my FB page (Mistrostrings) if you want to see fan art and hear about updates (and why I'm not updating lolz). Thanks to all of you lovely peeps who have already given me a big & blue thumbs up xoxoxox**

 **AND THANKS FOR ALL OF THE WELL WISHES FOR MY DEGREE. I'll be moving to London in the fall to continue studying. Kill me.**

 **wickedgrl123: YAY! WELCOME TO MY FANFICTION. I'm so happy you found the story. Or did the story find you. -wriggles eyebrows-**

 **Firestar007: Fo real tho. Why are Skywalkers always causing so much trouble. MAYBE MARA IS A SKYWALKER. Hint: She isn't.**

 **Guest (WHO R U): Thanks for also reading my story instead of sleeping XD You are a true fan**

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL. ENJOY THE READ. PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK!**

 **~Mistro**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

After being caught by the two gossiping men, Mara tried to bury herself in her work. It was the easiest thing to help keep her mind off of Leo, but with BB-8 constantly reminding her about the prisoner whilst she replaced screws, she was suddenly finding it the hardest thing to do. She had to fix up five X-Wing engines for the Blue Squadron's mission that night. She was solely in charge of looking after them and making sure everything was safe for a good night of easy flying.

"BB…" Mara flipped up her welding helmet to get a better look at the recently polished droid. "You know that I'm the one who shot the intruder, right?" BB-8's 'voice' made a high-pitched shriek of surprise as if he hadn't heard. "Everyone probably thinks I'm crazy for it. It's even been written down on my personal record." She hit her fist lightly against the side of the blue X-Wing. "It's not even like me to do something so brash." BB-8 shot her a look as if he had a hard time believing her words. "Maybe it is with him."

The sound of metal doors sliding open caught both of their attention as the sound flooded into their heads. Poe was coming out of the interrogation cells and his curled head turned instantly to speak with Leia. He seemed relaxed and comfortable. Clearly things hadn't gone wrong with Leo. Judging by his countenance, the situation seemed somewhat positive on Leo's end.

Leia ducked inside after Poe finished speaking. Mara could only hold her breath in anticipation for what was going to happen next. She felt BB-8 roll against her shin in an attempt to capture her attention, but she hadn't blinked since the General disappeared.

When Leia finally came out, the prisoner was trailing behind her with his tanned face held high. His rugged and scarred hands were cuffed with a thick, silver lock that Mara hoped would stay on for a moment longer. However, it was quickly undone by Leia, who took a step back for a better inspection of D'Qar's criminal. Mara knew that Leia was taking Poe's words about Leo to heart, which had clearly been complimentary.

She hated to admit it, but the thought of Leo being chained up until the war was over seemed worse than having him around. He wouldn't have been mistreated, but he certainly wouldn't have been viewed with respect. It was only after the thought passed easily in her mind that he looked over the General's shoulder and made eye contact with Mara.

Like a child, she flipped down her helmet to hide any naive expressions from her youth that may have come flooding back onto her face. She continued twisting a loose screw on the ship as if the situation didn't involve her. She wanted to go back to blending in. It was something she had gotten good at over the past couple of years.

"Mara."

It was Leia who spoke. When Mara turned to face her, she was pleased to see that the older woman was alone. Nodding in recognition, Mara kept her helmet tightly clasped over her face. Her head was brimming to the edge with memories and thoughts of Leo, so much so that she couldn't even pinpoint if there were tears in her eyes or not. Not only that, but as soon as Leia appeared, Mara couldn't help but wonder what features she shared with her son.

Kylo Ren.

Leia's _son_ _ **.**_

It still needed some time to process.

"I hate to do this to you, but until we're more familiar with Mister Aldhanab, we need to keep him distanced from the others." Leia's words were firm. Whatever she was about to say, there would be no negotiating with her. "You'll have to move back with Elida for the time being."

Poe was moving to join the trio, but not for a conversation. He whistled for BB-8 before turning to go, but halted at the sound of Leia's following words.

"I'm afraid we can't make other sleeping arrangements for you at the moment. We have to isolate him to avoid any possible trouble."

Mara nodded slowly, hoping that her understanding showed through the heavy black helmet. Once again, she was reminded of Kylo Ren and his thick mask. What did his features look like? Was he scarred? Badly burnt? Something must have been tragic for him to wear such an ominous disguise. He was so unlike his mother. "Of course, General. I understand." Leia wasn't completely convinced by Mara's words, but left her alone nonetheless. The second her braided head fell out of view, Mara's shoulders shrunk back into a slump. Her entire body started to feel heavy again as the lack of sleep began catching up with her. She couldn't even bring herself to explain the situation to Poe, who was watching her intently with concern.

He took a small step forward but received no reaction from the girl. She didn't even lift her arm to get back to work. She barely moved at all. His arm reached out with his palm facing upwards while his middle and index fingers curved their way under the bottom of her helmet, lifting it upwards with a creak. Nobody was near them as most of the work was being done in the outside landing strip, allowing Mara to unabashedly show her unfallen tears.

As soon she she locked eyes on him, her hand reacted to flip the helmet back down. Spotting the pools of water at the edges of her brown eyes, he forcibly pushed it back up. There were many things he could have said. All of this was his doing, because he believed Leo to be a better man than Mara's actions had given him credit for. Mara knew it to be true as well, causing her to weep in frustration. Her delicate tears hadn't even passed the edges of her eyelids, but Poe didn't wish for them to fall at all.

"Take this." Poe pressed something small into her hand as he spoke. She took a moment to glance down at it, surprised to see that it was a small key. "This is for my room. All commanders get a private suite. I want you to stay there while I'm gone."

Mara wasn't sure which sentence to comment on first. The fact that he was letting her stay in his private quarters, or that he was leaving again. "Poe, I can't-"

"You can." He tried not to get excited at the sound of his name in her voice. "You should. The walls aren't as thick as the rest of the rooms because it's closer to the front. I usually leave the air on at night, so there's a humming noise to distract you."

Most people would have been concerned about the room being quiet in order to sleep better. But Poe had shown in that moment how well he was beginning to understand her. He knew that the reason for her nightmares was because she felt alone, and that the sound of something constant, like the breeze of cool air, would settle her uneasy mind.

"When are you leaving?" Mara questioned, her tears now drying with the warmth of her flushed skin. _I don't want you to go,_ she thought to herself. Her own voice sounded painful, as if watching him leave again would snap her heartstrings in two.

"Tonight. There's a village we need to visit in order to find out more about our lead." Poe made sure not to sound too enthusiastic. He was thrilled about getting one step closer to finding Lor San Tekka, but somewhat bothered by the idea of leaving Leo and Mara alone together. He was about to explain further, when Jessika's voice called him over from the edge of the landing strip. They both turned their heads, realizing their time was limited once more. "We're about to go on a practice run before the mission," he groaned. "I should probably get going."

Mara straightened herself up, not wanting to look weak any longer. There were so many things that she wanted to talk about. He hadn't even mentioned the kiss. Did he not enjoy it? Had she stepped too far out of line? Her delicate fingers wrapped more tightly around the key. Such a tiny object suggested otherwise. She still couldn't understand why he was making an effort with _her._ A mechanic. A Coco Townie.

She finally gathered the courage to send him off. "Fly safe, Commander." She hesitated momentarily to reach out to him, but he noticed her arm flinch with the thought all the same.

Poe reached out and tapped the communicator on her wrist. She saw him cast a sly smile at her, his chocolate eyes twinkling for a moment. "Call when you need me."

 _Call when you need me._

Mara instantly remembered the note from the woods.

It had been Poe's number.

 _6788._

She shot him a look of warning, remembering the message that may or may not have reached him. She had expressed too many emotions in such a short amount of time and still hadn't forgiven herself for being so open with a man she hardly knew. Poe only continued smiling, any awareness of her previous message gone from his face. As a way to test him, Mara lied through her teeth. "I'm not entirely sure how to work it. I think it might be broken." Her voice carried through the open room.

Poe began to walk backwards while keeping a steady eye on her. Just before he turned around to head towards Pava, he couldn't resist a toothy grin. "Just trust me, Mara Crescent. It works."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara hadn't brought many possessions with her. There was the odd item of a childhood memory for her shelves and her single pair of boots alongside few simple outfits. Otherwise, her bags were mostly filling themselves with dust.

She was packing things to get prepared for Leo when she heard heavy boots halt themselves at the door. Her fingers were adjusting the bag's contents on the bed. She did not make a move to turn and face her visitor.

"Don't worry." Mara's voice was as flat as the line on a dead man's hospital monitor. "I'll get out of your way as soon as possible."

Leo was leaning against the doorway, watching Mara's back with a twinge of regret. A few strands of hair were falling from her bun, reminding him of the times when she finished work and let it fall loosely. It was when he found her the most beautiful, with her long hair framing her face like a portrait hidden in the attic of a mansion.

"You could stay," he said quietly. "I think that we should talk."

Mara almost turned around to shoot him a daring look, but that would have provided him with too much satisfaction. "You didn't want to speak about things two years ago." Her hands patted down her clothing in the suitcase with a firmness that was not necessary. "I don't see how now could be any different."

"Are you really that surprised that I came, Mara? We had always talked about this. We were going to do this together."

"And then we weren't together." Leo knew he was pressing his luck, and simply took a step back away from the door. He wasn't going to argue with her. She always won, stunning him into a silence that built up his anger and aggression every time.

Mara trudged out of her new bedroom with nothing but a suitcase and contempt at her side. Her grip on the handle was tighter than normal, her knuckles turning white with aggression towards the man now sleeping in her bed. She made sure not to touch him as she passed by, but she could certainly feel his eyes on her. Blue like ice. Ice so thick that it could stab you in the heart and suck out your very last breath of air.

"Playboy," she muttered to herself. She could hardly stop the insults once they began. "Liar. Cheapskate. _Asshole_."

More and more aggressive words rolled off of her tongue, despite other crew members passing by in the hallway. Anyone on the base would have recognised Mara because of her cool demeanour, but the angry side of her was certainly unforgettable.

She finally ended up at the threshold of her first room on the base. The familiar silver door looked identical to the other rooms, but something about it was far more welcoming. Setting her light bag on the floor, she lifted her pale fist to the door.

And stopped.

"Don't do that! You have to be quiet, otherwise you'll get sent away!"

"They can try. Would you fight for me?"

A squeal.

Mara's curly hair fell to her shoulder in curiosity, a long strand falling over her eyes as she pressed her ear up against the door.

"Jackson! Don't!" There was an outburst of giggles coming from nobody other than Elida. Mara could almost imagine the handsome young pilot pinning her to the bed, his hands tickling her in an excuse to touch her slender frame.

"Just what I needed." Mara's voice came out an octave lower in annoyance. She turned her back to the door, realising that she would never have the heart to separate the new couple from their lovers brawl.

There was only one other option that she was aware of. She let her fingers slip into the front pocket of her overalls, the sensation of cold metal hitting her skin instantly. Poe had given his keys to her with trust. And why wouldn't he? All she would do was sleep in his bed for a few nights until things got sorted out. Not his bed. On the floor. _Yes, on the floor._

It's not like she was going to rummage through his drawers.

Maybe _a_ drawer, but certainly not all of them.

She turned back down the hallway, having no other options but to stay in the bedroom of Poe Dameron.

"Why couldn't I have made any other friends here?" She let the thought pass her lips. "Why did it have to be the Commander?"

She continued to ponder her life choices as she landed in front of his room. It was recognisable by the small Resistance insignia beside the key hole. Its smooth, red surface reminded Mara of Poe's orange suit, bright with pride and determination. With a moment of hesitation, Mara pressed the key inside the slot, waiting to hear the metal door slide open.

It did as it should have. As the doors cracked slightly, she made sure to squeeze inside before stray eyes caught sight of her. The last thing she wanted was a rumour about her and Poe going around the base. Would anyone even dare to believe it?

As soon as she entered the chilly room, she pressed the button to close the door. It was only her, alone with nothing but discomfort and fatigue as companions.

 _Squeak._

It was be sound of a faucet turning or of a shower knob twisting. The sound made Mara realize that there was _another_ noise in the back of her head, but was only noticeable when it faded away.

Water.

Mara kept her back to the washroom, having a sinking feeling that she was no longer alone. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, but out of fear for Poe's reaction, she didn't dare to turn around or leave.

"Didn't think you were coming so early."

Poe's voice was as clear as the sky on D'Qar, and it forced Mara to look at him dead on.

She wished she hadn't.

Poe had seemingly just finished washing up. His trousers lazily hung off his slim waist, buttoning just beneath his stomach.

His _bare_ stomach.

Mara could see it, as well as the rest of his toned chest. He was tanned very similarly to his face, but the colour was intercepted occasionally with the darkness of bruises and scars. She couldn't help but notice how much taller and stronger he seemed, despite him being half nude and thereby more susceptible to harm.

He was incredibly handsome. Perhaps not in the way that actors and artists were known to be, but in the way of a true and genuine man. Mara had always seen it within him, but the feeling bubbling up inside her in that moment was one that she hadn't been familiar with in a very long time. It was a feeling she almost didn't want to admit she had.

Longing.

Unsure of how much time had passed, Mara turned back to the door. "I thought you were leaving tonight," her voice pathetically squeaked.

Poe smiled sheepishly at her shyness. A man without a shirt was nothing to be afraid of, but Mara reacted as if she had just seen Kylo Ren in the flesh. But there had been a moment of hesitation in her gaze; he hadn't missed it. "Plans change. We're heading out tomorrow morning."

"You didn't tell me," Mara said a bit angrily. She still didn't turn to face him.

Poe's smile continued to grow wider. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd sleep here anyway. Thought you might wuss out." He rubbed a towel lazily through his wet hair.

His taunting had forced Mara to turn and look back. "I've run out of options." She was caught off guard by his wet hair, which hung in lazy curls around the tanned edges of his face. Mara could remember as a girl how much she loved seeing the film stars come out of a pool of water, their matted hair somehow making the sharp features of their face more striking. Poe was no exception.

"Out of options?" Poe strung the towel lazily around his neck. Mara now couldn't take her eyes off of him as he turned to go to his wardrobe. She felt drawn to him, not exactly in a sensual way, but with a curiosity towards his taunting. "I don't think that's a compliment."

"Elida is otherwise... engaged."

Poe's head slowly turned around. He looked like a boy for a moment as his eyes twinkled. "Jackson?"

Mara nodded silently, beginning to feel more like an intruder than a guest. Poe could see the discomfort in her eyes as she flickered them nervously around the room. She tended to avoid contact when she wanted a way out, but Poe felt a burning of disappointment in his stomach. Were his attempts to make her feel comfortable for nothing?

"Stay here for the night. You'll be more comfortable not feeling like you were a burden to Elida." Mara began to speak, but Poe raised a hand to stop her. "You can protest all you want, but don't lie and tell me that you'll march over there now and rightfully reclaim your bed." There was a pause. "You lie to yourself too much. I can see it. Your nerves are starting to become a close friend of mine."

Mara was at a loss for words. Once again, a man who seemed to barely know her on the surface was actually more in tune with her sentiments and worries than the man she had been with for two years.

Poe moved over to the bed after slipping on a black shirt. He pulled the heavy blanket from the top to make a makeshift nest on the floor. Mara was too far in to back out now.

"Unfortunately I'm going to have to be the bad guy and make you sleep on the floor." He tossed a pillow onto the soft pile of blankets, making sure to fluff it up before he flung it down. "If I sleep down there, my back is likely to get twisted before the mission."

"Old man." Mara's joke came out easily and without thought. She often joked like this with her father, but sat up a bit straighter after she realized she said it to her Commander.

Poe slowly raised a dark eyebrow in mock warning. "Careful, Crescent. This old man can still shoot a blaster better than you can."

Mara's eyes were distracted by the sight of a small X-Wing model on the nightstand as she adjusted herself underneath the blankets. "Until you teach me how to shoot better than you," she muttered distractedly. The X-Wing was an old model, probably from Poe's childhood. It seemed to have been orange once, but with age the color had faded. It made her wonder what his life was like growing up on Yavin-4. Likely far more exciting than her own on Coruscant.

"Hey. Do you want to shower?"

"What?" Mara snapped her head instantly.

Poe jumped back in surprise at her reaction. "Relax, Crescent. I thought you might want to clean up after hiding under all that grease." He tried not to laugh at her squeamishness. But he also couldn't bring himself to with the realisation that she was fearful of even showering in the same room as a man. She hadn't been with anyone for a long time. That was clear. He was cutting close to a couple of months, but that was only in intimacy. When it came to actually being with someone, he could see the same signs of hesitation in her body language that he felt in his gut.

"It's fine," Mara laughed nervously. "Maybe we should just go to bed. I'm used to the oily hair and hands."

"Get some sleep? Is that possible for you, kid?"

"I won't wake you up. I promise."

"There's always an X-Wing to sleep in if you decide my spectacular bed isn't comfortable enough." He gestured to the floor with a large swoop of his arm.

Mara sighed as she let herself dig further into the large pile of blankets. She could feel the soft feathers hug her face, like a kiss from the wind. "This will do just fine."

There was a long pause between them. Poe was wondering why she hadn't changed into sleeping garments, but then realized that he was dealing with Mara Crescent. She didn't sleep. What would she need pajamas for? Mara, on the other hand, was thinking about how uncomfortable it was to rest in her uniform. She often 'slept' in her underwear, but that was certainly out of the option with Poe so nearby. She could even hear his gentle breathing, floating over the edge of his bed like the loose strands of a sheet.

"Crescent."

"Dameron."

"You awake?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"I'm just thinking." He turned to lay on his back, his arms crossed casually behind his head. His gaze trickled over the metal ceiling, which bounced off a few shimmery reflections from BB-8's sleeping exterior. "You came here knowing absolutely nobody. Didn't that scare the life out of you? To leave everything you know behind?" As soon as Poe spoke the words, he regretted them. He had inadvertently admitted to Mara that he didn't enjoy being alone, which could have potentially scared her out of the room with suggested connotations. Of course, he wanted nothing less than to hurt her. Thankfully she didn't seem to catch on. "I was thinking today, after I left to meet Pava, how we probably wouldn't have spoken if we met on Coruscant. Maybe I would come to your shop and have you fix my jet. There's a possibility that I wouldn't have found you at all." Poe couldn't place his finger on why he was saying such things, but he felt that his chest would burst if he didn't get his thoughts out.

Mara could hear his head turn towards her on the pillow as he spoke, but she didn't dare to look over. His eyes would have stood out even more in the dark room as her own vision adjusted to the blackness. She couldn't look into them. They saw too much of her. "You shouldn't worry about that scenario because you already did."

"Did what?"

"Find me." Mara sucked in a quiet breath of air. "You already found me."

There was a long pause as both of them read deeper into Mara's meaning. The silence stretched out for so long that Mara let her eyelids flicker shut, the unfamiliar drowsiness of sleep washing over her. It was only because of Poe's voice that she was startled from her dwindling thoughts.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Mara was thankful that she had already shut her eyes. She nearly cracked them open in shock at the forward question, but kept them sealed in an attempt to seem asleep. She let her lips part slightly, as a sleeping person would during a pleasant dream. Without sneaking a peek, she could feel Poe watching her and waiting for a response. When none came, he laughed softly.

"Nice trick, Crescent. Don't think I won't ask you again in the morning."

Another thirty minutes trickled by. Mara had a fleeting feeling that she actually could have slept had it not been for Poe's question. His enquiry forced her to think about the situation as well, as if it hadn't already been playing on repeat in her mind.

She could hear his faint breathing coming from the wall, and she knew his back was now turned to her. Feeling safe from his trained ears, she whispered what she believed to be the answer into the open room.

"Because you made me feel safe again."

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Mara."

The young engineer turned onto her side, shutting her eyelids tighter in an act of defiance.

"Hey, Mara. Wake up."

She felt a forceful shove against her shoulder. Her back seemed sore, as if she had been sleeping on the ground, but she ignored the slight discomfort in favor of sleep.

"I swear that if you don't shut that thing up, I'll chuck it across the room."

Poe's anger was suddenly familiar in her ears. She sprang up immediately, recalling where she was and who she was with. When she turned to look over at Poe, he had joined her on the floor. His hands were resting over his popped knee, but his gaze seemed far less relaxed. It was only then that she realized her communicator was going off on her wrist, the loud beeping noise drilling into her skull every few seconds.

"Sorry," Mara breathed in embarrassment. "Let me just answer this."

As her fingers flew over the number keys to answer the call, Poe took a better look at her recently awoken face. Her skin was still pale and untanned from the flares of the D'Qar sun, but he knew that would change with time. She had to have gotten some sleep, considering it took him so long to wake her up. That tiny fact gave him hope, as if being beside her was making her feel safer.

"Mara Crescent. This is General Organa. Where are you?"

Mara's head shot over towards Poe. There was fear about why Leia was contacting her at four in the morning. There was an even bigger fear at telling her that she was in Poe's bedroom.

"I'm in the sleeping quarters." Mara spoke her white lie with pride. "Is everything alright, General?"

There was a silence that lingered over the three of them. Leia was likely still in the base judging by the clear signal. Whatever was happening, they had clearly tried to find Mara in Elida's room, only to see the bed empty of the human girl. The wait for Leia's answer seemed to go on four hours, days, and perhaps years. Despite Mara's patience, nothing could have prepared her for the words that the General uttered next.

"We have locked your signal in Poe Dameron's room. Guarded men are outside the door, waiting to take you to the main hangar."

"What's this for?" Mara temporarily forgot her formalities. "What's going on, General?"

"Mara Crescent, you are being arrested for possible treason and manslaughter until proven guilty. You must leave the room immediately and report to me." Leia's voice froze over the small speakers. It wasn't a problem with the system, but a small tug within Leia's heart that told her this was wrong.

All very wrong.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

 ** _WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN_**

 ** _xoxoo_**


	24. Intuition

**Thank you all for the hilarious comments. You were all shocked, right? Don't even know why I'm asking because your comments say everything lmao. Love you all SO MUCH. PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **And review! I love your comments and love to hear what you think!**

 **Infinite Xs and Os**

 **Mistro**

 **~.~.~.~.~**

Mara was running.

In her mind, her legs were strong and they were taking her away from her new life. They were carrying her towards Coco Town, where the familiar smell of roasted potatoes trickled in her nose from the local diner. Coco Town, where the unsmiling faces of local workers still seemed happy and content. Coco Town, where her parents would be waiting her with open arms and no judgement.

They wouldn't have thought she was a murderer.

She _wasn't_ a murderer.

Mara's eyes weakly cracked open, the lack of sleep hitting her harder in the warm interrogation cell than ever before. She almost wanted to sleep, even with the nightmares, just to get away from the memory that she was being charged with a crime too evil for her to even consider.

Nobody had come to see her yet. She guessed it had been over an hour, but there was no clock or guard for her to ask. She was entirely alone with only her thoughts and innocence to comfort her.

Just behind the door, Poe Dameron waited to be let in. His patience was being tried by the stern guards. Any chance of sleep before the mission had left along with Mara.

"This is insane. You can let me in; she was with me when it happened." Poe knew the guard had no choice but to stop anyone from entering. Poe also knew that his anger was wrongly directed towards the man in front of him, but he could not bottle it up. It was rare that he ever could. From the corner of his eye, he saw Leia approaching from her office. She almost seemed more tired than himself. "General Organa." He turned to speak with her. "What's going on? What's happened to Mara?"

"Something that doesn't concern you." Her voice was harsh, as a leader's should be. Poe and Leia were close, but he was suddenly reminded of his place in the Resistance. "Report back to your room, Commander."

Poe's heart was pounding in his chest. One minute he was listening to Mara's soft voice in the darkness, drowned by blankets and fluffed pillows, and suddenly he couldn't recall what it sounded like at all.

He needed to get her out of that cell.

"Dameron." Leia's eyes narrowed. "Now."

Leia turned her back on him in order to enter the interrogation cells. As soon as the heavy doors slid open, the heat wave hit her with an uncomfortable reminder of the rooms' discomfort. Leo had been in the room for several hours, but he had gotten used to the heat after travelling between planets. Mara, however, was not. Her whole body was weakening from the high temperatures, not to mention the sweat rolling down her back and staining her uniform. She couldn't help to compare herself to a dog, abandoned and uncared for.

Was that what she was to the Resistance? Dispensable?

When Leia finally reached the end of the hall, she waved one of the guards to join her. Her eyes never left the sight of Mara Crescent with head hung lowly beneath her knees. Something twisted inside of her at the sight of the young woman, whose sweat was visibly matting down the hair on the sides of her face. They were strands of loose hair that had once been whipped by the wind like that of an innocent child heading out to play.

In the deepest part of her soul, Leia knew that Mara was not a killer.

"We need to discuss what has happened, Miss Crescent."

The sound of a voice, any voice, would have made Mara look upwards. The sound of Leia's instead made her stand. Her breath was caught short in her chest from her muffled breathing as the hot air stiffened around her. Clearly, air conditioning was not something granted to inmates.

"Early this morning, the blue squadron was sent on a mission. You knew about this because you were assigned to check and fix any errors in the engines. Correct?" Mara said nothing due to her hands still shaking from exhaustion. All of her energy was given up to listening. "As you know, six X-Wings were sent out. They were approved by you, as you were the final member of the mechanic team to assess them."

A long pause filled the room. The only sound that echoed in the unfriendly halls was the sound of heavy boots stopping at Leia's side. Mara had inwardly hoped that it was Poe Dameron, but instead she was greeted by the stern face of a muscular and unfriendly guard.

"At 3:46 this morning, three of those X-Wings broke down in an explosion." Leia's eyes seemed to peer into Mara's soul. She saw the girl instantly react, her lip twitching in shock and her pupils seeming to grow double in size. "All three crew members died instantly. There was no battle. No conflict. It was purely an issue with the engines."

Mara could not hold back any longer. Her hands, laced with sweat, rubbed themselves uneasily on the thighs of her overalls. When she spoke, it was more to comfort herself than those listening. "No, that's not… that's not possible. I-I double checked everything myself. Triple checked. I know X-Wings like the b-back of my hand." Tears that had dared to fall since her arrival on D'Qar were now coming out easily, their silent waves overshadowed by the frail sobs attempting to slip out between each syllable. "I checked _everything. Everything_ was perfect, you have to believe me-"

"There is no other explanation to this, Mara." Leia's voice held pity in it. "The other pilots suspected that it was an issue with the atmosphere, but when they inspected what they could find of the engine, they realized that it had been purposely tampered with. It was an act of malice. An act of treason. Unfortunately, all signs point to you as the perpetrator."

Leia's heart twisted at the sound of the young woman's sobs. Her weak body had already fallen back into her chair, her hand helplessly stroking her face as if attempting to wake her from a nightmare.

"How could I do such a thing?" Mara's voice softened into a whisper. She barely had enough momentum to speak, let alone argue for herself. "How could anyone do such a thing? I've never even harmed a fly and I thought that you would know that-"

"Miss Crescent," Leia spoke up over the girl's sobs. "You have to understand that we cannot clear your name unless you have a suspicion of who may have done this. Unfortunately your act of aggression towards the recent prisoner has been logged in your files and cannot simply go unnoticed." Leia knew that she shouldn't have said the next words, but felt her motherly instincts take over. "I'm sorry, Mara. I don't believe that you could have done it, but there's no other way to make sense of the situation."

The mentioning of Leo began to turn the wheels in Mara's head. Was he getting back at her? Was he the one that had done this? Was it revenge for her cold nature? As much as she wanted to pin the blame on him, it would have been close to impossible. He was in the holding cells when she had fixed the engines, and afterwards in her old bedroom. She had seem him stay in there.

… Hadn't she?

Whoever pinned this to Mara, they wanted her gone.

And quickly.

Mara could not find the strength to continue the conversation. Leia had said all that needed to be said. Therefore, neither woman made an effort to be expand the uncomfortable situation. Mara's head had already fallen back between her knees. Tears rolled lazily from her cheeks, creating a small pool of water near the feet of her chair. She wondered how long she would be kept in there. Would they keep her in prison? Would they kill her for treason? She was unsure of the code against liars to the Resistance. She had never bothered to look it up because she simply wasn't one.

When Leia finally made her way back to the end of the hallway, her heart felt heavier. Her thoughts also tickled to Leo, and the inconvenient timing of his arrival and the death of three pilots. He had been entirely unknown to the base, with the exception of Mara, whereas the girl had already made friends and close companions that would support her. Yet, it was Leia who knew better than anyone else that the surface of someone could be far gentler than what laid inside.

The doors opened swiftly, letting the brisk morning air hit Leia like a slap to the face. Poe Dameron was still waiting, his pacing feet slowly carrying him across the middle of the hangar. He froze when he heard the doors open, displeased that Mara was not at Leia's side.

"You're really not going to let me see her, are you?" His voice was rough when he asked.

"This doesn't concern you," Leia repeated. "I can't understand what you would possibly say to the girl."

"I just heard what happened." Poe tapped his wrist. There were tears at the corner of his eyes as well, but not for Mara's sake. They were for his friends lost that morning. "Whatever happened couldn't have been orchestrated by Mara. She's never given anyone reason to be suspicious."

"She aggressively shot an intruder without an order from her commander."

"Because she was scared," Poe's words sounded like a desperate plea. Leia felt uncomfortable with his tone, as desperation was not something the headstrong pilot was associated with. "Someone from her past had come into her life again. Someone who had hurt her once. It's a natural reaction, and her blaster was set to stun-"

"I can't imagine why you're defending her when the death of your friends has a very clear lead in her." Leia wasn't speaking to get him to be quiet. Instead, it was a silent suggestion that Poe should tell her about any other possible leads. "If you're suggesting that it was Leo-"

Poe shook his head. "I don't know who it could have been. I won't make a fool of myself and blame the man that I only cleared this morning. Being a hypocrite isn't something I'm particularly good at. That being said, I can feel in my gut that it isn't Mara."

Leia's head fell to her shoulder. Her dark eyes tried to make sense of what the pilot was suggesting. "Tell me why."

"I'm sorry?"

"Tell me why she's so special to you. Tell me why you think it wasn't her."

Poe took a noticeable step back. Whether he was offended by the suggestion that Mara was close to him, or afraid Leia realizing the truth, distance was created between them. "Do you remember when you first met me?" He paused to let Leia reflect on the memory. "I was a nuisance. Even my parents said so from time to time. It wasn't because I put on airs or acted like I was above my rank. You thought I was annoying because I was so passionate to work with the Resistance. It was all I ever dreamed about." Poe's voice continued to grow softer as the muscles in Leia's frown relaxed. "Meeting you, Han Solo, even Luke Sykwalker… Nothing else seemed to make much sense than fighting for what I thought was right. And when I crawled inside of my first X-Wing, I can't tell you how it made me feel. How alive I felt. It's a feeling that, when you experience it, it's easy to find in other people."

"And you saw it in Mara Crescent."

"I saw it from the day I laid eyes on her. She's something special, Leia. And not just as a mechanic. She's important to this cause because she cares about justice and equality. That's rare coming from someone who grew up on Coruscant and never left. You and I both kno it."

Leia let Poe's words roll over in her head. She had only realized in that moment how much Poe Dameron paid attention to the girl. From the first day he laid eyes on her? That was rather an affectionate way of putting it. It would suggest that so far, he hadn't taken them off. Leia knew it to be true as well. Poe's heart was pure and untainted when it came to alliances. If he put his faith in someone, he wasn't going to let it fall easily.

"You have ten minutes," Leia said before turning to go. "Go inside now. Then you need to sleep for tomorrow's mission. Don't think you're getting out of it."

Poe didn't waste a second. He was going to make the most of his time limit with Mara, out of fear that she might not be waiting for him when he came back. The first time she had forced herself to stay awake, meeting him after a gravitational pull nearly took his and BB-8's life.

It was the first time he had kissed her.

The feeling of her lips on his hadn't left him yet, though it had been nearly two weeks. They were soft from years of being untouched, their pink shade sticking out in the darkness of the empty hangar. When he had pulled her close to him, something about her body startled him. She seemed somewhat weak upon first appearance, but her body was slender and firm and it had forced him to think about her in an entirely different way.

And as much as he acknowledged her physical beauty, her sheltered life had still managed to allow her to become a strong, intelligent, and caring person. During the war, Poe Dameron often saw hate and accusations being thrown about without a care. Mara didn't seem to have that side of her. She understood a person's motives, and seemed to be sensitive to false impressions. She had a simple and good heart. For Poe Dameron, that was enough.

"You comfortable yet? Settling in?" Poe asked the question when he finally laid eyes on her in the cell. He could see her hair dripping with sweat, the heat of the room clearly unbearable for the pale young woman. Poe's stomach twisted at the sight of it, but he tried to keep his voice chipper. "I don't think this place suits you." His palm hit the side of the metal cell with a bang. "You look better beside a jet."

Mara was staring at him with what she hoped was a blank expression. She could barely process that he was there, speaking to her as normal, let alone engage in a witty conversation. "I'm sorry," she breathed softly. "You'll have to forgive my lack of humorous response today."

"I'll let you off this time, Crescent," Poe said, trying to keep the mood light.

"Why have you come here?" Mara's wide eyes were faltering like a broken machine. Her lids kept flickering as if they were daring to shut, but whether it was from weariness or her attempt to not cry in front of Poe, she wasn't entirely sure. "I can't imagine that Leia was entirely approving of this."

"She wasn't. She isn't. But we both know that it's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not a killer, Mara." Poe's voice was suddenly firm. It reminded Mara of when he had been teaching her. He wasn't going to go easy on her because he knew that she was capable. "You would have to be an idiot not to see that. Whatever happened to the Blue Squadron couldn't have been your fault. I saw you checking the engine myself, and it was fine."

Mara avoided his eyes. "Why would someone want to frame me?"

Poe's imagination could only muster up one person. Leo. "If something happened between you and Leo, then you have to tell me now. I know it's not comfortable talking about your past with a stranger, but if you just-"

"You're not a stranger."

"Even if you don't want to talk about it with a _friend_ -"

"I care about you."

Poe's words stopped as they were coming up his throat. Mara had once again forced him to stop and think. Think about her. Think about what she did to him, what she was doing to him, and what she would do to him. Even a single sentence like that could force the resilient pilot to second guess his choice to be alone.

"I care about you," Mara repeated more slowly. She stood up from her seat, but did not let her eyes met his. "More than you probably realize. It's not because you're a pilot that I admire, or because you're the only man on the base that seems to take notice of me." Mara halted herself momentarily. She had already said something like this over her communicator. Poe had hinted this morning that he had heard everything, and so Mara let her words come freely. "It's because you seem to have faith in me when other people don't seem to. Like right now. I could have killed those people, but you're standing by me when there isn't another lead and all evidence points to my name." She shook her head slowly, realizing the absurdity of the situation. "How can you do it? How can you put your trust in someone who hasn't given you any reason to?"

"You saved my life on Tatooine. It was a while ago, but I know that you haven't forgotten it. I can never repay you for that."

"You already have," Mara said weakly. "By being here right now."

The two of them finally locked eyes with one another. She drew him closer to her with her eyes, her tilted head forcing him to take a second glance at her lips. She could see his eyes flicker for a moment towards her pursed mouth. It made her face grow warm despite the heat of the room.

"My point is… I would have told you already if Leo was a threat. He wouldn't be out for revenge. What happened between us was entirely his fault." Mara tried to force a smile, but couldn't find the strength. "I know how bitter that sounds. Don't misunderstand me. Leo knows it to be true as well, and he owes me. He wouldn't hurt me." Mara let her own words sink deeper in her mind. "In fact, he's never actually hurt me."

"I won't be here for a while, kid. You've got to figure this one out on your own. Someone on the base set this up. Someone who knows more than they should, or someone who thinks that _you_ know more than you should." Poe wanted to continue, but Leia was suddenly waiting at the end of the corridor for him. He felt a burst of anger inside of him at wanting to be with Mara for a moment longer. Their time together was, once again, cut too short. "Mara, I'm going to be back in two days. When I make it back, I want to see you back out there fixing my ships and getting ready for your first flying lesson. Do we have a deal?"

"Almost." Mara took a step closer, not wanting him to leave. She felt safe with him. Not because she needed protection, but because he offered it freely. "We have a deal if you promise me that you'll come back. BB-8 doesn't listen to me like he does you."

Poe let his hand rest on the window dividing them. It was cool to the touch, conflicting against the humid air encircling them. He wanted to offer her that familiar grin of his, but even this time he didn't have the strength. "Just trust me, Mara Crescent. I'll come back for you."

Mara heard him walk away. He didn't look back, or if he did, she was unable to see. He had said farewell in the way that he always had, only this time something was different.

 _I'll come back._

Mara shook her head. That wasn't what he had said,.

I'll come back _for you._

~.~.~

Kylo Ren had sent out another mission to Agent Terex only days before he met him on the hologram. Originally Terex had been sent to find Poe Dameron, of which he was supposedly very close to doing, but now there was another target.

An unknown man with a stolen ship.

Kylo waited to see Terex's face crackle on his blue screen. When it finally did, he was reclining lazily in his chair, a glass of strong whiskey in his hand. Kylo felt as if he could smell it through the screen.

"Do you have any information?" Kylo asked sharply. He wasn't there for conversation. He simply wanted answers.

"Hello to you too." Terex lifted his brow. "Why is nobody on that base friendly? Just because you're the bad guys doesn't mean you have to be rude."

"Get to the point, Agent."

"I've got something juicy for you." Terex pointed his finger in the direction his own hologram. The boy, or at least he seemed to be a boy, was dressed again in his signature black dress. Terex would never say it aloud, but it only made the kid look weaker. What was he trying to do? Be the next Darth Vader? "The ship that disappeared that day on Q'Mara was found in a junk shop in Coruscant."

Kylo wasn't one for small talk, but he couldn't hide his disgust. "Coruscant? Why would anyone want to go to Coruscant?"

"Beats me. What's even stranger is that it was found in Coco Town, specifically."

Kylo could feel his face get hot under his skin. There were too many people to chase around the galaxy. The day he and his men had attacked and wiped clean the village on Q'Mara, he was positive that everyone had died. Clearly, he was mistaken. When a report came back saying that the landscape had shifted, and that a ship was missing, he couldn't help but fear that it was someone following him. A ghost from his past. Perhaps his parents.

"Put it at the bottom of your list, but don't forget it. Your main mission is to find Poe Dameron and bring him to us. As for the escapee, that remains to be seen."

"You know me," Terex laughed without amusement. "I always do my job so long as you always hand over the pennies."

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Poe Dameron was looking at Mara from above. His soft curls were framing his face, which for once was unbruised and unscratched. Hesitantly, Mara lifted her fingers to touch his cheek just to make sure what she was seeing was real. She was surprised to feel that his skin was so soft, as if he hadn't seen a battle in a long time._

 _His eyes darted over her face with hesitation as she touched him. They both knew what he was about to do; he was going to kiss her, and she was going to give in. She could hardly resist him, but his hesitation was making her nervous._

" _What's wrong?" She whispered, her voice soft. "Don't you want me?"_

 _The simple question was enough to throw Poe over the edge. His chest met Mara's softly as he brought his lips down to hers._

 _Mara's lips had already been awaiting his, parted and willing. When he kissed her it only went deeper, his hands moving up to cup the sides of her face. Her leg moved to the side to bend around him, pushing their bodies closer together than they had ever been. She could feel his strong fingers wrap themselves in her hair, nesting there in preparation for a long embrace._

 _Mara wanted to look at him. She wanted to see his dark lashes flicker over his eyes and cast shadows down his tanned cheeks. Yet his kiss was too much, and she was always so tired. Too tired to open her eyes._

 _It was only when their tongues met that both of them realized the desperation, the complete helplessness that they were beginning to feel towards the other. If it was possible for their kiss to grow deeper, it did in that moment. She could feel his heart pounding against her own as they sunk further into the bed sheets._

I've never wanted someone like this, _Mara thought to herself._ All I want is him.

"You have a visitor, Mara."

Mara shot up from her makeshift bed in the cell. She looked down at her hands, which were shaking as if she were having a nightmare. Her thoughts trickled back to her dream.

She had been kissing Poe.

That would have been concerning and embarrassing if it hadn't been for the simple fact that it _wasn't_ a nightmare.

She had actually been dreaming.

Her cheeks only flushed slightly at the memory of her intimate thoughts with Poe. Clearly, her subconscious wanted him more than she realized, but that was a conversation she would have with herself later. When she looked up from the bed, an unfamiliar face stared back at her.

It was a girl, not much younger than Mara, with beautiful dark skin that could only read 'mechanic'. She clearly had not seen action in the field, but with her hesitant eyes, it was clear that she had seem something.

"I'm sorry that I woke you," she said quietly. The two women were alone, as Leia had left the room. Mara didn't doubt that the General was listening in. "I heard about what happened with the Blue Squadron. The loss of their lives is a tragic thing. We're mourning them tonight."

Mara said nothing. Was that what the girl came to tell her? That she believed her to be a murderer?

"The General said anything that might have had any information about the incident should come forward." The girl bit her bottom lip, making it more pink as the blood rushed to the surface. "I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner. I didn't know what I saw, but now I get the feeling that I wasn't supposed to. You see, I've known about you for a long time, Mara Crescent. You've become quite famous amongst the engineers, and I've admired you ever since you came here." She paused, her shaky voice becoming a bit more firm. "I know that you didn't ruin those engines."

Mara sat up a bit straighter. Her eye managed to catch the clock. It was already the evening. She would have likely been in there for over twelve hours by that point, sweating and sleeping and praying for air conditioning. "What do you know about this?"

"I was cleaning up the hangar just before the Blue Squadron left in the early morning. I thought I was alone, but there was someone else. He looked like he knew what he was doing with the ships, so I didn't say anything. But when I did catch sight of him, he simply dropped what he was doing and left. I found it odd at first, but what struck me most was that he hid his face from me. It was like he didn't want to be seen." The girl hung her head, her curly hair dangling in front of her dark eyes full of guilt. "I should have reported it as soon as I saw it. It was my mistake."

Mara was grateful to the girl. She would be sure to thank her as soon as she got out of there. Which was something she was determined to do. "What did he look like? The man? Did you manage to see any part of his face?"

"He was tall," she said quickly. Mara could see her eyes scanning her memory for past images. "Not only tall, but strong. He wasn't in uniform, but he knew his way around the base."

"His hair? Was it blonde?"

The girl shook her head quickly. "No, it was black. Very black. I almost saw his eyes, but I can't put my finger on what color they were. Maybe a lighter shade, but I can't be too sure."

The cogs in Mara's mind were turning. Black hair. Dark build. Poe Dameron had said something about her knowing too much information. "Green," Mara said abruptly. It seemed to catch the girl's attention. "They were green, weren't they?"

When she spoke, her words were carefully chosen. "Now that you mention it, they must have been… They were a sharp green. Maybe too sharp for me to acknowledge. Since you say that, however, I think you might be right."

Mara could feel her anger bubbling towards her ears and turning into smoke. This man had wanted her jailed, or worse, dead. He had a vendetta against her. And now he wanted her to pay.

"Is everything okay?" The girl asked softly, fearful of Mara's sudden dark expression. "Do you know who it is?"

"Yes." Mara stood up in the room. The heat suddenly didn't matter. Her fatigue suddenly didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for getting out of that cell and clearing her name. "I know exactly who it is."

 **~.~.~.~.~**

 **COMMENT?**

 **PWEASE?**

 **Also, sorry if you thought that kiss was a flashback and actually happened.**

 **MUAHAHAHA.**


	25. Terex

**Hey guys! So this is easily the LONGEST chapter I've written for this story, but unfortunately there is no Mara in it. Also, this scene and the dialogue come from the POE DAMERON COMIC SERIES, so please not that I don't have the rights to the lines and characters used in this scene. As well as the rest of this story pretty much except for Mara and her family. Lolz. I did add my own lines, of course, so you're not just reading the comic book haha.**

 **ENJOY AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THOSE LAST TWO CLIFFIES**

 **AND MAYBE THIS CLIFFY**

 **~Mistro~**

 **~.~.~.~.~**

Poe and the Black Squadron were already leaving the base when BB-8 had a realization. Over the headset, he tapped into Poe's ear with the thought that was on his mind. _Where was Mara this morning?_

Poe sat up a bit straighter in his seat. Suddenly the X-Wing felt uncomfortable, as if he were trapped in a glass case without the ability to avoid any questions hurtled at him. "She's alright, buddy. Don't worry."

BB-8 paused to consider Poe's answer. It wasn't like him not to be straightforward. Once again, he asked, _Where was Mara this morning?_

Poe let a long sigh fall from his lips. His vision of the stars was tinted orange from the cover on his helmet, making him wonder if he was really in space or still stuck in a dream. "She got mixed up in a bad situation." BB-8 made a sound of worry. "I know, buddy, I know. I'm worried about her too." Poe shifted in his seat after the confession, still unable to get her swollen eyes out of his mind. She had been crying and he was unable to fix it. "She's a tough girl. She can handle things until we get back."

He was suddenly reminded of his conversation with the crew just before they had left the base that morning. Leia had already reminded him of the importance of finding Tekka, not to mention her brother in the grand scheme of things. He had to force a smile the entire time, trying not to remind himself that Mara was innocently dripping sweat behind bars.

 _Earlier that morning…_

"Alright, alright!" Poe spoke cheerfully as his teammates, dressed in their orange uniforms, stared blankly back at him. "Look at you guys! Looking good. Looking _tough_." He turned to his most trusted mechanic. "Are the ships fuelled up and ready, Oddy?"

"Yeah, Poe." Oddy cast a worried look over his face. Poe knew what was coming next. "And don't worry… I double checked them for any complications."

Poe sucked in a sharp breath, unsure of how to react to his statement. He didn't blame him for being suspicious about Mara. People didn't know her as well as Poe did, and there was still anger in peoples' hearts at the loss of their friends. "Great, Oddy," Poe finally said. "Thanks for doing that."

"I wish I were going with you, though."

Poe placed a promising hand on his friend's shoulder. It was a conversation they had already had many times over, and would certainly have again. "You'll get your shot, buddy. Little more training and you'll be right up there with us. One thing the Resistance needs is pilots."

Jessika joined them, the sarcasm in her voice still present despite the early time on the clock. "If you keep training Mara Crescent, I'm sure we'll have another member on the team in no time." Oddy shot Poe a look of annoyance, but neither of them could say anything before Jessika spoke again. "Where exactly are we going, anyway? I was working on my engines. I had an idea to get my power converter efficiency up by fifteen percent. And then you called us for this…" She scoffed with annoyance. "Whatever this is. I had to put the whole thing back together before I was finished."

Poe could sense the aggression between his two comrades. He suspected that it was because of Mara, but he couldn't change the way he felt about her innocence. All he could do was apologize. "I'm sorry, Jess. It's classified." Leia had warned him that morning not to discuss the details with the others. "At least for now."

"Classified?" Oddy rolled his eyes. "I've been fighting with Leia for decades. I was at _Endor_. You think that'd earn me a little trust."

Kare and Snap both joined the others, jumping in at the chance to have a good old fashioned morning rant. "Snap fought at Jakku, don't forget," Kare backed up her lover. "You're lucky they let wither one of you old-timers anywhere near a fighter these days." She winked over at Snap to show her lack of sincerity. "Don't complain."

"Come on, Kare!" Snap chuckled despite his blushed cheeks. "I was only sixteen at Jakku."

Poe had already blown off the conversation. They didn't have time to waste, nor did he have the energy to have the others suspect him of being favorited by Leia. Again. Despite them all being adults, they certainly recalled how to act like children. "You're my team. You're my friends." Poe shouted out to them as he flipped on his ship. "We're the Black Squadron, and it's an honor to fight together. That's what we should remember."

 _Back on the unknown planet…_

Poe and BB-8 had already left the others at their waiting base. He was going to head into the large clay caves by himself in order not to put his friends at risk. Well, him and BB-8. He didn't know exactly what he was about find inside, but if he was lucky, it would be the religious tribe Leia had told him about. If they were there, they would certainly know about Tekka's whereabouts.

Poe could spot the entrance of the cave growing closer as he picked up the speed on his ship. Turning his head back to BB-8, he said with a smile, "Watch this."

BB-8 made out the large hole in the rocks, seeing a glowing red beam coming from far down the rocky edges. With a hint of fear, BB-8 asked what his next move was going to be. After all, the pilot was well protected while BB-8 was entirely uncovered on the roof.

"You'll see!" Poe shouted.

They entered the hole quickly and smoothly, hearing the large metal doors close behind them. BB-8 shouted something that Poe barely managed to pick up against the sound of the wind. "You're picking up a signal?" Poe called back to his partner. "Listen, BB-8, I think we've got some more immediate problems, okay? See if you can send out a bounce pulse. Get a map going. Maybe let me see some of these turns ahead of the-"

Just as Poe turned a corner of the dark cave, the side of his ship caught on the tightened edges of the hole. The horrible noise reverberated, almost causing Poe to lose hold of the steering wheel and clutch his ears in surprise.

"Any time now, buddy!" He cried back in desperation.

BB-8 was already ahead of him. He had already sent his scanners out to receive the rest of the cave's layouts. When it was ready, he sent the information to Poe's main screen.

"I can see it." Poe looked at the tunnels scattered about his map. "The cavern opens up a bit ahead. That might give us room to move!"

Adrenaline. Pure adrenaline. That was what was pumping into his veins, feeding his ego and his energy like nothing else in the world. He sank back into his seat slightly, reminding himself that this was why he had joined the Resistance in the first place. It was a feeling he believed that everyone should know, whether they got it from falling in love, dancing, singing, or maybe even repairing ships.

BB-8's question distracted Poe from his thoughts. "No!" Poe laughed in response. "We can't turn around, BB. We've got to choice but to follow through, pal. This is the only way in and I don't feel like flying home and telling General Organa that we couldn't complete the mission because we got scared of a cave!" He laughed again, trying to put his friend at ease. "Besides, don't you want to see what's down there? I know I do."

Another sharp corner carried them into a wider room with only stalagmites and stalagmites lining their way. "That's much better. Looks like we're through the worst of it, BB-8." He let himself release a heavy sigh, one that he had been holding in since he had left Mara that morning. "That was some maze. Let's slow it down. Maybe catch our breath here for a second?"

Suddenly from behind, the familiar sound of crackling fire and tumbling rocks startled them out of their desires. Poe could see in the reflection of his glass window the burst of flames and spitting of pebbles that propelled his jet forward. They had clearly set off some kind of alarm and only just missed the explosive set for intruders.

"Great." Poe couldn't think of much else to say. "Proximity mines in the ceiling? Really? How old fashioned of them… Looks like people haven't been down here for quite some time." Poe's voice was calm, but his fingers flew across the dashboard to keep control of his ship. One by one, the rocks were crashing down around them along with flames larger than the walls. "The whole thing's coming down on us! This is practically a kill box. We've got to get out of here, pal! Find me an exit!"

Once again, BB-8 was on the scout. He could feel his metal getting warmer with the explosions, but was more concerned about the safety of his owner. BB-8 quickly found a small entrance just ahead of them and relayed the information to Poe's main screen.

"I've got it!" Poe laughed happily. "Nice one, BB-8! Hold tight!" He aimed for the small entrance, which just so happened to be secured by another large door. The only issue was that the door had started to close, threatening the entrance of their ship. "Yes, BB-8. I can see that the door is closing!" BB-8 whizzed another concern. "Yes, BB-8! I know that we won't fit!" Though he said the words, he chose not to believe them. Instead, he aimed his ship straight for its possible doom. "Come on… Divert all power to engines!" BB-8 did as he was told, kicking the X-Wing into a final thrust. "We can do this!" Poe bobbed his head around as the thought crossed his mind. "Probably!"

And just like the mystery of a cat finding itself somewhere that it shouldn't, Poe and his X-Wing made their way through the tiny crack without so much as a scratch. He immediately slowed his ship down when it entered the next room, which was indeed more like a room than the rest of the cave. He couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the nature of things.

Before him, a hollowed and deep room stood in circular shape. There were no bodies to be seen, but instead multiple machines hooked around the circular rim of the area. All of them were pumping out wires, which connected to something in the heart of the open space. It was a large, blue orb and though it seemed peaceful at first, Poe couldn't help but get a sick feeling in his stomach.

He landed his plane gently on the ground, trying not to give any onlookers an unnecessary worry. He wasn't there to harm them, only to talk.

When he and BB-8 climbed out of the ship, they took a single glance at one another. "No," Poe raised a brow in response. "Not what I was expecting either. I'm going to check in with the others. We should let them know that we made it."

Poe went to grab his communicator from his pocket. Its touch reminded him of when Mara had sent him a message during his last mission. He could remember how her voice only came halfway through. Of course, he hadn't told her that at the base to taunt her, but truthfully he hadn't heard everything she had said. But he had heard enough.

 _"I have nobody else to speak to..."_

 _"... pursued a career in art ..."_

 _"I don't know if you can hear me..."_

 _"... when you kissed me."_

 _"When we had those terrible drinks on Tatooine, and you told me about your interests, I felt lucky to get to know you."_

 _"... scar hidden somewhere you can't see."_

 _"I have to go."_

That was all he had heard. He hadn't forgotten a single thing she had uttered that night, but his mind could only make up the rest. Poe pushed the thought away, for the moment at least, to ring in his team members. "Black Two, come in."

"I read you, Black Leader." Snap answered. "Did you make it through all right?"

"Yeah." Poe couldn't take his eyes off of the glowing orb as he spoke. "A little dicey, but I'm in."

"What's down there?"

Poe turned his head to get a better look at the thing. In very basic terms, it was an egg. He hoped that it wasn't, otherwise he wouldn't have the slightest clue about what creature it held inside. "It's hard to say. It looks like a settlement, but it's deserted as far as I can tell. There's a pretty big egg, though."

"An egg…? What are you…?" Snap rolled his eyes. Poe liked to play games and he wasn't going to be falling for it this time. "Listen, is there anywhere we can land? The scanners don't see a flat surface anywhere near here bigger than a Gundark."

"The cave's a tricky flight. I almost didn't make it through. You guys should be good on fuel for a bit. Why don't you let me look around first and I'll see if I-"

The familiar sensation of a bullet hitting his hand caused Poe to fling his communicator on the ground. Without even looking up to face his enemy, Poe clutched his hand weakly. "You shot the comlink right out of my hand!" Poe lifted his eyes to see a group of people, their foreheads marked with a large blue dot, staring back at him. As strange as they were, he couldn't help but continue his complaint. "There's no need for violence." BB-8 made a sound of agreement, causing the strange civilians to redirect their guns towards the droid. Poe immediately stepped in front, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of losing BB-8. "Take it easy, everyone. Just calm down. I'm sure we can all be pals." They stared back at him, continuing to say nothing. "Eventually."

"Who are you?" It was a woman who spoke first, her aged voice making her seem wise. Poe wondered if she had once been close to Tekka.

"My name is Poe Dameron," he said truthfully. His hands were still raised in innocence. Clearly these people had been hiding underground a lot longer than Leia predicted. "The droid is BB-8. We aren't here for trouble. See?" He took his blaster from his belt and set it on the dusty ground. "I'm putting down my blaster. We're here because we're looking for someone."

BB-8 brought up a hologram of Lor San Tekka, causing the civilians to move closer. The elderly woman pointed at him with caution. "That's the explorer."

"You've got it." Poe offered a smile to warm the atmosphere. "He was here, unless there's another Giant Egg shrine around here. I just need to talk to him and then I'll be out of your hair. I promise." As much as Poe wanted adventure, he hoped that Lor San Tekka was simply in the restroom or taking a nap. "Where is he?"

"Gone." The woman's frail voice confirmed Poe's fears. "He left long ago."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Even if I did, why would I tell you?" She took a step closer to Poe. He suddenly realized that her wide eyes were entirely black, but that she was a human. She seemed wise beyond her years, but Poe could sense that her years hadn't all been kind. "I know the explorer," she continued. "I trust him. You, on the other hand…" She turned her back to leave. "I do not know at all."

"Hey! Give me a chance!"

She paused in her footsteps. When she turned back, it was towards the egg instead of the pilot. "We are known as the Creche. This egg is our charge, our purpose and our salvation. We protect and nurture it and in return we bathe in its radiance. Its presence guides our lives." Poe wasn't entirely following along, but if it meant gaining her trust, he would try his best to hold her attention. "The egg holds salvation itself. Inside is the savior unborn. Someday the egg will hatch and we, or our descendants, shall receive our reward for keeping it safe these many generations. We will not allow anyone…" She narrowed her eyes at Poe with an unspoken threat. " _Anyone_ to prevent that from happening."

Poe, a man easy to get along with, wasn't used to being called out by strangers. It irked him, and his inner child slipped out despite his wishes to remain calm. "What's with the tone? I'm not here to hurt your egg!" He glanced up at the ball, noticing for the first time that it seemed to shine. "In fact, I _like_ your egg!"

"The explorer spent two full seasons with us, learning our ways and communing with the savior unborn. He became our brother and in return we shared our secrets with him. Are you willing to do the same, Poe Dameron?"

Poe bit his lip. "I'm sort of on a deadline here."

"As I thought." She curled her upper lip in a smile, her long plaited hair looking more menacing than attractive. "I will tell you nothing."

"I really need to know where the explorer went. This may be a little hard to believe, but the fate of the galaxy is at stake."

The woman was already making her way back up the steps, her followers surrounding Poe with their guns at the ready. "We completely agree. That is why we have given up everything for our lives here. No matter what turbulent events shape the universe outside this place, as long as we protect the egg, all will be well in the end."

Poe was imagining every battle he had been in. So many of his friends had died. So many innocent lives lost. And for what? The real battle hadn't even begun. "And if billions of people die in the meantime?" He asked defensively. "There has to be a way that I can convince you that I'm one of the good guys." Nobody uttered a word. Poe could feel his annoyance flying off the handle again, and he shouted out with anger. "This is ridiculous!" At the sound of his voice echoing around the large room, everyone rose their guns to his face. Like a gut reaction, his hands flew up in innocence. "Okay, you're right. I got carried away. We're all good now. Nice and relaxed."

BB-8 suddenly whirled over to Poe with a warning signal being detected. Poe quickly took the device from him, its menacingly red button reminding him that they may not have been alone on that planet. "Oh, no," he couldn't help but breathe out. Things were looking worse than when he had almost gotten sucked into the black hole two weeks before. He turned to the others, whose faces were laced with confusion. "You need to listen to me! Right now!" He held up the warning signal, putting them all in defence mode.

"He's got a detonator!" Someone shouted, spotting the strange control. "He's threatening the egg!"

The elderly woman was no longer forgiving. "Take him down!"

Poe shouted out. "Let's not be hasty! This isn't a det-" Despite his pleas, the small group of people began shooting. Poe quickly dodged their beams, rolling his way over to where he had landed his ship. He managed to avoid every menacing blue bullet until he grabbed back onto his blaster. He retook his stance, causing everyone to once again stop in their tracks. He wasn't going to play nice anymore. He could save that for the base. "Are we not going to listen to one another anymore?"

"Please!" The older woman shouted, her pitch black eyes filling with tears that resembled thick tar. He hoped her heart wasn't quite so black. "Don't shoot the egg! You can't!"

"Do you know what this is?" Poe lifted up the device once more, keeping his blaster closely at his side. "This is a tracker. My droid just found it on my ship. It's been signalling my location ever since I arrived on this planet."

"I don't understand. Who has been tracking you?"

"The kind of people who'd boil up that egg and eat it for breakfast. People who are nothing like me." Poe let the blaster fall back to the ground, trying to reiterate his loyalty. "I've got a team outside on the surface. They've got ships and weapons. If you let me get a word to them, we can protect you. I promise."

The woman was seeming to consider his offer. Her black eyes relaxed slightly, the wrinkles in her face almost disappearing if it weren't for her aged neck. Poe outstretched his hand to her, as he had when he asked Mara to join him on the dance floor. He cursed himself for not being able to get her out of his head, even in the most trying of times. If he made it out alive, he was going to kiss Mara Crescent until the sun came up.

Well, she had to make it out alive as well.

"Come on," Poe urged the woman to take his hand. "What do you say? Pals?"

 _Up on the surface..._

Snap was still waiting to get reconnected with his leader. Poe had suddenly cut off without explanation, and the team was starting to suspect the worse.

"This is Black Leader. Anyone read?"

"Poe!" Snap cheered, tapping on his headset. "Thank goodness!"

"I was about a second away from flying down into that cavern and looking for you, son." L'ulo had a twinge of softness in his voice as he spoke, unusual for his Duros nature.

"Listen. All of you. We've been made. There was a tracker on my ship. The First Order is probably already on its way."

"You got that wrong Poe," Kare tuned in.

"I'm not wrong, Kare. I'm looking at the tracker right now."

"Not about the tracker. About the First Order." Everyone in their ships, including Poe down below, held their breath. "They aren't on their way," Kare's voice began to fail her. "They're already here."

Agent Terex and his men had arrived on the strange, rocky planet only shortly after the Black Squadron. Terex, who was often out to gain recognition, was not going to enter quietly. Once he knew that he had found his target, he wasn't going to sneak up on him. He was a carnivore out for his prey, and he wanted to strike fear in its heart.

His storm troopers, accompanying him via jetpack, continued to pick up the tracker they had managed to stick to Poe's ship. Terex was surprised by how easy it had been, particularly as he had heard many rumours about Poe Dameron and his talent. If he had any talent for being clever, Terex hadn't found it yet.

"You're coming for you, my friend!" Terex shouted gleefully as they dodged their way around the fallen rocks, once again caused by Poe's stupidity. They were too fast for the Black Squadron to shoot at, and too far out of range. They could only watch. "Don't worry, you won't be waiting too long!" Terex turned to the storm trooper closest to him, leaning back casually on his speeder bike. "Nothing like an old fashioned hunt, am I right?"

Always remaining polite, the storm trooper replied, "Yes, sir."

The main door to the hidden society was tightly sealed. It was the door that had nearly cut off Poe and BB-8, but had definitely cut off the incoming First Order members. Terex wasn't slighted, but his annoyance was reaching its ultimate peak. "An obstacle," he sighed. "Trooper, have I ever mentioned that I used to be one of you?"

The trooper paused, trying to hide the irritation in his voice. "Yes, sir. Many times."

"It was a long time ago, but things haven't changed that much. I still remember what it's like inside that helmet. Ambition is forbidden. Conformity is everything. That's the job." He couldn't help but smile when he realized the man he was trying to find had the complete opposite motives. "You're still people under there. Don't you remember that? That's why it's so hard to teach you. So trust me when I say this, trooper. Obstacles are for little people."

He gestured towards the back of his speeder. All of the white heads turned to look at what their leader had brought, unsurprised that it was a large detonator. If the egg worshippers had been worried about Poe's tracker, they were certainly in for a surprise now.

Poe was still inside of the hall, wondering about his next move. His team members were already busy fighting off incoming ships, but there was little he could do at that moment except save the backs that were around him. Before he could suggest an escape plan, the noise of explosion had them all turning their heads to the main door. Sure enough, smoke and rubble were flooding into the deep hall, making way for an army of First Order members.

There was also a man that Poe did not recognize. He was dressed from head to toe in thick, black armour. His domed helmet was similar to that of Darth Vader's, but the toothy grin he wore on his face was entirely dissimilar.

"Onward!" He heard the man shout. "Onward to…" He halted his speeder just before the large blue egg, which remained unmoving despite the chaos. Poe wondered inwardly if the creature living inside could hear the commotion. Would it wake him up? "That's unexpected," Terex said, eyeing the egg.

"How dare you blast your way into this sacred chamber!" The older tribe leader was unafraid of the soldiers entering her base. "That door was sealed for a reason! You must leave, interloper, before your presence pollutes the sacred energies of this chamber. Do not force us to destroy you."

Poe almost laughed at the thought of a nomadic tribe taking out a group of storm troopers. Even the Resistance had trouble doing it.

"My, my!" Terex said smoothly. "Look at all of these guns you're pointing at me." He gestured back to him as the last of the storm troopers came flying into the open space. "I'm glad that I brought some too!" He watched the faces of the followers drop. Their fight was a lost cause. "I truly am sorry about the door. Perhaps I should have just knocked?" He was brushing rubble from his shoulder as he spoke. "We'll fix it, I promise." Nobody said a word as he removed his helmet. Poe caught sight of a strange marking on his forehead, with metallic-like rectangles embedded into his skin. A long scar ran down his other eyebrow. It was a scar Poe had heard about only once before, but if it was the same man that he knew of, he and his team were certainly in for trouble. "My name is Agent Terex of the First Order. I'm _very_ pleased to meet you all. What's going on with that egg, by the way? That thing is just fabulous."

Poe let a loose sigh fall from his lips. It was exactly the man he had heard of. The infamous bounty hunter. Not delicate like Han Solo, but rough and unafraid of killing the one thing that would make him piles of money, if that thing pissed him off.

"It is our charge," the woman explained slowly. "We are the Creche. The egg nurtures the savior unborn, who will save us all on the day of its emergence. Why have you come here? What do you want?"

"Well, that's simple. Poe Dameron, of course."

Poe looked over the ledge of his hide-out. After his tracker was found, the Creche had helped to hide him. There was no explanation as to what convinced him that he would caused no harm, but now he was grateful for it. He was tucked away in the shadows, but realizing that these people would suffer on account of his absence, Poe knew that he would not be there for long.

"Poe Dameron?" The woman's voice was firm. "Who is that?"

Poe quickly turned to BB-8 upon the realization that the situation was about to head south. "BB, get in touch with Snap and the rest of the Black Squadron. This is about to get ugly. I can feel it. We have to try to help these people."

BB-8 rolled back to a quieter corner of the alcove, hoping that his beeping wouldn't echo off of the towering walls.

"He's a pilot with the Republic. Human." Poe could heard Terex describing him in less than complimentary detail. "He usually flies a black and orange starfighter."

"How would we know him? The Creche has been alone in this cavern for years, safeguarding the savior unborn. As you saw, the entrance was sealed."

Poe could feel his stomach twisting. Terex wasn't an idiot, though he hated to admit it. He was seeing right through this woman, who had probably never experienced battle in her 60 odd years. The thought of a disaster striking made Poe instinctively look at his broken comlink.

Mara.

What was she doing? Was she safe? Was she out of her cell? He couldn't help but imagine her being released, clearing her name, and running to Leo with apologies. If Leo saw even the slightest trust fill her heart again, Poe knew that he would jump on it. He would try and take Mara back, because she was simply not the woman you let go.

He knew that what he was doing was foolish. With First Order guards just outside of the cave, his signal to D'Qar could have been intercepted. With his comlink being partially damaged, he was at an even greater risk because his signals would roam free. He could only hope that he was in the proper range to get the message through without it being detected through the thick rock walls. Poe let his fingers punch in the four number digits carefully, waiting for the flashing of a small red light, just like the image of his steady heart.

"Mara, it's Dameron. Some nomads shot my comlink and I'm not even sure if you're able to get this message. I just wanted to say... you're an absolute idiot if you don't fight your way out of that cell." He could hear his voice shaking in an attempt to whisper. Or was he shaking because of the words he was forcing back? "Don't get me wrong, you're the most intelligent mechanic I've ever met, but sometimes you can really be an idiot. You don't see the things that are right in front of you."

Him.

He was talking about himself, and in that moment, it was all he wanted her to know.

"Things here are turning sour and I don't know when or _if_ we're going to make it out of here. So do me a favour, will you? Get yourself out first. Use that big head of yours to find a solution." He partially regretted his next words. "And don't go running off to Leo afterwards with an apology. I'm not sure that he deserves one."

Poe quickly switched off his message, returning back to the scene before him. He could see Terex whispering with a trooper. BB-8 was already off sending the message to Wexley, and so Poe could only wait for his opportune moment.

"We picked up the tracker's signal, sir." A storm-trooper spoke up loudly. "It's a bit degraded. Looks like they tried to destroy it, but the device is just hardened. It can survive about anything. Dameron was here. In fact, he probably still is."

"Great," Poe sighed.

"Oh, wow!" Terex lifted his black brows to the uneasy woman. "Did you hear that? I guess you guys are just a bunch of liars! I'm not sure polite inquiry is providing the results I'm looking for. What do you say we see what's inside of this big old egg?"

"No!" The woman screamed, unafraid to admit to her lies and fears. "Please! You have no idea how crucial this egg's contents are! It is salvation itself!"

"Salvation?" Terex mocked her. "I wish I was in need of that, but unfortunately for my wife, I'm not. In that case, I'll leave it alone. I wouldn't want to ruin everyone's _salvation_." He bobbed his head back and forth to consider his words. "Well, probably. Now tell me. Where's Poe Dameron?"

Poe knew the woman would continue lying. He didn't know why she trusted him, but he wasn't about to let her down. He wasn't going to let these people die purely because his General had given him an order. Was that treason? Raising his hands above his head, Poe stepped out from the hidden alcove above. "I'm here!" He shouted downwards, drawing everyone's attention. "I'm right here. Now you can stop torturing these poor people." He made his way down the stairs and directly in front of Terex. "I'm sure we can work everything out. Don't be hasty."

"Oh? Why not?" Terex said, unsurprised that he had given himself up.

"Excuse me?"

"You just told me not to be hasty. I'm curious to know why you think that you can tell me to do anything at all. It seems that I've got all the leverage here, my new friend."

"Ah," Poe smiled from the corner of his mouth. "Funny you should mention that. You see, I didn't come here alone either. You were mistaken in thinking that I'm as arrogant as the rumours say. I'm perfectly aware that I need back up."

Terex's mouth twisted into a grimace. He didn't like where this was going.

"I've got a squadron up on the surface," Poe explained slowly. "Pretty much the best starfighter pilots in the galaxy. And just before I walked down here, I gave them an order." Terex was entirely displeased now, his wrinkles protruding as his face tensed. "I asked them to get me some… leverage."

Up above, the X-Wings were taking out TIE-fighters left and right. The troopers that had been protecting their makeshift air base had already found their eternal home as their bodies blended in with the flames and explosions. The Black Squadron was winning thanks to BB-8's distress signal, and Poe didn't need to personally witness it to understand that his men had the upper hand.

"So," Poe continued. "You might think that you've got it all under control. That you've got the upper hand. And maybe you do… down here. But I'll tell you this right now. You aren't seeing the bigger picture." Terex's cogs were turning in his head as Poe spoke, but he wasn't about to show it. "It looks like we've got a stalemate here, pal."

"A stalemate?" Terex chuckled lowly in his throat. "Oh, I don't know about that." He kept his eyes on Poe, but outstretched his hand to his troopers, who were now wielding flame shooters. "Gentlemen, if you please…"

One moment of victory was not enough for Poe Dameron. He soon realized that he would need another to cover up what Terex was about to do. He watched, along with the others, in horror as Terex's men aimed their guns at the egg. Towering pillars of flame rose up from the small metal nozzles of the guns, their wrath an act of nature rather than choice. The flames did not dance off of the egg, but rather began to melt it. Its cool, blue exterior was changing with each passing second. Poe could hear the shouts and cries of the nomads, their tears unable to save their beloved savior. If he managed to survive, the creature would likely be angry. Poe watched as they prostrated themselves in prayer, hoping that their words could save them over the guns they wielded.

"Now," Terex said softly. "You're going to tell me everything that I want to know, Poe Dameron. That will happen in any case. The only decision you have in front of you is how quickly you tell me." Poe said nothing. He could only watch the innocent hearts around him break. "You seem to care about these fools, for whatever reason. If you talk now, maybe I can see about saving their savior. If not, my men will get to enjoy the galaxy's largest omelette." Poe didn't crack a single sign of emotion. He knew men like Terex liked to talk, and that sometimes their talking gave them away. He was going to let him say every last word on his mind. "See, here's the thing. Maybe you did pull something off up there. Perhaps, up there, you have the upper hand. But as you said, we're down here. And I didn't come here alone either. In fact, I came here aboard the Ravenous. Maybe you've heard of it?"

"The names of ships don't scare me. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh, it's a shame you can't see it then!" Terex clasped his hands together like a child opening presents. "It's a Maxima-A class heavy cruiser which carries an extremely impressive complement of fighters and troops. It's in orbit above the planet as we speak, actually."

Poe thought back to what he knew about mechanics. He thought about things that Mara had told him, things he couldn't comprehend about ships and signals. If they were in orbit, outside of the atmosphere, an emergency signal wouldn't reach them quickly if Terex had decided to send one.

"I'm afraid that whatever you think you've accomplished… Whatever leverage you think you hold… _You_ aren't seeing the bigger picture."

The crackling of the egg was now ripping through Poe's eardrums. He heard the massive shell breaking around him as the flames refused to let up.

"So, Poe Dameron." Terex placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Let's talk."

 **~.~.~.~.~**

 **THANKS EVERYONE! I love all the support I'm getting! Don't forget to like me on FB for updates and PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Can we make it to 370 reviews?**

 **xoxoxo**


	26. Wakeful

**LieNina: Thank you so much for your long and thoughtful review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story and leave comments! :D I'll be keeping my eye on you!**

 **EnigmaticRebel: YEAH 370! YOU WIN... A VIRTUAL HUG!**

 **lilou4: Haha, thank you so much for the review! So long as you don't read an update during a funeral, I don't blame you. Lolz. Or not lolz. Funerals are sad.**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! There's a part at the end of this chapter that I'm a bit *cough* _hesitant_ about, so please review and let me know what you think/if it was OCC or realistic! :D ENJOY~ **

**Infinite Xs and Os,**

 **~Mistro~**

Poe felt like a boiling pot of water; he was cutting close his tipping point. "What do you want, Terex?"

The First Order agent grimaced wider than he had since his arrival. "It's _Agent_ Terex, if you please. Titles matter. You, of course, are Poe Dameron, pilot for the New Republic Navy and more recently for Leia Organa's silly Resistance. But that's your name, not your title." His shockingly blue eyes almost seemed grey against the fiery background. "Your title should be a thief. Bandit. Crook. Scoundrel," he let each syllable flick off his tongue like the taste of something bitter. "You stole First Order property – data that we bought and paid for – and I am here to get it back. That's what I want."

Poe was growing more irritated with each passing second. Not because Terex was flinging him inaccurate insults, and even some _accurate_ insults, but because he was running out of time before that silly egg burst open. "We all want things, pal," he said quickly. "But until you tell your TIEs to call off their attack on my squadron, and ease up with the flamethrowers on that egg, we have nothing to talk about."

"You should be more worried about yourself, Poe." Poe cringed at the sound of his first name. It sounded wrong on the strange man's tongue. Not sweet as it had on Mara's. "After all, your colleagues are flying starfighters. I'm sure they're just fine."

Poe knew something wasn't right about Terex's rant. By the sounds of it, his colleagues _weren't_ fine. The odds were that there were too many TIE fighters for them to fight off in the end, and that time was reaching to a close.

"You're clearly a criminal. I could arrest you and bring you up on charges in either a New Republic court or a First Order tribunal," Terex droned on. It was the first time Poe noticed his seriousness and the wrath that he felt towards someone he didn't even know. The man was extremely loyal to his boss. That much was clear. "That would take too long, however, and I'm not the most patient man. In situations like this, I prefer more direct solutions. I turn up the heat, if you w-"

 _Krrrrcccckkkk._

Poe's head turned sharply upwards. Standing above all of them like the God that it very well could be, the egg was beginning to crack. Terex and Poe both couldn't help but take an instinctive step backwards. The cracking sound was too immature to be fearful, yet too loud to seem innocent.

"How about that?" Poe couldn't help but throw out a cheeky remark. "You actually _can_ stop talking."

"The savior unborn! It comes at last!" The shouts of the Creche leader were somewhat heart-breaking, as the joy and prosperity she hoped for would likely end in chaos. Poe knew that whatever lay in that egg was wild and not used to the humanoid image. He could sense danger lining their path, but unfortunately that path led to zero escape route. "Our long vigil is ended! We will be redeemed!"

There was no sound in the universe quite like what came next. The shell was broken, its pieces falling to the ground without the grace of leaves in the gust of a fall wind. It shattered and dissolved before one could process what was happening. The hazy blue mist rose up towards the small opening in the cavern roof, but several strands clung to the tall body of new-born creature.

Poe had to crane his neck upwards to view it in its entirety, his feet stumbling behind him in an attempt to run from the monstrosity. It was muscular and over ten meters tall, its blindingly blue body emitting a glow that finally emitted light in the shadowy room. Its eyes were unlike anything Poe had ever seen, and he had seen many things in his thirty odd years. They were piercing white, and could have mistaken as gentle instead of unforgiving.

"We welcome you, savior unborn!" The elderly woman let her arms spread outwards, as if basking in the towering creature's glory. He did not move, but only held her gaze. "We are the Creche, your loyal servants and protectors over these many generations!"

Poe wanted to focus on the situation before him, but he could see how captivated the rest of the room were. He used the opportunity to tap into his forces on the surface. "This could be our shot. If you see an opening, you take it."

"Please," the woman continued. Her smile was growing ever wider, but the blank face of the savior did not alter. "Lead us. Show us how to save the sinner's world!"

Whether he was reacting to the request, or simply fed up with the follower's devotion, the creature let his wings open up behind him. They stretched out the entire length of the room, almost longer than the length of his body. His jaw fell down easily, a guttural cry screeching through the room. His high-pitched aggression echoed into Poe's ears, which may have very well started to bleed.

With one swoop of his wing, he sent his faithful and devoted followers crashing into the nearby wall. Poe, Terex, and his men were untouched, as if the creature was accepting of those who did not pay him worship. Poe couldn't help but feel his anger grow towards this dangerous beast. These were people who loved him. These were people who wanted nothing but to please him and make him happy. He held that devotion to his parents, but nobody else. It wasn't unfamiliar to him. He had always hoped, however, that there would be another person in his life deserving of his love. A different type of affection. It still felt like a distant dream, one that he hadn't even come across when closing his eyes.

Terex sighed audibly. "So much for saviors."

Poe saw the agent's eyes flicker away from a moment, giving him an opportunity to fight. He sent his fist flying towards the man's pointed chin, but Terex saw the moment before it happened. He grabbed Poe's arm and twisted it to his delight like the broken arm of a child's doll. Poe couldn't help but let out a cry as he was shoved into the dirt and mud below. "A sucker punch, eh?" Terex laughed against the strain in his voice. "You aren't the first to try it, and I suppose you won't be the last. But you should know that when it comes to dirty tricks… I'm absolutely _filthy_." He let the heel of his boot dig into Poe's wrist. "You probably ought to stick to playing hero in your X…" As Terex went to reach for his gun, he froze upon the realization that there was no impact. "… Wing."

"That wasn't a sucker punch, Terex." Poe spoke slowly as he hauled himself from the floor. "That was a distraction." When he turned, the agent's blaster was in his hand. "It's over, Terex. Tell your fighters to pull back to orbit and call off the attack down here."

"I think you're misreading the situation, Poe. My troopers aren't attacking. They're defending." Behind them, the troopers were blasting at the creature, which was growing more and more irritated. He was trying to break his way out, his claws slipping off of the rocky walls. "I'm not sure that these Creche idiots had any idea what was inside that egg. My troops are the only thing keeping any of us alive."

"Why are you doing this?" The woman's scream distracted both of them. "How have we angered you? Please tell us where we have gone wrong!" The creature reached out his clawed hand, which wrapped fittingly around the woman. He lifted her up to his face, the size of his open mouth almost double that of her body. "Please…" She whispered upon realization that her death was nigh. "No…!"

The loud sound of a wall breaking down startled them all, including the murderous beast. An almost identical creature was making its way inside, its skin as dark as night and its hide as tough as leather. With a heavy fist, he hit his sibling in the jaw without a moment of hesitation.

This was the Creche's savior, a dark and unexpected warrior. _This_ was the creature they had been waiting for.

BB-8 began whizzing at the strange sight. "I know, buddy," Poe mumbled slowly. "It kind of makes you think." The momentary distraction brought Terex onto Poe, his strong grip trying to force the blaster out of the young pilot's hand. "Would you give it up?" Poe shouted, trying to fight him off.

"Never! That's my blaster, Dameron! And once I have it back, I _will_ kill you!"

"Kill us?" Poe chuckled, sending a strong punch to Terex's stomach. "You were paid to bring us to your leader! You don't even need to say it for me to know. I'm already aware of that. You would rather kill me out of spite than earn money?"

"Yes," Terex said plainly, wiping the blood from his mouth. "First of all, you're both pissing me off. But you may wonder why I would kill you, particularly because you haven't told me the information that you stole from the First Order. I've been trying to understand why you're fighting so hard to save these fools. And I think I finally see. You're not fighting to protect them; you're fighting to protect something they have! Something they haven't given you yet!" Terex managed to grab hold of Poe's wrist, twisting it into a sprain. Off to the side, the monsters were flying into the air, their attack heating up with every passing second. "That's why you were still here when I arrived. Whatever you want, they still have it! And that means I can get it from them!" Terex sent a final punch to Poe's jaw, causing him to weakly crash into the ground once more, like a reunion with an old friend. "I don't need _you_ alive at all."

Poe rubbed his jaw lazily. It wasn't the first time he had taken a hit. It wouldn't be the last. He couldn't help but recall his brief time on Tatooine, when Mara saved him with a single shoot. "I'm real glad you worked that all out."

The two battling monsters suddenly hit the roof, the force of their strong bodies causing an inwards collision. The troopers trying to fight them off were suddenly pushed towards the ground by falling rocks, their cries silenced upon their crash. Terex, a man of seemingly few emotions, cried out in agony. "No! My troopers!" He reached out for them, but the rocks were unable to be moved.

From up above, the black winged monster released a single beam that cut through his brother's body without grief or concern. The battle was over. Troopers were dead, Poe's team had managed to hold off the attack above ground, and Terex was drowning in his own grief.

"And what will you do now, Dameron?" Terex asked as him and the last of his men were cornered by the Creche. "You won't kill me. You would have done it already. And you can't take me prisoner. If you did, you would give the First Order clear justification to launch an attack on the New Republic. You haven't won. You've simply lost in a somewhat… _creative_ way."

Poe could feel himself mentally ending the conversation halfway through it. He knew that he had won. Temporarily. Therefore, his thoughts were already elsewhere, imagining him returning to the base and seeing Mara free from harm, her wide grin brightening up the beautiful face that she wasn't aware she had.

"You know what, man?" Poe shrugged casually. "You're sort of a drag. We're done here."

The Black Squadron had already made their way down to the bottom of the cave. They happily huddled around Poe and the Creche leader, but not without a quick look of warning to Terex. "This problem is easily solved," L'ulo chimed into the conversation. "Terex can't have many TIEs left. Once we refuel, we can fly up and take out his cruiser in orbit on our way home. Let the Creche decide what to do with him."

Snap scoffed. "We just let him go?"

Poe reeled the suggestion over. "It's no good. The First Order would send another ship, maybe even a Star Destroyer. They'd burn this whole planet looking for him."

The Creche leader turned her head up to her black savior. "We will let him go. He can't hurt us anymore." She gestured upwards to the creature, who perched elegantly like a gargoyle on the edged cliff. "The savior is born. It will carry us far from here to wherever our new life will begin."

"Can I ask you something?" Poe turned to her.

"Of course, Poe Dameron. You fought for us. You worked to save us, when it would have been easier to save yourself. Ask me anything."

"Well, I do have one big question, but before that… All this time, all those generations down here… Did you have any idea what was actually in that egg?"

"No," she smiled gently. "But that was never the point."

Poe watched as she came closer to him. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his ear, the flush of her skin warming his own. Her words were almost quiet enough to be missed, like the fleeting feeling of a warm summer breeze just when autumn hits. She whispered the words he had travelled all the way to hear, making the weight locking his heart to the floor lighten. It could never completely free until he was back on the base, holding Mara against him.

The Creche left after their leader had instilled her trust in the young pilot. They boarded their savior like a plane, its heavy wings weightless as it flew into the cracked ceiling. Poe watched them for a fleeting moment. There was something peaceful about change, and although he wished to dwell on the moment further, he had one final task.

"Here's how we're going to do this," Poe turned to Terex and his three standing men. "I get out of here with my guys and you get to stay down here for the time being. On our way out, we'll radio your cruiser to come pick you up. Everybody goes home and we forget this ever happened."

"Oh, I doubt I will _ever_ forget this happened, Poe Dameron."

Poe could barely hear Terex's final words as he turned his back to leave. Smiling cheekily, he tossed a lazy farewell wave over his shoulder. "Sure thing. See you around, Agent Terex."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara was already standing when Leia entered the cell. It was nearing the end of the day, and although Mara had adjusted to the heat of the stuffy room, she wasn't quite used to being in the presence of royalty. Despite Leia's drab uniform and simple braided bun, she would always be a Princess in Mara's eyes.

"You've been in here for approximately sixteen hours, Mara Crescent. I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to come by to speak with you sooner. How are you getting on?"

Mara felt a twinge of annoyance. She knew that Leia had many things on her to-do list, but Mara had rung for a follow up chat several hours ago. It seemed like the Resistance was hitting its peak time of business, unfortunately for Mara's freedom.

"I'm fine," Mara managed to mumble. Her hair was tied up in its familiar ponytail, the sweat dripping from her scalp now cooling on the back of her neck. All she could think about was a shower.

"I've spoken with Marie." Mara suspected that was the engineer who had stopped by earlier. "She's your sole witness, but only you can guarantee your freedom."

Mara breathed deeply to steady herself. "The man who did this works in the control room. I don't know his name and I've only met him once. He didn't seem particularly unkind or closed, but when he saw me, he looked at me with distaste." She decided not to tell Leia what she had overheard about Kylo Ren. "He was displeased with me and I believe it gave him the idea to sabotage my ships. He wants me gone."

Leia had already been punching away the information into her communicator. Her fingers were flying as Mara spoke. It made the young mechanic feel as if she were trusted, as if her words were important.

"Can you describe him for me?"

"He was tall. I'm not sure of the exact height, because I was hunched down trying to fix up the R2 droid." Leia casually looked up, but if there was any emotion in her eyes, Mara missed it before she looked away. "I remember his hair being dark and his eyes a light shade of green."

Leia bit her lip momentarily, the only small gesture of discomfort that she had ever allowed herself to show. Mara felt her stomach twist. Did Leia know who the man was? "Thank you," she sighed. "That description matches perfectly with Marie's." Leia paused, her fingers drumming against the side of her leg in contemplation. "We might know who the accused is, but both of you are going to have to agree with the culprit, otherwise we will have to keep you here for the time being."

Mara nodded calmly as Leia took her leave. All she could do was wait a few moments until she was called into the main hangar. When a guard finally came in to take her out, he made sure to clasp familiar iron chains around her wrists. Mara couldn't help but remember how Leo had worn matching ones. She knew that his wrists were larger than hers, and that the tight metal would have rubbed uncomfortably against his skin. When he came to visit her in her room the day before, as she packed her belongings away for his comfort, she noticed small welts on the corners of his hands, but had said nothing out of bitterness. A small part of her longed to soothe his pain.

Mara walked out into the hangar with her chin pointed downwards. A small crowd had already gathered outside of the control room, where a man was lashing against those taking him away.

"What are you doing? Unhand me! You have no right to do this!" When he finally laid eyes on Mara, the muscles in his face relaxed. "So this is what it's about. You want to associate me with this traitor? This murderer? You've got the wrong man."

Mara's head lifted up completely at the accusation. She could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her, reminding her of when she was younger, and how her passion could overflow at a moment's notice. Her legs flew out behind her, but two strong hands on her arm held her back. "How dare you?" Mara cried, catching the attention of those working outside. "The fact that you accuse me so effortlessly makes me question your loyalty to your comrades! You have no honor in you!"

Leia raised a hand to silence them both. Her finger wagged forward a third member of the party, the young woman who had visited Mara earlier. There was only a small flicker of hope in Mara's chest. What if this man was not the same as the one she had seen in the shadows? It was certainly the man who had caught Mara with R2-D2, but if they were not in agreement, it was back to the cell without the chance for explanation.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mara could see Leo leaning against a ship. His casual pose made her cheeks flush red with the realization that he was not concerned for her safety. He did not seem to worry about her fate. He had already found a new home with the Resistance, and Mara's life or death situation was not something he would likely scribble down into his diary.

Leo, on the other hand, did feel relaxed. He could see Mara from a few feet away, her cheeks pink with the fire that was bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes caught his for a second, sending a lost feeling into the pit of his stomach. He recognized those pink cheeks, and he knew what it meant.

It meant that she would fight her way out, and that she would win. He wasn't worried for her at all. She would be set free with her own courage and words, as she always had.

It was the same reason he fell in love with her.

"This is the man that I saw," the mechanic spoke softly. Her fingers twisted nervously together at her waist. "He was walking around the hangar at night, touching the engines of the X-Wings. When I saw him, he fled the scene." An audible gasp was heard throughout the room. "I didn't think he would be doing anything harmful, so I didn't report him." Her head dropped. "I'm so sorry, General."

"It isn't your fault," Leia sighed. Her attention was now turned to the man, whose face was written over with guilt and regret. "You worked in the control room with us. You kept an eye on the safety of our men and now you choose to put their lives in danger. Is this true?"

Mara's eyes were piercing him down as if to say, _Tell the truth or I'll kill you myself._

It was as if her single gaze broke something inside him. His confidence shattered like glass in front of him, the green in his eyes like a broken bottle washed up at the seashore. "It wasn't supposed to kill them! It was only meant to slow them down!" Leia took a noticeable step backwards upon hearing his confession. Others began to whisper to those besides them, most eyes landing on Mara now. Her name was suddenly cleared, but why didn't she feel happier for it? The man was on the verge of tears, his heart spilling out to the lot of them. "This rookie came in and learned more than she should. She could have become a huge threat to our cause and I needed to put a stop to it!"

"More than she should?" Leia questioned. "What do you mean?"

The man said nothing to answer Leia's inquiry. "I did what I needed to in order to protect secrets of the Resistance and secrets of our cause. I only meant to get her removed from our team for a mistake with the engine. I never meant to hurt anyone!"

Leia could hardly watch the scene unfold in front of her. Her eyes turned away from one of her most trusted men. Her faith had turned to dust, as if it were a worn candle at the end of its wick. Distrust was the one thing the Resistance did not need, and she could only hope that Poe's mission had been more successful. "Take him to the cells for questioning. Release Mara Crescent. Reward Marie Teague for her efforts." That was all Leia said before she left the group in silence. Though the guards were hauling away the guilty man, nobody else dared to move. A few hard slaps were given to Mara's shoulder, but no happiness was gained from it.

This wasn't supposed to happen within the Resistance. She didn't want to hide behind wings anymore. She didn't want people to use her low status against her. She wanted to put her knowledge to use, not just behind ships, but _inside_ of them. The entire situation was making Mara question the life she led. It made her wonder if she was loyal and strong enough to do better.

"What's on your mind, Mar?" The pet name drew Mara's attention. Leo was now standing beside her, his hand on the small of her back. She hated to admit it, but it felt comfortable there.

"I'm sorry that I ever blamed you."

Leo removed his hand with offense. "You thought that I had something to do with it? Mara, I thought I told you that I would-"

"Never hurt me," she whispered. "I heard you the first time."

"I'll say it five hundred more times until you believe me." Leo wasn't afraid of others listening, and suddenly Mara wasn't afraid to hear him. "I never entirely stopped loving you. I left because you were unable to be helped. The fire that I just saw in you a minute ago reminded me that the Mara Crescent who used her passion for what was right, and not to hate herself, is still in there somewhere." Mara was about to protest his confession, but he cut her off. "Have a nice evening, criminal. I'm off to grab a beer."

 _"I never entirely stopped loving you."_

Mara could still feel him on her. She could feel the warmth of his hand on the small of her back slowly fading as the breeze made its way inside. She didn't love him any longer, but he already knew that. And yet he had the audacity to say that he had never stopped wanting her. _Glad to see he hasn't lost his confidence,_ Mara thought darkly.

 _"I left because you were unable to be helped."_

Mara had been proud, once upon a time. Now she hide from public eye. She hated every sunny morning, waking up from a night of lost sleep, only to realize that she was alone. The only trace of her previous joy was the scar on her stomach, which stretched out in a mangled twist near the most sacred part of her body.

Leo hadn't left her when she needed him.

 _She_ had left _him_.

Mara turned to follow him towards the cantina. There were too many things that needed to be discussed, too many old stories left untold, too many tales differing between them. She suddenly found herself wanting to say everything on her mind.

Just as the cantina came into her vision, the sound of laughter coming from the stock room caught her attention. There were chuckles of a high-pitched nature alongside slurred stories about blasters and TIE fighters of the First Order. It was only upon hearing a low word of encouragement between friends that Mara forced open the door.

Jessika Pava and Oddy both caught eyes with her as soon as she stumbled inside. Mara's eyes grew wide at the sight of them, unaware that Poe's mission had already made its way back to the base.

"Well, if it isn't Crescent!" Jessika laughed, raising her drink up in a friendly salute. Mara could tell by her unsteady gaze that the woman was already intoxicated. It was somewhat refreshing to see her letting her guard down. "And without chains, I see. I'm afraid we were all too busy drinking to realize that you were having a trial."

"It wasn't so much of a trial as a confession," Mara said easily. She was still taken off guard by their appearance. Only three beers rested on the table, suggesting that they hadn't been there for very long. "When did you arrive back on the base?"

"Long enough to have a quick chat with Leia about you still being a prisoner." The voice came from L'ulo, who was leaning on a nearby wall. "We wanted to check in on you, but she wasn't having any of it. We had some issues of our own with a tracker being stuck to our ship. I suspect Leia's already moved onto that case."

Mara raised a brow in bewilderment. "A tracker? That could have ended-"

"Badly," Oddy chuckled. "And it did. But we got out of it thanks to Poe's quick thinking and some giant egg creature." He patted the seat next to him. "Why don't you sit down and crack open a bottle? Finest stuff in the galaxy. We'll raise a glass to your freedom."

As tempting as the offer sounded, Mara was still thinking about her conversation with Leo. She gestured back to the door, trying to explain that she had somewhere else to be. However, when she turned to explain, a new figure was there to greet her. Poe was back to wearing his familiar brown and red jacket, his hands filled with cups of red wine. When he caught sight of Mara, one of the glasses easily slipped from his fingers and went crashing to the ground below. Mara instantly rushed to clean up the mess, her hands lazily attempting to pick up the shards of glass.

"Mara, don't do that. It wasn't your fault." Poe quickly set down the cups on the nearest table before moving back to help her. She continued to fumble with the pieces while all the meanwhile trying to avoid Poe's eye contact. Somehow she was embarrassed to be caught looking for Leo, despite Poe not knowing her plan. Poe watched her uncomfortably ignore him before deciding to simply take her hand in his. Her bright eyes immediately glanced upwards, the shock in them evident. He was taking her hand in public. He didn't care that the others saw. "Come with me."

Without the chance to reject his offer, Mara was pulled from the room. He kept her hand locked in his without the chance for freedom, but Mara quickly realized that freedom from Poe Dameron wasn't what she wanted.

There was a small hallway just off to the side of the storage room. No lights lined its path, but small rays of a blue light were flooding in from the halls nearby. Poe couldn't help but momentarily recall the blue light of the egg and the stress of the situation he had left behind on that whimsical planet.

"Mara, are you okay?" Poe searched her face for an answer, but could not find one. Her mouth was slightly agape in shock, her eyes wide with the memory of Poe's dramatic exit. He couldn't stop his hands from reaching out to hold her cheeks. "Did you have a fair trial? Are you free now?"

The difference in Poe's and Leo's hands made Mara suddenly attune to what she had been looking for. She wasn't seeking out Leo in order to talk about the past, but more so in order to reiterate the fact that things between them were over. She needed him to realize that her heart would never be his again. She was not only free from her cell, but from his hold on her heart.

"I'm free," Mara laughed happily. Her hand slipped from her side to touch Poe's. He seemed intimidated by her intimate gesture, but said nothing. "What happened on your mission? Have you found the man you're looking for?"

"One step closer," Poe smiled widely. "I've got a good feeling about the next mission."

Mara let herself smile, despite her heart sinking. There would always be a next mission. There would always be a chance for him to get hurt. She was getting used to accepting the truth of it all, but admitted to herself that it would never entirely sit well in her heart. "I'm happy to hear that."

The two of them looked at one another in the dark hallway. Mara's palms were now pressed up against the plaster behind her. Poe let his hands drop from her face in realization that they were suddenly alone. There were no echoes of footsteps a few feet off, no silent chatting in the distance. All was still and quiet.

Mara asked the question that they were both thinking with her eyes.

 _Why did you bring me here?_

It wasn't clear who moved in first. They came together, fitting against one another with a sense of ease. It was done with a similar grace to when rain hit the ground, its moulding shape adjusting perfectly to the stones around it. Their bodies hit the wall with a silent thud as they came together, too silent to draw attention from any passerbys.

Mara had never felt the way she did in that moment, exploring the scent and taste of a man she was allowing herself to open up to. There was a smell of Earth that coincided with leather and smoke. It was _his_ scent, just as it had been the first time he kissed her. She didn't stop him this time. Instead, she let him in when he brought his lips to hers, and she kissed him back. She let her tongue explore his mouth, the heat of his breath making her chest grow heavier with desire. Each time she leaned in further, there was a silent fear that it would be the last.

Both of them knew that the kisses wouldn't last in the secret sanctuary, which had only been found in convenience. Yet, the intense desire was there in every kiss that followed. Each one was deeper than the last. Mara could feel her leg wrap itself around Poe's strong ones, pulling him closer to the wall. They had nowhere else to go. The space between them was invisible. But if they could have somehow managed to come closer together, they would have. They effortlessly tried to.

Poe's head was dizzy with affection. He let his fingers tangle themselves loosely in Mara's hair, the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach spreading downwards and further through his body. For a fleeting moment, Poe let himself break away. He saw Mara's doe eyes staring up at him, asking him to come back to her.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said suddenly. Mara's hands were still on his back, keeping him from wandering away. "Mara, if you're uncomfortable, I need you to tell me."

Mara shook her head. How could he not see how much she wanted him? He had made it back safely from his mission and she had set herself free. Despite these fantastic achievements, this was the only reward Mara wanted. To be alone with him. And it didn't frighten her to admit that to herself.

"Okay," Poe's single word came out sounding like a question. He let his head fall down to hers again, meeting the softness of her lips with a single press of his own. Mara's eyelids flickered shut, though she wanted more than anything to see him.

She felt him break away briefly, but his fingers reached up to her shoulder where her shirt had managed to slightly slip. He gently tugged at the edge of the green fabric, revealing a small patch of pale skin. Mara held her breath as he brought his mouth to her shoulder, planting a gentle kiss there as a reminder that she was something. She was something to him.

The silkiness of her hair brushed against his throat as she turned her head to him. His head tilted upwards, his lips pressing against the base of her neck. He could feel the warmth of her flushed skin on his tongue as he reached her jaw. Mara's hands were unable to move. They clutched at the fabric of his jacket with small fists, suggesting that she wanted him more than he realized.

When their lips met again, there was an aching sweetness in the moans and sighs that followed. Poe was no longer surprised that this was happening, but instead was awakening upon the realization of how desperately he wanted her. Not only physically, for her beauty could stop even the most heartless hunters in the galaxy, but for her mind and her laughter. He wanted to keep her as close to him as she was in that moment, to learn and gain from her company.

Mara knew that their intimacy had been desperate, but it wasn't any less real. It was an honest and raw moment that they shared, and the most truthful one she had been entangled in over the years. Pathetically, she let her hands fall from him. Her entire body shook with an uncertain feeling. It could have been desire, but there was still a lingering sense of fear. Not fear of being harmed, but fear of giving herself over to him.

"I want to come with you," Mara whispered so softly that Poe nearly missed it.

"Come with me?"

"On your next mission."

Poe's head instantly shook back and forth, his dark curls tousled from where Mara had locked her fingers in them. "It's too dangerous, Mara."

"Not as a pilot," she mumbled. "I'm not ready for that. But as a mechanic."

Poe's smile almost sent Mara reaching out to him again. "Mara, you know that Oddy is the mechanic associated with the Black Squadron."

Mara knew inwardly that she saw things in ships that Oddy did not. However, he was still a kind man and still her senior. "I'm not implying that I would actually come. It's just something that I want." Her eyes briefly met his, the shine of them making his thoughts spin. "To be closer to you."

Poe reached out for her hand. If he could have kept kissing her in that moment, he would have. But the others would start to grow suspicious of their disappearance and he knew that they had to begin preparing for the next important step in their chase for Tekka. "Stay with me tonight," Poe whispered. "Your bed is still where you left it."

Mara hated to be a burden, but the truth of the matter was that she had nowhere to stay. She weakly nodded her head, embarrassed now by their momentary passion.

"Come back with me." Poe was pulling her away from the wall. There wasn't enough time in the world for her heart to settle into a regular beat. Each time he touched her, it was sent flying again. "I want you to hear about the next mission."

"Where are you going?" Mara asked as they stepped back into the main hallway.

"Funny you should ask that," Poe looked back at her. "We're going to prison."

~.~.~.~.~

 **Wow... Okay, so I'm SUPER nervous about how the intimate scene went. Was it romantic? Did you enjoy it? PLEASE leave a review in the comments! 390+ would be amaaaazing!**

 **I love you all - 3 I might share a photo of me and my Poe TsumTsum (YES THEY HAVE ONE) on my FB, so give me a like if you have time! :)**

 **KTNX BAI**

 **-Mistro-**


	27. Illicit

**I'm so so sorry for the long update! This won't become a routine thing with the story, but I had a very personal issue come up and I had to travel to Asia because of it. When I came back to England, things with my housing went awry and I had to move to my sister's. Anyway, 'tis all well and good now! Please enjoy the new chapter! Sorry if it's a bit slow, but the next chapters will be much more fun!**

 **~.~.~.~.~**

Poe took Mara rejoined the others. Having already knocked back a few drinks each, nobody questioned the mechanic's presence. Despite this, Mara still felt as if she were intruding on a conversation she should not have heard and listened to details about the next mission with only one ear tuned.

The description did not sound simple. It turned out that Lor San Tekka had visited Grakkus the Hutt before disappearing again, a collector of all things Force and Jedi related. Hutts were not friendly creatures. Mara had figured that out the hard way. She had come across a few of them at her mother's diner and the coldness of their yellow eyes had been piercing. She could not understand Huttanese at the time, but she was still adamant their comments were directed on her unattractive, tiny frame and knotted Human hair.

"You're just going to go in and ask him where Tekka went? Sounds simple enough to me," Oddy said.

Poe's mouth twisted downwards. "He's been in prison since the days of the Empire." Cups were slowly set down. "A really nasty prison."

"For really nasty people," Mara whispered beneath her breath. She suddenly wished she could take back what she had said about joining the mission. On the other hand, the thought of getting into the heat of the action excited her. When her life was threatened on Tatooine, a fire had pitched in the pit of her stomach. It was one she wanted to dip her fingers into, close enough to feel the burn, but not close enough to get burnt.

The team began to discuss analytics and Mara decided it was best to leave. As she turned the corner, another figure was trying to catch her attention. She gasped allowed as the golden exterior of Threepio came into her vision, his stiff arms somehow managing to flail about.

"Miss Crescent!"

"Threepio. What can I do for you?"

"The General is looking for you."

Mara held her breath before releasing it onto his cold metal face. "Is she in her office?"

"She is indeed." Threepio stepped aside. "Allow me to show you the way."

Mara followed the droid in silence. He was chit-chatting away about Poe's last mission, explaining that he had already completed his research on Agent Terex, a somewhat nasty Agent in the First Order. None of it made any sense to Mara. When Poe had pulled her aside, the mission was clearly the last thing on his mind. All she remembered was Oddy talking about a giant... what was it? Egg?

"Threepio," Mara stopped his words short as they paused outside of Leia's office. "Are you sure you should be telling this? I just want you to be wary about what information gets out and to whom."

Threepio took a noticeable step backwards in shock. "Did you not know? I suspected that you had already been informed by Mister Dameron."

"If anything, I'd be kept away from sensitive Resistance information after being imprisoned."

Threepio seemed to hesitate before he spoke again, but Mara couldn't be certain about his robotic actions. "I had noticed a considerable growth of attention between you and Mister Dameron." Mara felt the temperature in the room raise. "If my sensors are correct, a strong bond has been expanding between the two of you. I assumed that with his affection directed towards you-"

"Thank you very much, Threepio." Mara cracked a wide smile as she gripped the door handle. "… For showing me the way." With a sharp turn, she twisted the knob and slid inside with just enough room for herself. She saw the droid reach out to keep it open, but her strength suddenly came through as she slammed it closed.

From behind her desk, Leia was laughing. "Don't tell me Threepio has been keeping an eye on you? He tends to do that when it's least wanted."

Mara released a heavy sigh. She felt as if she could be comfortable about the General once again. She had succeeded in regaining her trust. Even after finding out about Kylo Ren, Mara felt an unexplainable bond with the Princess. "He's certainly not the worst man to have kept his eye on me; I will say that much."

Leia gestured to the seat across from her with a smooth grin. "As you have probably guessed, we have to keep you away from the ships for the time being. Unfortunately it's protocol after being in detention. However, that does not mean that you are to be kept from working with the Resistance. Quite the opposite. You now have free range according to your skills." Mara felt as if she had been hit by a pile of bricks, but said nothing. "That's why I assigned Threepio to you. I want you to research planets and hosts for upcoming missions. You seem to understand the computer systems well, as you spotted an error with Dameron's ships on Tatooine, and I think you would be beneficial to the team. Unless, of course, you have any objections to that."

Mara couldn't stop thinking about Grakkus the Hutt. Poe was about to leave on another mission to one of the most dangerous prisons in the galaxy. She was suddenly fed up with watching from the side-lines when she knew her skills could be put to use in situations such as those. "I have a favour to ask," Mara whispered loudly enough for Leia to catch.

"And what's that?"

"I proved myself innocent. You know the kind of work I can do. As far as I know, things with the Black Squadron did not go according to plan on their last mission." Leia was silent. "Send me with them. There's nothing for me here. You and I both know that my real talent can be used in the field." Mara's confidence was now fully charged. "I don't wish to seem brash, but… I think you know that it's true. _I_ know that it's true and I want to prove it to the Resistance."

"That's not the issue. The issue is that regulation states that anyone in imprisonment-"

"Aren't you in charge of regulation?" Mara bit her tongue quickly. "General."

Leia let loose a long sigh of weariness. _Kylo Ren is her son,_ Mara thought inwardly. _Don't act like a child. She can't handle anymore disobedience._

"General, I will do anything to restore your faith in me. I promise."

"You cannot fly yet, Mara. You're not a licensed pilot and you're not trained enough to fly in combat."

"They don't need another pilot. They need a mechanic."

Leia couldn't resist smiling. She liked the girl's passion. It reminded her very much of her own. "The Black Squadron already has a mechanic."

"A _senior_ mechanic who can't afford to go on missions," Mara smiled, feeling as if her request was coming into fruition. "Oddy is always on the base when the Black Squadron is sent off. He's too valuable. Me? I'm dispensable. To most people here, I'm still a rookie. You can count on me to want to make a name for myself. You can trust that I'll do nothing less than my best."

"And your best is very good," Leia finished. "I know that." She drummed her fingers on the desk for what felt like another lifetime. Mara couldn't help but bite her lip in anticipation for the next few words. "Go and get changed. There's no leaving the prison entrance. Your mission leaves tomorrow morning."

~.~.~.~.~.~

When Mara found Poe in the evening, he was resting on his bed with a book clutched in his hands. She could only catch a few words, but it was something about a fairytale. She didn't blame him for wanting to escape his miserable grey bedroom to somewhere more lush.

His eyes barely glanced up when she entered the room, her uniform neatly pressed and fitting snuggly around her shoulders once again. She wondered inwardly if he was too transfixed by his book, or if he had heard about her new place in the mission. When she had been speaking to Leia, all she could think of was the rush such a mission would bring.

She hadn't thought about Poe Dameron.

"How was your day?" The question sounded awkward on her tongue.

Poe kept his head down, but tilted his eyes upwards from behind the book's pages. Mara felt her heartbeat double in pace. His dark brows offered her a more seductive look. "My day was interesting."

"Oh? How so?"

"I heard some gossip in the canteen about a certain woman."

Mara felt her stomach drop to the floor again. She gently sat down on her makeshift bed as she waited for the conversation to continue: a conversation she did not want to have. "Poe, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you and I-"

"How could you not tell me that Elida and Jackson are dating?" Poe let out a loud chuckle as he slammed the book shut. "It's an interesting turn of events, don't you think? Although they're both awfully charming. I don't know how I didn't see it happening earlier."

Mara thought back to when she had heard Jackson behind her old bedroom door. He had sounded playful with Elida, in the same way that lovers might speak. It suddenly dawned on Mara that she had not been there for her friend in quite some time. Even when she went to the cafeteria, it was always odd hours. Sometimes she would forget to eat entirely. The only friend she had was someone she had already neglected.

"Are you alright?"

"Fantastic." Mara beamed upwards at Poe, letting her insecurities rest for a while. Being next to him did make her feel fantastic. She felt like she had the potential to be the person she had always wanted to be: a Resistance pilot. Leia giving her that chance today pushed her one step forward, but she wasn't quite sure how Dameron would take it.

Mara's thoughts were trickling off into guilt when Poe turned off the light. She heard him turn around on the bed, the strong muscles of his back displaying themselves to her. She could remember the feel of them in the palm of her hands earlier that day. The heat that had come off of him was almost too hot to the touch, but she was willing to take the risk. She wanted to reach out and touch him again.

 _How would he react?_

"You wouldn't want to come up here, would you?" Poe mumbled into his pillow.

Mara let a wide smile cross her face. She gently laid her head on her pillow, her body mirroring his. "It's not that I don't want to…"

"But you can't," Poe sighed.

"Not yet."

"Fine by me, Crescent."

Mara raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

"Believe it or not, I would rather have you feel safe than have you sleep next to me." Poe finally turned around to face her. His eyes hadn't quite adjusted to the dark yet, and he could only see the outline of her frizzy head, followed by the smooth dip where her waist dropped in. "Believe it or not, but all I want is for you to be safe. I hated knowing that you were stuck in a prison cell and that there was nothing I could do about it." Each word struck Mara like a dagger. "You have these secrets and these scars, but that's all they are, Mara. They're the past. You have so much ahead of you."

Mara hesitated before she answered. "I think I'm starting to get off on the right foot again."

Poe's head lifted up from the pillow. "Yeah? You really think so?"

She could see how pleased he was to hear it. But that was because he thought she was safe on the base. Little did he know that she would be right beside him tomorrow morning, preparing to head out in the glossy suit that Leia had prepared for her. Oddy had already walked her through the routine. There wasn't anything she wasn't ready for.

Even death, if he chose to visit her.

"Yes. I think so," she gulped. "I'm ready for the wider world."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Elida was in love. That was absolutely the truth. She had never felt anything like it before, and her white and black skin would grow warm at the sight of him.

 _Jackson._

He was an engineer like no other. His charm blazed hotter than the coals he worked with, and his smile was whiter than the D'Qar sun. Nothing had put her in a bad mood in nearly a week, until she heard that Mara was in the holding cell.

She had barely seen her old roommate since their separation and wore a badge of guilt for it. She could spot Mara and Poe Dameron battling their lashes at one another from across the halls. It was clear from the start that they were a solid match. Whether it was in passing on their way to their respective jobs, or when they managed to find five minutes for a chat, there was always something about the way they caught the other's eye. After falling in love with Jackson, those emotions were easy to pinpoint in other people.

So, it came as an awful shock to her when she found them arguing for everyone to see.

"Absolutely not. This is _way_ beyond the Resistance's standards and protocols."

"You know that I'm just as qualified as Oddy. He even recommended me to-"

"You have zero experience on the field!"

Elida had never heard Poe raise his voice before. A small crowd had gathered around the Black Squadron, their ship engines still running as if they were about to leave. It didn't seem like they would be dashing off any time soon. Leia was there too, her lipsticked mouth puckered with an unspoken decision.

Mara frantically looked to the General, not noticing Elida's sudden presence.

"Unfortunately Dameron, you're not allowed to make the final calls here. I believe Mara is prepared to work on a mission like this. She knows how to fly a jet, and if necessary she can wait at the prison entrance. It's not required for her to make her way inside."

Poe pointed to the sky as if an enemy were right above them. "We just had a First Order Agent on our tail. He put a tracker on our ship. Some of my crew nearly _died_ , and yet you're willing to send a rookie into the field?"

Mara took a visible step back at the term 'rookie'. The pain was laced all over her face. She seemed to age in a second and Elida knew exactly why.

Mara had never pushed herself to her fullest potential, but Poe was the person who was taking her there. He had gently extended his hand to her with a promise of guidance, and now he was withdrawing it as she stood on the edge of a cliff.

"I don't need your approval." Mara kept her head high. Elida watched as her friend's hand trickled gently to her stomach. "I'm a part of the Resistance as much as anyone else. I came here to live, or die, for this cause. And that is what I'm prepared to do. That is _always_ what I have been prepared to do."

"Yes!" Elida couldn't help but give a subtle, celebratory fist pump.

Poe said nothing for a few ticks of the clock. His eyes never left Mara's. It was only when she broke the gaze that he let out the breath he was holding. "So be it. If anything happens on this trip, I…" He paused, unsure of which words to choose. Elida was already rolling over ideas in her head.

 _"I'll have you fired."_

 _"I'll never let you near a ship again."_

 _"I'll be requesting for your leave of the Resistance."_

What Poe said next came as a surprise.

"…I'll hold myself entirely responsible."

It might have seemed like a kind gesture. It might have seemed like Poe was protecting the woman he had feelings for. But Elida knew the truth. She knew that Poe's words were actually the ones that hurt Mara the most. Because he would be sacrificing himself for her, and she could do nothing about it.

It would also be the one thing to push Mara into doing everything as safely as possible.

~.~.~.~.~.~

They had been flying in silence for nearly ten minutes before Mara gathered the courage to call Poe over the headset. The ringing continued to lull, the silence more deafening than open space. Her finger nearly reached to turn off her communicator, but a gentle click snapped her back into reality.

"Poe? Are you there?"

"I'm here. Is there something that you need?"

Mara was surprised he could use her first name in such a cold tone. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my plans last night. I needed to make the decision for myself and I knew that you would fight me on it." He said nothing in response. "There was always so much that I wanted to do with my life. Getting put in that cell and proving my innocence has allowed me to be behind the board again. The only other opportunity I had was on Tatooine-"

"This isn't that kind of mission."

"Why is it any different? I was there to protect you. I could have watched you die if I didn't reach you in time." Her voice was turning sharper now. "You were saved twice on my account, if I recall correctly. I might not know how to steer a ship as sharply as you, but I'd like to think that I have my wits about me."

Poe tapped the side of his headset in frustration. Every word Mara said was right. And truthfully, he wasn't angry about her joining the Squadron. He almost liked the idea of her in one of the slender, black suits. He was pleased that she was finally entering the career path that suited her best. The reason for his anger was entirely selfish. He had lost so many of his crew mates in the past several years, some even before that. Each farewell should have gotten easier, but it only hurt more as time passed. He cried when drops fell from the shower head and onto his face. Nobody could hear him with the rush of water on his skin. He hid their photos away, because he was still too ashamed to admit that he couldn't bear to see them yet.

Mara had both the poise and awkwardness that a pilot needed to keep themselves fresh over the years. She was also the kind of person he wanted at his side. There were even moments where he felt like he needed her, the sense of her so distant and unreachable that he felt incapable of relaxing. He didn't want to be responsible for losing her. He didn't want his fingerprints all over her possible injury… or worse.

"I was being unfair with you," Poe finally said. He could see the metal prison entrance coming into view. It wouldn't be long before he had to drop their call. "My anger was irrational because the situation was so sudden. I hope you can trust me enough next time."

"So that you can look after me? You don't need to do that."

"That's not it. It's me. I need to prepare myself."

"For what?"

Being a pilot had taught Poe to be direct. It was the fastest way to get anything done efficiently. "For losing you. We're in a war, Crescent. Any of us could go on these missions. At any second." His thumb was resting on the off switch. Just before he pressed it, he let his voice fall soft. "I hope you don't forget that."

 **~.~.~.~.~**

 **WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN ON THE BASE?**

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

 **Please leave a comment! Lots of lovin' 2 u all!**

 **-mistro-**


	28. Locked

**Oooo, back again so soon am I? Yes indeed... I am! I've got more time on my hands these days, so I should be updating much faster. :) Thanks for the comments in the last chapter. Just to be clear, this is not the Mara that married Luke. This is just an OC that has no relationship to her. Hope that helps clear things up!**

 **The dialogue and plot on Megalox for this chapter is from the Poe Dameron series. I only own Mara. :)**

 **~Mistro~**

~.~.~.~.~

"Hello. Welcome to Megalox. My name is Warden Luta. Everything you see here is mine."

The woman standing before the Black Squadron was not to be messed with. She was a Twi'lek woman with eyes so piercing that Mara wanted to capture them with her stencil and paper. Of course, it was only natural that a woman in her position would lace each syllable with sternness. After all, if you made one wrong move, you could easily be thrown into the prison behind her.

"This prison is privately run. It's a business and everything is for sale. Even access." Her dark green lips curled into a smile – one that was more sinister than friendly. "The more you pay, the fewer questions we ask. And just to be clear, General Organa paid us a _lot_ for you to come inside." Her eyes scanned over the entire team, but stopped short when they landed on Poe. "Care to introduce yourself, Captain?"

"My name is Poe Dameron. As far as this place goes… You can keep everything, ma'am. We're just visiting."

Mara audibly scoffed beneath her breath. Was 'visiting' the correct term now?

"I intend to do everything I can to make sure that your time here is as brief and pleasant as possible." Luta tossed him an easy grin, her towering frame growing more intimidating by the second.

"Brief?" Poe questioned. "Why is that?"

"Let this be clear. The longer you stay on Megalox, the less pleasant things tend to be. Are you understanding me?"

A bubble of worry was rising up Mara's throat. She had to physically swallow it back down to not let out a murmur of fear. Of course, she would be safe at the entrance with Luta and the ships. However, she would also be waiting for the others, which meant that she could potentially end up… alone.

"I understand that you intend to meet with one of our more notable prisoners. Grakkus the Hutt." Something about Luta's look darkened for a second, as if she knew something the others did not. It made Mara even more uneasy. "That is all very well and good, but I feel it is my duty to inform you of the way things work around here. Please follow me."

She led the group down a narrow silver hallway, its wide windows opening up to the vast and open space around them. The prison was not near any major solar civilized planets for safety concerns, and despite the menacing suggestion of its location, Mara couldn't help but be captured by all of the stars surrounding them. It wasn't the most romantic of situations, but ever since she was young there was something simple about the sparkling bulbs that struck her.

"I need to inform you of what happens down there." Luta's voice snapped the young mechanic's attention back to the prison planet. "The enormous size and high density of the planet generate a gravitational field ten times the common standard. And so, Megalox has no exterior walls. It doesn't need them."

Mara recalled gravity education from her schooling days. "If you were to step outside the standard Gravi-Field Dome generated from orbit by your station, you would instantly be crushed under ten times your own weight." All eyes fell on the mechanic, their mouths turned with a sour frown. "Isn't that right?"

"A grim reality, yes." Luta smiled towards Mara, seemingly impressed by the girl's interest in Megalox. She was practically recruiting in her head. "There are no guards in the prison. There is not a single member of our staff. They aren't required. The prisoners govern themselves, subsisting on the supplies that we ferry down from orbit. The only laws are those they make for themselves. It's a very efficient system."

"That sounds horrible," Kare said bluntly. "How does anyone survive in there?" Another question was lingering behind her words.

 _How are_ we _going to survive in there?_

"Horrible and efficient are not mutually exclusive. Keeping the prisoners alive is not my priority. I just make sure they never leave."

Mara snuck a quick glance at Poe. His chocolate eyes were directed towards the yellow planet, its glossy surface a disguise for the misdeeds and dishonestly that lay on its surface. She wondered if he was at all frightened to go down there, and it pained her not to be able to ask him directly.

"Let's get all of you prepared," Luta said, re-gathering their attention.

"That won't be necessary." L'ulo gestured towards Mara. "This is our mechanic. She's to stay on the base to look after our ships in case something goes awry."

Luta's eyes narrowed into slits of confusion. "Nobody is allowed to stay on the base. The ship docks are a private area handled by members of my staff. If a prisoner were to come in, it is galaxy law that they have a right to their anonymity from other guests on this base." She spoke the words too quickly for Poe to completely gather, but he understood the general message.

Mara had to go with them.

 _Inside_ the prison.

"She's not trained in combat. She's our engineer." Poe stepped in. He could have added that she was still a rookie, but knew that he had already said that one too many times that day. "Is there an office she can stay in? Somewhere she could wait for a couple of hours? She won't be a bother to anyone."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. She will have to join you." Luta directed her gaze on the young woman. "She's more than welcome to borrow one of our blasters."

The Black Squadron knew there was nothing to be done. Mara had to go back to D'Qar or go with them into Megalox. It seemed as if the former were the only option, until Mara's surprisingly strong voice silenced them all.

"I'll do it."

"Mara, you can't."

"Poe, you were the one who trained me to use a blaster."

" _Once."_ He raised a solitary gloved finger. "That was _one_ time."

"Did I do so badly?"

"Your ship has arrived." Luta was already over the conversation. She was peering at her intercom link attached to her wrist. "I suggest you get on now before it leaves without you. Is the girl coming with you or not?"

"No." Poe reached for her arm.

Mara pushed him off. "Yes."

"Fantastic." Luta spread a tight grin. "I always choose the lady's word over the man's." She gestured towards the entrance. "Shall we?"

~.~.~.~.~.~

The ship was as cold inside as it looked on the outside. The metal exterior did nothing to trap the heat in, and the bitter temperature made the mission seem far more daunting than it would have on its own. Mara was thankful for the glossy black suits that the Black Squadron wore to keep her body heat in, and even more thankful for the blaster she was given.

Poe couldn't stop glancing sideways at her. The seat belts restricted him from turning his head too far, but he also didn't want her to know that he was growing more concerned with each passing second. He should have argued harder about her place on this mission. She was untrained, inexperienced, and too vital to the engineering team to have on board. Having her there would no doubt make him tone down his reckless nature, but it might also have been a distraction in terms of the safety of others.

"Say, pal." Poe spoke up to the Megalox guards sitting opposite in the ship. "Any tips for us while we're down there?" He need sound, _anything_ to keep his thoughts off of Mara.

"Don't engage with the prisoners." His voice was more frigid than the atmosphere.

"Anyone down there who isn't a prisoner?"

"No."

"Excellent."

Snap joined in the conversation. "How about Grakkus? You'll show us where to find him, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, there's that, at least." Snap said under his breath.

"How bad could it be?" Poe asked, despite already knowing the answer. Hutts were not to be messed with. Especially not those in a prison. "We'll stick together and get through it. We've made it out of some serious hives in our day, no worse for wear, right?"

Snap didn't look entirely convinced. Poe didn't have a mirror, but he suspected his expression wasn't far different. "Not _much_ worse for wear."

"Not much. And besides, we've got these nice folks to help us out down there." Poe gestured to the four men across from him. "Don't worry, Snap. It'll be a Snap."

The easy conversation was almost like a high pitch in Mara's ears. Everything seemed to be ringing and incomprehensible. She scratched lazily at her neck, a nervous habit from when she was a kid. It was obvious to her that her nerves were sending her mind overboard, but only Jessika seemed to notice. The dark haired woman reached out to place a gentle hand on Mara's. It was an unusual act for her sharp characteristics.

"Try to relax. Things will be easier that way."

"I've worked in a shop my entire life. I draw for fun." Mara's nervous words cracked like a whip. "I won't know what to do down there. I can't-"

"You know how to shoot a blaster. Poe told me you saved his ass on Tatooine. You've got to work on giving yourself more credit. You've never seemed to let anyone down in your entire life, Mara. What's going to change that now?"

 _You've never seemed to let anyone down in your entire life, Mara._

The words felt like a weight dropped on Mara's chest. She wanted to agree. She wished with every fibre of her being that it was true.

But it wasn't.

She had killed someone before. Someone more precious to her than life itself.

And now it was killing her inside.

"Prepare for landing."

The Captain on the Megalox team spoke up over the intercom as the ship began to land outside the prison gates. Inside the hangar the air warmed a bit, but the squadron wasn't sure if the sweat was from the sudden change in temperature, or the angry mob they could see through the glass prison window. They were certainly not far from Megalox now.

"Most of the prisoners don't have blasters, but they're pretty ingenious about improvising weapons. Keep your wits about you," the Captain said calmly.

" _Most_ of them don't have blasters?" L'ulo raised a concerned brow.

"They've managed to salvage a few here and there."

"You mean from you guys?" Jessika shook her head with disappointment. "How pathetic."

"There have been a few… incidents. These days we try to enter the interior as rarely as possible. Things can get a little chaotic out there." The Captain gestured to the small room that led into the prison. The Black Squadron slowly trekked inside, the guards at their backs. "Grakkus' Headquarters is towards the centre of the prison. It's a big building. Looks like a castle. You can't miss it."

Poe spun around. He could feel Mara at his side and took a tiny step to the left, his shoulder pressed against hers. "Why are you telling us this now?"

The Captain's blaster was raised in preparation to shoot. "In case we get separated."

" _Internal door seal activated."_

The door that was keeping the Black Squadron from heading into the hangar suddenly began to close. Poe's blaster rose in defence, but there was nothing to be done. They were now trapped in a metal cage, awaiting their practical slaughter. Mara's gut reaction was to reach out and grab Poe, not caring what the others thought. He moved closer to her in response, feeling more weak about protecting her than ever before.

"We _paid_ you to take us in!" Poe shouted through the glass. The Captain was almost smiling.

"Someone else paid us more to let you go in by yourselves. You beat their deal, we'll head on in with you. We can take you right to the Grakkus, safe and sound."

"Do we have a million credits?" Poe frantically asked the others. The only thing on his mind was Mara. He could feel her hand shaking under his jacket, her grip tightening with each passing second. She was a quiet woman by nature, but he had never heard her so silent.

"No!" Snap was almost laughing from hysterics. "We don't have a million credits!"

"Guys, come on! Let's figure something out!" Poe began to plead with the officers.

"You make it back here, signal us and we'll come and pick you up. Good luck."

"No, wait!"

" _Warning. External doors opening."_

"Poe?" Mara whispered shakily.

"It'll be fine." It was all he could say. "Just remember what we talked about. Keep your stance firm when you shoot, otherwise you'll go flying backwards. And stand behind me. You saw how big those men were inside."

A voice from the other side of the window flooded into the speakers. It was a creature Mara didn't recognize. He wore broken flight goggles on his head, his teeth more jagged than the cracked glass. "Hello there, pretty pretties. Welcome to Megalox."

"Let's make this simple!" Another creature, one with horns on his head and a matching pair of jutted teeth, spoke. "Just give us everything you have."

"I don't have anything," Mara's voice cracked. "I don't have anything to give him."

"Mara…" Poe looked her square in the eye. "Don't think like that. None of us are going to let them hurt you."

" _Watch for prisoners' activity. Caution."_

"Get ready!" Poe shouted to the others. Everyone's blasters went up in less than a second, but Mara was freezing on the spot. There were over thirteen men behind the door with knives bigger than her head, hammers thicker than her legs. She had no idea what would happen when those doors went up, but part of her wasn't entirely convinced that things would go in her favour.

" _Warning. External doors opening."_

"There's over a hundred of them out there!" Kare shouted, taking her stance next to Snap. "How are we supposed to-"

" _Doors open in five…"_

"Don't worry," Jessika started to pull something out of her pocket. "I've got this. Masks on, everyone."

" _Four… Three…"_

Jessika leaned down as the rest of the group put on their gas masks. She slid a few cylinders under the crack of the door, their silent rolling more threatening than upon first appearance. The man with the horns and pointed fangs took a look at them suspiciously once they hit the toe of his boot.

" _Two…"_

"What are those?" His eyes directed downwards. "Oh no. Back! Everyone get ba—"

" _One."_

The sound of the door exploding was enough to stop Mara's shaking. It would only be a matter of seconds before the smoked cleared from Jessika's bomb and they would need to run for it. She could hardly see her team in the pink fog, but felt Poe swing her arm in a loaded and ready position. "Move!" He shouted. The tips of their blasters were already releasing blue beams at the armed inmates, who were still recovering from the fog filling their lungs.

As the Black Squadron continued to shoot, Mara felt at a loss for what to do. Something felt odd about having her blasters set to kill. On Tatooine, they had only been on stun. Hesitantly, and without anyone looking, she flipped the switch and began to fire. The men would only be unconscious if she hit them, despite her awareness that their crimes probably deserved death. Part of her felt guilty at not having the bravery to commit murder, but she couldn't understand why.

"That way!" Kara shouted as the others held off the prisoners. "I saw the biggest structure down here when we were coming in on the shuttle! It has to be Grakkus' place!"

"Good enough for me!" Snap shouted. The building was straight ahead, despite the prison having several scattered structures, they weren't having to run through alleys and hide themselves from targets like fleeing mice. "Let's get there!"

"We don't need to run," Mara said weakly as she dropped her gun into its holster. "It looks like they opened the gates for us."

It was true. The gates, taller than any other structure in the prison, were certainly opening. The prisoners were holding off a few feet away, not seeming to want to mess with Grakkus' guests. Mara wasn't sure if that made her more or less relaxed.

"The other prisoners have stopped chasing us," L'ulo said with a quick glance over his shoulder. "Why have they stopped?"

"I don't know, guys. But considering the alternatives, I'd say those are both good things." Poe turned to look at Mara. He could see beads of sweat lining her forehead. The bags beneath her eyes were growing dark again and he wondered if she had managed to sleep at all with him in the bedroom. Was he making things worse for her? "Are you okay?" He couldn't help but ask. Before she could answer, he caught sight of her blaster. The 'stun' button was switched on. With a single reach of his finger, he switched it back to 'kill'. Mara looked guiltier than a runaway dog. "Don't do that again," Poe said quietly enough for the others not to hear. "These men? You can't imagine the things they would do to a woman like you. If you have the chance, you kill them. Understood?"

"I-"

"That's an order, Mara."

She knew it was all he could do to make sure she was taking care of herself without being overbearing. Instead of arguing her way out of it, she nodded. There was always guilt inside of her when it came to killing, but she had to forgive herself for situations where it wasn't an accident. It would take time, but with her new life, she felt that it was possible.

"Come on." Poe heavily dropped his head. "Let's go and see what he wants."

As soon as the team made their way inside, several large Hutts lined their pathway. It would have felt like they were royalty, had the Hutts not pointed guns between their eyes. They all had robotic legs, no doubt to help carry their enormous weight around, and their droopy eyes seemed less than impressed with the infamous Black Squadron.

"You must be the famous Poe Dameron," a large Hutt said. He was taller than the rest and it was clear that he was who they were looking for. "Welcome to my home. I am Grakkus."

"Famous?" Poe chuckled. He took a step closer, not more than two feet away from the creature. "Am I famous now?"

"I've heard of you, at least. I believe I know why you're here and I'm more than willing to talk."

L'ulo and Mara were slowly getting closer to a Hutt as he hobbled towards them. Not wanting to offend Grakkus, they kept their blasters at their sides. It was only at the last minute that they lifted them up in defence, but it was too late. The guard Hutt already had each of them grasped in one of his moist fists. Both of them let out a cry, distracting Poe's attention away from the mission.

"Hey!" He shouted, reaching for his blaster but pausing at the last second. "What are you doing to my men?"

"You must promise me that whatever you see or hear inside my home, you will not get upset and break things," Grakkus continued without a blink. "Or kill anyone. Or cause _any_ sort of ruckus at all. You see, I am a civilized Hutt, attempting to live a civilized life in an uncivilized place. All I ask is that my guests respect that. If not, you and your friends will be free to make your way back to the landing platform. Although we'll be keeping some of your weapons." His blind eye fell to Mara. She knew it was impossible for him to see out of it, but it felt certain he was staring straight at her. It reminded her of when she was a child, feeling the Hutts cold gaze on her as she served them in her mother's restaurant.

Before Poe could argue his way out of it, a Hutt took him by the waist and flipped him around mid-air. Poe didn't even have the time to shout or fight his way through the clenched fist, and before he knew it, he was suspended by his ankles.

"So tell me, Mister Dameron. Do we have a deal?"

Poe's hair hung lazily from his head. It was impressive that he could even smile in such a situation, but his cheeky grin was still present on his face. Mara couldn't help but feel a warmth grow in her chest at his charm, despite being simultaneously squeeze by a foul-smelling Hutt.

"When you put it that way, Grakkus… How can I say no?"

"Excellent. Follow me. Your friends will stay outside. They'll be safe."

The Hutt holding him dropped him on his back. He hit the floor with a thud, but pulled himself up with urgency. "Wait," he said as Grakkus turned to go. His finger fell back to Mara. "She comes with me." He said it without thinking. As soon as he spoke the words, he realized that it could have put his entire situation at risk. He could have easily gotten all of them killed for disobeying the Hutt's orders, but Grakkus surprisingly held no emotion towards the request.

"Bring her along then."

Mara was dropped from the Hutt's fist almost instantly, but Poe was there to catch her. She stood wrapped inside his arms for a brief moment, catching the concern in his eyes. His hands were warm around her waist, and it was in that moment that she felt safest. What she failed to realize is that Poe also felt safe with her at his side. She had saved him before, after all, and her presence was a strong reminder as to why he did what he did. The safety of everyone meant the safety of the woman he was beginning to feel for. All Mara could feel in that moment was confusion at his request. What could she possibly offer his situation? It was only when they were headed inside that she realized her blaster had fallen from her holster and had been taken by an onlooking Hutt. Without it, she would have been useless in battle. Once again, Poe was keeping an ever-so-close eye on her.

"You said you know why I'm here," Poe spoke to Grakkus as he led the duo down the corridor.

"You wish to discuss the revered explorer's recent visit to this place."

"That's... That's right." Poe sat uncomfortably with the information. "How did you-"

"It's simple enough, Mister Dameron." Grakkus swung open the door leading to his office. It rolled to the side with a heavy sigh, as if the wood were tired from endless hours of scholarly discussions, dirty plans, and top secrets. However, what was staring back at them was not a friendly desk to communicate what needed to be said. Instead, there was a chair. And inside that chair, there was somebody Poe Dameron certainly did not want to see.

"Terex."

"Dameron. Good to see you again."

"Everyone seems to want to know about the explorer these days," Grakkus continued. Poe could hardly hear him over the steam coming through his ears.

The grey-haired Agent did a double take at the woman lingering in the back. He cocked his wrinkled neck to get a better look, his eyes not prohibiting themselves from glancing at every part of her. "Quite a pretty thing you've brought in. I'm assuming she's a gift for me? Seeing as we're friends now?"

Poe already had his mouth open to protest, but it was Mara's voice that came out first. "You don't get to speak about me that way." She lifted her blaster to shooting position, her eyes not even daring to blink for fear that he might be gone when she opened them. "I can tell just by the look of you that you're with the First Order. You and your pathetic lust for money and women won't get you what you want from life."

"Feisty!" Terex set down his cup of wine to clap his hands together. "Oh, I _really_ like this one. I know a lot about you Dameron, and I'm surprised you've been able to keep her around for so long."

"What are you implying?" Mara asked heatedly.

"Don't listen to him," Poe said as the colour rose to his cheeks. "He's just trying to make you angry. It's all he knows how to do." Instead of dealing with the Agent, Poe redirected his attention to Grakkus. The Hutt was resting in his mud bath, seemingly without a care, but he did the kindness of turning to listen. "Do you know who this guy is?"

"Of course. Agent Terex of the First Order Security Bureau." As he said it, Terex wriggled his eyebrows in Mara's direction. It took all she could not to bring her lunch back up. "When I met him, he was just Terex."

"Why is he _here_?"

"For the same reason you are, I expect. He wants to know what I told the explorer. Which puts me in a very nice position." He sunk lower into his bath, letting out an easy sigh of relief. "I will provide my information to one of you, and one of you only. The one who breaks me out of this monstrous, hellish pit of a prison is the one who will get the information."

Mara was practically trembling from anger. "You say that you're civilized, but you're exactly like the rest of them. You lie and cheat; you use people without a care for their lives! This entire place has screwed us over!"

"What is this Grakkus?" Terex shouted as well, making his way over to the tub. "You and I have history! We had a _deal!_ "

"I make lots of deals," the Hutt replied easily. "Our original deal was before Mister Dameron arrived. Now we have a new deal. I just doubled my odds of getting out of here. Good luck to you both. I look forward to hearing the arrangements for my escape."

Terex couldn't remember the last time he had been so furious. Even when his men died on the last mission, thanks to Dameron and his pathetically small team, he couldn't recall feeling so heated. Without a second thought, he reached for the girl. She screamed upon his first touch, but his strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and uncomfortably close to her hips. The other arm freed itself from its blaster to trap her back to his chest, putting her neck right beside his lips. She cried out in shock, causing Poe to give him the reaction he wanted.

"Let go of her. Now." Poe's blaster was set to kill. He pointed it squarely at Terex's eyes, but Mara's squirming risked his chance of a clear shot.

 _So stupid! You're so stupid, Dameron!_ The shouts inside his own head were louder than the ones he was speaking. _What were you thinking bringing her in here? What kind of nightmares is she going to have now?_

"You end this mission now, or I kill her where we're standing."

Mara could feel how close she was to her captor. She could feel every curve of his body, the thought of it making her physically sick. Yet, it offered her an advantage. Her new boots were tall enough that the heels could potentially kick him where it most hurt. She just needed to calm him down. She needed to distract him.

"Poe. We need to leave," Mara said calmly. She hoped her eyes conveyed her plans, but the shock on Poe's face read utterly clueless. "I'll do whatever I have to do. Just make sure the others get back safely. That's the most important thing on this mission."

"See? Your new flame's got a bit of sense. Wonder where she gets it from! Certainly not you—"

As Terex rambled on, Mara flung up her back heel, pushing off of him just far enough to give her a clear passageway towards his most sensitive spot. She felt the strength which with she kicked him, perhaps a worse punishment than getting hit with a blaster. He released her almost instantly, the pain too unbearable even for an ex-Storm Trooper.

"How about that?" Poe chuckled as Mara rejoined his side. "You're right, Terex. She's a keeper."

"Yes," Terex snickered, keeling over in pain. "Very well done. We'll play it the Hutt's way. May the worst man win."

He left without looking back. Mara suspected he was already reeling over how to kill all of them after he won the bet. He was the kind of man who didn't like to get his hands dirty. He would no doubt hire someone else to finish the job off for him.

"You know that you just made things really complicated, right?" Poe turned back to Grakkus with a smirk.

"I do."

Poe took Mara's arm before walking out of the room. Over his shoulder, he tossed back his final words to the Hutt.

"Just making sure."

 **~.~.~.~.~**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	29. Loaded

**Phew! This is the longest chapter I've written yet. Hopefully you guys enjoy it, and expect some good action! Thanks to all who are following me on Facebook - I love seeing your blue thumbs up! Follow me for advance notices about when chapters will be released and possible new story ideas!**

 **To reply to some comments left for the last chapter...**

 **Kuppcake: Thank you so much for the Terex hate. He's actually in the Poe Dameron comics, so unfortunately he's not my unique invention but I LOVE writing his little emotions. And admittedly I do make him more sassy than he actually is. 'Cuz who doesn't like sass?**

 **The Ginger Midget: Thank you so much for the lovely compliment. Also, your name wouldn't have anything to do with Sherlock Holmes, would it...?**

 **vain-gl0ry: Aw, thank you for your concern towards Mara. :3 YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED.**

 **Thanks again for ALL of your lovely comments. Please don't forget to leave a quick thought at the end of this chapter!**

 **Infinite Xs and Os, MistroStrings**

 **~.~.~.~.~**

When Leo had disappeared, Mara couldn't bring herself to accept his reasoning. It wasn't because she didn't know him and understand the way his mind worked; it was because she knew _exactly_ why he had left that kept her from dwelling on it. And yet, there was one thing that Leo had failed to learn about Mara.

Her entire world would shift because of the loss, and everything she was would slowly fade into the Earth around her, until it was so far buried that she could never retrieve it again. That included her sleeping habits, her wide smile and witty sense of humour, but more importantly her ability to trust those who cared for her most. It was clear that her old self barely had its hand sticking out from the soil.

When Poe led Mara out of Grakkus' den, his hand lingered comfortably on her arm. Mara's attention would occasionally draw to it. It was as if she were trying to convince herself that it shouldn't be there, or that his fingers didn't fit around her arm properly. Yet, these thoughts were untrue and Mara felt unsettled with the fact that his touch was beginning to feel almost normal.

"I can't believe it." Poe took his hand from her to run it through his hair. "I can't believe that he's _here_ of all places. How did he manage to track us?"

Mara's skin was suddenly cool where Poe had removed his fingertips. She couldn't shake the sensation off, even as she tugged on her sleeve. "You came across him in your last mission, didn't you?"

Poe nodded. "This guy is turning out to be a real pain in the ass. We have to think quickly, otherwise everything that we've managed to retrieve so far will be put to waste. Grakkus is our only chance at finding Lor San Tekka."

Mara recalled leaving BB-8 and the other droids back at the base. The little robot had been given a mission of his own, but General Organa and Poe had made sure nobody knew exactly what is was. "What about BB-8? Will his mission be able to help us?"

Poe's eyes seemed to flicker in the dim light of the prison hallway. Mara couldn't help but feel weak again, but not with the threat of inmates tearing her in two. It was the pathetic wobbly knees that only developed when she caught Poe's smile. "With everything going on, I've practically forgotten about the little guy. If he's able to follow my orders, then we should be able to get out of here without so much as a bruise." Mara nodded, her mind seemingly somewhere else. "You know that you're fully capable of being here, right?"

Mara's eyes met his, but not without hiding their shock. "That's not what you said at the base. You said that you didn't want me to come on the mission."

"I didn't want you here. Admittedly, I still don't. But it's not because I was worried that you couldn't handle yourself."

"I _can't_ handle myself. I thought I was going to faint when the guards closed that door." Mara let the shame drip off of her tongue. "I never used to be scared of anything, and being trapped there felt like the death of me. When we get back to the base, I'll explain to the General what happened."

"Mara, none of us are going to have a word with her. You don't have to. Everyone is like that on their first mission. Do you know what I did when I first started out?" She was silent now, her full lips turned into a pout. "I went back into my ship. I even started it up like I was going to leave. I think I would have gone through with it if I hadn't thought about how angry my parents would be," he laughed.

"I don't know why I'm like this," Mara confessed. "I used to live for the action. Me and Leo…" She stopped herself short. It was difficult for Poe not to make a reaction, but he managed to stay collected. "I had always thought about joining the Resistance and offering my skills. I was more than excited to be out in the field and in the heat of the action than hiding behind the wing of a jet. Now it's where I feel the least useful."

"The most dangerous situation we've come across today was meeting Agent Terex and you handled that _very_ smoothly." Mara's cheeks blushed without her permission. "Don't beat yourself up, Crescent. There's plenty of more opportunities for you to get into a _real_ mess, and then I'll actually have to punish you."

She wasn't sure if it was his word choice or the danger of the situation, but Mara couldn't help but feel heat rise in the pit of her stomach. It reminded her of the secret longings she had as a teenager, the desire for the touch and scent of a man to envelope her in both safety and affection. Before she could let her mind runaway with her feelings, she reached gently for his elbow. "I won't say anything to the General about my behaviour so long as I don't flake out in the next round. More importantly, we should make a move fast if we want to catch up with Terex." Poe nodded in agreement. Terex already had two head starts and it was now more than ever that they needed to step on his tail.

The duo headed back towards the main gate at the end of the hall. The others would be waiting for them and likely with shocked expressions. When the guards let them pass to the outside, they were unsurprised to hear a discussion starting on Agent Terex.

"Who _is_ that guy?" Snap said, their backs all turned towards Poe and Mara.

"I'll tell you who he is." Poe's voice caused them all to redirect their attention. "He's bad news."

"Agent Terex of the First Order," Mara said flatly. "A real scoundrel in his own right."

"What is the First Order doing here?" L'ulo asked with concern.

"They're here for the same reason we are. Grakkus knows where Lor San Tekka went and he'll tell us if we break him out of this prison. The only issue is that Terex got caught in the mix, and whoever gets the Hutt out first will be the one who learns the secret."

Kare couldn't have looked more exasperated. "So, it's a race."

Mara nodded. She could feel the word running through her mind. _Race._ Like a race to the finish line, a race against the clock, and a race to get home after work. She had lived her whole life in miniature races and couldn't understand how this would be any different. In fact, it was even more thrilling and with each movement of the second hand on the prison clock, Mara felt the adrenaline growing inside her.

 _Don't do anything stupid, Mara._ She whispered to herself. _You have a tendency to act recklessly in the heat of the moment._

Snap asked the question they were all thinking. "Only a handful of people knew we were coming here. General Organa and maybe just a few more outside of the Squadron. So how did Terex get here first?"

"He's First Order Security Bureau, Snap. They have eyes everywhere." Poe could have been imagining things, but he thought he saw L'ulo's eyes flicker towards Mara. "He's also the reason the guards bailed on us when we landed. He paid them off." L'ulo's glance faded away from the young mechanic, but Kare's quickly replaced it. "I don't like it, but there's nothing we can do. He's here and so are we. This is a race and it's time we started running."

Poe got out his communicator to message BB-8 about the plans, but with heated gazes on her back, Mara's attention was drawn elsewhere. She could feel L'ulo and Kare's eyes fixed on her figure, the questions they were asking loud and clear in the silence.

 _Was it you?_

 _Were you the one who told Terex?_

 _Are you working for the First Order?_

She couldn't blame them for instantly dropping their suspicious on her like a heavyweight. After all, she had shot Leo without warning and landed herself in a jail cell within less than three months of becoming a fully pledged member of the Resistance. And yet, it hurt her that they couldn't see how much she was trying to help. She had chosen to go on one of the most dangerous missions in order to make a good impression. Leia had even trusted her to do so. It suddenly dawned on her that she had yet to prove herself, not only for their sake but for her own.

Poe spoke up. "I've just contacted BB-8 about the plan. We just need to wait here until he gets things sorted."

Mara realized that the Black Squadron seemed to trust a droid more than her. Resting her back against the wall, she couldn't help but feel her mind wander. The Hutts had taken all of their blasters and therefore waiting was genuinely their only option. Any of her equipment for ship repairs was left on the base and her fighting skills were even less impressive in person than they were on paper. She was literally useless.

Jess was also irritated with the situation, which read clearly as she plopped herself on the dusty ground next to Mara. She was about to share a word of encouragement with the young pilot, but Poe already spotted their dejected faces from the other side of the room.

"Everything alright, ladies?"

"I don't have any weapons." Jess was tossing small pebbles against the ground in attempt to skip them. "I don't even have my ship. And don't tell me that it's all part of the plan, because this is _not_ how I like to operate, Dameron. If I have to just sit here and wait, that means that I'm not-"

"It means that you're not in control," Mara said quietly. "Your fate is out of your hands. I get how you're feeling better than anyone. Life throws things at you where you know you're qualified to handle it. You feel like you could really make a difference for someone else, and then you end up having no control over the outcome." She realized her words were also an attempt to comfort herself about the incident that had occurred years ago. It dawned on Poe in that moment that Mara would never stop trying to fix the past. "Listen, everyone." The others turned to Mara, their eyes still glossed over with suspicion. "Dameron doesn't want to put us through this. He's sorry for it." Her head turned to face him, and the gentleness in his gaze told her that her words were right. "But he's your leader. He would never get you into a situation where you couldn't put your skills to use. He'll be able to get us back in action before-"

 _Thhhhhuuuuuuuuddddd._

Everyone stood up at the sound of the echoing crush. It was coming from just outside the gate, and if Mara wasn't mistaken, it was _on_ the gate.

"The prisoners are hitting us from the outside," she said. "They're trying to break down the wall!"

Grakkus the Hutt had also made his way outside at the sound, his wide body nearly pushing them closer towards the danger. "And what is this supposed to be? The rabble finally finds a little courage, eh?"

 _Thoooooooooommmmmm._

"Terex has to be behind this, Grakkus!" Poe shouted up to the green slug.

"I'm sure he is. A prison riot is a fine cover for an escape attempt." Grakkus seemed to be pondering the situation with admiration. "A classic way. He knows what he's doing."

"I'm not sure that's what this is. You can't trust Terex! We've dealt with him before and he's not a good guy!"

"Why would I want a good guy to break me out of prison? I've known Terex for a very long time, Dameron, and say what you will, but the man gets results." The Hutt almost laughed between each word. "He's certainly doing more than you. In fact, you haven't even left my fortress. Why is that?"

Poe, for once in his life, said nothing. If he said anything about his plans with BB-8, the guards would be listening in and stop it before the droid could finish. All he could do now was stay calm in the face of danger and prepare his men for a fight. If Grakkus wanted to doubt him, that was fine. He would prove to the Hutt that he was the better man when it came down to him and Terex.

"Defend the gates, my loyal Grakks!" The Hutt leader shouted to his three guards. Their heights made up almost half the size of the prison wall, but Poe suspected it wouldn't be enough to ward off the intruders.

Poe was grateful when Grakkus supplied the Black Squadron with makeshift spears, at least giving his men something to defend themselves with. "This could get really ugly, really fast," Poe admitted as his team took a preparation stance. "We need to stick together."

"We also need our guns, Poe!" Kare shouted.

Poe sighed heavily. "That too."

"By the sounds of it, they have more men on the left side," Mara's voice came out in flusters. "I suggest that L'ulo and Snap block Poe's right, while Kare, Jess and I handle the left. I think the distribution will throw them off and the three of us could catch them from behind."

Poe couldn't help but smile. It even seem like Kare's lip twitched with some form of minor admiration. "Great plan, Crescent. Everyone get to your position. All we can do is wait for that door to-"

As if on cue, the metal doors ripped in two. The sound was almost deafening, but not worth it to lose hold of their spears. Apparently you weren't able to get the finest of materials on that dusty yellow planet, because the door almost seemed to crack like glass, releasing a swam of prisoners into the unprotected den.

Before the Black Squadron could even make their move, the Hutts were knocking down inmates with their loaded blasters. They were falling around at their feet from all angles as the Hutts shouted their war cries. "Crush these spawnlings into paste!"

"They're through the gates!" Snap shouted, just before a duo of inmates came up to his side. Snap took them both down with swift jabs to their chin while L'ulo blocked his rear.

"We're not dead yet!" Poe shouted, using his spear like a bat and driving it upwards into the gullet of an enemy.

Mara watched with somewhat horrified eyes, but the adrenaline continue to grow inside her. The grip on her handle only tightened. It was lucky that she did in time, as a large Gammorean charged towards her. It was as if her brain were locked and loaded like a gun. Her feet instantly knew what to do without her mind having to remind them. She crouched low, escaping his fist's attempt to clutch onto her hair. With a swift swing of her spear, she felt its sharp tip dig into the muscle just below his knee. He fell to the ground in shock, the pain so great he was unable to express it in a cry.

With his body defenceless, Mara quickly used the opportunity to bring her spear to his neck. Kare was watching. Mara could feel her eyes encouraging her to take the man's life, but Mara didn't need a second opinion. With an aggressive cry, she drug the sharp blade across the man's throat, his blood spilling onto his shirt collar like a twisted fountain. Mara wasn't sure if anyone had seen her decision aside from Kare, but something about it felt rewarding. She had only taken one life before, but taking another seemed unusally easier.

"We haven't heard from the droids yet?" Kare shouted to Poe as she continued to fend off intruders. "We don't even know if they're still operating up there!"

Poe's words came out in short bursts as he continued knocking enemies unconscious. "They're probably just busy! We'll fall back to Grakkus' Fortress. Maybe we can find a spot to hole up inside to wait out the-"

When he turned to look, Grakkus' back was already descending from view. He was making his way back inside his safe hole. Without them.

"Great," Poe groaned.

"What do we do now, Poe?" L'ulo shouted as the sweat dripped into his red eyes.

There was only one thing they could do. "Survive!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara wasn't sure how long the fight had been going on, but she knew that her energy was almost drained. She caught sight of her teammates and couldn't understand how they could have so much of it, but when you life was at risk, your body could do amazing things.

She also couldn't stop thinking about the life she had taken. In the end, it helped keep away other men who thought they could stand up to her. They saw the dead body at her feet and turned to Kare or Jess for an easier target, a situation she never thought was possible.

The most important thing was that they were all alive. BB-8 had their fate in his robotic claws, and waiting for him seemed to go on as long as waiting for the tide to roll out. Mara only wished it were as peaceful of a setting.

"Fall back!" Poe shouted from the front of the gates. He swung his club into the skull of a single-horned creature, who fell to the ground with a dramatic _thud._ They were words the Black Squadron never thought Poe would utter.

"To where, Poe?" Jess almost laughed. "Grakkus sealed his gates! There's nowhere to go!"

"Just…" Poe's frustration was evident in his voice as well as his actions. Mara could see him getting sloppy, and she oddly felt herself watching his back in case something bad were to happen. "Just… back! Just fall back! Everyone!"

The only place to go to were the large doors leading to the fortress. The squadron waited on the steps, pleased to have the upper ground despite their declining morale.

"Let us in, you blasted slug!" L'ulo shouted as he pounded on the door. "If we die out here, we won't be able to help you escape this rock!"

Unsurprisingly, the Hutt was waiting just inside the doors. When he spoke, the Black Squadron could hear him through the thick metal. "A very compelling argument. But I think I'll keep it closed. After all, Terex has also promised to help me escape in exchange for the same information you came here to get from me. I think this is all about eliminating the competition. I doubt I'm in any danger at all. After all, Terex and I are old friends."

Mara couldn't help but laugh as she dug her boot into the chest of an oncoming Kyuzo. "He trusts him? I would put my money on that Agent having an ulterior motive!"

"What do you mean?" Kare asked breathlessly. Her blonde hair was sticking out in various directions. "Do you think he's working for someone else?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "A First Order Agent is almost always a double agent. That's why we're fighting against them. If I learned a thing or two about the men who came to my mother's restaurant, it was that they were constantlylying to those they considered their 'friends'!" She almost shouted the last sentence in the hopes that Grakkus would change his mind about his so-called 'champion'.

While she was speaking, a new flood of intruders came rushing in. The Hutts were barely holding them off any longer, as numerous stabs to their wide bodies caused them to bleed out. That made the Black Squadron their main target, and it was in a split second of distraction that one of them took the bullet.

Or rather, the end of a knife.

Snap was easily the physically strongest of the group, making him a target for ambitious villains. He could only fight off so many at a time, and it was when he wasn't looking that one of them managed to bring their spear to his head. Nobody seemed to see the situation occur except for Kare, who shouted out in desperation as she saw blood drip from her partner.

"Snap!" She screamed, the sorrow in her voice causing her tone to crack. She almost rushed over to him, but Poe tossed her a large blaster lying at her feet. She caught it with a stumble, her eyes shocked by Poe's rough actions.

"Don't lose your focus!" Poe shouted. "He'll be okay! I promise! Just keep them off us for a little while longer; you're the best shooter we have here and we need you!"

"How do you know that, Poe?" Kare shouted, pulling the trigger to stop a heavily armed Zabrack. "How will you get us out of this?"

Poe swung his boot heel into the chin of a Human headed his way. "I won't, but BB-8 will!"

Mara could hear the two of them discussing things, but couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Snap. The blood continued to pour from the gash on his forehead, dripping into his hair and matting itself along his profile. She felt her stomach turn at the sight. It was the first time one of her own had been injured, and quite severely. It wasn't life threatening, but Snap could faint from the blood loss, and then how would they ever be able to get him off the planet?

"Somebody watch him!" Kare shouted as she took down three more men.

"I've got it!" Mara shouted, making her way over to Snap. She took the man's weight under his armpits, hauling him back to the furthest step on the fortress entrance. "Sit here," she whispered as she ripped off a piece of her pant leg. Her uniform was too leathery to tear with her own hands. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt the most?"

"I'm dizzy," he whispered. "I can't pass out, Mara."

"Press this to your head," Mara whispered close to his ear. She brought the cloth up to his temple, pressing lightly enough to avoid causing pain, but heavily enough to halt the blow flow. "Can you do that for me?" He looked up at her with searching eyes. "Can you do that for Kare?"

"I can." He replaced her hand with his own. "Thanks, Crescent."

Mara took some of the sand from the ground and placed it inside the wrap. "Don't mention it. We just need to-"

Before Mara could finish her sentence, she felt something hit the back of her head with a crack. Her thoughts processed for a few seconds more. She couldn't tell if the sound had been her skull or the weapon that hit her, but as her body came crashing down onto the steps, she knew she had to avoid the corner. Luckily, Snap was quick to think and grab her before she hit the surface. Her eyesight began to blur as sound as she felt her body in safe hands, and the sensation of cool liquid was dripping into the back of her shirt. She wanted to reach out and touch it, to make sure that it wasn't her own blood, but found that her hands were unable to move.

"Oh, no, no, no…" She could hear Snap speaking beside her. His hands were on both sides of her head as she lay on the top stair. Everything was turning into small black dots, as if the world were being taken over by insects. She could even hear their buzzing in her ears. "Mara? Crescent?" Snap's voice was like an echo, drowned against the waves of the ringing. "Can you hear me?"

Mara's eyelids suddenly felt heavy. It was similar to the feeling of a deep sleep, but laced with the fear of not waking up. She somehow knew that she was in pain, but with the chaos ensuing around her, could not bring herself to feel it.

"Shit!" Kare screamed at the sight of them. She shot her blaster at someone approaching the injured duo, protecting them as much as she could. "What the hell happened, Snap?"

"She was protecting me!" He cried out. The others still hadn't noticed, but Mara had fallen entirely unconscious. Snap could only use the rag she had given him on the back of her head, where blood was pouring out from the hit to her skull. "I've got it, Kare; keep fighting!"

As if sent by an anonymous saviour, Poe's communicator went off with a _twee_. He picked it up as swiftly as he could, listening to his droids' message from the other end. "The droids did it!" He shouted. "Quick! Everyone put on their gravity belts! Crescent, see to-" Poe turned to check up on Snap when his eyes fell on Mara. He could see the blood coming down from her ponytail, its color a shockingly bright red against her dark hair. "Mara?" He whispered, unsure of what he was seeing. When she made no movement to respond, Poe dropped everything he was holding to rush beside her.

He could feel the sweat building up on his palms as he watched her lifeless body glue itself to the ground. His knee fell at her side as his hands pathetically refused to stop shaking. "Mara? Hey, you need to wake up." Poe was gently slapping the sides of her face to warrant a reaction, but nothing happened. He turned to Snap with eyes so desperate, the others couldn't possibly fail to take note of the emotion in them. "What happened?"

Before anyone could explain, Kare reached out to his waist and switched on his gravity belt. She did the same to Mara, until they were all shrouded in a blue halo of protection. "Now isn't the time, Poe. We need to get her and Snap to safety. Give BB-8 the signal."

Poe was suddenly angry with himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. But when he saw Mara's long eyelashes casting a still shadow over her cheeks, all of that concern was lost. "Do it, BB-8," he signalled.

BB-8 and the other droids had made their way around the Megalox station to find the switch that dropped the planet's gravity shield. It was as Warden Luta had said. As soon as the switch was flicked, you were buried under a force that was almost ten times your own weight. Every standing prisoner visibly dropped to the ground, their bodies flattened into the dirt. The Black Squadron watched them fall without the delicacy of petals from a rose. Their ugly and snarled faces expressed their confusion, an almost better reward than tearing out their gullet. They were helpless to do anything.

"Well," L'ulo sighed. "That worked."

Poe's eyes turned back to Mara when he knew they were safe. The others were fixated on the hundreds of immobile prisoners, but Poe's attention couldn't tear away from her pale skin. _Was she always this pale?_ Poe worried to himself. _Or is it because of her injury?_

"She was helping me," Snap clarified as he weakly leaned against Kare. "She's a really brave kid, Poe."

Poe didn't care that the others were watching. He suddenly didn't care about anything aside from Mara. Not the mission, not Grakkus, not even getting rid of Terex once and for all. With the amount of blood she was losing, Mara could be unconscious for days. Her wound was likely a crack in the skull, meaning that brain damage was possible. All of the thoughts were rolling around inside of his head like a noisemaker, and he couldn't get himself to think straight.

"She'll be okay, Dameron." Jess clarified. "Just be grateful it was only one hit." _Otherwise she would be gone,_ her unspoken words rung out in the silent air around them.

Poe brushed back a hair blown into her face. He put it behind her ear, the curl of it tucking out from underneath. She looked disturbingly beautiful lying there, not knowing of the pain and frustration she would feel upon waking up. "We need to get out of here," he sighed. With a strong arm, he managed to stand Mara up against his side. Her head rolled lazily onto his chest, but thankfully the strip of fabric was stuck to her wound to keep the blood flow to a minimal. "Go get us some guns, L'ulo."

As the Black Squadron straightened themselves up, Terex was groaning on the floor with the others. "What… is… this?"

One of his comrades turned to face him. "They… turned off the prison's… gravity field. We're feeling… full force of the planet. Ten times… standard." Every word was like a knife digging itself into his lung. "Warden Luta… Must have wanted to stop… the riot."

"No," Terex brought his brows together as his fingers dug themselves in the sand. "Not her. Poe Dameron did this."

When L'ulo came back with the guns, Poe had to set Mara down against the edge of the entrance. The others were blasting their way down the door, allowing him to have a moment alone with her. "You're too reckless, Crescent," he laughed, adjusting the bandage on her head. "Just like me." She didn't respond with so much as a flicker of her lashes. "I wasn't looking after you, but if I was, you would have killed me for it." He touched her hand, which was surprisingly warm despite the blood loss. It made him feel comforted, and he gave her fingers a small squeeze. "You'll be back on the base in no time. Just trust me, Mara Crescent. It will be okay." Poe thought his words were more for himself in that moment than for her.

The issue with seeing Mara Crescent being in such a state was that Poe had never dealt with it before. His entire life, there were only two people whose loss would take a piece of his soul with them when they were gone. His parents. Losing them would be the hardest thing that life could give him, and yet the strange and sudden appearance of Mara Crescent at the Resistance base all those months ago forced his mind to readjust to the possibility of having someone else to fight for.

He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel different. Truthfully, he had met women like her. He had met other great mechanics that knew every part of a ship, and they were also beautiful. He had also met women with dark pasts and secrets of their own, with wit that could charm even a Hutt. Some of them had even been close to him, if only for a short while. He didn't know if Mara was different or not, but the fact was that she had captured him from the start. It was when her shy eyes would turn away from him that Poe would grow more interested. It was when she would get a sudden burst of confidence, and kiss him while pinned against an X-Wing, that really got him wondering what his life would be like if she were to disappear.

And suddenly, he was forced to think about that option.

But now was not the time.

When he turned back to the gate, he was pleased to see that it had already been broken down. Grakkus the Hutt was slammed pathetically into the planet. Poe almost smiled at the his luck and success. He hoped the Hutt learned that the Resistance was always to be trusted over the First Order.

"So," he said with a cheeky smile. "You want to get out of here, Grakkus?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When they finally succeeded in putting a gravity belt around the Hutt's giant belly, they made their way back outside. Poe took Mara up against him, her weight falling into his own without awareness. It was probably the only time she would let him take care of her, he realized. He knew part of her had to be aware of what was happening, as her feet attempted to keep herself upright with the little strength they had.

Poe grabbed his communicator to contact the outside base. "Hello? Warden Luta? This is Poe Dameron."

From the other end, Luta's voice could be heard. "You _stole_ my prison?"

"No!" Poe chuckled, adjusting his weight to keep Mara standing. "I'm just borrowing it. I know that Agent Terex paid you to make sure we'd never get out of this prison alive, even after we paid you for safe passage down here."

"I… That's ridiculous! I would never!"

"Uh-huh." Poe rolled his eyes as the others laughed amongst themselves. "Listen. No hard feelings. We're coming back up and then we'll leave. You can have your station back. Make it easy for us, and it'll be easy for you." His head turned to look at Mara. Her face was dangerously close to his as it rested on his shoulder. "And we need to make it kind of quick, if you catch my drift. We won't even ask for a refund."

"Very well, Mister Dameron. Easy it is."

A ship with an anti-gravity belt of its own came into view, taking the Black Squadron and Grakkus back up to the main deck. BB-8 and the other droids were waiting for them, receiving affectionate hugs and sweeping gratifications from the squadron members upon their arrival.

Grakkus, however, was emotionless as he watched Poe set the unconscious woman down. "How will you get me out of here, Dameron? An X-Wing's cockpit would be an extremely tight fit for a Hutt of my beautiful proportions."

"You can take one of the station's shuttles. We'll escort you and make sure you get away clean. Then you can give us the data that you owe us. Between what our people paid her and the bonus from Terex, I'm sure the Warden won't miss one little ship." Poe tapped his communicator. "Isn't that right, Warden Luta? In return, it would seem I'll have to give you an X-Wing as one of my team has been injured."

"You're stealing one of my prisoners _and_ a ship?" Her voice came in with displeasure laced along every syllable. "You belong down there with the rest of the criminals, Poe Dameron. But fine. Yes. Just give me back my station!"

"See?" Poe smiled at Grakkus. "Piece of cake. I do have to ask you a favour. It's something I feel uneasy about doing, and I'm going to shed my pride for a minute to ask for your help. So don't take it lightly."

If Grakkus had eyebrows, he would have raised one in that moment. "Poe Dameron shedding his pride? What could possibly be the reason?"

Poe turned his head towards Mara, whose eyelids were beginning to flicker. If she woke up, she would be in incredible pain and life threatening danger. "She can't fit inside an X-Wing, and so I'm going to need you to look after her in your ship. And by look after her, I mean do anything you can to make sure that she's safe."

"If she wakes up-"

"I know." He didn't want to hear the end of that sentence. "There should be some medicinal supplies on the ship. Do you know how to use anaesthesia?"

Grakkus nodded, much to Poe's relief. "You've gotten me out of here, Poe Dameron. The least I can do is protect your woman."

Poe raised a sharp hand. "She's not my woman."

Jess laughed from the other side of the room. "No sense in hiding it now, Dameron. I'm pretty sure the entire galaxy knows how you feel about her." Poe said nothing. Technically, he had no right to call Mara his woman without her permission. It wasn't that he didn't want it to be so. "You're a good guy, Dameron," Jess said with a gentle smile. "I can't think of anyone better for you." She paused. "Just make sure she's not dead by the time we get back."

"Thanks, Jess. I can always count on your compassion."

From the base, Warden Luta was keeping a sharp eye on the monitor. As the X-Wings and one of her ships were loaded and left the dock, her eyes never left the screen. Her navigational manager seemed pleased with the outcome. "Dameron was as good as his word. Access to all systems has been restored."

"Finally," Luta sighed. "Turn the gravity field back on and send medical teams down to the surface. If we lose too many prisoners, this cycle might end up unprofitable. We can't have that."

The screen suddenly began to flash. In the corner, a large ship shaped like a dagger was heading straight for the Megalox base. It wasn't slowing its course, but it seemed to be coming from the planet's surface. The navigational manager turned back to Luta, her voice rising in concern. "Warden! I've got incoming from the planet's surface! It's headed straight for us!" She turned back to face the screen. Her fingertips hovered about the board, but there was nothing she could possibly do. The ship continued to increase its pace, its sharp nozzle headed for the corner of the station. "It's not going to-!"

The entire base rumbled with the sensation of impact. The enemy ship cut through the metal like a knife into a piece of bread. There was no effort. It was as easy as peeling back the skin of a banana, the lives of hundreds lost in seconds.

Poe saw the situation come up on his monitor. He had only been seconds away from blasting off at lightspeed, but the warning call stopped him from giving out orders. He tapped into the other ships' headsets. "Something hit the station! It came right out of the other side! Are you seeing this?"

Grakkus had set Mara in the seat beside him. The girl's soft face somehow comforted him, despite his belief that she was a rather hideous creature. He owed Poe Dameron her safety, and the news of a ship ripping through the Megalox station was certainly an attempt to foil his attempts. "It's Terex," he explained. "That's his ship, _The Carrion Spike_. He must have found a way off the planet, likely with a gravitational belt of his own! We need to make the jump to lightspeed if you want to keep your friend, and yourselves, safe. This ship doesn't have a navigational computer capable of doing the calculations. You need to send me coordinates!"

Luta and the others on the station base were suddenly engulfed in flames. Their only option was to use shuttles to reach the planet's surface, but as soon as those left the hangar with the few men they had left, Terex and his crew targeted them with blasters. One by one, they exploded in the open black space.

"Terex is attacking the escape pods!" Snap shouted. "He's taking them out one by one!"

"Ignore it!" Grakkus shouted. He reached out with his fin to keep Mara's head from rolling over and dragging her to the ground. "It's not your problem! Let them all kill each other! You job is to keep me safe, Dameron!"

Poe's eyelids came together tightly. It was the longest day he could remember having in a while. "Black Squadron. Come about."

"What are you doing?" Grakkus shouted as he watched the X-Wings fly out to encircle _The Carrion Strike._ Their beams were hitting the walls of the ship heavily, but Terex's ship was unprepared to fight back. Terex had inwardly hoped that the Black Squadron had already left, so he could take out his anger easily on the Megalox wardens.

"How far do we take this, Black Leader?" L'ulo asked as he continued to fire. "I thought we weren't supposed to engage the First Order!"

"Until they get our message, Black Four. And if that means all the way… then we'll go all the way."

Signing up to the Resistance meant a life sacrifice. As much as he was concerned about Mara and Grakkus, Poe knew that Terex was a bigger threat than any they had faced yet. He certainly wasn't Kylo Ren, but his appearance made Poe realize that the fight was truly starting. When he reached Lor San Tekka, he would grab the attention of Kylo Ren and the most elite Troopers. For now, he had to squash any of the upcoming bugs to hold off the swarm.

Terex was watching his ship fall from the inside. His men were unable to fight back quickly enough, and with the X-Wing's surprise attack, he knew they were losing. With a single glare out the window towards Poe Dameron's ship, Terex commanded his men.

"Go. Just go."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **What's happening...?**

 **I feel dizzy and weak...**

 **Why does the person sitting next to me smell so badly...?**

 ***eyelids flicker***

 **Did someone mention something about leaving a review?**

 **~Mara C.**


	30. Brotherhood

Mara found comfort in feeling numb.

Maybe she knew that she was alive. Maybe she didn't. In her head, there was a world of possibilities at her feet. Whatever life she wanted was hers. Her brain turned off to the world around her, and she finally felt free.

It wasn't like sleeping. Sleep was a fleeting action that ended in sweats, discomfort or confusion. Sleep could promise you sweet nothings and then deliver you a world of turmoil and pain. No, the feeling of being numb was not like sleep.

Nobody was there to command her. Nobody was there to call for action. Nobody was there to love her, and yet she believed that may have been for the better.

Mara knew her breath was coming out in steady streams, but it was soft and fleeting. At any moment she might feel like letting go, and nothing in the world was keeping her from doing so. She wasn't sure where she was or who was touching her hand, but somehow it didn't matter. There was only a dim thought that came and went- the small face of a young girl. A young girl she couldn't find anywhere in her memory.

In the vision behind her closed eyes, Mara could see light hair. It was softer than the petals of a lilac, and in the sunlight it almost blurred into the star's shimmering rays. Her head was turned to Mara over her slender shoulder, but the face was simply blank. Did she have a smile at all? Or was the light blocking Mara's vision?

 _If only I could open my eyes to see..._

When Mara was a girl, her head had been dark from the moment she was born. The girl in her dream meant nothing. She was nobody. And yet she suggested a kind of hope of youthfulness, being carefree, and feeling no regrets. Mara knew it was a vision.

It was a vision because having no regrets was simply impossible.

Something small tugged her from her own thoughts. The ground beneath her was soft, as if she was on a bed. She could briefly feel the sensation of cloth beneath her fingertips before it faded away. When the sensation returned, it was rough and warm, like the fingers of someone she knew. Her mind urged her own fingers to touch back, to feel out the person at her side, but she found she could do nothing. Her body was frozen like ice trying to melt itself into solidarity.

Mara let her finger drop as much as it could.

She let her eyebrows soften.

She let herself sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Poe had dropped his X-Wing on the base before returning to fetch Mara from Grakkus on an outlying planet. The Hutt was somehow understanding towards that fact that he was left on land that was not his own, be it for the safety of Mara and the secrecy of the Resistance base. He had even given Poe a solitary lead when he handed him an electronic pad with several locations that Lor San Tekka had visited after Megalox. It was the next step in what Poe suspected would be a long journey, but he was happy to put it aside for a while and return Mara to safety.

When the ship landed, the medics were already prepared. The long stretcher was padded with soft cushions and sheets, but Poe knew their white colour would instantly lose it's hue when Mara was placed on top. When they brought her out of the ship and onto the bed, her head touched the pillow with a soft flow of blood. Poe's ears were ringing at the sight of her motionless body.

When the nurses began to shout, he found that he couldn't comprehend every word.

"Move out-"

"Give her room-"

"Mara Crescent. Log it into the-"

"Atrial Fibrillation occurring in the-"

Poe was watching the stretcher roll down the runway. Pilots and mechanics darted out of the way to make room for the pale body, like a kind of twisted ceremony. She wasn't being flaunted off for a show. She was there to remind everyone of what could happen in the field. It didn't matter that she was a rookie. It didn't matter that she had been in prison. A member of the Resistance was family, whether you knew them well or not.

Something in Poe's heart tightened as her figure became smaller in his vision. He knew he wouldn't be allowed in the operating room. He knew that he could do nothing but be there for her when she woke up, attending to her and training her for combat when she felt better. And yet, he couldn't simply watch her leave. He felt his feet fly out from beneath him, his body instinctively making its way beside her. The doctors were running at full speed, but Poe was sprinting. His legs pumped until his hand was at her side, holding her arm in his warm grasp.

"I've got you, okay?" He said weakly. He could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead as he ran alongside the stretcher. "You're going to be fine, Mara." He moved his hand into her own. Her face was growing paler by the second. "Everything's gonna to be okay, Crescent. Just trust me." He had said it to her many times before, as if it were an attempt to convince himself.

"Mara?" Poe could hear the voice of Leo from off to the side, but he didn't turn to look. Leo's large eyes seemed wider than normal, his mouth hung open in a loss for words. He found himself watching in silence, his legs stuck to the ground with invisible tar. "Mara?" Leo shouted out, setting down the wrench in his hands. What could he do? The doctors would stop him as soon as he got to the hospital wing.

Was it really her? Was she really the one with a halo of red?

Poe hadn't been paying much attention to his surroundings. It was only when he felt Mara's fingers briskly slip from his own and a firm hand on his chest that he stopped to catch his breath.

"You're not allowed inside, Commander."

Poe blinked a few times to regain his grounding. When he looked up again he saw a medic with his hand placed squarely on his own chest. To his back were the doors to the hospital wing, where Mara was about to undergo surgery. There wasn't much time to catch his breath, but Poe asked all the same, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She has bleeding in her temporal lobe and the possibility of a cracked skull. Whatever hit her head hit it with a purpose. We're going to do the best we can." The nurse left Poe without another word. It wasn't his job to console loved ones; it was his job to save lives. Poe couldn't blame him for the rather frantic speech.

"Dameron."

Poe lifted his eyes to Leia, who seemed to appear before him before he could even think about the mission. Her face was pulled into a tight frown, her usual temperance.

"I'm sorry," Poe breathed. He ran his hands weakly through his hair, wanting to tug at the roots in frustration. "I just-"

"Come with me." Leia began to head towards her office. When it came to injuries and deaths with the Resistance, Leia had reduced her sensitivity. Poe figured the struggle came from her inability to mourn the loss of her son, or rather his change into something worse than human.

When Poe closed the office door behind him, he was surprised to see Leia waiting in the centre. She stared at him with gentle but pressing eyes. Without an explanation, Poe outstretched the pad that Grakkus had given him. It was about the size of a large book, but its contents were far more shrouded from the public eye.

"We don't have to talk about that right now," she said softly.

Poe's chest was still heaving from his sprint. "What do you mean?"

"Are you worried about Mara Crescent?"

The woman's name hung in the air between them like an invisible whip. Both of them knew the dangers of becoming attached to another Resistance member, to _anyone_ , and Poe couldn't help but feel like he was suddenly being interrogated.

"I'm going to ask you something that you can choose not to answer." Leia drummed her fingers on the pad as she spoke. "You and I both know the dangers of attachments in this line of work. They come with responsibilities, distractions and hardships. They also come with a lot of strength, and they can offer comfort and courage in the worst of times. So, let me ask you something, Poe Dameron. Do you think you can handle that given your present situation?"

Leia's questions were clear. Do you really think you can have a relationship with Mara Crescent when you're the head Commander on base? Do you really think you can handle the emotional turmoil that would come with the possibility of losing her? Do you really think you have the time to dedicate yourself to love someone?

"I don't know." Poe knew it wasn't the answer Leia wanted to hear, but he wasn't sure what she _did_ want. Her face fell nonetheless. "To be honest, General, I don't know what I'm doing. I just wake up and she's there. She's in my head." He heard his voice crack under the weight of his words. "She's a constant concern of mine and I don't necessarily think it's because she's unqualified."

Poe wasn't sure how else to phrase it. He wasn't about to spill his heart out to Leia Organa when he hadn't even pinned his feelings down for himself. She was an expert on hopeless romance, but Poe wasn't sure what advice he was looking for. He had never found himself in a position where the simple thought of someone distracted him for the entire day.

Was it a beautiful thing, or a dangerous one?

"As a Commander, you have to promise me that your feelings won't get in the way of your work. That was the oath that you swore upon." Poe nodded weakly, trying to grasp the underlying meaning behind Leia's words. "That being said," she continued. "I did not say that you could not involve yourself with someone. Balance is the key, Poe Dameron. And sacrifice is inevitable. So long as you and Miss Crescent know that these things will be futile, I won't say anymore on the subject."

Poe felt strange in the pit of his stomach. Leia had practically just confirmed and accepted a relationship between himself and Mara Crescent. It wasn't even something they had talked about between themselves, yet there it was. Right in front of him, on the table for grabbing. Mara was certainly in no state to talk about it at that moment, and so he would have to come back to the subject later.

"Now let's talk about Grakkus," Leia said. "This is everything he gave you?"

"Yes," Poe struggled to change the topic so abruptly. "He needed us to run hyperspace calculations for him and we wouldn't do that until he gave up his info about San Tekka. Does it look real?"

Leia began to scroll through the list with her fingertip. "Arthon, Horsa… Interesting. I'm no expert, but these look like places Lor San Tekka might have gone. I think this is the real deal."

"Do you want me to take the Black Squadron and start following these up?" Poe knew it was his next step in the mission, but he couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving Mara.

"Perhaps eventually, but not now. I have a more important mission for you."

"What's that?"

Leia set the pad down on her desk. Her face was very grave when she lifted it again, a telltale sign that bad news was on its way. "You told me over the radio that Agent Terex had already gotten to Megalox by the time you arrived. But you also told me that the Creche only gave information about Lor San Tekka to _you_. So, Poe… How did Terex know to go to that prison?"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Poe was standing quietly in his shower. BB-8 was already resting in the room, stealing Mara's makeshift bed as his own. The silence was a blessing to Poe, because inside his head was a whirlwind of thoughts that built up into a migrane of confusion.

Firstly, Mara's surgery had taken several hours. He was informed that they needed to drain the blood from her brain and close the skull before letting her rest. The only time he would be able to see her was once she awoke fully, as her motor skills were still in tact and her senses might cause her stress. More stress meant possible issues with her surgery, which only added more stress to Poe's own life.

Secondly, Leia Organa had suspected treason within the Black Squadron. Thankfully Mara had no part within the Creche mission, and therefore her name was finally clear. Yet it made him sick to his stomach to think that it could be one of his men. In fact, he physically found it hard to digest, the blood curling in his stomach when Leia even mentioned the possibility.

And finally, there was the realization that Lor San Tekka was very close in reach. When Poe found him, the First Order would be on his trail. There was no doubt that Grakkus was probably being bribed at that very moment to share the same information. And if he wasn't being bribed, his fat neck was probably sweating beneath the heat of Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

The droplets from the faucet danced off of Poe's hair and onto his face as his thoughts trickled into the drain below him. He closed his eyes to feel the temporary sensation, relaxing somewhat under the heat of the water. Showers were one of the few solitudes he had anymore, as they were a time and place to either think or forget about the world. Whichever one he was in the mood for.

When he made his way out and dressed himself for bed, he stopped to look at the X-Wing model on his bedside table. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than the call his mother and hear her comforting words. She would have been thrilled just to hear him mention the name of a woman, particularly considering the last time he did so was likely when he was thirteen.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he last checked on Mara, but he felt something urge him to try once more. Not caring that he was in his pyjamas, Poe made his way down the halls in his loose pants and t-shirt, heading directly towards the hospital wing. The base was already quiet, with only a few droopy eyes catching sight of him from the canteen.

A nurse spotted him from the other side of the hospital door, waving him in from behind the window. He followed her lead towards the reception desk, where the nurse was offering him a warm smile.

"You can't sleep?" She enquired.

"Worried about my crew."

She glanced down at her chart. "Mara Crescent, isn't it? I heard about her scandal with the ships and the Blue Squadron. I'm not sure who I feel worse for."

Poe felt uncomfortable with the memory. "I know she's only just gotten out of surgery, but would it be possible to visit her?"

The nurse glanced down the empty hallway before turning back to Poe. "She won't be awake. Surgery like that will knock her out for quite some time. If you promise that you won't bother her too much, I'll let you in, but next time you should put on some proper clothes."

Poe stood up a bit straighter. "I promise I won't touch anything."

"Not even her hand," the nurse said firmly.

Poe hesitated before answering. "Doctor's orders. I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Are you ever?"

Poe almost laughed. "I see you've heard about me."

The nurse gestured down the hallway with her hand. "Room GC4. And yes, Poe Dameron. Everyone has heard about you."

Poe followed her lead. He was comforted by the fact that the hospital wing was mostly quiet, with the exception of several monitors beeping behind closed doors. Patient count was low, meaning that they were either getting more successful at beating their enemies, or that the enemies were simply waiting to strike. That was bound to change in a short amount of time, and so Poe embraced the serenity of the place as much as he could.

When he finally reached the door marked GC4, he found himself hesitating. It seemed like such a small action to touch the handle, but he had never gotten used to the idea of hospitals, heart monitors, incubation tubes, or anything else that sustained human life. And yet he knew that seeing Mara was more important than his childhood fears, and so he opened the door as softly as he could.

She was laying on the left side of the room, faced near an invisible window. Her hair was finally out of its ties, laying loosely on her shoulders to make room for the large bandage wrapped around her skull. It covered her eyebrows and forehead, making the paleness of her lashes all the more daunting. Her arms were down at her sides as if she were a corpse. And yet a single green line moved across the screen beside her, the only indication that she might be alive.

Poe only took a few steps inside the room before he stopped. There was a small sink behind him and a curtain in the middle of the room. Next to Mara's bed was a chair, conveniently placed for guests. Poe wondered if anyone else had been there beside him. He cringed somewhat at the thought of Leo looking after her without even fully understanding their past.

When he finally gathered the courage to sit beside her, something in him wanted to speak. He wanted to tell her about Grakkus and Lor San Tekka, as if it were simply another day on the base. But he hated the thought that she could not respond to him, and instead chose silence.

Since he couldn't touch her directly, he let his head fall down on the mattress beside her waist. He turned to look at her fingertips, which rested just directly before his eyes. They weren't exactly clean, and there was some sand and dirt from the battle still lingering beneath their weak surface. He thought about his own shower and the comfort it brought him. Mara didn't view slumber as a conventional comfort, and so he was certain the thought of a warm bath and good book would be her go-to choice for relaxation.

The weight of his eyelids felt heavy the longer he stared at the soft wrinkles on her skin. He fought against the urge to close his eyes, but eventually gave up to the power of sleep. Half awake and half dreaming, Poe felt as if Mara were simply in his bed with him, resting at his side as if they led normal lives. Of course, that would never be true, but perhaps the possibility of her asleep next to him could be. His daydreams may have started to intertwine with his actual dreams, had it not been for a softly spoken sentence.

"I feel tired, Poe."

Like a stranger tapping you on the back, Poe awoke with the feeling of familiarity. He turned his face to Mara, who rested in the same position. The only exception was her lips, which were parted slightly as if she had just spoken. He waited a moment in disbelief, but she said nothing more.

"Mara?" He urged only with his voice. "Are you awake? Did I wake you up?"

Mara's eyelashes flickered somewhat, but never opened. "No."

Poe felt a laugh rise out of his throat. He couldn't be sure if he was laughing with joy, or at the fact that her answer could have suited both of his questions. "I'm sorry that I came here," he explained quickly. "The doctors wouldn't let me check on you earlier. They thought it might be distressing considering the last time you were awake, you were in battle. Sometimes people wake up and they still think that-"

"You talk too much." Her voice was like that of a mouse's, barely audible in the silent room.

Poe pressed his lips together with a smile. "You're right. Not one of my better traits."

"And you're in your pyjamas."

He nodded his head slowly. It took him a moment to realize the suggestion in her sentence, that her eyes were open and that she was looking at him. He lifted his gaze up from his lap to see her doe-like eyes staring blankly at him. Her expression was as empty as a Hutt's dinner plate, but he couldn't help but feel warm in her presence. Instinctively, his hand reached out to touch her forehead. She didn't shy away, and it was only when he felt the heat of her skin that he remembered the nurse's orders. He withdrew himself in an instant, fearful that something would go wrong.

"Are you in pain?"

Mara's chin moved downwards slightly. A nod.

"They've given you medicine?"

She repeated the action.

"You took a pretty bad blow to the head. I'm sorry none of us were able to catch it." He paused. "I'm sorry that _I_ wasn't able to catch it."

Mara's head moved slightly to the left. A shake. She was trying to tell him 'no', or quite possibly to 'shut up'.

"Snap?" She questioned.

"He's completely fine. He got some stitches and he's already prepared for the next mission. Thing is, that won't be happening for a while. We have a bigger issue on our hands and I need to stay here on the base." Mara stared up at him. He could read the question in her eyes.

 _For me?_

He knew she would protest if he answered 'yes', and so he changed the subject. "Grakkus took good care of you while you were in the jet. He's definitely the most civil Hutt I know, but any friend of Terex is one we should keep an eye on. Things are only going to get worse from this point on."

"Poe." Mara's energy drained with every word. "You're not very good at comforting hospital patients."

Poe rested his elbows on the edge of the bed. He reached a single finger out to touch a curl resting by her ear. "No," he spoke as he stared at the ringlet. "It's definitely not one of my fortes."

Mara turned her head slightly to look at him. Their faces were only inches apart, but she couldn't bring herself closer. There was no strength left, and she could have sworn someone was drilling a nail into the base of her skull. She didn't even have enough energy to make her pain known. Looking at Poe was enough to make her feel relieved. There was something comforting in being able to see the specks of gold in his brown eyes, and the stray hairs of his eyebrows.

To her, he was perfectly imperfect.

"I should let you sleep," he said gently. Mara's eyes trickled to his chest, where his baggy t-shirt hung loosely to reveal his collarbone. She could faintly recall the warmth of it when she had pulled him into her. "I'll come and visit you in the morning as soon as I can."

Mara closed her eyelids in confirmation. She didn't want to accept, because she simply wanted him to stay where he was.

With her eyes closed, Mara felt his lips touch her forehead. They were softer than normal. There was aftershave on his face. He had clearly just taken a shower, and she was happy that he had taken the time to look after his own health. His lips were still warm from the heat of the water, and when they left her skin, there was a noticeable feeling of disappearance.

Poe's footsteps faded from the room in a matter of seconds, and Mara was once again left alone in the white-walled room. She knew herself that it would take a few days to recover, and a couple more weeks to fully regain her countenance. In a way, she viewed it as a blessing.

She had a few days to catch up on two full years of sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Standing just outside of Mara's room was Leo. His blonde hair had already grown since his time at the base, as had the dark ringlets beneath his eyes. He clearly hadn't been taking care of himself, but Poe pushed such petty thoughts aside to note the man's anger.

"Tell me what you're talking about." Poe folded his arms over his chest. "If you start making sense, then maybe I'll give you an honest answer."

Leo's finger pointed accusingly towards GC4. "Letting Mara go on a trip like that? She's underqualified, she isn't a pilot and she's never been in hand-to-hand combat. What the hell were you thinking letting her go on a mission that dangerous?"

"I didn't see you trying to stop me when we were leaving."

"Nobody told me!" Leo shrunk the space between the two of them with a large step. "If I would have known what you were up to, I would have put an end to it. Immediately. When she wakes up and wants to go running off into another dangerous quest, you'll wish that you had listened to me."

"I think the real issue here is why you believe that you have any right to dictate Crescent's actions, or my own for that matter." Poe also took a step forward, but kept his voice steady. "Ever since you've arrived on this base, there's been nothing but trouble. I don't know much about your past with Mara, nor do I care to. What matters to me is that my team serves the Resistance and that every man is taken care of when he returns. That's what I'm doing right now, and I can't seem to understand how you think you have a place in any of that."

Leo's pale lips curled somewhat. It was a half-smile similar to Poe's own, but much darker secrets lingered behind his lips. "You think you know her so well. It's almost comical seeing you stand up for her and this entire mess that she's gotten herself into." Dust floated in the air between them, gently passing them by in the dimmed light fragments of the hallway. It didn't even stir from their breaths. "If you're so keen on her, then I think you should be aware of one thing. She'll never stop putting herself in harm's way." He pointed back towards her door. "You think that was an accident? You think she didn't see someone running straight towards her? Even an untrained fighter would know never to turn their back, regardless of whether or not their friend had gotten a little bruise on the forehead."

Poe didn't like where the conversation was going. "What exactly are you saying?"

Leo blinked with minor shock. How could he not understand? How did Poe not know the real Mara?

"She hates her life, Dameron." Leo slowly shook his head. "Can't you see that? How can you not see that?" He knew there were tears suddenly forming at the brims of his eyes. If it was the only way to get Dameron to believe him, then he would risk looking weak. "Mara's wanted nothing more than an excuse to get out of this hell hole for the past couple of years. If you don't believe that she'll jump on trouble as soon as she sees it, then you're wrong. She can't admit it to herself, and she'll certainly never admit it to you."

"You're not suggesting that she would-"

"Of course I'm suggesting that." His words were flat. "She would just never bring it upon herself. I'm in no position to tell you why she's become this way. Before this whole mess, she was the most outgoing and intelligent girl you would meet in an entire solar system. She had wit sharp enough to battle yours, Dameron, and yet you've somehow fallen for her when she's the least interesting. That's why I'm telling you all of this. If you think you care about the Mara Crescent now, then you won't believe how you'll feel when you see the better side of her." He took a step back, suddenly no longer in the mood to discuss things. "Trust me, I would know better than anyone."

"You left her."

"I love her." Leo almost laughed as he said it. "But Mara has issues of her own too big for either of us to sort out. I can't tell you about it. That's something she has to do on her own."

Poe turned his back to Leo. When he had been speaking to Mara, he felt at peace. Now all he wanted was his bed. "If that's true, Leo, then you shouldn't be standing here."

"I'm here to warn you, Poe," Leo shouted after him. "Look out for Mara Crescent. If you take your eye off of her, she'll be gone faster than you can blink."


	31. Excavate

**_emberlies: FUNNY YOU SHOULD MENTION 'AS IT GOES' BECAUSE WE UPDATED IT! I'm thrilled that you still read the story, and we're very sorry for not updating in years, but we've returned to work on giving you guys a fantastic final story. :) We really hope you enjoy it, and I'm looking forward to reading your comments on MisticLight's account!_**

 _ **BloodyTink: I think so too. -heart-**_

 _ **I Stare Sometimes: DickweedLeo. I might try and copyright that, actually... XD**_

 _ **Thank you ALL for the AMAZING reviews! There's only four more chapters left after this one, so I really hope you enjoy and PLEASE COMMENT WITH YOUR THOUGHTS/FEARS/DREAMS/HOPES/DESIRES**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **Mistro**_

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

 _Nearly 3 years ago…_

" _Alright, boys. We can work this out. Let's just… talk about things."_

" _You've talked for too long, Leo. You either pay now, or we're taking you with us."_

" _That doesn't seem like an entirely fair trade, does it?"_

 _Mara was listening from behind the side of the wooden house. Her chest was rising and falling at a quick pace, her body weaker in that moment than usual. If Leo were to get into any trouble, she wouldn't be strong enough to help him._

" _Whatever happened with Luiz isn't my problem. I got the parts to you safely, but whether or not they worked or not, that's not my problem. If you've got a complaint, you can take it to him."_

" _That's not how this works, Leo. We pay you to bring us in-tact machinery and that's what we expect when it arrives. Thanks to your faulty parts, you've cost us the lives of three of our men. And now, you're going to pay for it."_

 _It was clear that the conversation had ended. Mara could practically hear the warming up of their blasters, unaware that she was listening in just a few feet away. Unsure of what to do next, Mara simply stepped out from behind the faded panels of their home. She was grateful that she did, as the enemy's first blast was directed at the building. In an instant, flames shot up from one of the broken windows, causing Mara to shriek and fall to the ground._

 _Suddenly the men were firing in all directions, aiming at their new home without a care for the life inside of it. If Mara hadn't been such an eavesdropper, she would have died in seconds._

 _Leo, however, heard her scream and turned to face her. Mara's pale face was grimacing in the sand as she struggled to stand up. "Mara!" He screamed out as the others began to notice her. "Get out of here! Run!"_

 _If she could have, she would have done. However, her body felt tired and heavy. It was only when she finally got to her feet that she saw the end of a blaster pointed in her direction. The setting was to stun, but even so, that would be enough to seriously harm her._

" _Say goodbye, Leo."_

 _Those were the final words Mara heard, coming from the man holding her lover tightly in his grip. Without a second thought, his finger pulled the trigger straight towards Mara's chest. She could feel the impact spread across her whole body, sending her tumbling into the ground like the petal from a rose._

 _However, the dropping of a petal did not necessarily kill the flower. But in that moment, Mara knew she would never feel alive again._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara woke up crying. She could hear her sobs mix with the sound of a high-pitched ringing in her ears. Her heart rate monitor was out of control, and she wasn't sure if it was the beeping that made her tear out her IV, or the sheer madness brought upon her by the nightmare.

Mara's bare feet hit the cold floor with an uneasy thud. Her sobs were still coming out easily, but she was no longer afraid to silence them. It was the first time that she had dreamt of that dreadful day since it had happened. There was no reason as to why the memory had come in that moment. Perhaps it was because she was happy, and she believed that she was unfit to be happy.

When Mara tore open the door of her hospital room, still dressed in her pale gown and bleeding from the pulled needle in her arm, she caught the attention of several nurses in the hallway. It was like she was a stray dog with rabies; they dropped their clipboards and pens faster than an X-Wing's launch mode.

"Mara! Mara!"

She could hear them shouting after her as she continued making her way down the hallway. There was no end goal in her mind. She simply wanted to walk out of the hospital. She simply wanted be away from the one thing that was keeping her alive.

"Miss Crescent! You need to return to your room now!" A strong grip clamped on her hand. She threw it off with a scream, feeling her hair wildly fly around her face. There was no mirror nearby, but she knew what she looked like. An animal.

"Mara, if you don't calm down this instant, the stress to your brain could kill you. You just had an open surgery. You need to rest!"

Another nurse grabbed her waist from behind while she hesitated. The stress could kill her? _Could_ kill her? It already was. She had been dying for three years. Slowly, painfully, and alone.

"I want to see General Organa," she stuttered between her sobs. "I want to talk to her in private. Please. Please let me speak to her!"

"General Organa isn't here right now. I'm sorry, Miss Crescent, but you'll have to wait."

Mara reached out towards the reception desk to steady herself. Leia was the only person who would understand her situation. Without her, Mara was locked inside of her mental prison. "Where's Poe Dameron?" She didn't care if anyone learned how she felt about him. Her bloodshot eyes looked up to the nurse with desperation. "Is he gone too?"

There was hesitation in the answer. "He had to leave this morning. He got a civil call to Pheryon. There was another man who visited you last night. If you want, I can call for him-"

" _No,_ " Mara almost spat the words. "Don't let him come in. I don't want to see him."

Mara's knees were suddenly made of air. She felt her body crumble to the ground, her shaking fingers still desperately gripping at the edge of the counter. Several nurses surround her, their strong arms keeping her steady. If she had the strength to, she would have ripped them off of her. She would have screamed until she burst. She would cried herself into an eternal rest.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Thousands of miles away, there was a young man. He was perhaps only recently considered an adult by his appearance, but he had been one for quite some time. His heart still felt like that of a child's.

He was looking at a map of the bases his army were building. Military bases. Many of them. They were to be large, strong and impressive. It didn't matter if anyone else saw or admired them, because to him it was a form of respect. He wanted to pay respect to the man who made him the way he was. He wanted to finish what that man had started.

And yet…

There was something small that lingered in the pit of his gut. It almost felt like guilt or regret, if such a thing could be tangible. Who did it belong to? Himself? His parents? Perhaps it belonged to the other side of history. A side that had not been established yet.

"Kylo Ren."

A voice came from behind him. When he turned, he could make out a Stormtrooper mask from behind the shades of his own. "What is it?" The sound of his low voice never ceased to surprise him.

"Javos has betrayed us. She brought Dameron to Pheryon to give him false First Order information, but when they escaped our decoys and Dameron took her to their secret base, she said quit. She dropped the line and we can't access her any longer. She's gone, and the location of the base along with her."

Kylo Ren wasn't surprised. Javos, the infamous journalist, had once been part of the Republic Navy. Her and Dameron went way back. Although his men had attempted to bribe her into getting information on the Resistance, somewhat successfully, her heart had changed at the last minute. He knew what that could feel like: an unstable heart.

"Kill everyone associated with communicating with her. They have failed their mission."

The Stormtrooper hesitated before nodding. Kylo Ren could be ruthless. Other crew members would often whisper their doubts about his leadership role, but there were moments where his passion overtook logic, and his terrifying nature was clear to all of them.

"Sir. There was one more thing."

Kylo turned around, the weight of his helmet bearing on his somewhat slender shoulders. "What is it?"

"Agent Terex, sir. He had some interesting personal information on Poe Dameron regarding the last mission on Megalox."

"Go on."

The man seemed to hesitate, though his mask revealed no personal features of his face. "There was a woman with Poe Dameron when he entered the palace of the Hutt. Though there were no formalities made between them, he noted that she was of some importance to Dameron and that she was rather like him in character."

Kylo practically rolled his eyes, but did not feel the statement warranted even that much information. "The Resistance will hold no qualms with woman being given high positions alongside men."

"Yes, my Lord. However, he noted some sense of attachment between them. The woman was said to be injured in battle, and that Dameron made quite a fuss over her. More than his other comrades." There was a moment of silence between them. "Perhaps it would be useful information for possible interrogations."

"Log it into the system. If I ever get my hands on the pilot myself, I'm sure I'll be able to find her in his head." He turned back to face the long stretch of stars before him. The clips of thick heels leaving him rung out in the empty office, but Kylo stopped them with a blunt order. "Find any information you can on the girl. Her role, her appearance… everything."

"Yes, my Lord."

A coldness settled on the room when Kylo Ren was alone. What terrible things was he thinking about doing? Did it really matter, if he achieved what he and his family had once fought for?

The memory of Ben Solo was gone.

At least… mostly.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara had requested some fresh air, which the head doctor reluctantly gave her. After seeing her in such a state earlier that morning, he wasn't about to reject any simple wishes.

She found herself in a familiar position atop one of the hills surrounding the landing base. Just below her, engineers and pilots were packing things up for the day, their faces long and covered in grease.

Before her stretched the D'Qar sky. It seemed to never end, its corners reaching out with the orange reflection of the setting sun pooling over the fresh and green treetops. It was peaceful there, and although Mara had told her parents that her work would solely be on the base, she was finally beginning to realize that she hadn't wanted to stay grounded. She wanted to explore the vast territories that lay at their feet. She wanted to fly.

Leia was coming up on Mara's left side. The young engineer said nothing when the General inelegantly fell to the soft patch of grass beside her. It was not a shock that she was there; Mara had requested it.

"It's a beautiful sunset, isn't it?"

"I'm lucky that I get to see it." Mara lied through her teeth.

Leia turned her head to the girl. She knew that Mara was actually a woman, but the person see saw with black bags beneath her sparkling eyes, and skin light enough to be mistaken as a ghost, only seemed to be a teenager.

"You don't believe those words." Mara said nothing. "You asked me to come here because you want to talk to me about something. Something you think only I can understand. I see something inside of you that reminds me of myself. The worst parts of myself. If I'm not mistaken you-"

Mara sucked in her breath. Her tears were flowing heavily now, dropping like the necklace a gravestone Angel onto the collar of her hospital gown. "If you know what I asked you here for, then you don't need to remind me."

Leia's voice was firm. "Yes, I do. I need to say it clearly for you to accept the reality in your head. If I didn't understand the complications of your problems, of your reckless desire to put yourself into dangerous situations, then I wouldn't be here right now."

Mara's head fell between her bent knees. She didn't want Leia to see her tears suddenly. She didn't want to be the exact person she was. The exact person Leia had described.

"Mara. Did you lose a child?"

Mara looked up. It was all she did. Her face made no weak movements to say 'yes' or ask how she knew. Her tears didn't fall any faster or slower. She simply looked, her wide eyes expressing more than any words ever could.

"I don't know how you found out about my son, Ben." Leia looked back out to the horizon. "Whoever told you must be in a high position, but you know the truth and that's what matters. You know the person he has become and the odds of him returning to me and his father."

Mara felt pity for Leia. Her own daughter was gone, but Leia had to watch her son slowly die at the hands of Kylo Ren every single day.

"Nobody ever tells you how hard it will be to raise a child. Everyone is so thrilled for you that they can't even begin to imagine what will go wrong."

"They knew I was pregnant," Mara's voice cracked as she whispered. "When they shot me, they knew." Leia's face faltered for a moment, expressing her shock at Mara's story. Nobody knew. Not even her parents. Nobody but Leo. "It was so obvious. My whole life I had never loved anyone or anything the way that I loved her." She could feel herself breaking down inside, the shell of her soul trying its hardest not to crack on the surface. "One shot was all it took. Everything that I hoped she would be, all of the people she would have been, vanished in an instant. And I couldn't face the world again without knowing that I would never feel her kick. I couldn't face Leo again. Nothing made me happy, and ever since then I've been tormented with the image of her face in the hospital. Coming out of me without a breath… Without any sweet crying or outstretched hands for her mother."

Leia had moved closer to comfort the girl. Her hands were around Mara's shoulders, which were shaking uncontrollably between her tears. "Mara, you shouldn't have gone through that. No parent should ever have to touch the cold hand of their child. But you have to realise is that it was beyond your control."

"I could have stopped it. I could have minded my own business. I could have run or hid… Anything other than being my curious self."

Leia was lost on Mara's story, but it was clear she was angry about something she could not control. "Your curious self is what brought you to the Resistance. Your curious self is what made you a worthy candidate for this group. You, as you are, are the person people have fallen in love with." Leia tried to look squarely at her. "If you want to try and kill yourself, you're taking away the one person your child ever truly had in her life. And you're taking away that opportunity from ever happening again."

The words hit Mara more powerfully than she expected. Leia continued to talk about Han, her love for him and her struggles to be a wife and a mother whilst trying to protect the galaxy she loved so dearly. So many forces in the world were in place to make your life a living hell. But it was how you approached them that defined the person you were.

"Mara," Leia said at the end of their conversation. "Will you tell Dameron all of this?"

"I can't."

"That's your right. But let him help you in the ways that he can. Let him try and make you a sleeping schedule, give you teas... whatever crazy ideas he has."

Mara rubbed her nose on the back of her hand. "Why? What makes you say that?"

"Because you're not strong enough to do it by yourself." Leia was standing up now, her regal face stern. "I won't lie to you about that. You need someone to lean on and I think we both know that Dameron is the only one fit for the job."

Poe Dameron.

Pilot of the Resistance and Temporary Caretaker of Mara Crescent.

It didn't sound all that fitting.

And yet, she was willing to try it. She was willing to try sleeping by his side. In the same bed. She was open to the idea of him giving her medicine for the brain and body. Mara knew that she was lucky to have a family back on Coruscant, and for them, she was beginning to accept that fact that things needed to change.

She _needed_ to get better.

Before everything else got so much worse.


	32. Outlook

**Only four more chapters after this one! I hope you're all enjoying the ride so far; I know that I am! Thanks again for all of your amazing reviews and I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter (mostly because I'm a bit nervous about the second part). Please comment and review! LOTS O LOVE**

 **xoxo**

 **Mistro**

~.~.~.~.~

Poe Dameron had arrived back on the base that afternoon, but speaking with Javos had kept him from seeing Mara. They had to clear the air about what had happened, and decide the new borders of their friendship. She could barely look at him once they got to the bar, but Elida was all eyes from behind the counter. The green girl had recently picked up another job there, and usually had nothing interesting to talk about. It seemed that was suddenly changing. The word about Mara and Poe was beginning to spread, and him being seem with another woman was certainly something to keep an eye on. When she came to take their orders, Poe was nothing but smiles.

"Haven't seen you in quite a while, Elida! Too busy with Jackson?"

She drummed her pen on the edge of her notepad. "Of course. Just as busy as you and Mara seem to be." He looked surprised. "Or is that not happening?"

That got Javos's attention. The woman and Poe had never been romantic before. Well, not intentionally. There was one kiss, but they had never spoken about it since its happening. And yet, Poe had failed to mention any woman. Javos was simply shocked he had the nerve to allow himself the possibility of falling in love.

Poe laughed nervously, clearly not expecting the interrogation. "Maybe you should just take our order."

"You do know that she's in the hospital wing right now, don't you?" Elida's pen hit the page faster and faster. "I haven't been able to visit her yet, because she's still resting. It doesn't seem very fair to me."

"She's in good hands," Poe clarified. He reached out to stop her hand, was was still nervously tapping away. "We all are."

Elida sighed, redirecting her attention back to the paper. "What can I get you?"

The two ordered their drinks and were hesitantly left alone. Javos began to laugh, but Poe put a hand up to stop her. "Don't expect me to explain what just happened."

"I'm a woman. I think I can figure it out on my own."

"Why did you lie to me Javos?" Poe's brows came together in his forehead. His hurt was inevitable; Javos knew the lasting relationship she would now have with him. He would never trust her fully. "After everything we've been through, it feels like you've given up on me."

"People need things these days, Poe. I had to chose the side that offered me protection." She looked somewhat sad, her blue skin seeming to darken in the dimly lit bar. "The Resistance is so secret that nobody who wants to join can actually access it unless they have connections. And where do we find those connections, Poe? How do we know who to trust with the First Order breathing down our necks?"

"They've made themselves known, that's for sure."

Javos rolled her eyes. "They're weak. They're living in a dream that died with Darth Vader."

Poe hesitantly glanced up at her. "I don't think it died, Suralinda."

The use of her real name made the situation seem all the more detrimental. "You're really close to finding Luke Skywalker, aren't you?" Her breath came out in a whisper. "The First Order can feel it. They baited me because they know that you're the one going on these missions. Agent Terex-"

"Terex is an idiot," Poe grumbled as Elida brought the drinks over to them. "He's the least of my problems. Kylo Ren is at the centre of all of this and now that Terex has failed twice and you've betrayed him, he'll likely come for me himself."

Javos blinked. She rarely showed emotion and was not about to express her concern in that moment. "You're really going to do this."

"If not me, then who?"

"Send anyone else to go," she urged. "Send a rookie. All they have to do is find Tekka-"

"And what if he really does have the information? What if the First Order finds a rookie, tortures him and gets the information? What if they kill him afterwards?" Poe struggled to believe that his friend wasn't understanding, but he recognized that times like these brought out the worst in people. "Nobody is strong enough for Kylo Ren."

"Not even _you,"_ Javos said angrily. She hadn't even touched her beer. "Stop trying to kid yourself, Dameron. You don't understand the ways of the Force. Nobody does except for Leia, and she can't be sacrificed like that. How do you expect to win?"

Poe glanced over towards the bar, where his robot friend was rolling around playfully with Elida. Her green hands were rubbing his head as if he were a dog. He was certainly as loyal as one.

Javos caught him looking. "You're taking the droid with you?"

"He's the only one who can get the information back to the base if I get caught." Poe struggled to believe that he was telling her all of this willingly, when only five minutes before she admitted to trying to kill him. But of course, it was only out of desperation. He hoped. "BB-8 is the most loyal companion I've ever had."

"I don't doubt that he's a solid droid, Poe. But is he you?" Her head fell to the side, her long braids falling down her back. His stomach shrank somewhat to think that she betrayed him. One of his oldest and closest friends.

"What matters is how I feel about the situation." Poe swallowed half of his drink. "I'm the one who is going to find Tekka. I'm the only person who gets to decide if I sacrifice myself for the greater good."

"How noble of you," she scoffed. "I'm sure your mysterious girlfriend will be very happy to hear that."

Poe stared at her in silence. It was unlike him, but he suddenly felt anger. Anger towards Javos for betraying him. Anger towards Leia and the speed at which they were progressing. Anger towards Tekka, who knew that the Resistance was looking for him, but hid like a dog. And shamefully, there was even anger towards Mara. Anger towards her for her secrecy, and perhaps the possibility that Leo was right about her wish to die. In his head he called her selfish and brutal, but in his heart his emotions swayed.

"Leia is going to meet you here in fifteen minutes to talk about what to do with you." Poe could barely recognize his own voice. He spoke about his old friend like she was an unwanted pup. "Forgive me for leaving early, but I think I need to go and rest."

Suralinda said nothing. It was her turn to finish her beer. She watched the brown leather jacket of her friend disappear behind the bar, and then turn out the door without a look back. Her stomach felt hot with regret, but that was the life she had chosen. She could not curse herself for past decisions. What mattered was that she was now a part of the Resistance, and she would give anything to prove her worth.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara was already in the centre of the room when Poe and BB-8 entered. Poe shut the door behind him, inwardly shocked at her sudden appearance, but attempting desperately not to show the frustration on his face. He stared at her in silence, the sound of the sliding metal door closing behind them.

Mara opened her mouth to speak. She could think of nothing. Pathetically, she muttered. "Hello."

Poe's arms felt heavy at his sides. He wanted to lift them, to bring her towards him, but was suddenly unsure of everything they had been through and what it meant.

"I…" Mara started. Her eyes were brimming over with tears, which Poe could faintly make out in the unlit room. He watched as she bit her bottom lip in uncertainty, the small gesture causing him to hold his breath. "They let me out of the hospital."

Still holding his breath, Poe whispered, "I can see that."

BB-8 rolled over to Mara, clearly unaware of the tension flooding the room. He hit her leg with glee, trying to get her attention. She did so carefully, bending down slowly so as to not disrupt the bandages around her forehead. "I missed you too," she said with a faint smile.

Poe weakened in the knees as he saw her slow movements. It was his instinct, but he quickly made his way over to her to stand her upright. "Mara, don't do that. Don't move like that. You need to go back to the hospital wing and rest."

Being that close to him, seeing the sharp curve of his lips, suddenly sent Mara overboard. Without any fear for her dignity, she let the tears fall from her eyes. Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to speak, catching Poe off guard. He quickly grabbed her shaking shoulders in his warm hands, steadying her from falling.

"Mara, Mara…" His left hand wrapped itself in her hair. "Hey, don't cry. You're gonna be alright."

He still didn't know why she suffered. She wasn't ready to tell him, nor was she sure she would ever be. If he were to ever see her body, if he were to note her scar, there could be presumptions. The past was now a part of her, not merely something she could accept as history.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped between her tears. She could feel the wetness on her face, and Poe's desperate attempt to rid her tears away with his thumb. "I have no right to be here, but I just wanted to…" She hung her head. "I don't know what I wanted."

Poe looked down at the droid, whose single eye was glazed over with confusion. Making a small side gesture, he politely asked his friend to exit the room. When the two were finally alone, Poe returned his gaze. "Let's not cry, okay? If you cry, I cry, and then we're really going to be a mess." He gently took her hand in his, leading her over to the bed. "Take a seat here and I'll make you a warm drink. Is that okay?" Mara's eyes stared blankly forward. "Good answer. I'll be right back."

Poe was gone for a few minutes. Mara considered leaving. She thought about running back to the hospital wing and telling them no visitors were allowed. But when she tried to stand, she felt the throbbing in her head, not only from the surgery but from her mental disarray. She needed to talk to Poe Dameron for both of their sakes.

When he returned he set the coffee down on the table next to his bed, his X-wing figure still neatly polished. Mara could spot some dust lingering on the top, and urgently wanted to take care of it. In the midst of distracting herself with the toy, she hadn't noticed Poe sitting down beside her and taking her hand.

"Are you feeling better?"

She nodded slightly. "I'm glad you're back safely."

"My friend…" He struggled to find the words. "She betrayed me today. I'm still…" He ran his hand through his already tousled hair. "I'm struggling to believe it."

Mara's eyes grew wide. It was her turn to take his hand, the gesture unfamiliar to him. "Poe; I'm so sorry to hear that."

"She's on the base now. You'll likely run into her at some point, but it doesn't matter. These are the things that happen during times like these." Any thought of the First Order made his stomach twist into knots. It would be very soon that he would likely run into their ringleader, Kylo Ren. When that happened, his fate was no longer in his hands.

"I'm sorry that I was so careless," Mara whispered. She rubbed the bandage on her forehead, trying to itch beneath the fabric. "I jeopardized everything back there when I got injured. I put you and the others in danger and I shouldn't be allowed on a mission again."

"I agree," Poe said somewhat forcefully. "But not because I don't think you deserve it. It's because I think there's something you're not telling me." His eyes scanned over her face. She was unable to hide the shock, giving Poe an answer already. "Do you want to get hurt, Mara? Is that was this is about?" There was desperation in his tone. "Even you should know that turning your back during a fight was a mistake, so I have to wonder why you did it to begin with. I'm scared to know your answer, but I think you've already inadvertently told me."

Mara felt somewhat betrayed. "I overheard you and Leo speaking outside of my room yesterday evening." She pulled her hand from him. "You just repeated what he said."

"Because Leo knows you," Poe admitted. "I thought that I was starting to, but if you really did try and get yourself killed, what am I supposed to make of it?"

Mara suddenly realized that Poe felt betrayed not only by his old friend, but her. He had never spoken much about his romantic past, but Mara had gotten the feeling that there wasn't much of it. Poe had willingly given his heart to her and she repaid him with the wish to die. The guilt was flooding through her body, because more than anyone, Poe Dameron was not the person to leave in the dark.

"I want to tell you." Mara sat up a bit straighter. Her voice was clear, trying to draw his eyes back to her face. "I want to tell you about what happened to me. Why Leo and I can't stand to be around one another, why I can't sleep at night, and why I tend to put myself in risky situations. You, more than anyone, should know."

"Why me?" Poe's brows came together in his forehead.

"Because I want to be with you." Her voice was soft but stern. Was he listening? "I don't want to worry about looking at you as you walk down the runway, because I want to take pride in the fact that I can be by your side. Our jobs, the missions… all of it is secondary to the feelings that I have for you." The words kept coming, whether she wanted them to or not. "I came here for the job, and I ended up finding you. But things like that don't happen to me and I couldn't realize what I was risking when I did those things. I risked losing you and that-"

Poe had been listening. He had been listening intently since 'I want to tell you'. But as she spoke, as her full lips continued to move against the backdrop of her flickering eyes, he had already forgiven her. In his heart, he had never really blamed her. And so the more she tried to plead with him for his forgiveness, the more guilty he felt about not being honest. The more guilt he felt, the more he wanted to show her how much he cared.

As her words stretched on longer and her voice grew more frantic, Poe stretched out his hand. It was enough to get Mara to stop talking, her eyes suddenly fixated on his minor movements. He wasn't moving fast. He wanted to remember every moment with Mara that he could. Every bend of her fingers, every upturn of her lips. Those were what he needed to get him through the days, and so he moved his hand slowly to meet her cheek.

Mara blinked in the silence, realizing that Poe had already forgiven her. In fact, he may have never truly been angry, only concerned. Her mouth parted with a nervous breath, her eyes unable to stay focussed on one part of his face.

With their noses barely touching, Poe gently brought his forehead against hers. "Do you have to go back tonight?" The question was so quiet, Mara had to lean in closer to hear it.

"No." His skin was so warm against hers, his leg pressing up beside her and his cheek fitting gently against her face. "Not if I'm very careful."

Poe moved to kiss her jawbone. He had always loved how straight it was, how her wide eyes fit into the sharpness of her features. "Will you stay with me?"

Mara could barely speak. She only nodded, her eyelids flickering shut.

"I don't mean on the floor," Poe murmured, pushing her hair away from her face. It hung down her back, out of its usual ponytail.

Her right cheek fell onto his shoulder, the softness of his shirt better than the pillows of the hospital room. Poe kissed the top of her head, the scent of lavender shampoo surrounding him. Her body had grown weaker after the incident, and with a gentle pull, he sat her back to get a full view of her face.

"Mara…" He said her name, but was unsure of what he wanted to follow with. Leaning forward, he brought his body over her, causing her to gently fall back onto the bed, her eyes wide with surprise.

When he finally kissed her, the room felt still. He pulled back momentarily to observe the pink hue now lingering in her cheeks, the sudden redness of her lips. But it only sent his head whirling again, and he found himself needing to taste her once again.

Mara arched her neck somewhat to reach his lips before he could make his way down. He was always surprisingly gentle, his normally straightforward and witty attitude disappearing whenever they were alone. The more she thought about his charms, the more deeply she kissed him. A soft moan fell from his lips, sending her head spinning.

Something about the shakiness of his hands told her that he was nervous. He let his fingers dip over the curves of her collarbone, the smoothness of her skin bringing up a desire in him to explore her body more. She wasn't stopping him as he dipped his fingers to the edge of her shirt, lifting and lifting…

"Wait." Mara sat up too quickly, her fingers clutching her shirt down to the band of her jeans. "Don't-"

"It's fine." Poe wasn't sure what had happened, but suddenly she was about to cry again. Her hands were wrapped over her stomach like a barrier, his fingers clutching over hers to settle their shaking. "Mara, I'm not going to hurt you." He cupped her face. "It's okay; we don't need to do anything."

Her hands reached up to clutch the fabric of his shirt in her fists. "That's not what I want. I _want_ you." The words shocked both of them, their eyes locked together without hesitation. "But I just…" She pressed her fingers flat against his chest. "I need time."

Poe nodded while he brought his lips to her nose. "It's fine," he reassured. He leaned over to kiss the part where the soft hairs fell against her cheek. "It's fine." He moved to her chin, leaving another mark of his affections. "Whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy. I just want you to be happy, Mara."

Mara paused as she considered the words. Poe could have had anyone. He could have been with a woman who did whatever he asked, because he seemed to be that special of a person. And yet he was putting aside the easier things in life to be with her and her messy self, causing her to question the real strength of her emotions.

She was undoubtedly falling in love with him.

Mara leaned forward this time, pushing Poe down against the other end of the bed. His head hit the pillow, a halo of feathers and silk holding his face close to hers. She pressed her body gently against his, feeling every curve of the muscles on his legs, stomach and chest. She wanted more than anything to touch them, to feel him beneath her cold fingertips, but knew that she could not do so until she was ready herself.

She kissed him with parted lips. His tongue met hers, the softness of his lips unnaturally fitting. "You make me happy," she finally whispered.

Poe smiled slowly. "But we haven't even started yet."

"Started what?"

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "This."

Mara put pressure onto her hands to keep upright. "Do you mean…"

"Us. You and me."

It was difficult to believe he was actually saying it. But Mara was tired of telling herself that she couldn't do things. She couldn't be in the Resistance. She couldn't pilot a ship. She couldn't fall in love again. And yet, she had already done all of those things in the space of a few months. Poe Dameron was asking her to stay with him, emotionally and physically, and she was tired of of telling herself 'no'.

"You and me…" She repeated the words, her lips more eager to kiss him with every syllable. "I like the sound of that."


	33. Kickoff

Poe's hand was shaking as he hit the razor against the sink. He had to clean it somehow, but the sound of metal against porcelain was loud enough to wake Mara. His head craned over his shoulder to check that her lids were still shut, her mind in a better place.

 _She barely moved last night,_ he thought as he brought the blade back up to his chin. _How long has it been since she's had a good night of sleep? And was it because she felt safe, or because of her injury?_

The doctor had already sent her a message on her tricorder asking her to return to the hospital wing immediately for inspection. Poe had quietly replied, saying that she was safe with a friend and would return after she rested more. No further messages came.

BB-8's eye stared up at Poe in the dimly lit bathroom. He waited patiently by the shower, his circular body hardly fitting into the tiny room. Poe couldn't resist smiling down at him. He couldn't resist smiling at all.

"You nervous, buddy?"

BB-8's head rolled to the side as if he were trying to look away. It was a bashful and somewhat childish way of agreement.

Poe leaned down after wiping the last bits of hair from the sink. As he spoke, he began to polish the silver hat of his beloved partner. "Me too, if I'm going to be honest. But we can get through this thing together. We always have, buddy." BB-8 rolled forward, bumping into Poe's knee with affection.

Earlier that morning, Poe had received an emergency call from Leia. They had met in her office with several of the base's top strategists to deliver what he presumed to be the most important news of his career. They had located Lor San Tekka, or at least they had discovered the highest likely place of his dwelling after numerous failed missions to other villages.

When Leia had said the name of the sand planet, Jakku, Poe felt his face drop. The place was hostile and full of drunkards. Why would Lor San Tekka choose there? Then again, it was not the most ideal place to visit. The odds of him being discovered were low.

The mission was to begin immediately. Poe was to leave in less than an hour, giving him barely enough time to process the plan let alone say his goodbyes.

As he prepared himself in his room, there was a sinking feeling in his stomach. If Lor San Tekka was truly on Jakku, the First Order would be stepping on the hems of the Resistance's regalia. The risk of him running into troopers or worse, Kylo Ren, was uncomfortably high. Leia had pulled him aside to discuss the matter upfront. If her son were to appear, Poe was not to shoot.

That was an order.

Poe rubbed at his wet hair somewhat forcefully. What if Kylo Ren, Ben Solo in Leia's eyes, had a blaster pointed at his face? What if he took out his saber and threatened to cut through BB-8? Poe was a pilot and a soldier, but he was not a martyr. He would fight, even if it meant the loss of his position on the base.

There were too many things to live for.

His boots hit the wooden floor of the bedroom somewhat loudly as he exited the washroom. Mara was already sitting up in the bed, her hair in a tangled mess around her ears. Her eyes, now blurred from a proper night of sleep, stared at him with heaviness.

"You're leaving."

Poe dropped his signature brown jacket onto a nearby chair. If he was going a few minutes late, the repercussions would be worth it. Mara was too busy staring at his jacket, feeling defeated after her first night of peaceful slumber in years.

Poe ignored her distracted eyes and crawled onto the bed. He made his way over her legs until he was propped up on both hands around her, his eyes searching her face for any way to lead into a discussion. She said nothing, forcing him to tuck one of her stray curls back into its rightful position.

"Mara Crescent in her own little world. Always getting into trouble and stealing hearts."

Mara's smile was unable to come as easily as the night before. "When do you leave?" Poe smiled sadly. " _Now?_ What's the mission?"

Poe moved to sit more comfortably at her side. The bed suddenly felt more comforting than the seat of his X-Wing, a sensation he had never experienced in his life. "It's the big one."

Mara's hair wrapped around her neck like a snake whist she turned. "Tekka?"

Poe nodded. If he explained the mission in detail, Mara would certainly not be sleeping tonight. Instead, he broke out into a rare, fake smile. "Just trust me, Crescent. It will be okay."

BB-8 rolled into the room beside the bed. He whizzed at Mara, his tone far too low to feel like a comforting goodbye. And yet, that was Poe Dameron's duty. To fight. That was BB-8's purpose for even living. The protect the galaxy, to save the future generations, to provide peace for years to come.

It was admirable, really. And instead of feeling sad or heartbroken, Mara felt immensely proud. She was a part of it all, and while Poe was out saving the planets, she would work on her studies. She would learn how to properly fly all of the ships in the fleet. She would exercise and get in shape for future missions. She would even get help for her sleeping pattern. These were the things she had wanted to do, but her past had never allowed it to come to fruition. With her new partners by her side, there wasn't any obstacle she felt she could not tackle.

Mara brought her lips to his. Like a chemical reaction, Poe melted into her. His hands wrapped around her waist to pull her back onto the bed. BB-8 beeped in shock, rolling so quickly to the door that he ran face-first into the heavy metal.

Mara broke free to laugh. Poe could hardly smile at the sound of her joy; it was so unfamiliar to his ears. She brought her hands up to her mouth, chuckling behind it with tears in her eyes, the happiness transforming her into someone else. Someone even more charming than the woman he had known, if such a thing were possible.

"BB-8, you poor thing." She took herself over to the droid. "I'll miss you. Please keep Poe safe, will you?"

"Aren't I the one who keeps him safe?"

The droid and the mechanic both gave Poe a look of disbelief. "Don't try and kid yourself," she said flatly.

Poe quickly kicked off the sheets, running over to grab her in a fake tackle. She shrieked playfully as he chased her around the room, the atmosphere of the morning sloughing off of them like the autumn leaves outside. As they continued to laugh and embrace one another, Mara could feel her heart lifting to new heights. Her happiness in that moment felt as if it were almost enough to cure her wounds, both physically and mentally.

She would begin to try again.

She would begin to live again.

She was ready for it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Halfway across the galaxy, Kylo Ren and his men were preparing their ship. Over the past few days, they had managed to track down that idjit of a Hutt and torture him for answers. When it was finally finished, Kylo had done himself the favour of slitting him in two. He could still remember the sound of his saber digging itself between the rolls of fat.

"Have you commissioned the Troopers?"

"Only the finest," General Hux said. His pale face, built in such a way thanks to years of indoor servitude, remained frozen. "They're boarding the ships now. Blasters at the ready."

Kylo Ren did not thank him. It was the General's duty to do as he was told, and so he brushed past him without a word.

Turning his eyes down to his gloves, he pulled them tighter against his skin. His hands were the only thing he had bothered to look at in years. Even when he washed himself, there was no mirror. His face was likely no longer that of a boy's, but he could not place his finger on when he last saw it. He hoped there was some similarity to his grandfather, though he unfortunately had the eyes of his mother.

The sound of his boots echoed around the ship as he walked up the platform.

Things were finally starting.

The wheel had eventually started to turn.

A smile cracked behind his mask at the image of Poe Dameron in his grip, his mind only hours away from being delved into. He would soon learn all about the Resistance base, the secret location of his mother, the mysterious woman that had meant so much to Dameron, and of course the location of Luke Skywalker.

Kylo Ren sighed contentedly to himself. Things were finally going his way.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara quickly shoved the pile of books into her rucksack. If it weren't for her clutching the bottom of it, the bag would have likely ripped with the weight of them. The record keeper passed her a curious glance as she passed by, but Mara had no time to explain. She was already fifteen minutes late to meet Elida.

Avoiding a full sprint due to her head injury, Mara patted down the hallways as fast as she could. Her former roommate would be waiting for her in the gym, where they would lightly exercise together to build Mara's strength. Elida had a lot of down time, and thankfully had spent most of it working on toning her slender Togruta body.

"You're late!" Elida chuckled, her fist already slammed against a punching bag. "And today you don't have Poe Dameron as an excuse. I heard he left this morning." Her other fist flew out in a punch.

Mara tossed the bag of books off to the side, the echo of it stopping Elida in her tracks. She raised a non-existent brow. "Ship manuals," Mara smiled. "I'm reading up about the fleet."

"You already know how to fix every jet on this base."

"But I don't know how to _fly_ them."

Elida stared at her friend with suspicion. "Who _are_ you?"

"Mara Crescent." She began twisting her hair back into its usual tail. "Newly rejuvenated after a full night of sleep. It's amazing what closing your eyes for six hours can do for you."

Elida took her position on one side of the punching bag with Mara on the other. Both of their hands were wrapped with gripping gloves, the only protection they had in the empty gym.

Elida punched once. "I miss having you around, you know."

Mara smiled as she mimicked her friend's action. "I don't think so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her small foot turned sideways, sending the heavy sack a few inches to the left.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Elida's white skin turned a hazy pink. "Jackson and I are-"

"Together," Mara shook her head with a smile. "The entire base knows already."

"At least I'm not trying to hide it."

Mara's head fell to the side. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Elida grinned, her playfulness back at its usual heights. "You know exactly what I mean."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jakku was hotter than Poe remembered. And smaller. And quieter. In fact, the sand planet was nothing like his memories, and he worried that he had ended up in the wrong place. The sun was beginning to set, and his eyes routinely glanced down at his communicator. He could not contact anyone back at the base otherwise his signal would be out for the entire world to see.

And although he couldn't explain it, he felt like the entire world was already watching.

Making his way through a group of cheery villagers, Poe took a good look at his surroundings. There was little to take in: less than forty huts, one simple market and a town square made of rubble. If Lor San Tekka was truly on Jakku, there would certainly be no trouble in finding him.

"I thought there would be no trouble finding you."

A voice, the simple tone of it wiser than anyone Poe had ever heard, caught him off guard. It was as if the intruder of thoughts had been reading his mind. When he turned, the white face of an elderly gentleman caught him off guard. He seemed kind, but his eyes held dark secrets from years of solitude.

"A rebel pilot… Famous around the galaxy… Come to Jakku." The man's pale brows rose with a smile. "You certainly stand out."

"Lor San Tekka."

Poe said the name as if to pinch himself. He could not believe that the Hutt's list of locations had sent him to the right place. His stomach churned when he thought about what the First Order would have done once they found the uncharacteristically generous creature. It was still as if the entire thing were a dream, and he were comfortably asleep beside Mara.

"Poe Dameron." The man took a few steps forward. Something dark crossed his eyes, as if he knew the arrival of the pilot would bring more. "You don't have much time, do you?"

Poe looked at the blackening sky. "If the First Order is as fast as people say, then I don't think I do."

"Come inside." He turned his back to a hut on the outskirts of town, the brown fabric of his cloak falling into the sand beneath him. "We have much to discuss with little time."

Poe tapped his communicator before following Tekka. "BB-8," he signalled to his friend across the field. "Stay by the ship. If you hear or see anything, signal me in."

When the two men were inside, Tekka offered him a chair next to the amber fire. Neither of them spoke much, but when they rested across from one another, they quickly realized there was not much needing to be said.

From beneath the sand, a small door was lifted. Inside was a velvet bag, the contents small enough to be exactly what Poe expected. Like the petal of a flower, Tekka placed it gingerly in the pilot's outstretched hand. His fingers curled around it somewhat slowly.

"This will begin to make things right. I've travelled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy."

Poe could hardly stop his hand from shaking. He prayed to some unknown diety that the First Order was not already on their way. "Because of you now we have a chance. The General's been after this for a long time."

Tekka's eyes flashed with kindness. "The General? To me, she's royalty."

Poe nodded slowly. "Well, she certainly is that."

The shredded curtains of the hut pushed open to reveal BB-8. His face, although non-human, seemed frantic with concern. He was whizzing and beeping uncontrollably, his circular body never stopping its roll. Poe and Tekka did not need to speak Binary to understand the danger that was coming.

"We've got company."

Poe pulled out his quadnoculars as he sprinted from the hut, peering out over the highest dune he could reach. From up ahead, a fleet of enemy ships was approaching amongst the starry sky.

The First Order.

His heart sank deep into his stomach, the unfitting through of Mara coming to his head.

He turned back to the elder. "You have to hide."

Tekka's eyes were full of terror, but his firmly set jaw was evidence that he would run. "You have to _leave!_ " Poe hesitated, not wanting to leave an old friend of the Alliance behind. "Go!"

Conflict was pumping into his veins, but Poe turned nevertheless. He was now the holder of the Resistance's biggest weapon: Luke Skywalker. The last surviving Jedi had to be protected at all costs.

Including Dameron's life.

The villagers were also beginning to notice the increasingly darkening sky. Shrieks and cries rang out in the previously peaceful village, but Poe pushed through them all as he sprinted back towards the X-Wing on faster legs than he could remember. BB-8 was just short of his tail, keeping his system levels stable despite the growing stress.

From across the way, Poe could see the transports landing. A fleet of Troopers, more than thirty of them, were making their way onto land. Their blasters were already firing before the ship platform could come down, their targets aimed at weakly armed civilians. Poe was going to be sick just witnessing the terror, but he knew he had to keep his head clear.

"Just like any other mission, right?" He lied to himself as he climbed into the ship. "Come on, BB-8! Hurry!" As he began to start up his X-Wing for takeoff, an unfriendly duo of Troopers were making their way towards the old Alliance jet. BB-8 screamed in surprise. "I see 'em!"

Poe puffed a stray curl away from his eyes. From all around him, shots and screams found their way into his ears. He was already firing from the ship at the two intruders, hoping that none of them would recognize his face through the blowing of sand. Did the First Order know what he looked like? Would he be safe if he were captured, or would they take the information and slit his throat as easily as bread?

Once the two Troopers were down from the force of the jet's blasters, Poe continued to struggle with the engine. He quickly noticed the damage to the rear engine panel as he crawled back beneath the ship, furious with himself that he had not checked with Mara before leaving.

 _Mara._

Her eyes flashed into his head without warning, causing him to stop everything.

If he didn't get his ship running then, would he ever be able to?

Would he ever find himself at the front of an X-Wing again?

Would he only get that single night with Mara, a night where they had barely touched?

Unsure of what else to do, Poe reached up into the cockpit. He handed BB-8 the file, his hand wrapped so tightly around it that his knuckles had turned white. "You take this. It's safer with you than it is with me." BB-8 could not say a word. He did not understand what his master, his best friend, was trying to suggest. "You get far away from here as fast as you can. Do you understand?"

BB-8 mumbled in confusion. Hesitation glossed over his eye.

"I'll come back for you!" Poe whispered, his eyes full of desperation. "It will be alright!"

BB-8 watched Poe leave. He rolled forward against his commands, his words a heartbreaking mess of whizzes and beeps. Was his master leaving him, or was he leaving his master? Either way, he feared he had no choice. Even the droid knew the mission that was at stake. If they both waited around to fix the ship, it would be the end of their chance of finding Luke Skywalker.

BB-8 rolled into the darkness of the dunes. He only looked back once to find Poe, but by the time had turned, nothing but sand filled his view.


	34. Advantage

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! Although technically in England, it's already the 26th. But I suspect for most of you, the holiday is already over soooo... I'm going to keep on giving you presents by updating a new chapter!**

 **THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER EVER. *heavy breathing***

 **I also want to take the time to reply to some reviews (that give some insight into what will happen in the next story) as it's Christmas and the story is near competition. ;) That being said... raise your hand if you want a sequel! *awkwardly raises own hand***

 **FiliandKili'sGirl18 (great username btw - I met Dean O'Gorman at Hobbitcon and he was seriously the most lovely man): I'm sorry that you feel as if Mara has been on the sidelines for a while, and I do understand where you're coming from. But I can simply say that such a situation will drastically change in the next book, as her mindset will be a bit healthier and her skills a bit more in tune. :) Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think!**

 **Aria2302: You just might be onto something there about seeing more torture scenes with Poe than the movie allowed us to. ;) But I shall say no more.**

 **Alright, that's enough babble from me! ONWARDS WITH THE TALE**

 **xoxo**

 **Mistro**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mara could recognize the feeling of eyes on her in any place, at any time. She had worked Mateo for something close to ten years before dropping everything and heading off to work for the Resistance. Being the only mechanic in his junkyard meant that she was constantly watched, her efforts being judged and weighed by someone who knew less about her field than herself.

When Mara finally lifted her head from the control desk, her annoyed eyes landed immediately on Leo. He was leaning against the center, circular table, his fingers spread out into a wave. His lips parted with the unspoken words:

'Can we talk?'

Her smile was built on bricks of mockery. Snapping her finger once, she gestured to the seat beside her. If he was going to act like a dog, then she was going to treat him like one. Naturally, he obeyed her command and made his way into the uncomfortable chair at her side.

Her fingers continued to click on the board. "Did the General give you a new job?" He asked, curiously noting the several starfighters lined up on her pixelated screen.

"Not a new one," she replied flatly. Her fingers never stopped dancing. "Just another one."

"She trusts you."

"Of course she does. I'm trustworthy." Mara could spot his Resistance uniform from the corner of her eye. It made her somewhat nauseous just thinking about it, let alone looking directly at it.

He leaned forward to try and catch her attention, but she continued to analyse the ships. Her new role was clearly set up to search for faults before sending out pilots and squadrons. Leo would also be needing his X-Wing checked at some point in the near future, and wanted to remain on good terms with the woman who would potentially be saving his life.

"The day's almost over, Crescent, and you've still got that giant bandage around your head. How about you stop working overtime and relax a little?"

Mara's hands stopped their brisk movements, but her head turned slowly in his direction. If he wanted to play games, she already had the mindset to win. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you… When did you decide that you were going to dictate my life? You must have it all mapped out." He merely smiled at her boisterous nature. She wasn't shying away from him anymore. Something had changed within her, as if the old Mara Crescent was seeping out beneath her mechanic's uniform and emerging once again on her expressive face. "Secondly, you have no right to interfere with my medical situations. In fact, you have no right to interfere with _any_ of my situations."

"That was my pathetic way of asking you for a coffee after you were done..." He smirked, his pink lips thinning out against the paleness of his cheeks. "Mara."

He was still handsome. Even after three years. And yet, the words he spoke made her forget about any lingering affection that she may have held. They were uncannily similar to the words he had whispered beneath the hood of his ship on the first day they had met. It was truly as if he had planned it all along.

" _That was my pathetic way to ask you for a drink after you're done."_

Her back arched. He was clearly still the same person she had met in Coco Town four years ago.

What could possibly go wrong?

"Meet me outside in ten."

~.~.~.~.~.~

"No sugar. Just how you like it." Leo smiled as he set the coffee down across from Mara. She hesitated to reach for it. "You always were a fan of bitterness."

She let out a fake laugh. It caught the attention of other costumers, their eyebrows raised at the uncomfortable situation in the centre of the room. Leo was genuinely smiling however, her brashness and sarcasm being part of the reason he had found her so entrancing four years ago. Perhaps it was still part of the reason he felt something, as much as he wanted to deny that side of his heart.

"So tell me, Crescent. What exactly happened to your head?"

"Hit in combat."

"How dramatic."

"Well, I could have died." She batted her lashes with a tight smile. "So, yes. Somewhat dramatic."

Leo leaned back in his chair, his hands lazily running through his golden locks. "I heard Dameron left on a mission this morning. A pretty important one. First Order business. Suddenly you're walking around all cheerful, getting new jobs from Organa and checking out all the useful textbooks in the library. Trouble in Lover's Paradise?"

"Are you spying on me?" Mara pushed the coffee away from her.

"Yes," he smirked. "Does that frighten you?"

"No." Her fingers drummed on the edge of the white mug. "But now that I know how creepy you are, it should frighten you."

Leo's heart was beating quicker with their fast-paced banter. He was impressed that he had managed to get her to agree to a coffee, and knew that he had to tone down his wit. Otherwise he would be watching her back again. "I needed some of the textbooks. The librarian mentioned that they were checked out under your name, and I later heard that you were relocated for the next few weeks to let your head heal." He pushed the mug back towards her. "Nothing creepy; I promise."

Mara dared to take a sip. It implied the beginning of a real conversation. "Don't get any ideas about me and Poe."

"Why shouldn't I?" He smiled, part of it genuine and the other part distressed. "Aren't you two together?"

Mara felt her stomach sink to the floor. There was nobody else she wanted to be with. Although she hated to speak for others, there was a similar sensation coming from Dameron. He had told her about his feelings, his growing attraction to her… Was it true that he was now hers? That she was his? Could she claim it in front of others?

"Poe means something to me." Her expression dropped its mockery, taking on the full mask of concentration. "He believed in me from the day I landed here with Alok. Despite everything he has seen, he never once doubted me. He gave me an opportunity to prove myself. Furthermore, he's always given me a second chance, despite how many times I screwed up. Even though I was a train-wreck, a fool and a novice, Poe constantly pushed me to the front. He made me believe I was worth something. It's a feeling that I haven't experienced in years." Mara's head fell to her shoulder. "He was everything you weren't, Leo. You should be old enough to hear those words without running away."

Although the words became knives that buried themselves into Leo's weakening chest, his face had relaxed throughout the entire speech. Mara held a sense of calmness about her, her face growing in colour due to nights of uninterrupted sleep, a sight Leo convinced himself to be impossible. There were words he would never be able to tell her about how much he still loved her, how he regretted not being strong enough to ease her pain. Yet, there were still unspoken words inching towards the edge of his tongue that he felt would be criminal not to set free.

"I won't run away from you." The softness of his tone took them both by surprise. "You're right. I was a child. In fact, I don't think I ever stopped being one and I probably still am. But I asked you to meet me today, not to start a war between the three of us, but simply to say that I want you to be happy. I feel like I _need_ you to be happy so that I can go on-"

"Arrogant," Mara smiled slightly. "As always."

"But I mean it, Mara." His eyes bore into her, the laughter from them wiped out with a single blink. "I know that I'm thinking about myself, but if I see you happy and enjoying your life then I can give myself a break from thinking about you. We all need to cut ourselves some slack." The words hung between them, like two edges of a string pulled together into an unbroken knot. "If we're both going to be working here, we should be comrades. We shouldn't brush past each other in the runway and regret feeling the other's jacket. We shouldn't not finish our drink in the cantina when our glasses are raised in a cheer, purely because we don't want to wish the other person well."

"You want to be friends."

"No," Leo sighed. "I just don't want to be enemies."

Mara nodded slowly, allowing herself to take in every syllable that her First Love had uttered. There was something about being so close to him that ironically felt so distant, as if it were a confession to her own mind that he was no longer her concern.

And that she would be okay without him.

The beeping of her communicator startled them both. Tapping the play button, an urgent message from her doctor appeared as a request that she find her way back to the hospital wing for inspections.

Leo waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Women often leave me with their coffees unfinished."

Mara sighed as she flung her book satchel over she shoulder. Apologetically, she patted his shoulder. "Just be thankful we're not enemies now. Otherwise that coffee would be running down the back of your head."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Leia could not stop pacing her office floor. The entire room had been dusted three times over, her nerves boiling up into some kind of twisted housewife regime. She was waiting for a visitor, one she had called directly from the hospital wing.

Poe leaving on the mission that morning had given the General more than enough time to think. What would happen if Ben, her lost son, killed or injured Dameron? Dameron was also like a son to her, although she would never choose him over her flesh and blood. And yet, he was the one who stood by her side. He was the one with a good heart, a strong mind, and a fierce desire for peace.

Who was her real family, in the end?

Her husband and brother had left her.

Her adopted father had left her too, although clutching onto the cold hand of Death.

Her son had transformed into something unrecognizable, to a point untouchable by a mother's love.

In the end, she was truly alone. The Resistance was the only family she could attach herself to, but without knowing the names and faces of everyone on the base, she felt unequipped to make such a large claim. These thoughts started her down a long and seemingly endless road of regrets, confusions and desires. Her mind often found itself dancing back onto the stage of Mara Crescent, a woman who had suffered the loss of a child in ways she found familiar.

A knock at the door startled her. The visitor did not hesitate to enter, her crouched frame inching to the centre of the unlit room.

"General," Mara whispered, her hands and shoulders now free from ship manuals. Her eyes searched around the dark room. "Is everything alright? Would you like me to turn on the lights?"

"There's no need," Leia sighed. "I was just headed to bed, but I wanted to speak with you first." Mara stayed silent, the situation somewhat uncharacteristic of the lady. "As you know, Commander Dameron was sent on a private mission this morning."

Mara's breath caught in her lungs like the claws of a cat, sticking there unforgivably with sharpness. "Is he alright? Has something happened?"

Leia detected the frantic pace of the girl's voice. "Of course not. There's still no word from him yet, but that was not why I called you here. The difficulty of this situation has put many things in perspective for me and after speaking to your doctor, we both agreed that you should make your way back to Coruscant."

Every word was like a saber to Mara's gut. The tears almost immediately began to spring from her eyes, but Mara's positive attitude was still present. "Are you firing me?"

Leia's brows rose in shock. "No, dear. I simply want you to take a break, visit your family, and give yourself time to heal. Both emotionally and physically. You can return to the base in two or three days. Dameron will be back at that point and we will be preparing for another mission. A far bigger one. We'll need your help."

Mara let loose a sigh of relief, grateful now that the room was dark enough to hide the tears threatening to fall. She almost laughed as she brushed the back of her hand against her eyes. "I'm very grateful to you. In fact, I can't thank you enough. My family have been in my thoughts very often these days."

"Feel free to leave tomorrow or tonight. You can take one of the RZ-1T ships back with you." Leia smiled as she noted the girl's enthusiasm. "Allow yourself to relax, Crescent. You've gone above and beyond what a rookie is required to do."

"I've been reading about the ships," Mara said, her words gradually picking up speed. "I'm going to memorize every gear and screw. Before you know it, I'm going to be flying them. I won't let you down, General."

Leia reflected back to the request she had given Mara upon her first day at the base. She could recall her exact words, _"Don't let me down, Mara Crescent",_ as something she had not naturally said to the other newcomers. There had always been something different about the girl. She needed more time to prove herself.

In many ways, she already had.

"Go home, Crescent. Relax and enjoy your family. And when you return, myself and Poe Dameron will be waiting for you."

Mara grinned widely, feeling more free to speak openly with the former Princess. "Can you make that a promise, General?"

"You have my word."

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **ONE.**

 **CHAPTER.**

 **LEFT.**

 **GET CRUNK.**

 **And review/like my on FB for story updates.**

 **ONE LOVE**

 **-Mistro-**


	35. Yield

**Well, my lovelies. It had to happen. The end of Ab Aeterno is here.**

 **However, fear not. For a sequel awaits you in a couple weeks time.**

 **If you'd like to know the exact date that it begins, you can subscribe to my Fanfic or follow my page on Facebook! Otherwise, keep checking back here for updates.**

 **There's not much I really want to say except... Thank You. You guys have given me so much faith to write this story. Writing for such a loved character and franchise can be really daunting. You want to satisfy everyone, get all the facts right, and still keep everyone in character. You've given me a lot of advice and great opinions along the way, and I'm so grateful that you guys opened your arms to Mara and her entry into the most amazing world ever: Star Wars.**

 **Just a quick note as well. I've hidden a little secret into the establishment of this fanfiction. You can't see it on your phone, but you can find it on a computer. Has anyone noticed it? ;)**

 **Seriously, I can't thank you enough. This one is for you guys.**

 **May the Force be with You.**

 **-Mistro-**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Poe Dameron had met quitters before. Hell, there had even been rare moments when _he_ had wanted to drop everything and run. Granted, those times could be counted on one hand, but such thoughts were not unfamiliar. Most quitters had given up after their home, lives or loved ones were destroyed. Poe could hardly blame them for turning to causes that threatened the stability of goodness within the universe, particularly after they were left alone.

It was a hard fact to swallow, but the Alliance and the Resistance had been the cause for the destruction of many lives. Although these groups were fighting for peace, an irony in itself, Poe always tried to keep an open mind when meeting with Sith, Empire and First Order sympathizers. Life was funny that way. You were constantly at war, but were required to maintain your sense of humanity.

There were two people that Dameron had never felt empathy for: Darth Vader and Kylo Ren.

Vader, a gifted pupil of Obi Wan Kenobi, had succumbed to peer pressure and the strength of his power. Nobody had done him harm. There was merely a shrouded sense of hurt he _wanted_ to believe was there. An excuse to let leash his full might rather than suppress it. There had been so much potential for Anakin Skywalker, the same potential that his children and grandson possessed, and it struck a nerve with Poe that two out of three men had used that glory for slaughter.

It unnerved him further that the other had simply run away.

These were the thoughts that flooded Poe's head as he kneeled into the rough Jakku dirt, his eyes avoiding contact with Kylo Ren's looming mask. He could feel the heat of the fire beside him, unsure if it was lit before or after the First Order's arrival.

BB-8 was gone. Fled into the night. Poe could only pray to the stars that he escaped without notice.

Lor San Tekka had been killed, but not before taunting Kylo Ren about his past. That was when Poe had lashed out, when the old man's body crumpled to the soil like a ragged towel. Like he was someone who had been of little importance to the Force. Dameron had blown his cover for the pursuit of righteousness, and now he couldn't stop visualizing himself in Tekka's position.

He had been on Death's doorstep before, but now he was beginning to twist the handle.

Kylo Ren stretched out the silence. Embers from the fire floated around the duo like a twisted halo, the quiet hush only interrupted by the shallow breathing of cornered villagers and the crackling of large flames.

"So, who talks first?" Poe's words were muttered swiftly. "You talk first? I talk first?"

Kylo crouched at Poe's height, as if he were speaking to a child. There was some form of a smile etched into his long, black snout of a disguise. "The old man give it to _you._ "

It was the first time Poe heard his voice so clearly. It was similar to the moment where you awake from a nightmare, but reality still shifts towards your tortured dreams. There was something akin to Vader's muffled orders lingering behind Ren's deep tone, but Poe had been told the truth. Nothing about Ben Solo was physically disfigured. He didn't _need_ to wear the mask. It was to emphasize his heritage, to take pride in the 'darkness' that was within him from birth.

"It's very hard to understand you with all the…" Poe gestured to his face. "Apparatus-"

Two Stormtroopers snatched the pilot's arms tightly behind his back. Hauling him upwards, Kylo Ren ordered a search. Poe's discomfort was evident as rough gloves patted him down. Biting his tongue, he kept his eyes to the sky, where he could avoid the helpless gaze of the Jakku citizens. They clearly hoped Dameron would do something amazing. Something to save them.

He wished the same thing.

"Nothing, Sir."

Poe pulled himself from their grip.

"Put him on board," Kylo commanded.

Before being pushed to the entrance of the shuffle craft, Poe stole a final glance at his captor. Kylo's build was tall - much taller than his own - with a lean, muscular body hidden beneath thick layers of black fabric. It was almost a dress, but the only thing that seemed to capture your attention was the raised hood. There was no sense in wearing it with the entire helmet and mask ensemble, proving that Kylo's desire to frighten others was taken much further than Dameron had expected.

As he was continuously pushed towards the enemy ship, his back guarded by three Troopers, Poe's eyes fell across a solider unlike any he had ever come across. He, or rather 'she' judging by the slight curve of the breastplate, was entirely doned in silver. Her status was undeniable, leading Poe to believe that the First Order was just as powerful as the Resistance had expected.

Just where did these people come from?

Poe's feet were stumbling on an upwards incline into the transporter ship when he heard the blasters pull their triggers. The shouts, cries and pleads of innocent Jakku creatures were slowly silencing, one by one. Eventually, Poe heard none at all. Whether that was because he was already in the ship, or because they had all perished under the command of Ben Solo, he would never know.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mara stretched her legs inside the small trainer ship. Leia had given her permission to use one of the vintage two-seaters, allowing her to be somewhat at home in the tiny shuttle. She smiled at her own reflection in the glass ahead, the stars elegantly passing her at lightspeed.

That morning had been another success. She had managed to get five hours of sleep, eat a hearty breakfast in the canteen, finish a basic entry book about the components of Alderaan Cruisers, and still have time for a quick run at the gym.

When she took off in the late afternoon, there had been no news from Dameron. How was he getting along on Jakku? Had he found Tekka yet? There had also been no news about the First Order, putting her heart somewhat ease when making a connection between the two facts.

Now, all that mattered was that her parents were a few minutes away. Mara's uniform, the green fabric already beginning to fade from D'Qar sun and X-Wing oil, had been tucked neatly on Poe's bed, awaiting his or her arrival. It felt unnatural being back in a loose blouse with knitted blue flowers that her mother had sewed lining the neck. It felt even more unusual wearing tighter trousers. The only things that hadn't changed were her high ponytail and stained boots. They were practically staples of who she was.

Mara had also made sure to tidy Poe's room in case he were to return before her. She had paid particular attention to dusting his X-Wing model, its wings now unusually shiny in the unlit space. A smile had broken out across her face as she had done so.

Coruscant appeared in the ship's main window as she approached her coordinates. The planet, with its thousands of cities, seemed unfriendly upon first sight. There were red cracks marking various zones and districts that resembled unforgiving Mustafarian lava, but Mara could do nothing but smile.

After all, she was home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Something awoke within the Resistance pilot. The fight was becoming tangible. The ships, garrisons, mechanics, and prison cells on the First Order base were more in number than the Resistance, possibly even combined with their allies. That didn't mean the skill set was equal, but the sheer size of everything was enough to make Poe question what the future would hold.

His arms, once again grasped firmly in the gloves of merciless Troopers, were being pulled down countless corridors. At first he attempted to memorize what he could, in case he managed to escape, but eventually the lines began to blur. The blinding white lights and perfectly polished floors melded into a complex of Hell. There was certainly no escape in store for Poe Dameron. He could only count on his saving or unlikely release.

The prison cells were unmistakable. Shouts rang out from numerous welded doors, cries of torture an unwelcome foreshadow to what lay ahead.

"Move," a guard snapped into his ear. Letting go of him, the Troopers flung Dameron forward into a shadowy room. The sound of the door sealing behind him was not enough for him to take his eyes off the only object there. A heavily bolted chair with chains at the arm and leg rests. "Lock him in."

Poe's body was shoved forward, causing him to stumble into the device. "Easy, fellas…" He laughed in discomfort as they began to strap him in, his peripheral vision blocked by complicated mechanics. "Easy on the goods."

A Trooper leaned near his face without hesitation. "First you will answer to us. If you don't comply, we'll bring in the General. If you decide to ignore him, Ren can take care of you."

"How charming." Poe leaned forward as much as he could manage. Metal pinched the skin on his wrists and forearms as he did so, but he gritted his teeth through the pain. He'd had it worse before. "Looks like I get to meet the whole family."

The Trooper was not impressed. "Tell us your name."

"And why should I?"

Without warning, the edge of the soldier's blaster came flying against Poe's skull. He felt the cold metal hit his temple without mercy, slamming his head sideways against the seat. Something warm began to drip down his face, the sound of monitors and distant screams crescendoing into a ceaseless ring.

"Tell us your name," he repeated.

Poe kept his head turned. His eyelids were flickering, unsure if they should block him from seeing what was coming next, or accept it like the man everyone believed him to be. But each time his lids shut, the same scenes were on reply.

There were his parents, Shara and Kes. They had always been good parents. Poe had not seen them much as a child since the Alliance's operations were of the utmost importance. Unlike Ren, he never held bitterness towards them for such a reason. How could he, when they shaped the person he was today?

Then there was his grandmother, his main caretaker. Her smile was like none other in the galaxy, along with her kebroot stew.

And finally, there was Mara. Mara Crescent. A name he never got tired of saying.

He could picture her smile, her sudden burst of laughter from the very morning that he was torn away. There were so many things he wanted to tell her. About his mother and her death, his life on Yavin 4, the gift from Luke Skywalker… Not because it was a way to ease his sorrows of the past, but because he wanted her to be a part of his story. Concrete and lasting.

Poe had spent too much time thinking. The guards were already annoyed, using the edge of the blaster to hit him in the knees. Unable to ignore the pain that danced up his spine like a spider, Poe cried out.

"Tell us your name."

Poe shook his head once. It made the blood drip further towards his jawbone. "You're going to have to start asking some other questions, buddy."

"The map that you received from Lor San Tekka. Where is it?" The Trooper's blaster was already raised, half in expectation that Dameron would not answer.

Poe smiled weakly, his chin pointed towards the ceiling. "I don't like that question. Can we go back to the first one?"

"I'm giving you one more chance to answer."

Poe tilted his head down to look his captor in the faint eyes that he could make out behind the mask. The Trooper at the door was already calling for someone through his communicator. Even if he answered the questions now, Poe knew his boisterous mouth had sunk him into a pit of trouble.

"You're going to find that I'm not the easiest guy to work with." Poe smiled lazily. "Hope you weren't expecting an early dinner."

That was the final straw. Harder this time, and far quicker, the Trooper grasped the nozzle and the bottom of the blaster in both hands. Turning the blaster on its edge, he sent the width of it flying directly into Poe's nose. The pilot managed to turn in the brink of time, avoiding a broken face, but the impact his hit cheek with incredible force. His vision began to blur, the weight of his head unusually heavy on his shoulders.

 _No, no, no…_ He shouted at himself. _Don't pass out, Dameron… Don't…_

His eyes rolled back as the saltiness of his own blood dripped into his lips. From across the room, he could hear a muffled voice overtake his senses.

"Send for Hux. He'll get the answers we need."

~.~.~.~.~.~

The smell of Dex's Diner filled Mara's nose as soon as she stepped out of Coco Town's landing strips. Handing her payment to the guard, she headed home with as brisk of a pace as she could. A few friendly faces in the street waved and asked how she had been, their lives too small and fragile to take note of the fact that she had been gone for months.

She was grateful for it.

Everything felt different. The buildings seemed taller after living on a predominantly untouched planet, their dirty exteriors sending dust and smoke into her lungs faster than she could cough it back out. Ships brushed past her on the newly paved roads, their wide lanes running across both sides of her path. Her grin never stopped growing.

 _Home._

Just up ahead, she could spot her residential area. Her parents had no idea that she was coming, and the look on their face was going to be priceless. There was so much to tell them, of course starting with the small bandage on the back of her head, but that was only secondary to the opportunities and adventures she had been a part of.

It was like being a kid again, and all she wanted was to come home and tell mother and father about her day.

There was only one more corner to turn before Mara would be back in a world of warm hugs and delicious food. Her feet picked up the pace just thinking about it, the only thing slowing her down being the three manuals she had packed, along with a change of clothes.

Before she could even spot their house, however, a strange sensation washed over her. The small street where her home lay felt altered. Shifted. As if someone had dug their claws into the foundation and ripped it upwards. Visually, everything was the same, but Mara felt a wave of dread wash over her bones.

Her steps slowed, carrying her over to the opposite side of the street. When she finally stood parallel to her home, the breath that had previously been used to whistle sweet tunes was frozen.

Somebody had been inside.

The doors were unhinged, although not damaged. It looked as if they had been blown off with a blaster, similar to the one Poe had trained her with. Inside, the table had been flipped over as if in quarrel, clearly not a sign of domestic issues between her parents.

Her first reaction was to run inside. She would challenge anyone who tried to stop her, anyone who was potentially hurting her parents.

But after keeping a steady eye on the main window, Mara realized that the house was still. Nothing dared to move. If anyone had been there, they had already left.

And they had taken her parents with them.

Mara allowed herself a moment to shut her eyes and steady her breathing. There were still other possibilities. They could have gone out. They could be at Mateo's. It was the weekend, so work was certainly not an option. But before her mind ran away with her, Mara would examine all the possibilities.

Poe's catchphrase echoed through her head as she headed towards Mateo's.

" _Just trust me, Mara Crescent. It will be okay."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Poe could feel himself slowly regaining consciousness. He wished he hadn't. It was pathetic to say the least, but he wished he could lay asleep forever, pretending that his body was warm next to Mara's. He wished that he was back on Yavin 4, living a life of contentment. That would only ever be a fantasy, however, and Poe recognized this as his eyes slowly opened.

The blood had dried on his face. It cracked when he moved his muscles, squinting uneasily at the pale man before him. The General's body was straight and bold in its dark colours. He was so unlike the General that Poe knew and loved: the Princess with nerves of steel.

"Hux," Poe spoke slowly. "I've heard about you."

"And I've heard _many_ things about you, Poe Dameron."

"All good, I hope."

Of course they had managed to find his identity while he lay unconscious. Now came the difficult part. He had to avoid telling them about BB-8 and the map to Skywalker. There were certainly other ways he wished to spend his evening.

"Tell me…" Hux began to walk around the chair. His hands were clasped together behind his back like a firm school teacher. Poe suspected they were the only hands Hux had ever held. "Why are you so hesitant to tell my men about yourself? It's almost as if you're hiding something. The location of Luke Skywalker, perhaps." He practically spit the Jedi's name.

Poe shut his eyes once more. "I don't know where he is, if that's what you're asking."

"Of course you don't." Hux was standing before him once again. "That's why you're here, letting us torture you." The paleness of his lips made them sink into his face. His smile seemed twisted in this way, the only sign of life being the dimness of his blue eyes. "By all means, continue to play dumb, Dameron. It brings us great joy to slowly kill a Resistance pilot."

Poe's chin had fallen to his chest in weariness. But the momentary sleep had managed to give him back some strength, which he used to smile back at his captor. "How long are we going to take? I've got a war to fight and should get going pretty soon."

"How long would you like?" His ginger head fell to his shoulder in fake curiosity. "We can do things the hard way or the easy way."

"Whichever gets me out of here faster, because you're not gonna get an answer from me."

Hux didn't need a blaster. Beneath his suit was a well-trained body, its muscles perfectly suited for situations such as this. As Poe finished speaking, the General flung his fist directly into the pilot's mouth. Both of them could feel the blood in an instant, causing Hux to snicker ever-so slightly.

"It would seem as if the hard way is the best option. Let's talk about something else, shall we?"

"Sure." Poe said through gritted teeth. "Why don't you brew us a cup of tea while you're at it?"

"Who's the woman?" Poe's eyes cracked open, giving away any disguise of acting nonchalant. "Aha. You know exactly who I'm talking about. The woman you ran for at the Hutt's palace. The one who you… _fussed_ over, groveled over."

Poe's breathing was suddenly heavy. He could barely talk with the new wound to his lip, but he certainly wasn't going to speak regardless. He would rather die before giving the First Order any information about Mara.

But his eyes had already said enough.

Hux drummed his fingers against his leg, the only expression of merriment that he could manage.

"Shock him."

Poe sat up to protest, but before any words could make their way out of his swollen lips, a flip was switched. Crying out in agony upon the first sensation, Poe's body arched back as a thousand invisible knives pierced his skin. The sound of his own scream was unlike anything he had ever heard. He wasn't sure which was worse: the pain, or knowing that he was being defeated. Every hair felt pulled, every centimeter of skin felt as if it were bleeding, the flesh melting straight from his bones. He wish this were the case, as when he looked down at his hands, they appeared normal. If he were to die by the hands of the First Order, he wanted it to seem like somebody else.

The shock likely only lasted for a few seconds, but upon its ceasing Poe struggled to recall the date, time and place. His breathing was shallow and heavy, his eyes flickering against their will to open.

"You know…" Hux whispered into Poe's ear, his gloved fingers moving away a sweaty curl. "That wasn't necessary, as you've already shown us your weakness. I was simply bored. That's what happens when you fight for the wrong side."

Poe's eyes were still shut. He could feel Hux's warm breath spreading across his cheek like a demonic kiss. "The wrong side… Funny how you think that, and yet you're the one torturing people."

Hux took a step back. There was no longer a smile on his face, not even a dark one. "You can repeat all of that to Kylo Ren and get his opinion on the matter." Turning his back, Poe let his eyes open to watch Hux leave the room.

Of course, the man was not to leave without a parting gift.

"Shock him once more." Hux gave the order just as the doors began to close. "Or as many times as you see fit."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mateo's junkyard was quieter than her home, as it was placed on the outskirts of Coco Town. Mara figured her job had been quickly substituted, but judging by the eerily quiet atmosphere, her replacement had not come into work that day. Taking a step forward into the open garage, Mara called out as softly as she could.

"... Mateo? Mateo are you here?"

Her hand shook as it touched the blaster on her hip. She couldn't even hear the vehicles on the nearby roads anymore. Nobody had come out of their home. It was as if the village were suddenly a ghost town.

"Mateo…" Mara whispered as she pressed the office door forward. "It's Mara… Are you…" Her words began to slow when she reached the document room. The lights were flickering from unpaid bills, but more pressing concerns had brought themselves to light.

Mateo's body sat lifeless in a chair by the desk. His arms had been tied tightly around the rests, the blueness of them bringing Mara's lunch back up into her throat. Just outside the door was another body, likely the boy who had taken her job.

"No, no, no…" Her knees shook weakly as her eyes tried to take in the scene. Realizing that she was alone, she found her way over to Mateo through scattered papers and books, landing at his side. She had been at his side for ten years. Now, because of her, he was lost forever. "You have to wake up!" Mara's hand desperately brought itself against his icy cheek. She slapped it gently, knowing that it was for naught. "Mateo, p-please! They can't do this to you! They can't…"

Rather than weep over her loss, Mara began to feel desperate. Who had done this? _Why_ had they done this? Was her parent's fate the same, their bodies awaiting her presence on the living room couch? Frantically, she stumbled her way outside.

"Hello?" Mara called out, unafraid if an enemy were to hear. "Is it me you want? Is that why you've done this?" She spread her arms out in truce. "You can have me! I don't-"

A rough hand clamped itself over her mouth from behind. She began to scream and kick, but the man's rough arm wrapped itself around her waist, dragging her over to the sidelines. As there seemed to be no living creatures left in the area, her sudden kidnapping seemed out of place. When she was finally released behind the equipment shed, Mara turned with teary eyes.

Staring back at her was Alok Lokesh, the former Alliance pilot who had taken her to D'Qar.

"A-Alok?" She gasped his name in an attempt to catch her breath.

"Nice to see you again!" Sarcasm was dripping over his words like honey. "Glad to see you haven't stopped being foolish, despite what your parents always tell me. Are you trying to get yourself killed by shouting like that?" His tone was hushed, his body leaning close to hers. "You came back just in time."

"What's happening?" She asked desperately, her voice too loud for the pilot. He quickly moved to cover her mouth again.

"I'm not going to leave you in the dark, but if you want to make it out of here safely, then I suggest you keep quiet." Mara nodded behind his hand. He let go with a heavy sigh.

"What are you doing here? Where are my parents?" Mara shook her head, not wanting to face the truth. "Something's happened to my boss… He-"

"He's dead," Alok said flatly. "Your parents and I get together at least once a month. Thankfully, I had to reschedule last weekend to this weekend, otherwise I wouldn't be here." As he spoke, he began to fumble with the weapons in his back pockets. "I was making my way into town when I passed the junkyard and felt that something strange was going on."

Mara leaned against the wall, the familiar exhaustion suddenly returning. Two nights of sleep weren't enough for this information. An entire life of sleep would never be enough.

"I went in with caution," he continued. "I saw three men interrogating him. They had him strapped to a desk like a wild animal... Like he wasn't human. They had already shot his partner. They kept asking about you, and when he wouldn't say anything, they asked about your parents. They were torturing him until he-"

Mara was about to be sick. She raised a shaky hand to stop him. "Just tell me what I need to hear."

"He gave them up, Mara." Alok shook his head. "I followed them to your house, where they took your parents with them. I was outnumbered, otherwise I would have fought. They're gone."

Mara's head rose, her eyes still glossy with stagnant tears. "But _where_? Who would want anything with my parents? They're not even with the Alliance, Rebellion or the Resistance!"

"Luckily for you, I have the answer to both of those questions." He began to frantically check the strength of his blaster, making Mara even more uneasy. "On the plus side, they didn't hurt your parents. They were alive when they left and they likely still are."

Mara took a step closer, her voice sharp. "Who took them?"

Alok sighed, not wanting to say the words any more than she wanted to hear them. "The First Order."

"They had Troopers?" Mara asked in disbelief. "On Coruscant?"

"No. These were military men. The leader was wearing badges across his chest, badges that clearly marked him as a General of the First Order." Mara wanted to fall upon hearing his words. She wanted to bury herself in the shipyard's soot and rubble, but she couldn't. Now, more than ever, she had to fight. "Mara." Alok's voice snapped her from her thoughts. "We don't have much time. They might still be here. I need you to tell me everything you know. Why would they be looking for you? Who wants you as a prisoner?" Mara stared at him blankly. "Did something happen with the Resistance?"

There was only one possibility.

"Poe Dameron," she whispered, the tears immediately falling. Alok looked at her strangely, not putting two and two together. "They're using me as bait to get to Poe Dameron." Mara's stomach sunk. _Unless they already have Dameron? No… It couldn't be._ "There was an Agent… He saw me on Megalox with the Black Squadron-"

"You were flying with the Black Squadron? Already?" Alok was taken aback. "Impressive."

"I got hit in the head…" She weakly gestured to her bandage. Alok moved behind her to take a closer look at the wound. "Dameron must have made a fuss over me when it happened, and it must have gotten Terex's attention."

" _Agent_ Terex?" Alok said sharply, taking his hands away from the wound. "The former Trooper turned bounty hunter?"

"That's the one." Fake enthusiasm flooded her voice.

Alok nodded, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders as he reappeared ahead of her. "Terex is bad news. You're likely right about all of this being the reason they're after you. Luckily, they didn't expect me."

Mara's brows came together. "What do you mean by that?"

He began to fish something out of his jacket pocket, the white paper shocking against his dark hand. "They left this in your house after they took your parents. Coordinates to their base."

"They want me to surrender."

"They're _expecting_ you to surrender."

Mara winced. "But I'm not going to?" Alok shook his head, a childish smile appearing on his wrinkled face. "I _have_ to, Alok. There's no way I'm going to sit by and watch my family get tortured by the First Order. If they want me, they can have me."

Alok shushed her with a raise of his finger. "I served as an archaeologist in the years after the war. My fascination with artefacts is… extensive. You brought a ship here, right? How many seats?"

Mara hesitated. "It's a trainer ship, so there's-"

"Two. How perfect," Alok laughed as if he were enjoying himself. "Follow me. Stay close behind."

Mara was beginning to put the pieces together as they crouched their way out of the neighborhood. She directed him towards the landing strip where the trainer would be waiting. What Alok was suggesting, what she _thought_ he was suggesting, was pure insanity.

"They already know what I look like," Mara whispered as they skirted through the quiet buildings. "How would I ever be able to get into their base without them recognizing me? They'll be able to see my face."

Alok looked over his shoulder at her, a hint of madness in his eyes. "Not if you're wearing a helmet."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Maybe there had been thirty more shocks. Maybe there had been three. Poe couldn't tell, as one blended endlessly into another. There was a time when it did stop, however, a time which brought something far worse along with it.

"I had no idea that we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board." Dameron lifted his head slowly to face Ren's voice. "Comfortable?"

"Not really."

"I'm impressed." Ren slowly sauntered forward, each step a reverberation in Poe's heaving chest. "No one has been able to get out of you.. what you did with the map."

Poe's eyes shifted to the control desk on his left. The guard in charge of the shock level had left. Everyone had left. It was only the two of them now, a fight that Dameron didn't consider entirely fair. Poe looked him squarely in the spot where he assumed his eyes were. "You might want to rethink your technique."

Poe regretted the words as soon as he said them. Ren's hands lifted easily from his side, lining up in an open fist by Poe's skull.

The sensation didn't hurt at first. It was strange, as if his own mind were being pulled out of him. He could feel the weight of it seeping from his head, precious memories and thoughts along with it. He resisted the pull as much as he could, a shaky sigh falling from his lips as the sharpness increased.

Kylo flattened his fingers, the simple motion dropping an entirely new weight on Poe's skull. He gasped in pain, trying his hardest to keep his thoughts to himself. If Ren retrieved those, he would not only have access to BB-8's whereabouts, but the things that mattered most to him.

With a sharp pull, Kylo drew his hand back slightly. When he pushed forward again, the force was enough to send Poe flying backwards. His head was pinned down by an imaginary grip, the sides of his skull feeling as if they were squeezing closer together. Poe let loose another agonizing groan, his eyes peeled open in his desperation to resist.

"Where is it?" Kylo's question was calm. He knew that the information would come eventually.

Dameron managed to utter a few words against the pain, the only words he felt mattered. "The Resistance… will not be intimidated by _you_."

Ren drew his hand, along with Poe's head, closer. The pilot leaned forward with a characteristic limpness that told Ren he was close to getting the information. But, he had to hand it to the pilot. Dameron clearly had some affinity towards the Force to be able to resist as much as he was.

"Where is it?"

Poe shook his head to try and rid himself of the pain. The pressure was growing, although he did not understand how. Was it possible to burst under the weight of the Force? The sensation of passing thoughts to another was entirely new to him, and he could practically see them slipping from his mind as he screamed.

His own tortured scream was becoming an old friend. He hated the sound of it, how coarse it felt in his throat. As if pulling the words directly from the back of his lips, Kylo finally got the answer he wanted.

"A BB-8 unit!" Poe's eyelids sealed shut with fury towards himself. He knew what he was doing, but the pain was too much. "An orange and white BB-8 unit on Jakku! I left him on Jakku!"

With a powerful flick of his wrist, Kylo sent Dameron flying back into the seat once again. Gasping for air, Poe tried to blink himself out of the pain as it continued to linger.

Ren took a step forward.

"I just have one more question for you."

Hux was waiting patiently outside. He could hear the man's screams of desperation. Kylo had never used his Force on the General, but with their constant bickerings, Hux suspected that it was only a matter of time. He believed that the frail man, or rather _boy_ , was a misjudgment of Snoke's intellect. But it was moments like these, where Hux was exposed to Ren's true power, that he reminded himself to hold his tongue.

The doors slid open easily. Hux did not turn to look at the pilot inside.

"It's in a droid." Kylo clearly took pride in the fact that the General had failed. "A BB unit."

"Well, then. If it's on Jakku, we'll soon have it."

"Put him in the cells for further questioning." Ren began to walk away, his footsteps heavy. Something, a distracted thought, stopped him in his path. "There's something else."

Hux's pale brow rose easily. "And what is that?"

"There's someone I need you to find. Someone who will allow us to get the answers that we need if I am not here." He sighed before letting the unfamiliar name fall from his lips. "Her name is Mara Crescent."

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **R.I.P. Carrie Fisher.**

 **Princess Leia was great, but you were my true hero.**

 **x**


End file.
